The Gathering of Souls IV
by evie4
Summary: Minbar's fate is sealed forever. Sheridan amazes everyone. Londo and Refa meet at last. Tafali works on his own theories about Selene & all the players get suited up.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Before beginning this section, make sure that you check Gathering III because I uploaded the final chapter, "Candle and the star" 3/8/03. If you haven't read it, you'll be lost. 


	2. Reckoning

After preparing a report for Vir on the meeting and the Council's reactions, Selene passed off everything to Shanmal and headed to G'Kar. 

"Sir, there are a few things I think we need to talk about."

G'Kar suspected as much while listening to her report. He was surprised by Cartagia's deal but more concerned for how they would be able to fight off that type of Shadow presence. He knew what it cost the Narns and how difficult that was. But, he also got the sense that this conversation was going to be more in the lines of true confession.

"Yes, Selene. In light of your report, I assumed we would."

She turned to him and was quiet for a moment before she spoke,

"Its time to tell the others. In addition to letting them know they can parade around the station as much as they like now, they have to know about me."

"This concerns you?"

"Yes. Some of them may think that, once again, the Centauri were dishonest with them and resorted to trickery. I never said I was human but they of all people had a right to know I am Centauri."

"No they did not."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Selene. Your race had nothing to do with their level of interaction with you or their acceptance of you. That was a lesson that they needed to learn. I hope they have paid close attention over the last few months and I hope they have searched within themselves. Yes, it will be a shock, but they must get over it. That is the only way they will grow. Besides, its not like they can do anything about it."

She's not sure about that last comment but lets it pass.

"There's something else?"

"Yes. There are many empty quarters in Grey 17. Since we won't be having anymore new arrivals until after we get through this first engagement with the Fleet, I was hoping that the members of Z'al could move into them and live with the Narns. I hoped it would be a way for them to get to know other Centauri and not feel threatened by them. Not too many. We will only have 6 on the station. I'd like to put them as close to the other Narns as possible."

G'Kar immediately sees the potential for enlightenment or explosive disaster. [Well, I did tell them that great changes are born in pain. Lets hope the damage is minimal.] He's gotten to know Selene very well over the last several months. He knows she's got something else and is building up to it. He's also pretty sure he knows what that is and approves.

"I think that is a wonderful suggestion and a necessary one. Just because your people will be here openly does not mean they need to be easily accessible to the rest of the station population or closely watched by station Rangers."

"Thank you." She's very relieved by this and he can't help smiling.

"Something else?"

"Are you sure you aren't a telepath?"

"I have come to understand your ways Selene, that's all." They both laugh.

"Yes. Remember how I mentioned that both Z'al and the Rangers hoped you could inspire some Narns to join the fight anyway they could?"

He's trying not to smile at her attempt to ease into the request.

"Yes."

"Would it be alright to ask any of those who would like to serve on our ships to join us? I'm not sure they would feel comfortable being around that many Centauri, isolated on one of our ships but I'd like them to be given the choice. Many of them have military and combat skills. But, its up to you to decide one way or another."

This pleases G'Kar more than anything. He desperately wanted his people to have an opportunity to join in the actual fighting. Of course that would mean leaving sanctuary and the freedom they just gained. 

"I think we'll let them digest the first two shocks before springing this one on them. They will only have 3 days to get used to their new neighbors before the first meeting. Two days after that you all will be going out in your first combat situation. Let's see how they react."

"Alright. When should we tell them?"

"No time like the present."

"Fine, but I'm still exercising my option to stand behind you."

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. Selene kept her mental shield up and held them tightly in place. There was no way she wanted to hear any of the initial thoughts of the people she had come to think of as friends. Both she and G'Kar just stood there watching while everyone of their faces displayed every single emotion possible. Finally, it was Na'Thal who spoke,

"What do you mean you are Centauri?"

[I guess I should warn the others to expect this question a lot. G'Kar is the only person who bypassed that one and went straight to the 'not a Ranger' issue. Then again, G'Kar seems to be more perceptive than most people about a lot of thing.]

"I am Centauri. I am a member of a very old and extremely secret organization that is akin to both the Anla'Shok and the Kha'Ri. Actually, no one in the Republic, no Centauri who is not a member of our Order knows of our existence. They certainly don't know that we have been helping Narns escape. Citizen G'Kar and a VERY small group of Rangers were the only ones who knew of our existence until today."

Most of them sit back quietly going over her words and G'Kar can see them warring against gut reactions of the past. He can almost see the struggle within between their old ways and their new understanding. That pleases him but he decides not to relax until he's certain they won't start throwing things.

They do not ask why they were not told before because each of them realizes that. None of them will ask but all of them want to know why she treats G'Kar the way she does if she is Centauri. They thought they had some understanding when they believed her to be a Ranger but this is a new twist they just were not able to work through. Most seemed to put it aside as something to tackle later. They all see G'Kar. He knew who she was and had no problem working with her. They remembered his lessons about not hating an entire race simply based on the actions of the loudest and most powerful. They realize that her group most certainly must be the quietest. 

"Alright. I understand. Why tell us now? I assume it has something to do with your report to the War Council."

Selene smiles brightly and teases, "And how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways." Then they both laugh.

"Yes. Some of us are coming to the station. The members of the War Council were just informed of our existence and our desire to join the fighting. They've agreed to keep our being Centauri a secret from everyone. For some reason, people keep assuming I'm human and a Ranger. Hopefully, they'll assume the same thing about the others."

Most of them can't help it and laugh at her last comment.

"NO ONE can know that we are Centauri. That would expose us back home and we would all be hunted and killed. The Council has agreed to let some of our ships join the Fleet in the next engagement. The crews will remain on their ships. But, also there will be 6 additional members on the station to help me and Citizen G'Kar with this operation as well as other duties."

She waits for them to take all that in and continues when they start nodding cause they know she's not finished,

"If you all agree, the others would like to move into 3 of the quarters in this section with you all. Citizen G'Kar thinks that is a good way to reduce the chances of others nosing around into our business or discovering our true identities while they work. Some times they will be here, some times they will be with the Fleet, and some times they will be helping to transfer the other Narns we smuggle out."

This was a bit more of a shock than they were prepared for. Not that they expected any of what she said. Na'Thal seems to be the spokes person 'cause he's the only one asking questions,

"Why would they want to live here with us?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

He has to admit that she stumped him with that one. 

"You are correct. I have no problem with it whatsoever. If the others of your Order are like you, I think we will all get along just fine."

Then someone adds,

"And, we'll have more babysitters!" The tension is eased and completely disappears with that one.

When Delenn announced that she was returning to Minbar, Marcus was suspicious. When she said he would not be needed, he knew she was up to something. The only problem, she was Entil'Zha and he was needed on the station with Fannol and Talia still gone.

"Delenn, what is the exact nature of this trip?" [One can never be too sure with you!]

She knows that he has questions about her timing and not taking him was a dead give away but it couldn't be helped. She also knows that his concern is for her safety. He still hasn't let her forget 'Operation Unity'. He knows all her facial expressions so she thought she'd try something new to distract him from her misdirection. She watched Selene in that meeting carefully and remembers their first interaction. Delenn opts to give this technical misrepresentation a try.

"I have some matters with the Grey Council. No, there is no problem and that is why I am going. I do not wish to lead the Council and did not when I formed it. That does not mean that they cannot benefit from my years of service. They are all new, you know this Marcus. And Minbari have seen many changes over the last two years. The last few months have been a whirl wind. I would be foolish not to be available to the Council."

Marcus is weighing each and every one of her words looking for the lane change or curve. He can't actually find one but he knows her too well. His gut feeling is still that she's up to something. But, since she doesn't seem likely to through herself into any flames any time soon, he lets it pass.

"Ah, so you will remain on the Grey Council ship?"

"Not for the entire time, but I will be there for the majority."

This is where his warning bells start screaming, "plan" and he really knows she's up to something.

"Where else would you stay? Or are you planning to visit Tuzanor?" [What are you up to?]

"Yes, I am going to Tuzanor. Of course I will go to the headquarters but that isn't the only reason for my visit."

Most humans would have run thin on patience with Delenn's drawn out explanation long ago. Many Minbari would not have stuck with her. Marcus has learned that the key is to force her into speaking, somehow, and be patient. Eventually, you get all the facts.

"Really? If it isn't a secret, mind telling me the other reason?" No one else but Marcus Cole could have done that and got away with it. She hid her smile for three reasons. First, it would not do to encourage him, he gets his own way enough. Second, she is pleased at her success with this technical misrepresentation so far and wants to have the option of trying it out more in the future. Third, she does not want to alert him to the whole truth.

"I have to go to the Sisters of Valeria. You know that my mother is there." Then she adopts a wistful and slightly sadden expression. Delenn knows she's pretty much crossed the line of misdirection and misrepresentation with that one but she could not give away her real reason.

Marcus has always been a soft touch when it came to Delenn and she knows it. This was the first time he'd ever seen that combination of expressions before and hears the unspoken message that something has happened to her mother or she has become ill. These are highly personal matters to Minbari and one never attempts to pry in any way. He simply nods and gives her a look of commiseration.

"Of course. What can I do to help get you ready? And are you sure you don't want me to go? I'm still assigning members of your crew to act as security."

[Yes!] Delenn is ecstatic about getting out of this one. Marcus heard the unspoken message but it is not her fault that he misunderstood it. 

"Lennier will accompany me throughout the trip. He insisted that I might benefit from a—Shepard. He still has not forgiven me for the incident the last time I was on Minbar and I could not refuse him. Besides, I got the distinct impression that he was not asking. 

She was too quiet for too long. Dulann did not like this because he had no idea what she was thinking. Their circumstances were just too unusual and too unknown. Kesha's behavior was not helping. She said she wanted the history of ancient Minbar, that she wanted to know what happened before the time of Valen. That was three days ago. They are still on course to the Vorlon Empire, Talia is still in command of the ship, Fannol appears to still be inside of Kosh's ship and the crew is still confused about what they could do to help.

Dulann was no expert on ancient Minbar. He doubted anyone was. It did not help that after the arrival of Valen, all Minbari dismissed and disregarded the old texts and the old gods. At this point, he was sincerely wishing that there were one or two holdouts. Now he had to wonder why Valen told them not to ignore their history. After concluding that Ivanova was, indeed, the Oracle of Minbar he understood why Valen said that he was not the one they awaited but to be patient because she would arrive. Ever since Kesha made him recite the history he knew or remembered, Dulann started doing some thinking of his own. They both took breaks from his stories to search the ship's computer data base for information. Neither of them had hopes for it being complete, but it did have a great deal of information. Dulann wasn't sure that either of them would find answers before they reached the Empire, but then neither of them were sure what the questions were let alone what they were looking for. 

She had done it again. Somehow Kesha had managed to get him caught up in one of her ideas or theories. This happened too often during Ranger training and they ended up spending extra time with both Turval and Kailenn on more than one occasion as a result. He was thankful that hadn't happened in a long time. Now that she's become obsessed with Fannol and the Vorlon connection, he knows he's in trouble. What Dulann can't figure out is where she got her theory of Ivanova and Fannol being connected in a way that has to do with her being the Oracle. This has disturbed him more than anything over the last few days and caused him to go back to read the prophecy several times. He's found nothing. Finally, he knows he must draw her out our she will become lost.

"You have been too quiet."

"I am confused."

"Nothing about the Vorlons is simple."

"We are missing something from the ancient history. Something before the time of Valen."

"Of course, Kesha. It is ancient history, much has been lost."

"No. I don't mean records were lost over the ages. I mean we are missing something from the very beginning. There was information NOT recorded from the start."

He has no clue how she's put this together or where she's coming from. Lately, Dulann has decided it best to allow her to run with her theories and unprovable ideas because she keeps managing to come up with at least some correct information. Since he has nothing, he decides to get more from her.

"Explain what you mean by that. And do not skip over steps in your logic. Though I am aware that you skipped over many steps just to get to whatever you have decided."

"I'll ignore that last comment. What you've said so far, what we've read in the data base—don't you see some kind of pattern?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Please do not ask me questions, give me information."

She can tell he is getting frustrated and realizes that she isn't being very helpful.

"Sorry. The history that's there is one thing. Then there are the facts and the prophecy. They are all very clear and explicit. There's really no ambiguity. In the last days—ok, I really didn't want to think about that too much—the Oracle of Minbar would arrive. Right?"

"Right."

"She's here. We've all seen it even if the others haven't. But it doesn't give much more information than that."

"Except that she will guide the people through her visions and dreams."

"True. We've all been guided quite enough over the last few months. Now, that prophecy of her coming was given by the old gods. The ones who have been dismissed and forgotten by Minbari. But, they say that the Oracle is of them. That they protect her. Right?"

"Right. So far I follow you. But this has nothing to do with Vorlons––unless you are trying to say that the Vorlons are the old gods. Kesha!"

"Of course not. The Vorlons walked openly with Valen. The people knew that. But, what godlike beings has anyone of us seen lately that have had a hand in protecting the Oracle A.K.A. Ivanova?"

Dulann sees where she's going with this and has to smile even if he's not sure.

"You are referring to the Walkers of Sigma 957? Because we went there when she needed to hide out."

"Yes. But obviously not just her. Fannol and Talia were so affected that night by what was happening. We know that he carried a piece of Kosh with him at the same time Kosh was fighting whatever that was. And don't you think its strange that none of us knows what that was?"

"The 4 of them do. Explain Talia and Fannol."

"I can't. But it is clear they both are connected to the Vorlons, not just Kosh. This isn't some funeral procession where we're simply taking his ship and remains home. You heard the type of power she has. There is some reason that the two of them can land on the home world. The two of them strolled around down on Sigma 957 several times. According to the security reports and recording from White Star 3's shuttle bay, the four of them were laughing and joking with each other every time they went down to the planet like it was the vacation spot of the galaxy."

"It very well might be Kesha. But I see your point. Dr. Franklin's being able to go there is obvious perhaps he's allowed to bring guests?"

"Don't regress, Dulann. You know we both agree on this. And, it isn't the first time they've been there either."

"Excuse me?"

"After the captain left us. When Entil'Zha issued that communications ban. When they were ALL on board White Star 3 and jumped without explanation. I am certain that is where they went."

"Why?"

"Give me some time and I'll figure it out. But, they did not go to Z'ha'dum. Neither ship would comment. Where could they have gone to make them silent? You heard her address to the league. She was saying things about the captain, details that happened on the planet that NO ONE could know unless they were there. She dreamed it. That's how she knew the specifics. They didn't have to go anywhere to verify that the plan worked. But for some reason, they had to go somewhere."

Dulann can't offer any counter arguments so he accepts it. His fascination with the human mind ever increasing. A Minbari would never come up with something like this. No facts, no information, not one shred of evidence or a source. It makes no sense. And yet, it does.

"Alright. I have nothing in the alternative so I accept that for now. What does this have to do with Fannol? And, how does this explain your theory that things were left out of the history on purpose?"

"Dulann, you are too logical some times. Just go with the flow and try to keep up. Got it?"

"Fine."

"There are 9 circles under the Star Fire Wheel and if we accept my theory, then it was given to the Minbari by the Walkers of Sigma 957. When Valen arrived, he didn't dismantle or really change Minbari society. He built on it."

"Kesh..."

"Wait, hear me out. He built on what was there. The Nine were first convened the Temple of Virnini. Why do you think it has such significance to the Anla'Shok and the Religious Caste? Not because it was used for millennia before that, but because of what Valen did there after he won the right to rule." She's looking at him with a raised eye hoping he doesn't think she's gone too far.

"I agree to that point."

"Thanks. Anyway, he took 3 per caste and created the ruling body. Three is a perfect number because it is complete. It is in balance."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I'm pointing out some balance here, cut me a little slack. Anyway, 9 is 3 in balance. It is balance in harmony with itself. Valen taught Minbari the understanding of balance within themselves, as a people, within the universe, and as a creation of the Universe. Right?"

"It is not necessary to keep asking if you are right, you know you are. Please continue."

Kesha hides her smile 'cause she knows she's got him.

"Why do some humans have Minbari souls?"

She has utterly and completely lost him with this new twist in the conversation. 

"No one knows that. Do not tell me you have figured that out in the last 3 days?"

"We've discussed this thing you seem to have about trying to be cute. It's not productive."

"I apologize. Why do some humans have Minbari souls?"

She looks at him hard out of the corner of her eye to be sure he isn't making fun of her. Satisfied,

"Don't quote me on this. I'm not certain, but balance."

"Balance?"

"Yeah. Look at what's happened and what's happening. The Oracle of Minbar is human. Entil'Zha is human and he has the soul of Valen. Isil'Zha, the ONE is human. Dulann, you have got to admit that is HUGH. Don't you think it strange they were all Earth Force assigned to Babylon 5 at one point? And its true, the Anla'Shok and those on the command staff at the station were the only ones trying to gather information and prepare for this war. Even some members of the Religious Caste weren't certain that the Shadows had returned. Now look who our leaders are in this fight."

"What about Fannol you aren't suggesting he has a human soul?"

"Would that be so terrible? Don't answer that. Look at Entil 'Zha Delenn. Since her change she is a bridge between the two species. Isn't it possible for the Universe to have bridged a soul or two? Made at least a combination?"

This is, without question, too much for Dulann. He doesn't even know what he thinks about the concept and really isn't in the mood to discuss it. [Where does she get these things???]

"Perhaps we should move on from that point and get back to your theory of the missing history and the balance of three."

[Guess I went too far with that one for you huh? Fine, I'll back off. For now]

"Sure, but its gonna require me talking about humans a bit 'cause that's what I know. Human children have lots of games. Hide a seek, several people hide and one person has to find them. If they find you, you take off running. If they tag you, you're it and you have to now go searching for the others. Then there are Easter egg hunts. Parents hide colored eggs and little children spent a few hours in their Sunday best looking through bushes, scrubs, under and around trees, to find the eggs and put them in their basket. Then you get to eat them and a lot of chocolate and candy later. Don't ask."

Dulann's just nodding for her to continue. Though he's not too sure about the egg hunt being sanitary for children, he gets the concept.

"But we also have scavenger hunts. Grown ups and big kids can play this. There is a master list. Specific things necessary to build something or make something or put something together. Someone who's in charge of the game breaks up the things on the list and hides them in different places. Its only when you find all of the pieces or things from the list and put them together that you get the big picture. That whatever it is works, that you solve the problem."

Then she stops 'cause she's not sure if he's buying this or not. And she still has more to say.

Dulann is silently thinking about where she's trying to lead him. So far it doesn't sound any more crazy than anything else she's said. 

"You are suggesting that ancient Minbari history was recorded then broken up on purpose? That in order to understand certain mysteries or answer questions we might have today, we have to find the rest of the record?"

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"Stop asking me that. I don't know. Maybe its stuff in the ancient history that we're not suppose to know until we hook up the other pieces. Or, maybe Minbar isn't the answer. Maybe the Minbari are a part in the equation and the big picture is the answer. I don't know why."

"None of this helps me to understand your theory of Fannol's role specifically to the Oracle. You've stated that in that respect, they are wrapped up so close together they are a part of that. But, if they have no secrets between them, how was he able to shield her from all that happened? How did she not know that we would leave?"

"I can answer the last two questions. Kosh somehow got in the way. If he's powerful enough to do everything else he's done to Fannol, he's powerful enough to disrupt their bond. Why, I don't know. But it's the same reason that she didn't dream it. For whatever reason, the Universe didn't want her to know. I don't get it. She dreamed constantly of Captain Sheridan but not this?"

"Perhaps because they are so close? Maybe she would not have let him go?"

"Nope, she let the Captain go to Z'ha'dum and die a horrible death. Talia didn't let the Moon Shields stand in the way of her calling. I don't buy it."

"What will you buy?"

"I don't know and stop making fun of me. You said he was blessed. Specifically him, not Ivanova. That he was chosen for something."

"We do not have any more information to support your theory of Ivanova and Fannol being connected as part of the prophecy."

"No." That was the one question she wanted answers to when she started off, now she's come up with theories for everything but that. It makes no sense. Then she turns to Dulann,

"What if the reason we can't figure out the answer to that question is because that's part of the missing record? Part of the facts that were separated or hidden and we need whatever is in those other places to get it?"

This is something that Dulann is willing to consider. He is pacing and shaking his head. Kesha tries not to laugh at this behavior because it is so unlike a Minbari and hopes he isn't going to start changing into another Fannol.

"Ok, there might be a different reason why they're so tight. Something that doesn't have anything to do with her being the Oracle."

"What?"

"Don't laugh or get snippy. Hybrid soul. What if they share pieces of the same soul?"

"You're saying she's the other half of his soul?"

"I don't know, that's between them. I mean literally not figuratively. What if there was a time when their souls merged or touched? Maybe in another life or maybe in the soul warehouse, I don't know but that would explain the empathic bond. And, since that bond would have interfered with what he's supposed to do with the Vorlons, Kosh shut it off."

He does not know what to say to that one. It was the least dangerous and least radical of all the things she said. He wasn't sure but if this were true, he wouldn't have to do any additional meditation that evening.

By now she's just plain frustrated and plops down on the couch.

"Kesha, we've speculated on many things. Some of these things I doubt we will ever know for sure or have any idea if they are true. But there are some mysteries of the universe that were intended to stay that way, at least for now. Of course, you could always ask one of the Light beings when we arrive. I'm sure there will be plenty to choose from."

She did not respond other than to throw a rather large pillow at him. Then she stopped and turned on him so fast he knew there was trouble coming,

"Why not Dulann?"

"Why not what?"

"Why not ask one of them? Why not talk to them? As long as we don't interfere in whatever Talia and Fannol have to do there, why can't we take this opportunity to learn something new? We may never get a chance to enter Vorlon space again!"

Dulann knows he should stop this right now. He is absolutely certain that no good can or will come from allowing her to start working on a "plan". He has too much experience with her plans from Ranger training. He's back up pacing the room while she sits watching. [It is not as if a Light being would kill us for seeking knowledge. Turn us away yes. But they have no reason to inflict bodily harm.]

Kesha's about 90% sure she's gonna get her way on this one 'cause she can see him weighing all the pros and cons to the situation and considering the potential for disaster. She stays quiet hoping.

"What would you ask a Light being? What do you want to know?"

"I don't know, Dulann. Its not that I want to know everything. I guess I want general understanding. I'd like confirmation one way or the other on some of my theories, if possible. But, if I couldn't ask any questions, I guess I'd just like to hang out with one or two of them for a while. See or learn whatever one of them wants to show me. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, actually it does." Dulann is thoughtful and quiet so Kesha knows he's working on a few theories of his own. She stays quiet while reading on the couch then looks up at the sound of her name.

"Kesha, let's start from the beginning. I want to hear each of your theories, leave nothing out."

Unknown to either Kesha or Dulann, their conversations over the past few weeks have been monitored closely. A chance encounter the first time revealed just how much the two were speculating on things they should not have noticed. As a result, it was decided that they be watched and that careful attention be paid to their quiet and secret musings. No one thought that either of them would make any serious connections. Dulann's original suspicion that it was Fannol who was touched by a Vorlon and not Ivanova took them by surprise. This latest conversation captured the attention of several different groups as the two continued to consider more complex and sensitive matters. Unfortunately, not everyone watching had their best interest in mind. Each group seemed to come to its own conclusion as to what it would do about, to, or for these two.

"I don't like it and I think they will both lead to trouble."

"What do you mean? I don't understand how they could be of any threat to us."

He studies his protegee carefully before answering. Questioning his level of understanding.

"Because we don't know these things they are speculating on. Or at least we did not. Some of those theories and questions they raised have caused me to question some of the information we've based many things on."

"So, these disconnected mortals are trying to answer some of the great mysteries around them?"

"Are you really that blind Galen? First, we are all mortal. They are simply more limited that we. And have you forgotten that one place of power was recently visited? One of them knew to come reclaim something that was lost."

"No, I am not blind. Yes, I learned that Belail was visited, just as everyone else. But, it wasn't her's to keep and she knew that. They have held that——whatever it is——for millennia because they were repaying a debt. Now the debt is canceled and the rightful owner has their property."

Galen is trying not to roll his eyes in boredom. He knows he is young still and has much to learn but he also thinks that some of the older ones, including his mentor, have gotten more worked up and more frightened lately.

"I can sense your thoughts. Yes, and we have cause to be. Whatever is to come, this time, we will have no hand in controlling it. Think about that! There are still ways to manipulate the over-all situation to our advantage, but I hesitate to interfere right now."

Genuinely curious,

"Why?"

"Because there are those much more powerful than us. We believe that we make our own destiny. That we recreate our existence and can alter that of others. What if that isn't the case?"

"Erlich, you can't be serious. They don't understand. They are limited and all of their beliefs in rebirth and souls is simply their way to feel as if they have some say in what happens around us. You are the one who taught me all I know not some universe or Universe as they all proclaim."

"Perhaps. But, the one who found Belail is known to these two. They are all on Babylon 5 or at least they were. I do not believe in coincidence and I do not like surprises."

"The universe is full of surprises."

"Let us hope, for all our sakes, none of them are more than we can handle."

"This truly concerns you?"

"Yes. I see something I do not like. There are too many things changing or in the process of changing and all of them seem to have a base either on that station or on Minbar."

"You sound as if you think we should destroy both of them and be done with it." He laughs at his own sarcastic humor until he meets Erlich's eye.

"Perhaps that is not such a bad idea. But first, these two must be watched more closely. Especially the female. The other is right, she skips major steps in logic and has no basis for ½ the conclusions she arrives at."

"And you're worried about her? She can't prove anything one way or another."

"No, I'm worried about both of them. She is bad enough but did you notice how they began to flesh out ideas and came to some understandings when he stopped dismissing her theories and started working with her?"

Galen does not want to admit it but he knows his teacher is correct. Erlich seemed to pick up on his student's thoughts at once and they began to work out a plan.

"According to some of the old stories you told me, ancient Minbari believed that the Light beings appeared at different times throughout history with a message or to give some understanding. They never stayed long and didn't hang out among the people. But a couple of those legends talked about certain people being taken away by Light beings."

"Yes."

"Where'd they go? The ancients had no clue, but they didn't know about the Vorlon Empire."

"I thought that humans overcame their obsession with alien abduction theories."

"That might feel like more of an insult if Kosh weren't damn near possessing Fannol and we weren't hurling through hyper space on our way to the Vorlon Empire."

He is about to point out that they planned to pursue Kosh's ship when he remembered that Talia didn't give them a choice one way or the other.

"What does this have to do with Fannol?"

"I'm not sure yet. Basically, it's a gut feeling and before you say anything, those usually work out really well for humans."

Dulann is lost in deep thought, quietly contemplating something. By the intense look on his face she can tell he's put something really big together. He turns around slowly,

"Kesha, if you wanted to hide something very important. Something that you did not want to be found for millennia, but you wanted it preserved—where would you put it?"

Kesha loves it when Dulann decides to play. But he's totally stumped her with that.

"I don't know someplace sacred or holy where it wouldn't be disturbed. Like a temple."

"No. Civilizations rise and fall. Societies changes. Minbari threw away the old teachings and beliefs after his death, even though Valen warned them not to. Where do you put information, knowledge, power, if you want to insure it lasts until you are ready for it to be revealed?"

She has no idea. She hadn't thought in this direction before but she can see that Dulann is going somewhere important and wants to be right there with him. Now its her turn to pace the room. As she does she mumbling under her breath but Dulann can still hear her,

"Some place that endures. Some place that won't be destroyed. Some place guaranteed to last."

"Dulann, no place like that exists. Nothing in the physical world...." 

Then she stops and looks at him with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. He nods at her and they both smile and say,

"The soul."

Another two sit silently contemplating the things they have heard Kesha and Dulann discussing.

"Well, what do you make of those two?"

"Not know. Is difficult. They say dangerous things."

"Dangerous? Why do you say that?"

"Others watch besides us."

"I see your point." 

Kesha was more excited than she had been in a long time. Most of the revelations and situations she had to deal with over the last several months were not pleasant. This was something different. For the last few days she and Dulann spent all of their free time together. Well, that was nothing new, they usually spent their free time together. But with Talia still commanding this mission, neither of them could really do anything about ship's functions except project confidence to the crew.

Alone, they spent time researching human and Minbari history on the essence of the soul and many other existential subjects. Dulann quickly found that the Minbari would not be of much help. They were too rigid and too homogenous in thought, actions, and beliefs. Humans were a different story and Dulann began to understand Kesha much better than he had in years. 

[She cannot help it! There is either something in them genetically as a specie or something conditioned in them at birth that makes them take off on strange and diverse tangents.] 

Kesha didn't know whether to be nervous or excited from her position at tactical. She knew very well that station would be useless for the duration of this mission as long as they were in Vorlon space. But, she eased her conscience about not being able to protect the crew when she remembered Talia was on board. [Then again, its kinda hard to tell which side she's on] 

White Star 14 exited the jump gate and every single person on the bridge was glued to the forward monitor to get their first look at the Vorlon Empire. There isn't anyway to describe it. Kesha said nothing to the one or two other people who happened to drop by the bridge for no apparent reason other than to see it on the 'big screen'. She didn't blame them because she would have done it herself. What she wasn't sure about was how things would play out now. She and Dulann discussed that briefly before coming to the bridge. He thought that Fannol would definitely land Kosh's ship on the planet. Neither were too sure how Talia would get down since she still doesn't know how to pilot a shuttle. Kesha suspected Fannol might come over and get her but neither could figure out how that would work either. Finally, they concluded that she was to stay on board while Fannol took care of whatever he had to do. Talia's recent orders proved them wrong on all accounts,

"Helm, adjust your heading to the following coordinates and bring the ship down into the atmosphere. Land within reasonable distance of Kosh's ship. Be mindful of the others."

There was slight hesitation on the pilot's part once she realized that Talia was actually ordering her to not only orbit the Vorlon home world, but to attempt to land on the planet. Dulann and Kesha remained silent wanting to see how that would play out.

"Mam?"

"Faith manages."

And that was that. Helm set the course and they could feel the ship beginning its dissent. Dulann sent out a ship wide announcement that all hands prepare for landing. Kesha just looked at him and shook her head. [Yeah, that ought to calm the masses. Way to go Dulann.] 

Talia had been extremely quiet the entire week. She rarely spoke to anyone when off duty, spent many hours in the chapel, and remained silent while on the bridge. That really didn't inspire much confidence in the crew that this wasn't going to be a one way mission. Whatever was going to happen they had no choice in the matter and were prepared for anything. Sensing the crew's utter confusion over why they were all brought along, what was going on, and what they were supposed to do, Talia decided it was time to speak,

"Dulann, could you arrange it so that I can issue a ship wide announcement? I realize the crew must be anxious and confused."

Kesha knew her eyes were playing tricks on her and absolutely positively could not be sure but if it were ANYONE other than Dulann she would have sworn he just gave Talia a look that clearly said, "no duh". [I must be hallucinating under the stress of the conditions. Then again, he's been acting weird lately. Then again, so have I. Then again, what's weird in the context of this situation?]

"All hands, this is Talia Winters. We have just arrived at the Vorlon Empire and are in the process of completing landing procedures on their home world. Your cooperation and professionalism throughout the trip is both commendable and appreciated. The specifics of this mission are classified and I can give no details of any kind. Nothing is required of you except that you relax and enjoy some quality time with each other on board the ship. Obviously, the ship is in no danger and neither is the crew. There is nothing to fear. We are on a planet filled with Light beings. And, I can pretty much guarantee that this is definitely the one spot in the universe where you don't have to worry about Shadows." She actually giggled at that then cleared her throat and moved on.

"While Fannol and I are completing our mission the engines will be powered down and weapons will be off line. All outside monitors will be off line. There is no free show people. Should you need to depart, you will be allowed whether Fannol or I return or not. We would appreciate it if you all would try to wait for us as I don't think it will be easy to hitch a ride back. If Fannol or I are not able to return, you will be notified. In that case, you must depart immediately and head back to Babylon 5. Do not attempt to assist us. If we cannot leave, we cannot leave and there is nothing any of you can do about it. Once you return to the station, our destination and anything you have seen or heard is not to leave this ship. NO ONE is to know. Your silence for life is required. Thank you."

With that, she turned to Dulann and explained that she didn't know how to exit a ship that wasn't in orbit or grounded in a docking bay. The moment he said he'd take her, Kesha was up from her station, silently moving into position behind them. There was no way she was going to miss sneaking a peek at anything that might be seen outside the ship. She realized that the methane breathing unit installed on Babylon 5 and alternate atmosphere for Kosh's quarters was nothing but a rouse to distract those younger races who did not know who the Vorlons truly were. The atmosphere and air outside the ship was just as breathable as that on Earth or Minbar! Once they got to the exit they wished Talia good luck and were a bit slower than necessary closing things back up. The actual view was 100x better than what they saw on the forward view screen. When their eyes met, there was silent agreement, they had to get onto the planet.

"How?"

"Perhaps we could hail one of them."

"Your sense of humor is getting out of hand and needs work. Smart ass. Are you taking classes?"

"Kesha, lighten up."

[Oh no he didn't just tell me to lighten up!]

"Fine. What do you suggest? I know we've only been here 20 minutes but we don't know how long Talia and Fannol will be here. I think our golden opportunity is slipping through our fingertips."

Dulann did not want to agree on that point because he did not want to encourage her, but it had merit. He decided to remain silent and adopt a thoughtful expression.

"Don't think I don't know what you're thinking when you do that Dulann. We've known each other too long and too well. You think your silence discourages me. It does not."

"What do you suggest we do? How do we go about getting someone's attention? And are we sure we want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't we? I thought that was the plan. To seek enlightenment, wisdom and or understanding. I'm not choosy. I'll take any of thee above."

"Do we know what that entails? What if..."

"Finish it."

He got up and started pacing, while shaking his head. Kesha decided that Dulann's new ways and mannerisms were here to stay and she might as well get use to them.

"The legends of those being taking away by the Light beings. What if they requested enlightenment, wisdom and or understanding as well? What if it means WE can't leave the planet?"

"Well, like Talia said, we won't have to worry about Shadows. Kidding. I don't know. Would you do it? If they'd let you hang out with them but the condition was never returning or at least not for a REALLY long time, would you still do it?"

Dulann hadn't thought about that. He hadn't been entirely convinced that they could even make contact with one of them let alone go speak to one. Personally, he'd prefer to return home at some point while those he knew and cared for were still living or he could at least send word for them not to morn or worry. Professionally, he'd have concerns about abandoning the crew. Other than that, he really couldn't think of anything holding him back.

"If that was the cost in exchange for enlightenment, growth, and hopefully creating a more evolved soul for the next person, yes."

"You say that with conviction."

"Why not? And you?"

"The Anla'Shok is my only family. I would feel bad abandoning the war effort and the crew. Especially if Fannol and Talia don't come back. As the head of security, normally I wouldn't even consider it, but like she said, this is probably the safest place in the universe. You're my best friend——don't let that go to your head——so its not like I'd be leaving anyone personal behind if we were together. And its like you said, maybe it would do some good. Help the next one who gets this soul. We could all benefit from a little enlightenment. But if they actually did have a McDonalds around here that would really cinch it."

They both laughed. As they headed off the bridge they both meant exactly what they said. And it was a good thing they did.

Since there really was nothing to do, Dulann reduced all duty shifts in ½. There really weren't any systems to monitor but in case they were required to take off unexpectedly he wanted crew in place. The rest were free to speculate and gossip amongst themselves. He knew they were nervous on the way here and maintaining a high level or reserve in deference to Talia's situation, which no one could really tell. They didn't know why she was here but they didn't think she seemed thrilled to be doing whatever she had to do. As a result they were pretty silent for the past week. Once she left the ship, the Ranger grapevine was in effect.

After dinner, Kesha and Dulann decided to hang out in the garden with most of the crew. If there was sun many of the humans would be working a tan because they took Talia's directive to relax and enjoy themselves to heart. Minbari apparently didn't have bathing suits and weren't exactly clear on the concept of dressing for the beach if one wasn't actually on the beach but still managed to have fun. Until they got a visitor. Or rather several visitors.

"Kesha Jackson. Dulann."

Just when everybody was enjoying themselves enough to forget they were actually inside the Vorlon Empire, ½ a dozen Light beings showed up floating around the garden. Yeah, they were walking the path and standing fighting with the Army of Light, that didn't mean they were used to seeing Light beings floating around the inside of their ship calling out the names of their senior officers while their other two senior officers were already on the planet. At this rate several of them were wondering if the entire crew was going to be taken. Dulann gave Kesha the, 'this was your plan look' and nudge her to respond.

"Yes."

"Prepare."

She looked to Dulann wondering what that meant. Were they going to start some kind of lesson with them right there in the garden? Answer their questions? Or did that mean they were going somewhere? Dulann remembered that Talia had a suitcase with her.

"I think that means we should go pack."

"Ah." Then she turned to the Light beings and tried to figure out which one had spoken before but since she couldn't she just aimed in the general direction of the majority of them and said,

"Ok."

"Dulann, how much time to you think we'll be gone and how much do you think we should pack?"

"I don't know. Talia brought a lot on board. But she's telekinetic. Pack what you can carry on your own. I do not wish to strain any muscles on your behalf."

She rolled her eyes, stuck out her tongue, then turned and left the eavesdropping nosey group staring open mouthed at them in the garden.

As First Officer, Dulann was prepared. He spoke with the other crew members next in authority and left detailed instructions. They were to explain to Talia and or Fannol what happened but only those two and no one else. Neither was sure if they'd be back but told them not to worry. Kesha met with security to review both Fannol and Talia's arraignments and procedures in case they didn't return. The crew was outright suspicious of those two and didn't bother to hide it. Fannol had obviously been going through something very difficult and very complex for weeks. Talia was suffering with her own spiritual or emotional dilemmas. But those two looked like they were not only expecting this ride to pick them up but that they had a very good idea where they were going and why. They did not seem nervous in the least. Kesha looked like she was going to start dancing a jig and even Dulann couldn't fully suppress his sly smile. No, the crew was pretty sure these two knew exactly what was going on. They just wondered if they knew what they were getting themselves into.

The Light beings didn't leave and no one moved from their spot. Apparently, all the crew decided that the ship could run itself in light of this new development since they eased their way into the garden one at a time and in groups to see the sight. When they heard Kesha shouting down the hall at Dulann, their suspicions were confirmed,

"Get a move on it Dulann we're almost there and you're not messing this up for us by being slow!"

"I hardly think they'll leave without us considering we didn't even have to hail them."

"We are so gonna work on your smart mouth."

Yeah, that was all the confirmation the crew needed. These two were up to their necks in it. And whatever 'it' was didn't have a thing to do with Talia and Fannol's mission. But no one could figure out how the Vorlons knew their names or what they wanted with them. Speculation ran wild for the remainder of their stay.

Selene waited patiently for the others to clear customs and join her. She sorely missed everyone, even though G'Kar and Shanmal had been wonderful, she was still working alone some times. The group of three men and three women stepped out with their cloaks fastened but the hoods were down. Knowing that station Rangers couldn't help but be a little curious and the fact that they stood out like monks in those cloaks together, Selene hustled everyone off to get settled. No one had asked where Grey 17 was, specifically. She got the feeling from the group that its existence was a surprise but everything else about it was just one more strange thing in a line of others and none of them cared where it was or how to get in. Not that it was a secret to them, but she didn't want others knowing since the Narns were living there.

"Everyone said that they wouldn't mind but I gotta warn you guys now, you're gonna be in for babysitting duties at some point."

They laughed. She didn't.

"I wasn't kidding. And now that they can move about freely anytime they like, I think we're going to be running a service."

"How about Citizen G'Kar?"

"No, he's old enough not to need a babysitter."

"Selene."

"Sorry, its been a while Truladi, cut me some slack."

"Fine. How did he take the suggestion for us to live there?"

"It was his idea. A way for you all not to attract additional attention to yourselves. Plus, he's amazing. He's worked miracles on the group with enlightenment. You have to hear him speak or teach I suppose because his talks are more like lectures."

"I usually speak to everyone in Narn unless they address me in English. They'll probably be little wary at first, just reflexive but it'll wear off soon."

"That's fine. You know who makes everyone learn Narn so it won't be a problem."

That gets a laugh out of everyone.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

It really wasn't that bad. There were a few stares and raised eyes for a bit but once they saw that their new neighbors were just like Selene, everyone seemed to relax. G'Kar was on hand in case he needed to mediate or help block hurling objects but it wasn't necessary. Instead he and everyone else were treated with the sight of 6 additional Centauri treating him with deference due one much higher than he felt was warranted. He did not like it but he could not criticize their ways. It would be an insult. 

A few hours later they all joined one of G'Kar's evening lectures and were just as amazed as Selene promised they would be. Others peeked out of the corner of their eyes discretely to gage their reaction and were surprised to see head nodding, note taking and rapt attention. It was definitely an eye opener and something they each resolved to think about later. That's when G'Kar dropped the bomb unexpectedly. Selene thought he wasn't going to mention anything but that's G'Kar, if he thinks its time, its time. 

"Selene spoke with me a few days ago regarding the arrival of their ships and her Order being allowed to join the Fleet. They will be heading out in 5 days for their first combat situation. She wanted to open the door to any of you who might wish to fight side by side with them on any of their ships. Of course, no one has to, the invitation stands and you are welcome to accept or not at any time if you choose."

Then G'Kar moved onto to the next thing on his list as if he has just talked about the weather. They weren't going to let him get away with it. And, that's exactly how G'Kar planned it.

"What do you mean we are invited to go into battle with them?"

"Just as I said. They issued an open invitation for anyone who might wish to join with them fighting the Shadows."

Then he turned back to his lecture notes. Selene finally realized what he was doing and had to admit that he was one very shrewd man.

"Excuse me, G'Kar"

"Yes."

"What role would we be filling on the ship?"

"Well, anyone who wished would be a temporary member of the crew during battle. I suppose one would do whatever one is qualified to do. If you do not know how to fly a star ship, they would not allow you at the helm. Though I am not certain, these are religious people. Their faith might be stronger than mine."

Everyone laughed at that.

Issues of leaving sanctuary were silently contemplated as well as questions of what would happen on board a ship with Centauri and no way off. In the end, many of those with strong military backgrounds volunteered just as G'Kar hoped. They said they were simply doing their duty of fighting the Darkness as well as helping Selene's people with their cover.

"I don't understand. How do you figure that?"

"Simple Selene. You want to pass for human, we can arrange that. No one in their right mind would think Narns would willingly associate with Centauri let alone leave sanctuary to go on one of their ships."

"Point taken."

Malcolm, Lydia and Adam finally figured out what Vir was up to all those months when he was taking so many trips. They didn't actually have to gather this information, it was right in their faces. Tafali decided that once the ships were ready to join the Fleet everyone on Centauri Prime should leave the planet and head to their brand new facility as a safety precaution, just in case.

"Ships? Joining the Fleet?" It was dry and flat. 

Vir knew he was going to have to eat a little crow when he explained things to Malcolm. He just wasn't expecting that tone. Lydia and Adam said nothing but their eyes betrayed their thoughts. [So you wanted to play us for a fool?] He sensed that and quickly set about explaining all, well almost all that happened.

"Brand new facility." Lydia could do dry and flat just as good as Malcolm.

Truthfully, the Rangers didn't care what secrets their organization held. Hello, Minbari and Anla'Shok can keep secrets better than anyone in the history of the universe. They held perhaps the biggest secrets of all time. If the rest of the universe found out about why they really surrendered during the war, why humans were really in the Anla'Shok, and why Sinclair was really Entil'Zha, they'd all have a heart attack. So, they didn't have any problems with people keeping whopper secrets or misdirecting. What they didn't like was the maneuvering and everybody knew it. 

Vir took a look around and realized the Rangers saw this as Z'al breaking faith with them. Breaking trust that was offered freely. He made a quick decision after considering what was the right thing to do and pulled all three of them aside for an honest chat. Well, he still left out how he got the money for all of that and soon realized the Rangers didn't care. He realized they already guessed but were content to leave it at that. That really was an eye opener for him. And he left out how Ari'ahn got to the planet but noticed that they didn't care about that either. Vir realized that he'd been dealing with these human Anla'Shok like he was used to dealing with other humans. He forgot that Rangers had a natural acceptance for the unexplainable or unknown. Damage was done, but damage was mended by the time he finished and everyone went to pack their bags.

Susan held additional meetings for Anla'Shok and Warriors just to go over some of the finer more sensitive points of the war from time to time. During one of these meetings C&C interrupted to notify her that strange ships were coming through the jump gate. When she asked for clarification on strange, "Unknown Mam. But they appear to be made of Vorlon technology."

That got her heart pumping. It had been over two months since he left without a word. No one had said anything to her during that time, but they could all tell how much she missed him. Her expression and her eyes gave her away in front of the Minbari and Anla'Shok captains assembled in the Fire Wings' situation room. She was up from the table in a flash and headed to the door with her guards in tow without a word to anyone but no one stopped her. Before she could get to the door C&C contacted her again to say it was a group of humans come to join the fight.

She closed the link without a word and stood in the middle of the room but didn't turn around. No one blamed her. The Moon Shields were still worried about Talia. As confusing as Susan's relationship with Fannol was to most, absolutely no one understood how Talia Winters and those Warriors got along. They did have to put their foot down once or twice about taking some of her refresher courses, participating in numerous rituals, and even being subjected to Kailenn but never seemed to get their way. That was Talia. So, everyone, Ranger and Warrior understood or thought they understood what their Commander was going through as she tried to collect herself enough to continue the meeting. The room was dead quiet and that made it worse. Even though they were trying to give her some time to pull herself together, it wasn't working. She'd had enough and that was the final straw. She finally broke. Captain Sheridan quickly intervened,

"Why don't we call it a day for now. Susan and I need to see to the new arrivals and make sure that the captains are briefed and that they have the proper placement."

Nobody questioned that or said a word as Captain Sheridan walked over to Susan and led her from the room. Due to the delicate nature and uniqueness of the situation, they were both permitted to ride in the same shuttle back to White Star 3. Sheridan really wasn't concerned with misdirection he just wanted to get her out of the room. And he didn't care that they all knew they went back to her ship instead of the station. Susan wasn't in any condition to meet with the newly arrived members of Z'al so the captain and Marcus went in her place. That was two hours after he sat in Susan's quarters while she cried in his arms. She said nothing and he asked no questions but he didn't have to. He wondered on occasion but this was the first time he really began to suspect that there was more between the two of them than friendship. Even if they didn't know it.

Both Marcus and Sheridan were surprised by the interesting design of the ships. They were a color of blue similar to that of their broach and shaped like triangles. Neither said anything about their ships or gave any indication that they knew but White Star 2 confirmed the ships were indeed made entirely on Vorlon technology. Sheridan realized that the use of Vorlon technology had nothing to do with the look and feel of the White Stars. That was just because the Religious Caste had to make everything functional a work of art. What Marcus immediately picked up on was the number of telepaths in the room. [She thinks they can work something out in time. Ha!] 

There were 8 telepaths out of the 12 Centauri in the room. That told Marcus that it was either standard procedure for them, or they were well aware of the effect of telepaths on Shadows. His instincts assured him it was the former. He took some satisfaction in seeing a few frustrated brows furrow and knew instinctively it was the result of trying in vain to scan him. That made him very concerned about the captain and he decided to set up a telepathic bridge between himself and Sheridan to block any potential scans. When he saw a few more brows furrow he had confirmation they were attempting to scan the captain as well.

Marcus decided to take matters into his own hands to end this madness once and for all. He sent the equivalent of a telepathic bitch slap across the room and every single one of the 8 hit the floor at once. 

"Don't EVER try to scan Captain Sheridan again or none of you will live long enough to feel the pain. Pass the word around to the rest of your members, try to enter his mind or anyone else's on the War Council for that matter and there won't be anything left of your souls to be reborn into the universe. I will personally make sure it's a slow, painful and horrible death."

Apparently that refined British accent was a bit misdirecting. Sheridan was surprised by Marcus' words and demeanor, as he is usually soft spoken. But he did not doubt the truth behind them. He wasn't happy about this at all and decided they needed to set some ground rules. He didn't care what their beliefs were or how they might be trying to protect themselves, unauthorized scans were not to be tolerated. He waited for them to pull themselves together with an impassive mask on his face. The way Marcus blocked the scan was creative. The others now thought Sheridan was a telepath. Marcus didn't want to risk giving the captain's safety net away so he turned to him with pleading eyes and an apology then entered his mind,

~sorry to come in uninvited but i needed to give you a heads up. the way i blocked them from scanning you makes them think you are a telepath as well. a powerful one. i think they'll pass the word and no one will try that again~

[thanks but i think it'll have more to do with not wanting to die a slow, painful, horrible death]

Then the captain had enough of the mind to mind communication and cleared his throat,

"Obviously, Marcus has already shared his position on further attempts to scan without permission. I don't think I need to address that. I will say this. This was our first meeting and I don't think trust was established. I don't know your ways and you don't know ours but I think you know that unauthorized scans are neither welcome nor tolerated. I get the sense that its some sort of security measure for you all. I understand you have serious risks and that you perhaps fear betrayal or exposure. This was not the way to do it. Personally, I don't support violence in the ranks. But understand this clearly, Marcus Cole never bluffs or makes an idol threat. We are a coalition and that means we are all in this together and we will act like it. Know this, there are quite a few extremely powerful telepaths around here and you won't have any idea who they are. Every single one is capable of frying every single brain cell you have with a simple thought. Let this be a lesson for you, don't ever try it again. Now, are we all clear?"

The dozen Centauri were all in shock. The 8 telepaths had never seen or felt anything like that before and didn't even know it was possible. Once they got over the shock, the pain set in and they staggered to their feet. Then the embarrassment at being caught. But Captain Sheridan's words made them see that they'd all messed up badly and may have jeopardized all the work Selene did over the months laying the ground work for them. Scanning had become second nature. They didn't think about it. Plus, Centauri didn't have the same hang ups that humans had about telepathy and didn't distinguish between authorized and unauthorized scans. People just took it for granted on way or another. They couldn't believe they couldn't enter either of their minds. [No one told us the captain was a telepath too!] Unfortunately, they'd managed to get on the wrong side of Marcus Cole and that was one thing Vir warned each and every one of them not to do. They all decided that it would be safest for them to stay on their ships from now on.

"Captain, I apologize for the——breach of protocol and behavior of my fellows. As you surmised, there are some serious security risks. Not just with us joining the Fleet but with our very existence. Hunting and killing followers of Z'al has been a Centauri sport in the past. That has nothing to do with Shadows. But, when you add to that the particular circumstances we live and work under, over zealousness happens some times. It is not policy and I give you my word it will never happen again."

Satisfied and just wanting to take him on faith so they could move on, he accepted. Plus, he got the distinct impression that Marcus' words had a greater impact than his own. And, he was pretty sure that Marcus wouldn't be letting any of them within his line of sight for a long time. He was also absolutely certain that he was about to get several new permanent guards as soon as the meeting was over and Garibaldi could be contacted. And he knew those guards would all be telepaths. [Whatever, let's just get down to it.]

Vir was not going to be happy, Selene was downright ticked. When they called her up to one of the ships to report on their meeting with Captain Sheridan she did not expect to hear anything they said,

"What do you mean you tried to scan him? Do you realize he is the LEADER of the Army of Light??? You realize this is HIS station???"

"Calm down Selene. Of course they——we know that. As I explain to the captain, they were just a little over zealous and forgot. After trying to scan Marcus Cole and failing, they turned to the captain."

Selene is pacing back in forth and looks like she is about to start throwing people instead of objects around the room.

"Why were they trying to scan Cole?"

"Standard procedure. Security remember?"

"Yeah. And didn't Vir say that the ONE person not to get on the wrong side of was Marcus Cole. Oh, there are a lot of them around here. I have no doubt that Garibaldi and Ivanova have actually figured out how to bury a body in open space and would do it without a second thought. But with them, at least death comes quick. If Cole said it would be slow, painful and horrible it will."

"Yes, the general consensus is that we remain on our ships."

"That's fine for you all. But, the others just arrived earlier this week. They aren't known to those on the Council—ESPECIALLY Cole. They might be mistaken for one of you. There are too many Anla'Shok, Warriors, and Religious Caste Minbari around this station. You do not mess with members of the War Council let alone try to scan them. You read Ivanova's file. Hell, its public knowledge. She and the captain served together at Io. She THREW a telepath out of a third story window because she THOUGHT he was trying to scan her. Take a guess what she'll do if she finds out about this and gets near any of you. In their eyes that is no different than threatening or trying to harm the leader of the Army of Light. Who here thinks they'd let that happen, huh?"

She's pacing now and still fuming as she tries to figure out how to do damage control. She knows she'll have to report this to G'Kar as soon as possible and that she'll have to personally apologize to the captain. That means she'll have to announce that she is a telepath so that no one questions her motives or actions in the future. Eyes narrowed, she occasionally stops to glare at one of them.

"Just great!"

Then she thinks for a minute.

"Wait a minute, how'd you get caught? Not with Cole, we knew he was a telepath so I'm not even going to ask whose stupid idea it was to try to scan him. How'd the captain know?"

When they finally came clean and fessed up to the rest of the story she stood there in shock with her mouth hanging open.

"Blessed Z'al! I didn't even know something like that was possible."

Yeah, everyone else had that same opinion. "And he just threw you guys across the room? All of you at the same time?"

When they all nodded yes, she shook her head in amazement. 

"You will have to report your actions, the captain's comments, Cole's promise—cause I'm absolutely certain that was a guarantee as far as he is concerned, and the captain's ability to Vir. Along with Captain Sheridan's warning about other powerful telepaths around who will basically fry your brains if anyone tries something like that again. You know humans don't like to be scanned. Some non telepathic humans would slit your throat for learning you scanned them without permission. They are VERY serious about their privacy. Don't let anything like this happen again."

They wanted to say they weren't stupid enough to let it happen again but then they all seemed to remember that they were stupid enough to do it in the first place. And over confident enough to think they'd get away with it. With that matter settled, Selene got down to the real business,

"Some of the Narns have agreed to fight along side of us when we go out with the Fleet. None of us have a military background, many of them do. Listen to their suggestions. Remember that they are placing a great deal of faith in you by coming on board a Centauri ship with Centauri crew. It could really be a trap for all they know but they are extending trust to Z'al. Much like the trust Captain Sheridan and the others on the Council extended to us before you 8 over there decided to ruin it. Don't screw up with the Narns. G'Kar has worked for months teaching and talking to them. You all have no idea just how enlightened that man is. But I guess you won't get to hear him speak 'cause you guys will be too busy hiding from Cole and Garibaldi on your ships."

She couldn't resist that last dig. Yeah, she knew it was a bit uncalled for but she was still ticked at them. And, she didn't want to have to go eat humble pie in front of Marcus Cole 'cause she knew he wouldn't let her in the same room with Captain Sheridan without being present. [I wonder just how powerful a telepath he is. I bet he's one of the ones the captain referred to.]

That made Selene stop and think. In all the months she was on the station sneaking around while he and Garibaldi were trying to gather information on her, he never once tried to scan her. She's pretty sure after that briefing that he wouldn't need line of sight. She also realized that while she let her shields down to lose them in down below, he never did. That told her that he plays by the rules. Even if they aren't her rules. He treats everyone the way humans want to be treated with telepathic scans. He stays out unless he's invited. [Great, now I owe him too!] 

When Vir got the report he could not believe what he was hearing. He asked the questions three or four times but got the same answer. Still he couldn't stop himself from asking,

"What do you mean they tried to scan Captain Sheridan?"

No matter how many times he said it, the answer never changed. He couldn't actually arrange the sounds he was hearing into coherent words 'cause each time they said it he was absolutely certain there was some mistake. Finally, he gave up and had him continue with the rest of the report hoping the worst part was over. [Captain Sheridan has always been a reasonable and forgiving man] Vir had hopes for the entire matter being swept under the rug and forgotten. That is until they mentioned that Cole was in the room and everything that happened next. Vir realized that his directive about unauthorized scans for security had gotten out of hand and may very well have jeopardized their mission. He just never thought he had to actually tell them NOT to try to scan Captain Sheridan! 

Vir also realized that he was definitely going to have to tell Malcolm and the others about this. If Shanmal were to send word to them while he said nothing, the trust they had rebuilt would crumble. All of this really was new territory for Vir. Humans could be devious and calculating but none of the ones he'd met seemed to maneuver like Centauri. Especially not like the ones at the palace or at court. They were all having to find some happy medium or balance between the way they do things and the way they interact with others. When he met with the three Rangers and told them what happened, he expected them to have some kind of response. He expected outrage or anger. He expected shouting or something. They said nothing. 

Tafali and the others did not understand their silence. They simply stared at Vir and then each sort of passed their gaze over the other people in the room briefly. As if they were of one mind, the three Rangers just got up and walked out of the room. Vir feared that they were going to their rooms to pack their bags but then someone noticed that they did not head to the sleeping quarters. They all walked to the main hall of the facility and walked out of the front door without a word to anyone. Nobody took that as a good sign though they had no clue what just happened. Vir looked at Tafali with a raised eye. Tafali just shrugged and gave his opinion on things,

"I don't know. There is a great deal about the Minbari and Anla'Shok no one knows. Heck, it's a mystery how Minbari and humans are so close considering how the Minbari almost wiped out their entire specie 10 years ago. No one knows why the Minbari surrendered. I sure don't, do you?"

"No. That's one of the greatest mysteries in the galaxy. Every race wants to know the answer to that question."

"Right. But, I'm starting to suspect that Captain Sheridan is more than just the leader of the Army of Light."

This caused everyone to turn on Tafali with questioning looks and raised eyebrows.

"You've read Selene's reports. That's a hell of a lot of security for a military leader. You all heard Ivanova speak about him both times. You heard him speak on his return. He returned from Z'ha'dum, people!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I think to the Minbari and the Anla'Shok he is more than a military leader in this war. You saw those three just stare at us. Does anyone think that was a typical reaction? Even for humans. Their eyes gave them away."

No one has any clue what he's talking about so Dirani finally asks,

"Tafali, I still don't understand what you're trying to say. Who do you think he is?"

"To the Minbari, I don't know specifically. But based on some of the things Selene has said about the way he's treated on that station, and by the way those three just walked out of here without a word—I'd say he's a pretty important religious figure of some kind to them. I'd say it is a Ranger and Minbari secret. Another one since they hold their personal business and secrets very close. And I think our people crossed a major line. That would be the only reason I can think of for Cole to threaten to kill them or any other of our members who ever tries to scan him."

"Uh oh." Was pretty much everybody's response to that.

Vir takes a few minutes to digest that piece of information. He knew Captain Sheridan and didn't think there was anything spiritually special about him when he was on the station. Or at least he didn't think that the Minbari thought so. Then again, Commander Sinclair was Entil'Zha before he disappeared. [Another mystery about those people] So, it wasn't a HUGE stretch of the imagination. They found out much later, that Delenn was not just the ambassador but was secretly one of the Grey Council. Vir knew, just like everyone else, Minbari have their own reasons for doing things, they do them in their own way, and they don't make much sense to the outside observer. Vir weighs in on the subject,

"Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought. Captain Sheridan has always had a captivating presence and a gift as an orator. If he is someone of religious significance to them, then their reaction a few minutes ago makes a lot more sense. So do Cole's words. Marcus would never say something like that lightly. And, I agree with Selene. If he said it, it's a promise––not a bluff. It would also explain the security measures he has and all the personal guards. 

This is all very new to us. We are going to make mistakes. We've made mistakes. The only thing we can do is keep trying to do the right thing and take responsibility for our actions when we don't. We need them. The Anla'Shok have 1,000 years of experience fighting Shadows. They have been a major help to us and we owe them. That said, let's give them space and quiet to work through what they learned and I'll personally apologize to them later. I sure would like to know who Captain Sheridan really is."

Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. Curiosity got the better of them but they didn't know. Just then, Ari'ahn decided he'd help them out with the answer.

"Isil'Zha." 

No one expected him to speak let alone answer the question. Problem is, no one knew what that meant. Vir turned to him?

"What?"

"Isil'Zha."

"What is Isil'Zha"

"Captain Sheridan."

Vir and the rest of the room are not liking that one bit. They're getting a sinking feeling about whatever he's gonna say next. Cause if the Vorlon knows its got to be big.

"I've never heard that word before. Its not Minbari?"

"No."

"What language is it from?"

"Vorlon."

Nope. No one wanted to find out that the Vorlons had their own special word for Captain Sheridan, the same one some of their members tried to scan.

"Do you know who Captain Sheridan really is?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"The Chosen."

"The Chosen?"

"Yes."

Then Ari'ahn turned and walked out of the room. Someone noticed that he followed the Rangers outside and suspected he'd commune with them for a little while.

"Ok, Tafali, remind me that you're always right. Now, someone want to explain that?"

"You're the one with the special connection to him. But something tells me Captain Sheridan isn't just important to the Minbari."

"What do you mean?"

"Ari'ahn didn't seem all that pleased either. Something tells me he's someone pretty important to the Vorlons as well. And that REALLY means something. Did you guys not just hear a Vorlon refer to him as Chosen? I might be wrong, but I doubt it. This is big."

Everyone's just sort of looking around at each other nodding their heads but still confused.

"Well one thing is for sure, since Ari'ahn didn't give any specifics, I don't think he will. And the Anla'Shok didn't say a word, so they won't either. Human or Minbari, they seem to all think the same and their reactions are similar."

"Do you want some of us to start trying to research him? I mean, if he's as important as you two are starting to suspect shouldn't we know about him too?"

Vir thought about that very carefully. Ari'ahn was showing him different ways from what he'd learned as a Centauri. He was also showing him that there were perhaps reasons to be cryptic. The more time he spent with Ari'ahn the more he started to see that Vorlons and Minbari are a lot a like. Then he considered the amount of time they've probably spent with one another over the millennia and thought it made sense.

"No."

Vir Cotto doesn't want answers or a mystery solved? Something of seemingly great importance. He picked up on their feelings.

"Ari'ahn was standing right here the entire time. I think we can all pretty much agree he knows exactly who Captain Sheridan is but has no intention of telling us. One of the things I am learning from him is that there are different ways of doing and learning. The Minbari have a saying, "Understanding is not required, only obedience" they mean that. Something tells me they might have picked up something like that from the Vorlons. Who knows. My point is that we were not intended to know that—at least not now."

Now they are all looking at him like he's suffering from something and needs assistance.

"Have you all noticed that Rangers seem almost obsessed with gathering information? Though I must admit that some of our members have developed that same trait. But some things Rangers do not involve themselves in. Some things, they do not question why or how. None of them cared that we were building ships, recruiting, constructing the facility or asked where the money came from. They didn't ask about the technology used for our ships though they probably figure its Vorlon. The only thing they didn't like was feeling like they were being manipulated. That's it. Everything else around here they don't consider their concern, nor do they feel like its their place to speculate. That takes training and conditioning. And something else that I am not sure about because they are human and not Minbari. Somehow they are able to think, embrace, understand, and fulfill all Minbari philosophies and ways. Most species don't understand Minbari enough to hold a simple conversation with them, Centauri included, and we've had centuries. Humans—10 years and they are an integral part of Minbari society and their religion."

"Thanks for the interspecies cultural lesson, Vir. It still doesn't explain why you don't think we should look into this."

"Fine. I'll put it another way so that hopefully its more clear this time."

Yeah, they're ready for his explanation now 'cause they figure it'll make more sense than what he just said.

"No one is to research or try to gather information on Captain Sheridan and what role he might have with the Minbari or the Vorlons. Understanding is not required, only obedience. That clear enough for you guys?" 

Tafali just laughed and nodded his head 'cause he got it. The others shrugged and seemed confused by this new turn of events but they'd follow that order.

Though she understood the sentiment, Selene was quick to point out to G'Kar that she did not find it funny in the least. He simply laughed harder then shooed her out of his quarters. After leaving the others she went directly to G'Kar to report their actions with the captain. He understood the reason for their behavior, though he completely disapproved, as well as her need to meet with Marcus and the captain. He smiled, but G'Kar was quite serious when he said the offer to stand behind him was revoked. He did not wish to voluntarily stand between Marcus Cole and the intended victim if he could help it.

Sucking up her courage and swallowing her pride, Selene went to Cole's quarters and knocked on the door. She knew it was kind of chicken hearted not to ring the chime but she was really hoping he wouldn't hear the knock or be home. She was wrong on both accounts when the door slid open and he stood there looking down at her. [Ok, this is where training is comes in handy] She looked him straight in the eye,

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." [Really, if you're busy we can do this another time]

"No." [What do you want?]

"Can we take a walk? I think we need to clear the air. Or at least I need to speak with you."

He thought about it for a few moments and sensed that she was sincere.

"Sure, let's go."

They walked in no particular direction but ended up in the garden so they sat down.

"First, ordinarily its no one's business and I would not feel compelled to tell you or anyone else but in light of what happened earlier today you have a right to know and pass on to the others. I am a telepath."

Marcus knew that. He could tell that the moment they crossed paths. He has the ability to identify most telepaths without actually scanning them. Well, except high powered ones. It seems that he nor Susan picked up on the other at all. But then neither of them had a desire to. He could tell she was coming to eat crow on this one so he wouldn't lie to her.

"I know."

That shocked her. She assured herself that he hadn't scanned her. [How could he scan me and I not know? He IS one of the powerful ones!] The disappointment on her face gave her away.

"No, I did not scan you and would never enter anyone's mind without permission. Its just something I can do. I can identify other telepaths."

"You never said anything."

"First, it wasn't my place or my business. Second, I thought you were human. We don't cross certain lines. Third, I thought you were Anla'Shok. That meant that while I was darn curious about what you were doing to the point of creating a new hobby, I believed you were working in the best interest of the Anla'Shok and this station. Simple curiosity isn't a reason to invade someone's privacy. I can't think of a reason that justifies unauthorized scans, especially when we're all supposed to be on the same team."

"Yes, you are referring to what my fellows did this afternoon. As I said, I just came from a meeting and I couldn't believe the report. They were NOT instructed to do that. I guess my superiors didn't think they had to tell them not to try to scan Captain Sheridan or anyone on the War Council. Evidently, they were wrong. I know they explained the reason for it, and I know it is no excuse in your eyes. I am here to apologize to you personally on their behalf and to ask that, if he is willing to speak to me, I be allowed to apologize to Captain Sheridan."

He studied her silently. This was the first conversation they'd ever had after her being on the station for months and the subject matter wasn't exactly pleasant. Yet, he found himself enjoying it to some degree. She seemed nice enough and her motives were genuine, that much he was certain. He still wouldn't let her get in Sheridan's line of sight but he wouldn't refuse her either. Then he realized that he must be taking too long responding because she's shifting around uncomfortably on the bench.

"I accept your apology though it is not necessary. You aren't responsible for their actions unless you gave the order, and I do not believe that you did. As for the captain, I'll pass your request on to him. I can tell this is a subject he'd just like to get past and move on from."

She didn't know how to take that or what it meant. It showed.

"We have a war to fight. Shadows to defeat. The captain is about building and strengthening coalitions and teams. He believes in giving second chances and moving on to the important work ahead. Not wallowing in past mistakes or deeds or trying to assign blame."

"That's very progressive of him. And very forgiving."

"He's that kind of man."

She couldn't resist. She had to know for certain so she hunched closer in a conspiratorial voice just above a whisper,

"It would be slow, painful and horrible wouldn't it?"

"Yes." He didn't bat an eye or apologize in the least.

"That's pretty much what I thought and I assured the others of that too. They've all decided to remain on board their ships and not travel to the station."

He stared at her for a few moments and then laughed.

"You're serious?"

"You're reputation precedes you Mr. Cole." 

And then she laughed. He wasn't sure how to take that until he did a quick reality check and knew exactly how to take it so he joined her. They sat and talked for about an hour on many things and nothing. As others started coming into their area they got up and walked on. Somehow they found themselves having dinner in the Zocolo. And that is when he opened up to ridding himself of the 'slight' prejudice he'd might have built up about her over the last few months. He didn't really think he had any but he would not contradict Entil'Zha so he allowed for the possibility of something small and almost too insignificant to notice. Too bad neither of them noticed that they'd captured the attention of some very intense and observant eyes.

G'Kar and Selene were on pins and needles the entire time they were out with the Fleet. Actually, everyone in Grey 17, Narn and Centauri were worried about how they would fare against the Shadows. Z'al and Narns were carefully going over every single detail they could from the reports. G'Kar was the most help in explaining certain things. When the others finally returned from their first engagement, everyone was pleased with the way their ships held up under the Shadows and their allies. And they were all very pleased that no one suspected anything. Some questioned Narns leaving the station by choice considering the circumstances. The Narns did not think Centauri trying to capture them was any greater threat than being blown apart by Shadows. A few were curious about humans joining but took their lead from the captain and Entil'Zha. Since neither made an announcement or pointed any attention to them, Anla'Shok and Minbari knew to be silent. The others from the League read their broaches and figured it was some human version of the Rangers and felt they'd said enough in the past and should remain silent on all things human and Minbari from now on least they risk some response.

When Fannol and Talia boarded White Star 14, they were immediately on alert. There was no one to greet them, no one in the corridors and no one on the bridge. Their individual hearts were pounding as they raced through the ship wondering what happened to the crew. 

"You don't think they tried to leave the ship?"

"I do not know. It has been over two months. They are Anla'Shok. Perhaps they decided it was time to gather information on their own."

"Let's hope not. The Vorlons would have said something to us, right?"

Fannol just rolled his eyes and she nodded with the 'what was I thinking, of course not' look.

That's when they heard strange sounds. Well, strange for a ship. But then they both considered that it was strange for them to be inside the Vorlon Empire let alone land on their home world. The two made their way down the corridor and stepped into the garden to get a major surprise. This was definitely not what either of them were expecting.

Human and Minbari out of uniform. All dressed in shorts or cut offs and t-shirts, bare foot tossing around things that kinda looked like beach balls to Talia, listening to music and laying around on towels and blankets. Their wayward officers had apparently interrupted on of their thrice weekly picnics in the garden. Neither of them could do anything but stare at the crew and back at each other. This was definitely not what either of them thought the crew would be up to. Not that they had the time or energy to seriously wonder about anything other than their mission these last couple of months. 

"What do you make of this?"

"I haven't a clue but it looks like they took my order seriously."

"Which order."

"Before I left I sent out a ship wide announcement explaining the situation. I also said that nothing was required of them except to relax and enjoy each other's company."

Fannol smiled at that. "Yes, that would explain things. They are simply following orders." After a few minutes they stepped further into the garden but when no one noticed them after another 5 minutes, Fannol cleared his throat and asked what was on the menu for lunch. That got everyone's attention and they snapped to attention. Or as close to it as they could manage bare foot and half naked.

"Sir, Mam. Glad to have you both back."

"Its good to be back. Sorry to interrupt your—activity but if I could get a status report, we can all go home."

Jaliris stepped forward then stepped back looking for his shoes. He couldn't find them so he sort of shrugged and stepped forward again to give the report. Talia and Fannol wondered just what happened while they were gone but said nothing.

"Where are Dulann and Kesha? I would think those two would be eager to gather information from us and depart as quickly as possible." 

There was hesitation and anxiousness from every person in the garden and no one wanted to look either of them in the eye. Talia picked up on this,

"Is there a reason no one wants to answer his question?" Every single one of them looked at Jaliris in a way that screamed they would not speak and he would have to do it.

"They are not here."

Fannol did not feel like sifting through cryptic comments. He'd just spent months with a planet of Vorlons and two months before that with a particularly cryptic one, he wanted the whole story and he wanted it now.

"Speak clearly and quickly. I don't want evasion, misdirection, or omissions. Where are they?"

"We do not know. Several of the Light beings appeared in the garden the evening we arrived and asked for both of them by name."

"What did they say?"

"Prepare."

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

"They didn't say but Dulann told Kesha that meant they were probably supposed to pack since Talia took a suitcase with her."

Both of them were nodding but neither of them could figure out what that meant.

"Dulann met with the next senior members of the crew and explained that they were not sure if they would be back but to carry on and not to worry about them. Kesha met with security to be sure they were clear on everything for the ship and the two of you. She said the same thing. That we shouldn't worry about them and that they may not return."

"What else?"

"We have no proof."

Fannol is wondering if it is possible for Anla'Shok to present the entire story or truth without prodding because he does not think this qualifies as quickly and clearly. He raises and eye to get his point across.

Talia knew there was something else.

"What do you guys suspect because I know you've been speculating?"

"They didn't seem surprised or nervous in the least. They both seemed happy and relaxed.

Neither one of them knew what to make of this. Were they to wait for them? Why were they taken? How did the Vorlons know their names? And how did they know they'd be taken? Fannol looked to Talia for a recommendation.

"I don't know. We didn't even know they were gone." Then she turns to the group, "Are you all certain that they knew they were going and that they left willingly and were happy about it?"

Every single head nodded and most of them laughed openly.

"They looked like they were going to burst from excitement even though they tried to conceal it. I don't know where they went or when or if they're coming back but neither of them seemed concerned about it."

"Alright. Finish your picnic and then let's power up the engines and run systems checks just to make sure everything still works. I assume you all have been out of uniform for the last few months. No need to change that now. But I recommend shoes."

Talia and Fannol grabbed some sandwiches, chips and drinks then left a stunned group. Once they settled in his office she had to wonder. Personally, Talia wanted to leave ASAP and Fannol understood her feelings though he knew she'd never voice them. She didn't want to jinks her ability to leave by staying one moment longer than necessary.

"Fannol, what could this possibly mean?"

"I don't know. They are very close and Kesha is always thinking things. She has, what is that human phrase, an intuitive mind. She and Dulann have been very close since training and usually spend their time together. If one were to leave, the other would go as well. But, from that report it seems like they both expected to go."

"True. Something is up. What could the Vorlons possibly be doing with them for all this time? And how is it that WE didn't know they left the ship?"

"WE didn't know they turned the garden into a back yard barbeque either but they all looked too comfortable. It is obvious they've been doing that for months."

She laughed and had to agree. "Well, I guess you have to be creative stuck on a ship on the Vorlon home world indefinitely when 4 of your leaders vanish. How long should we wait for them?"

"I don't think they are coming back. At least not with us. And I don't think either one of them expected to."

"How do you get that?"

"There would be no need for Kesha to go over our individual security arraignments once we return to Babylon 5 or Dulann's order that they report their departure only the two of us and no one else."

She thought about it for a few minutes and agreed. "I still wonder what's going on with them. Hopefully, they're alright."

"I am certain they are fine. They are not the ones I'm worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Kesha AND Dulann. I am worried for the Vorlons!"

Ever since Susan began to suspect that Fannol would be gone for a long time or might not return, she spent all of her off duty time on board her ship and away from others. Captain Sheridan was the only one she allowed on board when they were in orbit and she kept to herself. She was trying not to resent whatever had caused him to be taken from her. She was trying not to be mad at him for concealing this or failing to say good bye. The Universe fared better, she resolved to be mad at him. She also tried to occupy her mind by going out on continuous engagements and leading the Fleet more and more. Sheridan said nothing. She was competent and fit for command even if she was evading and building up walls like the old days. He decided to let her do what she needed to function.

After that day when she broke down in his arms he knew he wouldn't allow that behavior to continue for much longer. As far as he was concerned, she was out on her last mission for awhile and she would have to deal with her demons. 

It took less than a minute, that's 60 seconds, for every single Ranger, Warrior, or member of the War Council to learn that White Star 14 had jumped into orbit. Everyone started hailing but they got no response. They still had to deal with the absence of Kesha and Dulann. Talia and Fannol would explain it to the Council but no one else was to know and no comments would be made. How they would explain what happened to their crew without explaining where they went confused them until they realized that their friends knew where they were anyway. They just wouldn't comment on the why or what. Fannol instructed them to take care of their duties and that they could shuttle down to the station when they were off duty but he felt they should wait until tomorrow because of the flurry. That was fine with the crew. They didn't want to have to refuse to answer questions about Dulann and Kesha.

In the shuttle, Talia and Fannol looked at each other and could do nothing but shrug. She knew the Moon Shields would be all over her. Fannol was disappointed and relieved that White Star 3 wasn't in orbit. Relieved because he knew she was going to kill him. Disappointed because he missed her desperately and just wanted to see her. They contacted the captain on arrival and were headed to the War Room to make a report on things they could not report. Fannol already warned her that he was not going to take responsibility or share the heat for her outgoing message since he didn't know she recorded it or the contents!

Sheridan was just relieved to know they returned safely and that Susan could stop worrying. While they were all coming into the room White Star 3 jumped into station orbit on schedule from their latest mission. As soon as they saw White Star 14 they notified Ivanova and she hailed them.

"Ivanova to White Star 14"

"White Star 14." She was nervous and scared that the voice wasn't Fannol.

"Is...did...where" And she could say nothing else.

"Talia and Fannol just left for a briefing in the War Room, Mam."

No one missed the choked out sob as she said thank you and signed off. The shuttle was waiting and they whisked her straight down without comment. It would have been funny but no one who saw her over the last few months found anything about the situation funny. She ran from the shuttle bay with guards gasping for breath, trying to keep up with her. Station Rangers did not fear a problem since they were aware of Fannol's return and expected this. She did not stop until she reached the War Room and not even then. Fannol was just about to report that he could not report anything except that he was missing some members of his crew when the door opened and Susan Ivanova flew into the room. 

They've put on some shows in their time. Each and everyone of their friends has gotten more than their money's worth and several dozen freebies over the past couple of years. This one out did anything they thought they'd seen in the past. She moved across the room as he closed the distance between them and the others didn't breathed let alone make a sound as they watched. Neither of them spoke as they embraced silently for some time. It seemed as if they weren't ever going to let go. Finally, Susan disengaged one hand and placed it on his cheek. He did the same to hers and their thoughts flowed inside of each other's head. Their foreheads met as they leaned into one another. Everything was said and nothing was said. Then their hearts touched and to both their immense relief, their empathic bond was still alive and just as strong. But then something passed between them that surprised them both once they had a moment to realize what it was. 

What they did not realize was that the entire time they were connected, they were connected. Marcus hadn't seen anything this strange since the Gathering of Souls though he had to admit that was a lot more dramatic. The instant their empathic bond was reignited, they were enveloped in a soft yellow haze of light all around them. It seemed to come out of nowhere like mist on the ocean but it was definitely real. Sound was also included in this matinee because the wind chimes were back and they echoed throughout the room. Then the room was waft in a light floral sent. Talia thought it was lilac while Michael swore it was mint julep and G'Kar suggested night jasmine. The debate would continue for many years on occasion between those in the room as no one could quite come to a definitive answer. 

It went on for a full 10 minutes and no one seemed to be able to take their eyes off of it. Though nobody knew what 'it' was or if it would continue indefinitely, they were amazed. Susan nor Fannol seemed to be in any hurry to let go of one another. When they finally pulled apart the sound and light slowly disappeared as they continued to look into each other's eyes. Duty forgotten, friends ignored, the rest of the galaxy could basically go to hell as far as they were concerned. They clasped hands and walked out of the room without a word to anyone.

No one spoke but they all turned to Stephen awaiting some explanation. Until the yellow light showed up with the music and flowers, each of them accepted the intensity of their reunion as a result of the circumstances. Each of them chalked up much of their behavior to the weirdness that was their usual behavior. This was different. They could all still smell the flowers, even if they couldn't decide which ones they were, long after the two separated and left the room! Those two were weird but this was beyond the usual unusual. And they all wanted some kind of explanation.

"They just made my job a hell of a lot harder." 

That was all Stephen would say and the look on his face said 'don't ask'. They didn't but now their curiosity was in over drive. Delenn was concerned for Marcus because he was silent and distant. She could not tell if he were upset or if he had come to some conclusions after what he had just witnessed and that concerned her greatly. She made up her mind then that he would not leave her sight for the rest of the evening and that she would be ready to listen should he wish to speak.

Sheridan sat silently for a few moments thinking about what Stephen said and tried to put that together with all that he knew was going on. [I'm just glad he's back in one piece. And I suspect they have a lot to talk about.]

Talia decided to draw attention and speculation, cause she knew what they were all now considering, away from her friends by making the 'not' report.

"Captain, I guess I'll make the report and it will be brief. I also won't answer certain questions."

"Alright." Yeah, he saw what she was up to and agreed.

"We went somewhere and did something. We're back. Two members of our crew are not."

That snapped Marcus out of his musings. Two Rangers gone? What happened. Delenn was right with him on that one.

"What do you mean, two members of your crew did not return? Which ones?"

"Just what I said. Kesha Jackson, Chief Tactical Officer and Dulann, First Officer. We do not know why and Fannol and I were not there when they left. We do know from the report that the crew felt they went willingly and happily. There is a strong suspicion that they either knew or suspected that they would have their own side mission and would not return."

Then she waited for them to digest that but everyone was trying to sift through her ½ statements and missing information.

"The crew will not comment on our destination or anything they may have seen or heard in our absence. They will give no details on the two members of the crew who did not return with us so do not ask them any questions."

That got everyone's attention. Talia giving orders. Then they considered her last message to them and shrugged. She sure seemed to be getting the hang of command for someone untrained. Sheridan almost laughed. He'd spent more than enough time with Admiral Winters. He knew she could be bossy. But he also felt he should get some clarification.

Before that happened, his link activated with a computer generated message. The others except G'Kar heard something similar to that the last time they got a private show and knew what that was all about. 

"Fleet Command of the Army of Light is transferred to Captain John Sheridan until further notice. Anla'Shok Susan Ivanova is on non active duty status indefinitely and not accepting any communications."

The captain remembered her doing something like that when he first returned. Except he did note she didn't even want to hear about a red alert. Wanting to follow Talia's lead by keeping attention away from those two, he moved on without comment to his question,

"I understand we can't ask certain questions but I just need some clarification."

She nodded 'cause she knew he wasn't going to cross any lines.

"In light of what we discovered about the Rangers on Earth and Mars, do you have any reason to fear for their safety? Physical or otherwise."

"Nope."

That response was different and unexpected but she said it with confidence so he accepted. Stephen spoke for the first time since his cryptic comment earlier.

"They're fine, don't worry about them." Then shook his head and laughed. 

That was not enough for Delenn and she hoped to get just one or two more details if she could without being scolded by Stephen for her effort.

"Stephen?" That's the best she could do and hoped it was innocent and opened ended enough.

He knew he'd have to tell them something.

"They know too much."

"Huh?" That was everyone's response.

"I wasn't watching them as closely as I should have in the beginning. They are way too smart for their own good. Especially Kesha."

"Huh?" It worked the last time.

"When trying to figure out how to 'protect' or 'help' Fannol several months ago, they started speculating on things they shouldn't have. Or at least things no one thought anyone would. It sort of snowballed. Kesha thinks outside of the box and Dulann some times goes along with her theories. This time he started thinking outside the box as well."

Michael is used to Stephen's strange answers but that doesn't stop him from wanting to get some more information. Plus, he still hadn't gotten around to asking Kesha where she got that jamming device. 

"You're gonna have to do just a little better than that, man. You realize that answer wasn't actually an answer for the rest of us who have no clue what you're talking about."

"They figured out certain parts of the Universe's plan."

"How is that even possible and what do you mean they figured out parts of the plan?"

"You guys heard me."

No one knew what to think about that and just stared at Stephen with pleading eyes. He threw them a bone and a couple of crumbs.

"Fine, I'll mention a few things they did but I won't go into a single detail. They figured out why and how those 16 Rangers died. They also figured out everyone on this Council. Kesha figured out the Valen/Sinclair angle a long time ago but was afraid to say anything for fear the Religious Caste would find out and she'd end up spending the rest of her life doing cleansing and purification rituals as punishment." Then he laughed but they weren't laughing. They wanted details.

Just then Draal showed up again with a message for Stephen:

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you might like a visual aid while trying to explain our dynamic duo."

"Thanks. Just nothing..."

"Of course. How about something to assure they went willingly?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. I admit, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of them. And——neither has anyone else."

Then Draal released some 3D projection in the room while Stephen dimmed the lights.

"How?"

"Perhaps we could hail one of them."

"Your sense of humor is getting out of hand and needs work. Smart ass. Are you taking classes?"

"Kesha, lighten up."

"Fine. What do you suggest? I know we've only been here 20 minutes but we don't know how long Talia and Fannol will be here. I think our golden opportunity is slipping through our fingertips."

"What do you suggest we do? How do we go about getting someone's attention? And are we sure we want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't we? I thought that was the plan. To seek enlightenment, wisdom and or understanding. I'm not choosy. I'll take any of thee above."

"Do we know what that entails? What if..."

"Finish it."

"The legends... What if they requested enlightenment, wisdom and or understanding as well? What if it means WE can't leave?"

"I don't know. Would you do it? If they'd let you hang out with them but the condition was never returning or at least not for a REALLY long time, would you still do it?"

"If that was the cost in exchange for enlightenment, growth, and hopefully creating a more evolved soul for the next person, yes."

"You say that with conviction."

"Why not? And you?"

"The Anla'Shok is my only family. I would feel bad abandoning the war effort and the crew. Especially if Fannol and Talia don't come back. You're my best friend——don't let that go to your head——so its not like I'd be leaving anyone personal behind if we were together."

And just to show that they did leave willingly he switched to another view:

"Dulann, how much time to you think we'll be gone and how much do you think we should pack?"

"I don't know. Talia brought a lot on board. But she's telekinetic. Pack what you can carry on your own. I do not wish to strain any muscles on your behalf."

"Get a move on it Dulann, we're almost there and you're not messing this up for us by being slow!"

"I hardly think they'll leave without us considering we didn't even have to hail them."

"We are so gonna work on your smart mouth."

When the projection ended and the lights came up everyone just sort of looked at each other and then Stephen. 

"As you can see, they obviously wanted to go and had some understanding of what was in store for them. Obviously, Draal could not show you any of the things they've discovered because none of you were meant to know. They weren't even intended to know. This was simply a––well like he said, a visual aid to show how the two of them think and work together. Those two managed to figure out certain things and they needed protection because of it."

"What do you mean protection?"

"A lot of different groups were watching and listening to them as they worked through her theories and their combined knowledge of certain things. They even figured out Fannol and Susan. Or at least Kesha did. Dulann wasn't entirely convinced." He kept shaking his head and laughing.

No one knew what to say but Delenn caught that part about being watched.

"What do you mean groups were watching that they needed protection from? Are they in danger?"

Seeing that she was simply concerned for her Anla'Shok he answered that one,

"Light and Dark have ways of gathering information, Delenn. G'Kar already gave us an extensive lesson on the workings of great beings in the universe. There are a lot of beings you all never heard of. Remember the other? It wasn't the only one of its kind. 

Those two signed up for the ride of their lives. That could put them in danger. Well, if Dulann doesn't discourage Kesha from trying to solve every single mystery in the universe. Problem is, he's hooked as well. Now the two of them have a mission unlike anything you could possibly imagine. I know I'm going make sure to peek in on them more often just to see how far they've gotten or how much trouble they've gotten into. 

Don't try to spend your free time catching up to those two. Trying to solve what they figured out. None of you have the facts either of them has. None of you has the ability to release your minds the way Kesha does. Dulann has to an extent and that is one of the reasons he could keep up with her. They work well together and they have been best friends and very close since Ranger training. You cannot compete with that."

Yeah, they heard. What were they supposed to do with that? What could they do with that? 

This was amazing to Delenn. She and Lennier spent hours combing through all of the records at the Sisters of Valeria. Nothing. They could come up with nothing that would answer some of her questions. No one knew of Stephen's revelation about Z'al. She knew the Nine assumed she had come on board the ship to gather information on the Oracle and Isil'Zha from the archives in the library. There was no way she could tell them what she was really doing or why. They got the reports and they all watched the recordings. They were all in agreement as to the identity of both. They would not yet intervene, simply watch and wait. They felt the timing of Delenn's coming was significant because it had been months since the public revelation of both of their identities so they held back and asked no questions. They were all also certain that she knew of the Oracle long before any signs became public but did not speak. 

The Council started researching once they learned of the Oracle and Isil'Zha but came up with nothing to explain what their arrival at the same time signified. How could the one who came in the last days appear at the same time as the One who was the future? They found nothing. Everyone assumed that Delenn was in possession of a great deal of first hand information because she has known them both for so many years and works with them. They also consider that she was the Chosen of Dukhat as well as his student. Plus, she was the one to fulfill the each of last of Valen's prophecies. Everyone always assumed that Delenn was privy to much information and facts others did not have. In this respect, they were wrong but that did not stop her from trying to learn the truth. She did have Stephen and Susan to guide her directly and they did not. This new turn of events gave her pause. She had some concern about how the Centauri could be the origin of the candle and the star and what that would mean for Minbari. It still did not make any sense. But, now Stephen's words gave her some kind of hope. Anla'Shok had figured out parts of the Universe's plan. Anla'Shok were now on what Stephen called the ride of their lives. That must mean something good for Minbar? She hoped.

Newly convened or not, the Grey Council had sources of gathering information and used their influence to get it. They were amazed to learn that Delenn had a few tightly held secrets of her own though one they still did not know. They could not figure out where she was disappearing to on the ship for hours at a time and decided they had to intervene in that respect. They pulled the keeper of records aside and demanded specific information. After what they knew was a few moments of serious deliberation he agreed and produced a data crystal he suspected would be necessary when he first saw Delenn board the ship. It had been many years, but once he learned of the arrival of both the Oracle and Isil'Zha, he was certain Delenn would come and that this new Council would want to know why. When the recording began each of them were shocked to see the face of Dukhat pop up on the screen. He did not tell them much and his words were veiled but what he did say was taken to heart because of who he was. They would not defy him.

"I do not know specifically the time this message is being viewed but if you are watching then Delenn no longer stands among the Nine. And there is no one to stand beside you. A time may come, no I am absolutely certain that a time will come when she is compelled to return for reasons that will be unclear to you. Her movements aboard the ship will seem strange and you will not be able to locate her at times. Do not be concerned and do not intervene. Should a day come when one of you leads the Council that individual will have a better understanding. There is not much else I can say on this subject and I pray that you heed my words. Valen guide you all."

Once they recovered from the fact that they had just viewed a message from Dukhat, the Council was certain that something specific happened or was about to happen that led her there now. So when Delenn asked to see the Triluminary they did not question her. She seemed surprised by their reaction but they made it seem as if they felt she had a right to as one who was Satai, the chosen––even if she would not accept her place and lead them, and Entil'Zha. This was true, but not their real reason. They were certain that whatever drove her to them now, whatever caused her to disappear somewhere on the ship, whatever caused her to spend hours in the library and with her aide reviewing the sacred writings of Valen, was the real reason she wanted to see the Triluminary. Delenn was either getting soft or was too distressed because she accepted their response and went into the chamber alone. 

Not so alone 'cause Nine not so hooded faces were watching her over the security monitors. Her actions puzzled them at first as they watched her lower the case it was held in onto the floor. When she kneeled in front of it before lifting the lid they simply guessed she was paying some honor. But then her movements began to appear calculated and suspect. They saw her glance around carefully to be sure no one was present before she reached out and held her hand in front of the Triluminary. And that's when all Nine of them gasped in surprise as it began to glow. Then she folded both her hands into the form of a triangle and sat quietly with her eyes closed. They looked to each other and back to the screen thinking they had seen it all until someone gasped even louder and motioned for them to all look at her. And, that's when they saw the mark revealed on her forehead. 

No one knew exactly what was taking place in there but they knew what that signified. Delenn bore the mark of the Triluminary! She did not see what was taking place behind her, nor did she hear anything. No, she was too busy praying for understanding of the things she did not understand and for peace to accept whatever changes might be coming to the Minbari. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mind was completely focused on seeking guidance and patience to deal with the Centauri . That is why she did not notice the appearance of the three Light beings behind her hovering in a triangular formation above her head. Members all turned to the Religious Caste Satai, eyes demanding some specific information. Neither felt comfortable trying to explain this or wise enough to understand it themselves so they offered what they felt was the best course of action,

"Send a copy of this to Rathenn at once. Then ask that he come immediately to counsel us."

White Star 14 contacted Fannol's guards to alert them to Ivanova's arrival. It was a good thing they did or the guards wouldn't have been prepared to move out of the way and take cover from the freight train soaring down the hall. Once she entered both of their guards made eye contact and smiled. They wouldn't be staying in the War Room long and they wouldn't be returning to the ship anytime soon. Sure enough the two stepped out hand in hand. Their guards just sort of rolled their eyes and fell in behind them. Everybody in that procession new they were headed to her station quarters.

Once inside, Susan quickly followed the same pattern she'd done in the past. Except this time the captain had command of the Fleet along with the station. No one had any hope that either of them would be coming out anytime soon after the last time that happened. 

They still hadn't spoken. Susan really hadn't regained the power of speech since she hailed White Star 14. It really didn't matter because their thoughts and emotions were wide open to one another like never before. They simply held each other and allowed themselves to get back into sync. The months of separation both physical and emotional during the time Kosh was interfering with their bond had really taken a toll on both of them. Not until they were disconnected did they realize how much they'd taken their connection for granted. And not until they were reconnected did they understand how crucial it was to their individual and joint well being. After about three hours Susan punched him in the chest,

"I told you not to ever do that again."

After recovering from the pain,

"I didn't do it on purpose, it was Kosh."

"Liar. You hid it first because you didn't want me to worry. Then Kosh nosed his way in."

"True. But, you weren't to know."

She was about to let loose on him for all the nights she lay awake worrying and all the days she had to get by without seeing him when he pulled her closer and whispered in her ear,

"I missed you even before I left."

Susan wondered if she was getting soft in general or if it was simply the strain of the situation catching up to her. Fannol picked up on that but felt it hazardous to his health to comment. Wise decision. She looked up at him and he could see the tears she was trying to hide. Susan could count the times she cried in the last 3 years. This was going to make twice in two weeks. He didn't say anything and just pulled her even closer and they both cried a release and relief. Once they recovered they both decided that they were officially on vacation and would not be bothered for anything or anyone.

The others expected them to hold up in there as they did in the past. Even expected that they would probably stay in there the entire night. They didn't expect the requests that went up to their respective ships. Each of them asked for clothes and personal items to be packed and brought down to them. Then Susan ordered food delivered. Lots of food. Take out and groceries. When Fannol heard the grocery list he knew what she was up to. Everyone knew Susan Ivanova couldn't cook, that meant she expected him to. She caught that thought and his eye,

"Earn your keep soldier. Besides, you owe me."

"That's a lot of food."

"We're going to be here for awhile."

He couldn't complain and he didn't wish to. They had months to catch up on. Though Fannol was distressed to learn that she really hadn't done anything except work while he was gone. That made him feel guilty.

"Don't. I know you couldn't help it. I had to make myself mad at you at times just so I wouldn't fall apart worrying. I understand that you had to go, we just didn't get to say goodbye. I had no warning and if you hadn't noticed, I've gotten use to having warning."

"I suppose that is true. Hopefully you aren't still upset with me."

"No, I'm just glad you're home. I'm sure the Three will be relieved when they finally get Mai'lenn's report. The captain put a gag on all humans and Minbari. We weren't to speculate or even discuss it amongst ourselves. He made ONE exception and that was so Mai'lenn could file her report to Tuzanor. He didn't want to deal with the Three in person." 

They both laughed at that. Four days later, everyone was beginning to wonder if they would ever leave her quarters. White Star 3 contacted White Star 14 as soon as they got the report of Ivanova going off duty indefinitely. White Star 14 waited patiently for Fannol to contact them saying someone other than he was in charge. They didn't expect him to request someone pack his bags. White Star 3 knew what she went through. The captain and everyone in the Fire Wings' situation room had an idea what she went through. Station Rangers who saw her running to him or the two of them walking toward her quarters had some idea that they intended to take as much time as they pleased, doing as they pleased. And everyone in the War Room learned there was a hell of a lot more between them than they ever guessed. 

The captain said nothing. He knew her and he knew what he saw in the War Room even if he didn't understand it. Whatever is between them goes deeper than anything any two beings experience and he knew they had a lot to work out. He was prepared for them to request time off to go to Tuzanor but wondered if they would really want to face the Three in person so he dismissed that thought. Delenn was silent as well because she could not determine Marcus' feelings or thoughts on this situation and that disturbed her. Just as he is in tune with her, she is with him but not this time. That gave her cause for extreme concern because that has never happened before. She continued to watch, wait and prepared to intervene.

One the 5th day Susan contacted Sheridan. He wasn't surprised but he wasn't expecting it. She requested leave for both of them. They wanted to go to Tuzanor. He wasn't sure why either of them would subject themselves to a live interrogation but he also knew what that place meant to both of them. He granted leave without explanation and said it was effective immediately but that they should take off quickly before Mai'lenn had a chance to file a supplemental report and the Three were waiting for them on arrival. Fannol did not find that the least bit funny. Susan said that since they had already used 4 days in cloister they'd be back in 2 weeks instead of 3. Sheridan thought about that for a moment. [Hmm. Apparently, 3 weeks is the required amount of time one must spend at Tuzanor to heal.] He smiled to himself and told them to take the 3 and leave. They needed no other prodding, packed their bags and headed out of her quarters. 

"Which ship should we travel on?"

"What do you mean?"

"After this last mission, I cannot leave my crew like that again. I have taken off more than once on your ship and they have not been permitted to pursue before. That does not sit well with them."

"Ah. Well, then, I guess we'll travel on yours. You KNOW mine's going to follow. And they'll want to be on board if you can spare room for 2 of them."

"That's fine. It should be quite a party."

"What do you mean?"

"Talia."

"What about her?"

"She lives on the ship now. We are going to Tuzanor. Who in their right mind passes up an opportunity to tag along?"

"Got it."

And he was right. Captain Sheridan tried to maintain a straight face as Talia explained that she would not technically be taking leave so much as remaining with her ship and crew. It was not her fault that the ship would be headed to Minbar. She then pointed out that she was acting as the ship's First Officer now and that in light of Fannol's leave her duty was to ship and crew. Apparently, Talia had a sizeable list of reasons she was required to be elsewhere and was prepared to enumerate them all. Delenn said nothing as she tried in vain to suppress a smile at Talia's efforts. The captain was well aware of her condition before their mission and had strong suspicions about what she, what both of them had endured. He was more than prepared to grant her request for leave but she didn't seem to be making one so he just listened to her spin a very good tale. Until her link sounded,

"Talia, we're leaving in 15 minutes. If you're going get up here. If you're staying we'll see you in 3 weeks!" 

Susan's words lit a fire under Talia.

"Captain, can I please go?" It sounded so pitiful and desperate you'd swear she was 9 years old.

"Yes." Before he had a chance to say anything else she ran from his office with three Moon Shields hollering thanks over her shoulder.

"Why is it that some times I feel like a parent around here?"

"I do not know, John, but it seems to suit you."

Not knowing what her words signified to him she was confused by the way he looked at her. Then he just smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace.

"May I take you out tonight for an evening of dinner and dancing?"

This surprised Delenn. Since his return and the security detail he tried to limit the amount of time he spent around the general public. She looked into his eyes and saw he was smiling so she agreed readily. 

Halfway there, Fannol insisted that Talia be the one to alert them of their arrival. He had no intention of dealing with anyone if he could help it. Unfortunately, he was certain there would be nothing he could do to help it. Susan agreed but wasn't sure how they could maneuver around the inquest. She was pretty sure they wouldn't attempt to gather information with direct questions since they like to be sneaky when dealing with the two of them. Talia agreed and said she'd contact Kailenn and Leroon to let them know that all three of them were coming for a 3 week stay. That would let the others know they were there to recover from something and came for rest and a little peace. It would also give them time to arrange where they would stay. Susan was pretty sure Leroon would be arriving the next day. And she was right.

Rathenn, Turval and Durhan were fit to be tied these last three months. None of them had any idea what to make of this latest revelation about Fannol and Talia. Mai'lenn's report was incomplete and they required supplemental information. When she explained that the captain ordered all humans and Minbari to immediate silence for life, they began to understand the seriousness of the situation. And to suspect that there was a great deal going on. It did not stop them from worrying about him at all. Durhan was concerned for both he and Susan. He knew no good could come from a forced separation between them. Especially if it were to be permanent.

"It is most confusing. We have checked and checked those records. Nothing. There is no mention of another with the Oracle."

"True. But there is no doubt that something binds them in a way that is beyond ordinary friendship. How is it that she did not know he would leave?"

"The better question Rathenn, is WHY did he leave? Why was he connected with the Vorlon that touched Susan? Mai'lenn said that it was obvious they knew something was to happen and kept silent. His ship was moving into position long before the docking bay doors even opened."

"What are you suggesting, Turval?"

"That there is much more between them and much more to Fannol. Of that I am certain. He is involved in whatever is happening and whatever is to come on a level much greater than we suspected when we brought him into our confidence."

"Durhan, you are very quiet."

"He was the only one to visit the Vorlon ship when it was on the station. He was visiting the ship just before it left. Do not ask me how I know this, it is only a suspicion but I do not think he was on board White Star 14. I do not think he was the one to order his ship pursue."

"What are you saying?"

"I think Fannol was on board that Vorlon ship when it left and I think Talia is the one who ordered pursuit. I think the two of them know a great deal and will not tell. And I am almost certain they kept that secret from Susan. Mai'lenn said Talia started spending more time on board the ship. That permanent quarters were assigned to her. The day they left, she packed all of her things and moved them to the ship as if she knew or suspected they would not return. There is much more to both of them."

"We will never know, I suppose. Unless they return and I truly hope they do. Captain Sheridan surely did not intend for his directive to apply to the three of us? I believe they went to the Vorlon Empire. I just have no idea why." Turval was pleased with his conclusion and nodded his own agreement.

Susan and Fannol just stared at Talia in shock as she filled them in on Stephen and Draal's explanation of what happened to Kesha and Dulann.

"That makes no sense. I mean it does but how is that even possible?"

"Yeah, Michael asked the same thing. None of us are really sure but Stephen found the whole thing funny."

Fannol just shakes his head in amazement. "I knew they discovered the truth about Kosh and I still have no idea how they came to that conclusion. All of Kesha's security arrangements make a bit more sense now. How she knew Talia was involved surprised me but I did not want to ask and risk having a conversation I did not want to participate in."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. She was very clear that she wasn't going to risk anyone witnessing any unknown phenomenon——her exact words——you might cause. She also let me know I was to keep my mouth shut on anything I might think, suspect, or learn about you once I came on board."

"Wow. If I had known everything then, I might not have given her such a hard time when she was making her 'security report'. Though I was getting tired of her justifying each of her actions by explaining they were simply because I was Shok'na."

"You gotta be kidding? She told me it was because I was a member of the crew."

"I suspected that was her answer for you."

Susan's just realizing what Talia said earlier and breaks into the conversation annoyed,

"So you knew he was keeping me out?"

"Don't start with me Susan. I had my own drama."

"Sorry. That couldn't be good. I'm not asking any questions so don't worry. I'm still in shock over those two."

"Did Stephen give any indication what their new mission would entail? Where they would go?"

"This is Stephen we're talking about, remember? I definitely got the feeling that neither of them would be staying on the home world the entire time. And that they'd be together the whole time they were gone. Which could be eternity. They could be anywhere. I mean really, what do you do with two people who manage to figure out parts of your secret plan?"

"We should've reeled those two in for covert ops or something. Marcus and Michael have got to be ticked they missed out on Watson and Holmes."

At Susan's mention of Marcus' name Talia begins to feel uncomfortable. She suspected that neither of them knew they put on a light show this time or that they had any idea what was truly between them. She also knew their unreserved and intense display of affection was causing many people to speculate on just how close they really are. After holding up in Susan's quarters for 4 days, she figured the others had come to certain conclusions. What she doesn't know is if she should mention the yellow light. She opts not to since no one else said anything. [No one else has seen them since.] Talia dismisses that thought and assures herself there is no misdirection in her silence because she cannot be absolutely sure the two of them don't already know.

Apparently, it is possible to make a quiet get away from Babylon 5. Mai'lenn reported Fannol and Talia's return almost immediately. None of them were happy that she had no specific details as to where they went or what happened but accepted it. To learn that Susan and Fannol had shut themselves away for days in her quarters caused them concern.

"That means there is a great deal of information they are sharing with each other."

These three are accustomed to being in possession of secrets and information. Knowing that there is something new to be learned but out of their reach does not sit well with any of them.

"I know. If we could somehow get near them. Perhaps we could pry just a bit out of them. Durhan, they are your students. What do you suggest?"

"First, I believe Fannol is recovering from whatever bodily harm Susan has inflicted on him as punishment for leaving her without a word. Second, we have discussed that one. She can hold a secret better than any Satai when she wishes. And based on Fannol's actions, he can as well."

"True. We cannot take another visit to the station now. Our motives for visiting would be suspect."

"You are a master of understatement some times, Turval. Our motives would be obvious."

"If you insist on being of no help Rathenn, be silent."

"That is enough you two. We just need to find a way to get them here. But I do not think that will be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I think they will come to us. Susan has not been home since the Fire Wings began their training. Fannol has not returned since Captain Sheridan went to Z'ha'dum. And Talia has not been here since before Entil'Zha went away."

"Speak clearly. What are you suggesting?"

"The humans have a saying. The chickens always come home to roost. They will be here soon."

Susan and Fannol instructed their crews that they all had leave and they would take this time to place both ships in dry dock for a full inspection and overhaul. They were both sure to inform their crews that they were all on vacation, did not want to see them, and would not require an entourage of security while they were relaxing at the headquarters. All three of them were pretty much ignored on that last part. But they realized they could not draw too much attention to any of them with their normal protocols so they combined their efforts to help them to blend in. Except the Warriors. No one knew how they'd blend in. As happy as the Moon Shields were to have Talia back and to be able to accompany her on this trip, none of them were looking forward to spending time with Kailenn. None of them had any hope of finding a way out of it.

It did not take long for all of Tuzanor to learn of their arrival once Kailenn passed the word to Durhan. She was not entirely pleased to learn that Talia had also contacted Leroon to alert him of her visit. Technically, she had no problem with Leroon, but she was still ticked at him for attempting to monopolize the bulk of Talia's time on her last visit. Now that Talia has risen to the level of an instructor herself, Kailenn fears she will have no legitimate reason to spend all the time she wishes to working with her prize pupil. She contents herself with the knowledge that she will have three Warriors to mold. Kailenn is absolutely certain that religious studies and education within the Warrior Caste training is severely lacking after dealing with the Fire Wings. She's made it her new mission to assist any Warrior she can get her hands on. Now that Talia is bringing her three Moon Shields, she is certain she'll have plenty to occupy her time when Talia is with Leroon.

Those who did not know of the impending arrival of Fannol, Talia, and Susan knew something was up. The three of them were entirely too pleased with themselves about something. When Durhan was seen smiling openly and strutting around, everyone suspected Susan was to arrive soon. Sure enough they were right but got more of a surprise as the other two were not expected. The three of them waltzed into headquarters but got no further than the door when they met their welcoming committee. 

"Susan, Fannol, Talia! What a surprise."

None of them are really buying it. For one, its too staged. And they all were pretty sure Kailenn rushed to tell Durhan that HER student was coming for a visit and happened to be bringing his.

"Master, it is good to see you. It is good to see all of you."

Rathenn looks the group over and nods,

"I could not help but wonder if there was a specific reason for this visit since it was unannounced. Of course, we are always happy to have you all home whenever you can spare the time."

Fannol lowers his head slightly because he knows that he will not be able to suppress the eye roll that is sure to come if they keep this up. He's certain Mai'lenn gave them every detail she could.

Before anyone could comment, Turval has to have his part in it.

"Fannol, you are looking well. A bit tired perhaps but that is to be expected with the war. Should you have some time, I would appreciate you sitting in on a few of my classes. Perhaps a tutorial or two would fix you right up."

He knows he isn't going to be able to get out of it. He also knows that is Turval's means of getting him away from the others so he can squeeze every drop of information he can out of him.

"Sech Turval, it would be an honor. Of course I am always available for you."

Susan is biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from groaning because she knows that Durhan is a lot less subtle and a lot less slick than Turval. He's simply going to order her around and she's gonna have to follow. As if on cue,

"Susan, we will meet at 14:00 beginning tomorrow."

"Yes, Master. Thank you." {This is not good!}

Kailenn's had enough of this dancing and politeness so she snatches up Talia by the arm and whisks her away without a word to any of them. She knows what time Leroon is expected the next day and intends to stake her claim long before he arrives. What she doesn't know is that Rathenn has decided that as a member of both their caste he feels it his duty to devote as much time and attention to Talia during her period of recovery as he can. Rathenn has more patience than all of them combined. He was Satai longer than all the others. He knows exactly what to do to gather information from Talia and that is exactly what he intends to do.

Susan was a assigned to the same suite she had on her first visit. This time, Fannol was across the hall and Talia next door to him. None of them missed that little set up, knowing the others simply wanted easy and uninterrupted access to them. They would have their information! She didn't think they would try any surveillance since she's pretty sure they figured out that Fannol spilled the beans but wasn't taking any chances. She came armed with jamming devices and passed out a few to the others. Yeah, they all laughed but they all knew it was required around there. After getting settled Susan and Fannol headed off to the Temple of Valen,

"I missed this place more than I realized."

"Yes. After the mission I spent a good deal of time here."

It was good for both of them and they somehow fell back into a modified version of their schedule during her training. Susan absolutely refused, with the utmost respect and in the most humble way she could, to meet with Leroon at 06:00. She didn't even know why she had to meet with him in the first place since Talia was his favorite student. And with all of Talia's new super powers she ought to be the one spending time with Leroon. Susan obviously forgot he was a telepath 'cause he heard every single one of her thoughts and decided to address them once and for all,

"Am I to understand that you are no longer a telepath?"

{Uh oh}

"No, F'hursna Leroon. Of course I still am."

"Ah. So you have identified and mastered all of your abilities since we met last?"

{Damn!}

"Not at all."

"Then there are still techniques and lessons for you to learn?"

"Yes. Of course. I did not mean to suggest otherwise. I am honored that you still wish to teach me."

"As I thought."

{Damn, Damn, Damn!!!!}

Susan didn't escape Kailenn's clutches either. There was absolutely, positively no way Kailenn wasn't going to get her hands on the Oracle. How many people got to lay claim to being the religious instructor to the Oracle of Minbar anyway? Oh, no. Susan wasn't getting out of that at all. And for some reason Fannol could not tell or at least did not want to admit, Kailenn was studying him pretty intensely out of the corner of her eye. [I may not know all but I am not blind and I know enough to suspect what I am thinking.] 

Fannol was taken aside and before he knew it she had him where she wanted him. He could not understand how he managed to be scheduled for 2 hours of private religious studies classes each day. The only thing Fannol did not seem to mind in the least, and Kailenn immediately noticed he embraced eagerly, was her informing him that they were taking a full day trip to the Sisters of Valeria and would be reviewing some of the ancient texts and history from before the time of Valen. [Just as I suspected!!!!]

"We aren't gathering any new information. Fannol won't speak." Turval is not happy at all.

"Perhaps it is that you are out of practice. Perhaps you are going about it incorrectly."

"Durhan, I do not see you gathering any information. In fact, you seem to simply be enjoying her company. Do not try to pretend. You have been in too good spirits these last two weeks."

Rathenn decides he needs to break in before the two go too far.

"I think we have all gained some new information, we just may not recognize it. And, we may not know what to do with it."

"Explain."

"Fannol went eagerly and happily with Kailenn to review the ancient texts. He has never done anything eagerly or happily with Kailenn before. She's a bit too intense for him. Yet they spent an entire day together."

"So?"

"So, he really wanted to see what was there and read it for himself. He knows Susan and who she is. He did not need to read about her. He also had knowledge of the old stories. No, he wanted to see the original documents. I believe he was searching for something specific. And, I do not believe it had anything to do with Susan, but with him."

"How exactly?"

"We have concluded that they went to the Vorlon home world. We also strongly suspect it was Fannol inside that Vorlon ship. A ship he spent weeks visiting. A ship he traveled in alone all the way to Vorlon space. He has special knowledge. Specific information now. He might have had it before the trip. But even so, he spent months on their home world! That is amazing and we all know it. We also know, though we have no proof, that Talia was on the planet with him. That is significant. And, we agree she thought she would not be coming back."

Turval picks up the thread,

"You are saying that because of whatever Fannol learned during his time with the Vorlons, he may be able to understand or recognize something in the text we do not. Something specific dealing with himself and his role with the Oracle?"

"Yes, but not just with Susan. I think we have been too narrow in our search. I think Fannol has a bigger part than we originally suspected and that may be why we could not find anything. I think the Vorlons obviously knew that."

Turval turns this around over and over in his mind for a few moments,

"I believe Rathenn is correct. It would make the most sense. That means we must revisit everything after they have left. Just to be sure."

"I have something else for us to consider. I know Susan very well. I know Fannol just as well. Have you noticed anything different about them since the last time they were both here?"

"Not particularly. What do you mean?"

"They are much closer."

"That is no surprise Durhan. They have always been close. Friends from the beginning. And they have that emotional connection. Of course they would grow closer over the years."

"Yes, Rathenn but have you watched them interact?"

"I do not know to what you are referring Durhan. What do you suspect?"

"They have moved beyond an empathic connection. I am almost certain that they have some sort of telepathic communication between them. It is more than simply finishing each other's sentences or anticipating the other's preferences or needs. They are finishing each other's thoughts and doing it unconsciously, I believe. With the exception of their lessons, they are never apart."

"They were separated for those months he was away and neither knew if it was to be permanent."

"True, Rathenn, but I mean physically, they are never a part. Watch them. They unconsciously move to stand near each other whenever they are in the same room. Fannol some times nods his head as if he is speaking to someone when he is not. She does the same and its usually when they aren't in the same room. Yes, if it were only her I would think perhaps she was communicating with Talia or Leroon. But Fannol is not a telepath or an empath. Rarely are they together when they are not touching in some manner."

"Do you suspect they have developed a romantic relationship?"

"If they have, neither of those two are smart or observant enough to have realized it."

"What do you mean? How could one not realize something such as that?"

"She did not realize she was a telepath for 25 years. As it turns out she is perhaps the most powerful human telepath to exist. Perhaps out of all the species. I care for her deeply but in some respects she is not the——brightest star in the sky, as the humans say."

This caused all three of them to chuckle as they remembered her conversation with Entil'Zha.

"What about Fannol? Surely he is capable of knowing his own feelings?"

"How? They have the strongest empathic connection I have ever heard of and yet they are completely unaware of their own actions toward each other. Watch them closely. You will understand."

"Alright. Perhaps they have romantic feelings for each other but have not yet realized it. How does this help us learn anything new?"

"I think it will be much easier to gather information from them the closer they become. I think that now we know only a Vorlon can interfere with their connection. From Mai'lenn's report on her behavior during his absence and both their behavior on his return, they will not or are not able to allow anything to come between them if it is in their power. They just walked out of a briefing and ignored everyone and everything for 4 days. Then came here. There is a reason for that. It makes me think that whatever or whoever Fannol really is, is connected with the Oracle as well and that is just ONE of the reasons they are so close."

"What about Talia? Rathenn you have spent time with her."

"Yes, we have known for some time, since she first came to us, that she was not a P5 commercial telepath as everyone was led to believe. As everyone outside the Anla'Shok is still being led to believe. While we do not know her specific abilities or rating, Leroon would not have jumped at the chance to meet with her if they were not significant and unusual. He has not left that school in 20 years except three times. Each in the last two years. Each time to come here. And he is practically overflowing with joy to have them both here at the same time. We know that he has every intention of having Talia at Ver'Yil with him after the war. He intends it to be for some time."

"So?"

"I was not finished. Her lessons are different this time. I suspect that her abilities have grown significantly since they last met. They spend a great deal of time away from here. They leave the grounds daily for long periods of time and go off somewhere isolated. She has security. Warriors, not Anla'Shok, and she has had them since the Vorlon was killed. They go with her but I happen to know that they do not get close enough to see or know what Talia and Leroon do or discuss."

"You happen to know?"

"Do you care how I gather the information, Turval, as long as I get it?"

"I do not."

"Alright, what does that mean?"

"I am unsure but I believe she was on the planet with him. She was with the Vorlons."

"Are you saying they enhanced her abilities?"

This causes both Durhan and Turval some discomfort.

"No. She was more powerful than anyone knew long before she encountered the Vorlons. It was her secret, though I suspect Susan knew for some time. And I suspect Fannol as well."

"Why?"

"Susan and Fannol are close, we know that. She is Fleet Commander and they would never be on the same ship. I doubt it was a coincidence that the other extremely powerful telepath on the station was assigned to his ship."

"You are suggesting that Susan used special favoritism as a means of attempting to protect him in battle?"

"Does anyone in this room think she would not do it?"

When no one disagreed with Rathenn, he moved on.

"As I was saying, I suspect that her ability to go down to the planet and remain with them for those months is because of who SHE is as well."

"The Oracle's friend has a friend?" Turval was dangerously close to rolling his eyes as he said that.

"No. They may not even be connected. That is a strange group. We SAW the Gathering of Souls. Who's to say the Universe wasn't finished gathering everyone. A Soulwalker, Isil'Zha, the Oracle, Delenn, who we now know bears the mark of the Triluminary, and Entil'Zha Valen himself in the same room. On the same station. We did not know who Sheridan was. We only had the healer's veiled words to Entil'Zha that he had some connection to the Minbari. Never would any of us have guessed his true identity. I am saying we do not know who SHE is. We do know that she was first drawn to that station and then to this place. That she has a Minbari soul. Her faith is so strong it frightens me. They are just popping up all over the place!"

Rathenn had to take a few moments to collect himself. He'd gotten a bit worked up during his little speech and that last sentence almost undid him. Turval and Durhan made eye contact but said nothing.

Talia was enjoying herself and having a grand time. Even though it seemed to her that the only time she'd get to spend any time at Tuzanor was to rest or recover from something, she did not mind. Kailenn wasn't nearly as upset as she feared about Leroon's presence. But then, Talia suspected it had something to do with having a few Warriors to convert, an Oracle to polish, and Fannol. Yes, Talia couldn't help notice that self satisfied and suspicious way Kailenn kept peeking at Fannol out of the corner of her eye. Talia was almost certain that Kailenn had figured out quite a bit. When she scooped up Fannol and took him to the Sisters of Valeria she knew. 

It was a good thing because Talia needed the time with Leroon. She was very clear that she could not speak on many things and begged that he not be offended or ask. He was not. He seemed to be very perceptive about certain things and was merely interested in helping Talia adjust and control her abilities. They spent a considerable amount of time testing her limits while he prodded her into establishing safety zones for herself so that she knew where the cut off points would be. They continued to test her telepathic range and Leroon was giddy over the possibilities. He cautioned her not to limit her options in the future but she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Of course it is just a suggestion but with the proper training and attention, you would make just as good if not a better instructor at Ver'Yil as you would at Tuzanor."

Then he shifted slightly and brushed a few non existent pieces of lent from his cuff. Talia hid her smile.

"Master, I have made no plans after the war. All I do know is that when I leave Babylon 5 I intend to make Minbar my home."

Leroon is very aware that Ver'Yil is within the Federation but is not Minbar. He attempts not to huff.

"I see."

Talia picks up on this immediately.

"Yes, of course that will also be after I leave Ver'Yil. I believe you issued an invitation to me some time ago. Am I mistaken? I hope you have not changed your mind."

She is all too aware of the delicate situation and Leroon's feelings are at risk. Of course, she would never phrase it as such. She resolves to simply think of it as his Warrior's pride as that is the most acceptable way of putting it. He puffs up at her response so she knows she said the right thing.

"Of course the invitation is still open! How could you think otherwise? We will have much more privacy there and you will have freedom to explore to your heart's content."

Crises averted they moved on with the days work. Later that evening Talia went with Fannol and Susan to the Temple of Valen. As much as Talia loved that place, she got the feeling that it called to Susan in a much stronger way. Her reaction was very intense and everyone at the training camp seemed to expect Susan to spend much time there and to go daily. Talia wasn't so busy having fun or working during this trip not to notice many things. The Three were not as discrete as they might hope. Then again, with those three one could never tell. Some times Talia got the feeling that they really did not care if you knew they were attempting to gather all the information their nosey hearts desired. 

She saw some things that concerned her but she was not sure if it was time to intervene or if she should simply continue to watch and wait. Fannol and Susan seemed to have relaxed much more here than they ever would at the station. That was expected. But, Talia saw the light show. She was convinced that her friends were getting closer and closer in a way they did not even realize. How they could not be aware of their growing closeness was beyond her but she'd gotten too used to their strangeness to think much of it. What she was certain of is that it would not take long for others on the station to notice. They were affectionate before. And they touched. Especially when one was in distress. Since their extremely public display of intense affection in the War Room, they were even more intense. They were constantly touching. If they were not holding hands they were holding each other. If both their hands were full they leaned into one another. They stand too close and stare too long for simple friends. Talia was positive she wasn't the only one here to notice this. They were definitely giving Tuzanor something to talk about.

If their feelings had grown beyond friendship to a romantic level, it didn't bother Talia in the least. In fact, it would make the most sense and solve that mystery of the weirdness that is Susan and Fannol for most people. But Talia knew what others did not. And, she still had some concerns about Marcus in the back of her mind. He was too quiet and did not have a reaction. That gave her cause to worry about things she did not want to consider. She also heard Stephen's words when he reacted to them. And she heard him say that Kesha and Dulann 'figured out Susan and Fannol'. That meant there was something. Well, after the yellow light and the flowers, she knew there was more. So she took some quiet time in the Garden of Eden to consider it. That's where she solved the mystery as well. How that worked she had not a clue and wasn't sure what that meant. Since Stephen seemed more annoyed and frustrated than unnerved she felt all was fine for now. But she had absolutely no clue what would happen if the light came back or got stronger the next time.

Fannol was informed that he and Susan should come up to the space dock for an update on the inspection of their ships. Neither liked the way they sounded but, this was the Religious Caste they were dealing with. Some times they could be a bit high strung. They designed and built the White Star Fleet and had not turned over any part of the operation to the Workers yet. As far as they were concerned, the ships fell under their control and authority because they were used to fight in a Holy War. The Workers were still rebuilding and expanding some parts of Minbar and the Federation so they let it slide—for now. Expecting the worst; Talia, Fannol, and Susan went up to find out just what was wrong with their ships.

"Nothing is wrong with those ships. They are White Stars."

All three of them made eye contact and agreed this was going to be an extra sensitive area because he seemed to take his work a little too personally. Talia intervened and both Susan and Fannol were happy to sit there quietly and be left out of it.

"There may have been a slight misunderstanding. The war has taken its toll on all of us. You understand?" 

Some times Talia was so smooth and accommodating Susan forgot about the iron fist inside the velvet glove. A few more words from Talia, the master negotiator, and all was well.

"We installed a new defense system on both ships and have conducted several tests. They work beautifully."

"I'm always happy to have something else to defend the ship, don't get me wrong, but why'd you add it to our ships?"

"Anla'Shok Ivanova, you are Fleet Commander. Both you and Fannol are on the War Council."

Everybody could tell that was the misdirection and were just sort of standing around waiting for the truth. None of them were convinced they'd get it, but they waited none the less.

"We had to test them out and both your ships were here. They work so you can keep them."

Susan almost laughed in his face. That was the most direct, most honest answer she's ever gotten from any Minbari except Fannol. He caught that stray thought and did his own struggling to remain silent. Talia just rolled her eyes and asked for a complete explanation of what they were dealing with. The other two kind of looked and her and then at each other. {Yeah, Talia's really taking this whole command thing serious. Funny thing is, she's good at it.}

When the time came to say goodbye, nobody wanted to leave. A surprise to everyone, that actually included the Moon Shields. Kailenn's mission did not fail and they really seemed to enjoy their time with her. Talia thought it was Tuzanor that took the edge off of their displeasure with spending time with her as opposed to when she was teaching her classes on the station. She was pretty sure that after taking the time to create a specialized course, every Warrior at Babylon 5 would get the full Kailenn treatment. Talia, Susan and Fannol were completely unaware of just how much information the Three managed to gather from them over the past 3 weeks. They felt extremely satisfied with their efforts and had more than enough to speculate on once the others left.


	3. Golgotha

When White Stars 3 and 14 jumped into station orbit, everyone knew it within minutes. What they didn't expect was what came with them. When they initially left, there was some concern within the Fleet that another secret mission was taking place until station Rangers spread the word they were simply gone to Tuzanor. That alerted everyone that Talia and Fannol's time away had not been pleasant. Susan hailed Garibaldi 'cause she knew he was going to want the Full Monty on this one before even considering bringing the captain in.

"They've been working on it for months. Since almost right after he returned. Apparently there was some debate about the design that held up actual construction."

"What do you mean about the design?"

"Considering the special circumstances and who he is, some folks wanted a lot of hoopla, bells and whistles. You know make it really stand out from the others."

"That's a security risk waiting to happen."

"Yeah, and that's why it looks almost the same as the others. This one is much bigger. We took a quick tour. You'll see on your inspection. And you'll love one extra special little treat they installed. Fannol and I got it too. Well, actually we were the lab rats they experimented on. For some reason they really didn't care if they blew up our ships but wouldn't take a chance with this one."

"I wonder why." Then they both laughed. 

SEVERAL hours later and only after Garibaldi, Tathann and Marcus tested every single thing they could possibly test many, many times, they declared it safe. Michael actually gave it his personal stamp of approval with a nod. Nothing was said but every ship in the Fleet had their eye on them. They all were pretty sure they knew what was going on and none of those within the Minbari Fleet could stop talking about it. When station Rangers sent the word up that the captain and Entil'Zha were boarding a shuttle, they just knew were it was headed. The brand new White Star Prime had finally arrived. Michael, Susan and Tathann discussed it at length before consulting with John and Delenn. They felt that ½ of White Star 2's crew should be given to the captain because they have an understanding of his ways and will keep his secrets. Half of his security would be permanently assigned to the ship. The others had crew quarters but would remain on the station as long as he did. The rest of the crew would come from the Moon Shields and Fire Wings. Some Fire Wing Anla'Shok and the rest would be Warriors but Susan definitely assigned more Fire Wings than Moon Shields. She didn't know why, she just did. Delenn liked that suggestion and thought that it was time to even out some of the Fleet a bit more. She requested Warriors to supplement the rest of her crew as well. Those Warriors were as pleased as punch when they found out they were being selected to be a part of Entil'Zha's crew. Just so there'd be no hard feelings, Delenn asked for more Moon Shields than Fire Wings. She knew they'd have issues getting along and learning how to work together but she really didn't care. Delenn was Entil'Zha and she said they would learn to get along. They did.

Those within the Religious Caste are obviously very good at gathering information as well as everyone else. They had reports that the captain spent a considerable amount of time walking the garden or praying in the chapel. They were determined to make things much easier for him. White Star Prime was larger than the other ships for many reasons. It had a private garden as well as a main one for the entire crew. They felt this would give him the most privacy and comfort. He didn't miss that and was truly touched by their efforts. The chapel was also larger and had a separate entrance down another corridor next to the captain's quarters. 

John Sheridan had to put up with more than a few looks and smirks from Michael and Susan over his quarters. More than twice the size as the last. Everything seemed to be designed specifically for two people to share comfortably. Their secret wasn't as much of a secret as they thought. Word had gotten out—with the utmost discretion and with the best of intentions, of course—that Captain Sheridan and Entil'Zha were engaged. No one knew when the wedding was to take place, but their information confirmed that the proposal was extremely formal and observed the strictest traditions of Delenn's clan. Therefore they assumed that the period of engagement would be as well. With the added distraction of the war, they knew neither would be sharing these quarters anytime soon, but they were ready.

He liked it. He liked having a ship again. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time on White Star 3. No, that was when he felt the most normal except among his friends on the Council. White Star 3 considered this and took it upon themselves to speak with Mr. Garibaldi about certain protocols that ought to be instituted from the beginning as well as codes of conduct for the crew due to the uniqueness of the situation. He almost laughed but Garibaldi knew he couldn't. White Star 3 was too much to deal with on a good day. Now that they saw the potential for Sheridan's privacy to be breached in some way, since they would no longer be protecting it, they felt it their duty to instruct the others. The new crew of White Star Prime got MORE than enough instruction on how to treat John Sheridan and what was required and expected of them. The Warriors embraced every single one of White Star 3's security protocols with glee and then became engrossed in how to combine them with their own techniques and Garibaldi's directives. At that point, Sheridan just got up and walked out of the room. He really didn't want to see the tissue paper before he was wrapped in it.

Michael had more cause for concern and worry than anyone knew. During the time the others were at Tuzanor, he watched the captain closely. He watched Stephen watch the captain closely. He did not like what he saw from a security perspective but he knew there might not be anything he could do about whatever was brewing. Tathann informed him that the captain had taken to visiting the Observation Dome in the middle of the night. Sure, its quiet then and most of the station is asleep, but he knew the signs. He was also walking the garden on the station once again. Station Rangers never got too close because they did not want the captain to feel like they were reporting on him specifically, but they were not blind. They went on alert as well.

Garibaldi instructed Tathann to go to an 8 person guard detail at all times, including when he was on White Star 3. He wasn't sure if he went too far when he directed that all the captain's meals come from and be prepared by White Star 2 from now on. That told Tathann everything he needed to know. Garibaldi also increased Lorien and Stephen's guards. They were now instructed to search Stephen's quarters thoroughly before he entered, just like the captain's. He knew his instincts were correct when he didn't hear a peep or complaint out of Stephen and that made him go on higher alert. Without going into details he told Marcus to quietly make some changes to Delenn's security as well then shuttled up to have a chat with some Warriors. He wanted Moon Shields to help out with station security for awhile. That's all he said. They thought he said more than enough. The last time they were brought in, there was a problem and it was the same day the captain returned.

Michael Garibaldi did not know what to think or what it meant when he got a report that Lorien dismissed his guards in the private bay and boarded his ship. He immediately contacted the captain to find out if he should send a ship in pursuit.

"No."

That's all he said. That told Garibaldi that whatever was to come, Lorien was not allowed to interfere or assist. He didn't like that at all since Lorien is the reason they got him back in the first place. That didn't stop him from heading up to C&C to covertly monitor the ship's destination. When he saw that it didn't head for the jump gate but for Epsilon 3, he wasn't sure if it were good or bad. Obviously, something was brewing but Michael figured that since Lorien is so old, 10 years or 10 days wouldn't really make a difference to him. He was very good at watching, waiting and being prepared to intervene. Garibaldi took up position to wait.

White Star 3 may not have known everything that was happening on the station but they knew enough to suspect some reason for what was happening on board their ship again. The dreams were back, there was no other explanation for her behavior. She was too calm, relaxed and happy when they left Tuzanor and she was in too good a mood when they first returned to the station. Two days later she was spotted walking the garden during her off duty time. Now she sits in the chapel all night. They monitor White Star Prime just as they had in the past. When they were informed that the captain does not sleep much because he is rarely in his quarters at night and constantly on the ship they knew to be very concerned. They thought for a moment and then informed the First Officer, who served as such before the captain went to Z'ha'dum, that Ivanova was spending nights in the chapel again and that she started walking the garden. White Star Prime finally admitted that the captain has returned to his old ways and comes on board in the middle of the night to sit in the chapel. They agreed to be more diligent in their observations and care of them both. 

White Star 3 returned to a 4 person detail for Ivanova as soon as they saw that her condition was beginning to get to the point where it would be noticeable to others. Marcus, Garibaldi nor the station Rangers missed the additional guards. They all knew something was going to happen. They just did not know how long it would take. The captain's change took months and Ivanova can suffer through nightmares and dreams just as long. Marcus knew he'd have to say something to Lennier with regards to Delenn but wasn't sure how to handle it without getting him upset or worried. He figured he'd just go for it and see what happened.

"Lennier?"

"Yes."

"The captain has returned to late nights on his ship. We believe Susan is having the dreams again. They are both spending a considerable amount time in the chapel. This is not for you to share with anyone, including Delenn."

He doesn't like what he's just heard about the captain and Ivanova. Then he hears that last part and it makes Lennier stop and look at him questioningly.

"If he wanted her to know she would know. If the Universe wanted her to know, she would know. We do not want her to put herself at unnecessary risk. We do not know what is to come or who it involves. That is why I am not telling her. I am telling you this because I'm making some changes to her security and you need to be aware and alert."

[Finally they are taking precautions BEFORE a disaster strikes!] Lennier is eager to do anything that will protect Delenn so he has no problem with maintaining his silence. 

Station Rangers saw all of this and more. They had recently developed their own protocols and put them into place. NO ONE missed the fact that Stephen was traveling to White Star Prime, White Star 3 and White Star 14 late at night. Not one of them thought it a sign of anything good to come.

Zack knew the chief very well. He also understood Anla'Shok and Minbari just as well. He kept his eyes open like station Rangers and noticed the captain going to the Observation Dome in the middle of the night like he did long ago. He said nothing but continued to observe. When he saw that the chief doubled Sheridan's guards at all times, he knew it was time for him to get to work as well. He started running drills with his special teams and had more sweeps of the station. More contacts were tapped in down below more frequently. Zack Allen wanted just as much if not more information as Garibaldi had access to from his own sources. He wanted to know if something more strange than usual was going to happen. He really wasn't sure what they could do if something like the thing that fought Kosh showed up, but he wanted them prepared. Yeah, his special teams were real special after all this time. They'd learned long ago what the deal was around there. Zack was sure to only select the ones who'd gone through all of Talia, Lennier and Kailenn's classes. He watched everyone in security like he watched those on the station. One just never knew when another Dr. Hobbs would rear its ugly head and he wanted to be ready. 

Some of the station Rangers noticed Zack's rather intense regime with only certain members of security. They reported to Mai'lenn that he had them in vacant or secured areas of the station in riot gear running various simulations on a regular basis. They were also working on hand to hand combat and he was giving everyone performance tests with PPGs and compression rifles. He had others double checking the equipment at customs and increased security presence there as well. Then Zack replaced the security working the ambassadorial section with his people. Once he found out about G'Kar's alterations to his quarters he had that shut down completely and informed G'Kar that he would have to use the front door from now on. Then, just to be sure, he set up secure cams within the crawl space to monitor any potential threat. He actually wanted to move G'Kar to different quarters but decided to watch and wait. He definitely kept a close eye on Garibaldi and secretly assigned him security as well. 

What no one knew was that he had the Narns members of security searching all cargo with scanners and randomly opening containers. Mai'lenn confided in Zack about the mysterious death of those Rangers on Earth and Mars as well as Entil'Zha's removal of all Rangers from there and the Centauri Republic. After learning that, Zack had a new protocol of his own to implement. Anything within two jump gates of Earth Alliance, a colony world or Centauri space was flagged, tagged, set aside, and got the royal inspection treatment. When Garibaldi saw the Narns one day, he asked what they were doing and why,

"Mr. Allen made some changes to station security procedures. All incoming and outgoing cargo is to be scanned and searched."

"Outgoing cargo? What are you scanning that for?"

They didn't want to say and sort of just stared blankly until he gave them the look and said to get on with it,

"Human and hybrid human Minbari DNA."

Garibaldi almost choked.

"Since when?"

"About two weeks ago. We aren't supposed to mention that scan to anyone. And only Narn members of security are to know he wanted it done."

Garibaldi thinks on that for a few moments. Yeah, its something he would have done if he'd thought about it. He's just wondering why Zack thought about it. The hybrid DNA is a dead give away and he has absolutely no doubt who the human DNA would belong to. [Damn, he's good!]

"Alright, carry on and like Zack said, NO ONE else is to know."

That caused Garibaldi to take a closer look at 'his' station as well as whatever Zack was up to with security. He was more than surprised and impressed with what he found. It alarmed him but also reassured him that his second in command was taking an active role in helping to protect the captain. What he really wanted to ask was how he knew to make certain changes. But since Zack did not inform him of these things, he felt he should not let him know he'd found out. 

Selene knew something was different. The station didn't feel the same. All the Minbari and Anla'Shok seemed on alert or holding their breath about something. She noticed that Warriors were working station security but wasn't sure that was a bad thing or something out of the ordinary. She just had the feeling that things were different and it made her restless and uneasy. She and Marcus spent some free time together after that first evening where she went to apologize. He didn't seem to want to kill her or anyone else from her Order so she took that as a good sign. They relaxed a bit and it was nice to have someone else to talk to when the others were busy on their own projects. The last few times she ran into him he seemed tense. He wasn't rude but she got the definite impression that they wouldn't be hanging out for awhile. 

Then she noticed G'Kar. He was spending quiet time alone in Grey 17's chapel. That wasn't so alarming or noticeable as the reaction of the other Narns. They gave him wide berth and stayed away when he was there. The other Z'al members who live there gave her a report,

"I don't know what it is all about and we don't think they do either. They just seem to sense that he must spend this time alone. It is very quiet when he comes."

She didn't know what to say. She had a suspicion that it was connected to whatever was going on with Marcus and the station. [Perhaps it is bad news about one of their plans for the war.] But then she dismissed that because others in the Fleet would have been told.

"Should we report this to Vir?"

"No. There have been 3 Anla'Shok inside Centauri space for months. They knew what we knew but they did not report it because they understood that we needed to be given time to learn things and handle the situation on our own. For a year before that, they kept Vir's secret and helped do something to redeem OUR sins against the Narns. They still keep our secrets. The War Council keeps our secrets. Not because they have to but because they feel it is not their's to interfere with. They ask no questions about us because they believe in the trust they extended to us that we will not do anything to jeopardize this station or the war effort. We do not report on them.

I do not know what is going on either. It feels more personal. These people here are like a family and they seem to know things about each other that is no one else's business. Whatever is happening is not Z'al business. Unless and until they ask for our assistance, we do not interfere. Of course we are always ready to help and will aid if requested."

And the reaction of the Narns in Grey 17 really should have told them something. They do not interfere or ask questions. They appear to simply be watching and waiting until a time when they are needed. Z'al decided to do the same.

All was quiet at Z'al headquarters once apologies were made, assurances of no repeat performances were given and all was forgiven by the Rangers. Everyone was pleased with the way the ships and the crews handled themselves. They started striking at the Shadows' smaller bases farthest from Centauri Prime so that it would seem like an attack from outside their boarders. They doubled up on the telepaths on board so that once they drove them from a planet or moon they could hit them fast and hard. They also hoped that would not alert the others to come to their aid or rescue. It was working. They were actually taking them out and it boosted their spirits.

Selene reported that G'Kar informed Mr. Garibaldi exactly how the Narns were brought onto the station and that avenue was now being shut off. He said that no more Narns could be brought in until further notice but gave Selene no more details than that. That was strange and they all had to wonder why G'Kar wouldn't want anymore of his people there with him but they accepted it and moved on.

A message came in from Shanmal and Vir let the Rangers know they had mail. No one knows what was in that recording but for the first time since they entered Centauri space all of them were seen in uniform heading outside not too long after getting it that evening. They were carrying a box of something no one knew what was in it and they didn't speak. They headed out into an open area of the grove and set up some kind of alter and lit candles. 

Ok, they wouldn't think that weird considering their own circumstances but everyone knew or got the feeling that Anla'Shok and Minbari were very intense and very private about their religious practices. Tafali thought that whatever they were doing had to be related to what was in that message. He didn't think it was a simple ceremony or a remembrance either. They were too focused and too worried about something. The next morning someone commented that they had been out there all night. They hadn't stopped praying at all. Not until the sun came up and they went to their rooms. 

"Perhaps it was some ritual that requires the offering of all night prayers."

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. They're still at it."

"I thought they came in hours ago and went to their rooms. Surely they're asleep after last night."

"Yes, they went to their rooms for a about an hour. Then they all met in Lydia's. They haven't been out since."

"Alright. Leave them to their privacy and quiet. It is not our business unless they confide in us, which is unlikely, or they request our assistance."

Everyone accepted it the first day and the second but the third day of them not leaving Lydia's room, answering the door, or eating was cause for great concern. Vir did not know what he should do but he feared something happened to them inside. Tafali was getting nervous as well.

"Do you think we should peek in on them? Just to make sure they're still alive and breathing?"

"Yeah, we better. I don't want to disturb them or interrupt but three days is a long time. Just the two of us will go check on them. We don't want to invade their privacy or alarm the others."

They opened the door slightly to see the three of them kneeling in front of that same alter they'd taken to the garden with candles lit as they had been that night. Neither knew specifically what they were praying about but could tell it had to be extremely serious by their demeanor, expression and the tears. There was no doubt about it, the Rangers had to have felt something was very wrong. Satisfied that they were still alive though they did not seem alright in the least, Vir and Tafali left them to their privacy. That's when they saw Ari'ahn coming down the hallway towards Lydia's room.

"Ari'ahn do you know why the Anla'Shok are in that room?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Faith. Prayer. Protection."

Trying to augment that answer with some adjectives, a verb or two, and a subject, Vir took a shot.

"Ari'ahn, has something bad happened to the Minbari or Anla'Shok?"

Tafali's catching on but hopes it isn't what he's thinking.

"Soon." Then he turned and walked passed them and entered Lydia's room.

"How do you learn anything from him?"

"It takes practice and hard work but I'm starting to catch on a little."

"Fine. Explain things."

"Something very bad and very serious is going to happen to the Minbari and Anla'Shok. The Rangers are in there praying their righteous hearts out and their faith is so strong that they believe it will protect the others from whatever's going on. Whatever is going to happen will happen soon. But who knows what soon is to a Vorlon. It could be tomorrow or 20 years from now."

Tafali just stared at Vir. 

"I'm truly impressed with you. You got all of that out of four words. Not one of them a verb."

When Vir informed the others not to disturb the Rangers in any way or interfere they all knew something was up. When he said that they were not to open their door or attempt to enter their room in anyway they were at full alert. [What could they possibly be doing in there that would cause him to say something like that?]

By the 5th day, three of them decided that they could follow Vir's orders and gather information using good old fashioned surveillance—and the air ventilation unit. They justified it as keeping tabs on them. Really, Z'al was supposed to be protecting them. None of them had eaten in 5 days. Humans could die from something like that, surely within a few more hours! How could they protect them when they could not assist because they did not understand the problem? The logic was sound enough for them so they went for it. And that's when they saw what Vir did not want them to see. So they understood some of what was going on but not much else. The three Rangers looked so distressed and shaken their hearts went out to them. The fact that Ari'ahn was apparently holding vigil with them—if standing silently in the corner counts—impressed upon them the seriousness of the situation. Whatever was in that message from Shanmal caused this reaction. 

They wanted to find out if Selene knew anything on the station but felt they had gone too far and breached Vir's orders. Now they understood what he meant by not needing to know or concern themselves in certain affairs of others. Definitely chastised, they decided that they would offer assistance the way they should have from the beginning and the three of them set out together to offer up prayers on their behalf.

"They are being shielded."

"How is that possible? From us?"

Some times he regrets having taught certain lessons too well.

"Galen, regardless of what you were taught, yes. The Vorlons are more powerful than us."

This is news to him. Though he really hasn't had any dealings with Vorlons at all. He's not sure any of his kind have. Except Belial. But that caused her to repay a 3,000 year old debt. He wonders exactly what the Vorlon did to help her. As much as he tries to pretend he doesn't care, he is a bit curious to know what that thing was. How could Belial hold on to something that long without being tempted to sneak a peek? No matter it isn't relevant to the situation.

"Alright, they are more powerful but what is power when one does not use it? They do not involve themselves in certain matters. They do not attempt to stop the very thing they stand against. Darkness, chaos. Either they are not powerful enough to defeat it or they simply don't care. As for those two, we didn't get to hear all that they discovered. Did you notice that certain times their was no sound?"

"Yes. That is one of the things that concerned me initially. Many others are watching them. That means many others know that WE are watching them. Or at least we were until they got near the exit of the jump gate."

Galen thinks about that for a few minutes then turns to his mentor genuinely curious,

"So, it is not a simple myth or something the youngest of us are told to keep us in line? We cannot enter Vorlon space?"

Erlich now sees that he is catching on. That means he will have many questions about his training and beliefs that Erlich cannot answer himself. Not since those two Rangers started speculating on a few things he never considered before.

"No. It is not a myth or something to keep you all from running off in search of windmills or fairy tales. We cannot enter their space. Their power is greater than ours. Whether the Vorlons use their power or not doesn't make them any less powerful. It makes them strange and cryptic. But we always knew that."

"What did they mean about the true face of a Vorlon? I thought they were simply energy based life forms of some kind and had no shape or appearance. That is what others have said."

He did not want to get into this. There is no way for him to get around it.

"We cannot see the true face of a Vorlon. It is beyond our power and our understanding."

This doesn't make sense to Galen. How is that possible? Erlich is saying that those two limited and powerless Rangers sitting around speculating on things beyond them can see what they cannot see? Have some kind of power they do not have. Impossible!

"Explain this. You do not mean what I think you mean."

"If you are wondering if there are greater powers in the universe than those we know and see, yes. If you are wondering if those from the younger races have powers greater than we, yes. Humans and Minbari are causing a great deal of trouble for us when they work together. They see things and feel things others do not. It is a power that even those from the other younger races don't have. I suspect there are quite a few First Ones who cannot see, feel, or know what these humans and Minbari do. Why? I do not know. I am almost certain the answer to that was in some of the things they said which we were not permitted to hear. Who has the power to do that Galen? And why?"

He does not know. He decides to skip it.

"Fine. What are we supposed to do with our plan? If we can't find them, we can't carry it out."

"We still keep our eyes open for them. The Vorlons will not shield them forever. They couldn't possibly do that? Instead we start watching others. And, we keep a closer eye on that station."

"That will be difficult. Kosh and the one we do not know did something to it. No one can penetrate it. No one can see inside. We will have to go there."

"NO! Not yet. There are many different things playing out. Certain ones will be alerted to our presence if we were to go now."

"What do you mean alerted? There is no Vorlon there anymore. And the one we do not know, keeps to himself, so I am told."

"The one who visited Belial is there. She would know. There is a Soulwalker on board that station. We did not know that when we were there in the past. He will know. I begin to suspect there are others there almost as gifted as he. Perhaps one of them would know as well. What Sheridan did at Z'ha'dum pushed the Shadows closer into our sphere of influence. They are not the masters they think they are. Greedy. They want everything and can never hold onto anything."

"True. I like our way best."

"Exactly. Less complicated and more efficient."

When they finish viewing the preparations of another they turn to each other and smile.

"Good. But there are a few others who need to be dealt with. I believe three to be exact."

"Yes. It will definitely put the fear into those they are helping. They shouldn't last long. Or at least, they should learn their place."

"We don't want them gone yet. They are also going to solve our problem with the Shadows. Let's allow them to destroy as many as they can. Then the Shadows can finish them off for us."

"Now you are thinking."

Susan woke in the middle of the night and ran from her quarters barefoot and in her night gown straight to the shuttle bay. The guard outside her door was taken completely by surprise, she didn't have any warning. They barely had time to get her pilot in the shuttle before Susan jumped in. She was shaking and unnerved but focused. Taking one look at the way she was dressed and her lack of shoes, everyone assumed where she wanted to go and didn't ask. White Star 3 hailed White Star 14 as soon as someone saw her running to the shuttle bay to alert them of her arrival. They had no idea what to make of White Star 14's reaction so they said nothing and ended the transmission. Only Ivanova's guards would know why.

No matter how often it happened, White Star 3 still never got used to it. They knew the signs. They knew the dreams came first and then would progress into nightmares. They knew the captain's behavior and feared that this was connected to it. They knew it was. The secret White Star 14 wanted kept a secret was that it was not just Ivanova having the dreams. Fannol was as well. Unfortunately, there was no way to prevent anyone from finding out and they gave the crew of White Star 3 the death glare of silence for life. Kesha would have been proud of them. 

It probably wasn't the most dignified way for an Anla'Shok or a Fleet Commander to be seen but she really didn't care. The only thing she knew was that she had to get to Fannol as soon as possible. She felt him in the throws of an intense nightmare even if she couldn't see anything clearly. It really didn't matter. So, his guards were stationed outside his door and her's were running behind her trying to catch up as she barreled down the corridor. Just before she got to the door she, well they all, heard him shouting. Screaming incoherent sounds at the top of his lungs. It had to be bad. She couldn't remember once ever hearing him raise his voice. This was not good. She motioned everyone away from the door, looked dead at her guards and said "you know nothing!" Then she went inside, locking the door behind her. They heard it lock and they knew she meant for them to stay out and stay away while they stayed silent. 

She did not know if she should wake him but she had to stop his agony. In that moment she cursed herself for every single nightmare she'd caused him to endure. If he felt as helpless and frightened as she did just one of those times he came to her aid, it was one time too many. He wasn't awake and he was still shouting so she climbed into the bed and grabbed hold of him and held him tightly in her arms hoping that the physical connection would help to chase off his demons. Then she concentrated on sending him calm and soothing feelings hoping that would do it. It seemed to work because he quieted down after a few minutes and seemed to drift off to sleep. She had no idea what he saw or what he knew but whatever it was to cause that reaction had to be something very bad. 

White Star 14 had double duty that night because they were also watching Talia. She had been in the chapel for hours. Before that she wandered around the ship as if trying to take her mind off of whatever was happening. They didn't like it. The last time Fannol, Talia and Susan had a reaction at the same time, Kosh died fighting that creature. 

While all of this was going on, White Star Prime was growing concerned. Those who served under the captain before explained things to the new members of the crew and his guards. It didn't actually help. And the ones who had gone through it before could not turn their minds from his leaving for Z'ha'dum. They knew something was coming but could not tell when or how bad it would be. They knew the captain's associate was down on the planet. He'd been there for weeks. They had no idea what that meant. The Soulwalker's visits do not reassure anyone. They monitor the captain when he is in the garden. They see him deep in thought and agonizing over something. Tonight he has been in the chapel for hours. He would not allow his guards to enter. Tonight they got too many surprises. Tonight they learned too many things.

White Star 3 contacted White Star Prime to inform them of Susan's actions and her appearance when she left. The fact that her guards gave no details, other than to say she is visiting Fannol, tells White Star 3 that Fannol's condition is so extreme that she swore them to silence. They do not mention that to White Star Prime. It didn't matter. Captain Sheridan's crew had heard quite enough, thank you very much, when they heard that Ivanova had to make a house call to Fannol! They asked about Talia and then wished they hadn't. White Star 2 contacted White Stars Prime, 3 and 14 in a three way secured communication demanding to know what was going on. That was strange and everyone wanted to know why. Then they wished they hadn't asked. Marcus Cole came on board in the greatest state of distress they have ever seen him in. They said he spoke to no one as he raced through the ship and shut himself up in the chapel. Someone tried to check on him but the doors are sealed and they have been trying for some time but cannot over-ride the lock. In the middle of their report they stopped to amend that the Soulwalker just came on board. He headed straight for the chapel without a word and opened the door as if it weren't locked. Yeah, nobody wanted to hear that.

Zack just KNEW something was going to happen soon. He could not say how he did, he just did. All the times in the past, things happened slowly and were a bit drawn out before they got real dramatic. It had been a month of strangeness. A month of Captain Sheridan not sleeping and spending all night on his ship. A month of Susan's extra guard detail and her looking like she's kick boxing in her sleep. A month of Stephen making late night trips checking on those on their ships. But when he saw Marcus Cole running to the shuttle bay he knew he was right. That was the most solid person he knew other than the chief, who let nothing spook him, so seeing that was more than enough for him to step up his attentions to those under his care. Yeah, it was the middle of the night but if he weren't up doing a walk through of the station, he would've missed Cole. He checked and verified that he went to White Star 2. Zack figured that meant he was either going to the garden or the chapel. But the way he was out of sorts and plain coming apart, he was certain he wasn't going to the garden. That's when he called Mai'lenn and asked her to meet in private so they could talk. He told her what he just saw of Cole and where he was headed. After they settled down to business and compared notes, station Rangers informed Mai'lenn that Dr. Franklin just left the station. It was 2am! He was hardly making a house call of a medical nature. Zack confirmed with C&C that he headed for White Star 2. They both looked at each other,

"Something's going to happen soon."

"I agree. Whatever is to come is near. I just have no idea what that could be."

Susan held on and did not let go. She felt him slipping into consciousness and was relieved to feel his level of distress had decreased though it had not diminished. She had to smile at his expression. He seemed down right shocked to see her in his bed. Obviously, the events of a few hours ago were coming back to him slowly and in small pieces 'cause he didn't remember her coming in at all. Then he sort of gave an embarrassed smile and actually blushed. She decided not to tease him and snuggled closer tightening her embrace while stroking his cheek. He laughed and she felt relief that he seemed to be coming back to himself. 

"Thank you. It must have been something."

"There is nothing to thank me for. Do you remember anything?"

Then she felt him tensing up and could tell his anxiety level was increasing as he thought on the nightmare. She quickly intervened,

"I mean me coming into your room. Or helping myself to half your bed."

That did the trick and he laughed a little. 

"Actually, no. And since I am unaccustomed to people doing either, it is something I should have noticed."

"Nah, I'm real quiet when I want to be."

He knew she was trying to distract him and he was touched by it as well as her attentiveness. He wondered for a moment how she knew to come over, then he remembered and smiled. 

"I think I'll be fine now. I'll go back to sleep."

"Is that your way of kicking me out now that I've gotten all comfortable?"

She knows he just wants to hide the possibility of another nightmare from her. Why he's bothering to try to send her away is beyond her. If he does have another one she's going to know it and come back. She thinks that's just plain silly because he ought to know he can't hide anything from her. 

He picked up on that entire train of thought and smiled to himself. 

"Of course not. I would never deprive you of comfort."

"Thank you." 

They managed to get through what was the rest of the night without incident. This was an eye opener for both White Star 14 and Susan's guards. Apparently, the nightmare thing worked both ways. They both have the same effect on each other and both can relieve the intense distress of the other. That was good to know.

While all of this was happening on and around Babylon 5, things in the universe were definitely heating up. Too many factions had too much information from watching Kesha and Dulann work through various theories. Most of them were shut out of the most important information the same as Galen and Erlich. That did not stop them from speculating nor did it keep them from coming to some of the same conclusions as to just who their biggest problems were or where they were. A plan was set in motion for solving one of those problems unfortunately, they were too late. No one on the station realized that they weren't getting any communications from Minbar. Those who needed to send messages did so, but for the last week, no on bothered to attempt any live transmissions. If they had, they would have been alerted to the problem.

The last thing Shanmal was able to do was to get a message out to the Anla'Shok within the Centauri Republic. Each of the three of them seemed a bit distracted earlier in the day but really didn't know why. They initially attributed their feelings to the offensive Shadow attack Z'al started. They were planning to go out as crew with the ships at the end of the week. Somehow they each just knew that message was the reason they were feeling off center or out of sorts. Never in a million years did they ever think Shanmal would send them a message like that. What did it mean? It meant something more serious than any of them could imagine. Were these the last days the Oracle was meant to signal? They did not know. Their minds all turned to Babylon 5 and the War Council with that thought. It was too much and too dangerous. Entil'Zha, the Oracle, a Soulwalker, Isil'Zha (and they weren't sure the identity of the others but they were absolutely certain that Cole, Talia and Fannol were just as deep in it as the rest of them with some very specific purpose and gifts) all of them concentrated in the same place. All of them at great risk. They only hoped that their leaders would be blessed and spared what was to come. 

But Malcolm, Lydia, and Adam also realized what was going to happen to them. It was not such a difficult thing to figure out. There were only two things they could do. First they prayed. At the same time across the galaxy, others were making decisions. High above the stars, the Grey Council wasn't exempt from certain dangers of the universe. Nor did they think themselves above them. They saw all they needed to see and as reports started coming in from around the Minbar and the Federation. A few wondered if Delenn's coming and what happened during her visit was a sign of this or the reason for it. They all felt absolutely positive that she had some part in what they were witnessing. There just couldn't be any other reason. No vote was necessary for this course of action when they looked to one another. They knew what they had to do quickly, while they still had a chance. For the first time in 1,000 years the Grey Council actually landed their ship on the planet.

Londo Mollari was summoned by Cartagia for a consultation. He didn't know what that meant considering the idiot had locked him away in his suite for months. Londo tried his absolute best not to think about what was possibly happening to his precious home world and his people while the fool continued his alliance with the Shadows. He had no idea if the war had ended or if it was still going strong. None of the servants were permitted to give him any information. The one who lost his tongue talking about the weather was a lesson for them all. 

When Londo stepped into the audience chamber he saw that he was not alone. [Refa! What is he doing here?] Then Londo looked him over and saw that the man did not look well or comfortable in the least about being there. He hoped there weren't any telepaths in the room because he just decided on a firm course of action as soon as he could get an update on the war situation.

"Mollari! How good to see you again. You're looking rested."

He nodded but really wanted to choke the life out of him,

"Yes. I feel in good health. Enough about me. How are you your majesty?"

"Bored."

"Bored? You are the Emperor of the Great Centauri Republic. How could you be bored?"

"True. But, it isn't enough." Then he flounced over to the throne and sat down.

Refa made eye contact with Londo. As much as Londo wanted him dead, he saw something in Refa's eyes that made him pause. Whatever Cartagia has come up with next, whatever he's gotten them into, has shaken Refa to the core. Londo studies him carefully and sees a man who just realized he couldn't bargain himself out of a deal with the devil and whatever the Shadows did for him in the past, wasn't enough to warrant the price they are demanding now. Londo held his eye and nodded slightly to acknowledge that he got the message. [Yes, we will have to call a truce Refa, in order to solve this mess. Then you will pay.]

Knowing in his heart he did not want to know, Londo did his duty and asked anyway,

"What would be enough your majesty? What would you like?"

"To be a god!" He didn't miss a beat. As stupid as Londo thought that was, one glance at Refa told him that Cartagia thought he'd figured out a way to do it. Londo took his time, thought over the situation, knew it was something he asked Morden for and the Shadows said yes even though they couldn't give it to him. What more could they want than to have taken over their home world?

"I see. Well, your majesty, you are like a god to the Centauri. You are our Emperor."

"Of course. But why limit myself to the Centauri when I can be a god throughout the universe?"

He doesn't like this one bit. Instead of wading through whatever is left of Cartagia's higher brain functions trying to decipher the truth, Londo just asks him to explain. When Cartagia finished, it was all he could do to keep his countenance. [Great Maker!]

Not knowing why the Rangers were still on their prayer vigil and fasting was causing some of the members of Z'al grave concern. They knew it had to be something very bad and they worried for them. Those who spied on them had taken up a prayer vigil of their own on their behalf without saying a word to anyone, but the others guessed what they were doing. Vir approved. At the same time they were moving closer and closer to where they needed to be—Centauri Prime.

White Stars Prime, 2, 3, and 14 made it through the night though they had no idea what to make of anything that happened. Their leaders got up, dressed and headed down to the station as if nothing happened. None of the Rangers or Warriors understood how they could do that but were impressed by their strength. Zack and Mai'lenn worked late into the night. He felt that even with the Moon Shields working security, the station was vulnerable in other ways. She agreed as they combined their efforts. They did decide that undercover Rangers needed to spend some more time in down below just in case. He was also going to put his special teams on 24 hour standby. Zack thought that while they were preparing for a frontal assault by someone or something and all their attention was focused on that, it would be the perfect time for them to get hit from behind.

"Are you sure you are not Anla'Shok?"

"No, I'm not."

Mai'lenn was teasing when she asked, but his tone and reply stopped her short. She looked at him for a long moment and then nodded.

"Neither am I."

Then they set to work.

Everyone gathered round the table and everyone knew it wasn't gonna be good. Everybody knew, this was the end. Steeling themselves, they each turned to the captain who was silent.

"Z'al is driving them from the outer planets in a scatter shot formation but we know they're making their way to Centauri Prime. That's fine, but its not what we have to do."

Its one thing to know you gotta do something, its another thing to actually know the plan and the Captain is the only one who knows the plan so they still just stare. 

"Which one of you has a report to make?"

That was a surprise. He saw their surprise but ignored it. Any one of them could have known whatever was to come. He didn't rule out anybody in this group, but his money was on Fannol or Talia with Marcus riding a close second. Fannol cleared his throat.

"The Shadows unleashed what is known as a planet killer last night on Talis 7. Everyone and everything on the planet is dead. They were testing it and sending us a message at the same time."

Then he just falls silent and waits for them to digest that serious piece of information. All those people dead. Michael is usually the first one to gain his voice but not this time. G'Kar asks the question nobody really wanted to have confirmation on but knew they needed to know,

"Testing it and sending us a message. What is their intended target?"

"Minbar."

They felt it. They suspected it, but to hear him say the word was too much for every single one of them. And every single one of them barely whispered, "In Valen's name" before silence reigned.

She wondered why she didn't have the dream. She wondered why she couldn't see his nightmare. When he said that last part, she knew exactly why that was kept from her. And she felt bad for him.

Captain Sheridan let them absorb that before moving on.

"They have another stop to make first and we're going to see that they do."

Delenn only manages, 

"What of the station?"

"What is to be, will be."

Talia can't help it and starts taking surreptitious glances at Marcus out of the corner of her eye. Sure enough, she can see the faint glimmer and decides to intervene quickly,

"I think we need to call a short time out captain."

They know it's a lot to deal with but she shouldn't need a break from this yet. They haven't even started laying out the plan.

"I don't need one. I'm saying whether we want it or not, we're getting an intermission. The winds are about to start blowing." Then she rolled her eyes because no one seemed able to figure out what she was saying. Finally, she just crooked her head toward Marcus.

G'Kar hadn't had this treat before so it was brand new for him. He wondered for a moment if flowers and music came with it but dismissed that thought. This was obviously something very specific. As if on cue, Talia turned to G'Kar and motioned for him to take her hand if he wanted to know. Really it wasn't necessary but she didn't want to just pop into his head and figured he'd have to give actual consent by holding her hand. He agreed readily and his eyes bulged at the response he was given. 

Garibaldi contacted security and asked for an update. Then he told Zack to send out patrols everywhere. Talia orders White Stars Prime, 3, and 14 to jump from orbit, activate their new defense shield, start running scans and if they don't find anything to return through the jump gate while running sensors for anything that might be waiting in hyper space then take up defensive position in another location. Without missing a beat, Delenn links in to all station Rangers and tells them to surface, be watchful and be prepared for whatever is to come. Susan hailed the Fleet in orbit and told them to all go to Red Alert indefinitely and to be combat ready. Pleased with this early warning Darkness detection system Marcus seems to provide and aware that the quick responses of the others means they've done this before, Sheridan just smiles. 

As soon as Zack got the word from Garibaldi to step up patrol he contacted his teams and told them to suit up and spread out. Then he set the chief's orders in motion. They all knew something wasn't right and that it would be coming so they were already geared up. It didn't take long for some of the Fleet to contact Mai'lenn with Ivanova's Red Alert order. They also reported the White Stars that jumped and thought that very odd since all their captains were still in the War Room. "What could they be doing?" Then she linked into Zack and gave her report. When he told her the chief's orders and what he did in addition she smiled. Yeah, Mai'lenn's thinking he's definitely Anla'Shok.

They each rose to go out and face whatever was about to come but Garibaldi stopped them,

"Captain, I don't think you and Stephen should be out in the open." He really didn't want to lose those either of them! Stephen surprised them all,

"We have to be there."

Not able to argue or contradict him, they all just nodded some kind of finality and moved toward the door. Selene knew something was to come. The feel of the station moved again and it was something she felt on the inside rather than what was coming from outside. One of their ships in orbit contacted her to say that Ivanova put everyone on Red Alert and ordered combat readiness indefinitely. "That is all I needed to know. Follow all her orders and be prepared." When she signed off, she headed straight to the Zocolo because she now had confirmation of her feeling that something was going to happen. She was determined to be on hand to assist in any way she could. 

They had been locked away for a over a week. They did not eat or sleep. All they did was pray and prepare their hearts and minds. Now they knew they didn't have much time. As if something was moving in all of them, they extinguished the candles, stood and nodded to one another. Adam and Malcolm left to get ready while Lydia tidied up, showered and got dressed. She polished everything until it shone. Her denn'bok never sparkled like that before. They met in the hall and started down the corridor together as they headed for the front door. This drew the attention of others. Everyone knew the Anla'Shok had their ways. This was different. But to see them finished with their fasting and praying didn't give anyone comfort. They should have been famished, light headed or a little weak. They didn't seem to be and they didn't seem to be headed for the cafeteria either. 

Word spread that the three of them were moving silently but purposefully out of the complex and the others wondered if they should follow.

"You told us that some times we should not interfere and know when to not concern ourselves in the affairs of others. Something is going on and something is going to happen. Shouldn't we do something."

"That's a lot of somethings Dirani. I agree I am curious and concerned. We do not interfere unless they request our assistance and we stay out of their way. Tafali you Dirani, and Telien, come with me. Something tells me this is more than serious, and its private."

"Then why are we going?"

"We have to be there."

Absolutely no one knew what any of this meant. Rathenn, Turval and Durhan were of the same opinion as the Nine. But they also had other information. Talia and Fannol's trip to the Vorlon home world then their coming here. The timing of these events was more than significant to all of them. They knew there was potential for panic. The prophecy of the Oracle wasn't sitting so easy with some people now as they remembered that part about her arriving in the last days. Then most tried to content themselves with the words she uttered, the prophecy she did give them. It had not come to pass yet so they calmed themselves and went about the business of preparing the best they knew how.

None of the station Rangers wanted to see the War Council moving openly about the station. But they would not be deterred. None of them wanted to see that denn'bok strapped to Entil'Zha's waist because that meant she had every intention of getting in the middle of whatever was to come. Mai'lenn instructed all Rangers that Lennier was not to be told this least he suffer a coronary while trying to prevent her. And absolutely nobody wanted to see Isil'Zha loading and checking the settings on his PPG. People were obviously aware that something was going on. Residents of the strangeness that is B5 knew to take cover and get out of the way. Others did not. Mai'lenn and Zack were not actually discrete with their additional measures. Then again, neither of them intended to be. Garibaldi did a double take when he saw a few groups that obviously looked like specially trained and organized teams in full riot gear. He knew that was all Zack and had to smile. [Is he trying to take my job?] Moon Shields weren't taking any chances. How they got their swords on board the station was a minor mystery to Michael and Marcus who just sort of looked at each other then shrugged. If it did the trick, it did the trick. 

The telepath and non telepath Z'al crew members in the Fleet were still not assured that Cole would not kill them on sight. They weren't taking any chances by traveling to the station. Unfortunately, that meant those on the station traveled to the ships to spend time with the others. Selene was the only one left on board but because of Ivanova's Red Alert, she told them to remain with the ships and be prepared to defend against attack. They asked if they should try to send a shuttle down for her but she said that Darkness was close and she would do any and everything to stand with the others and fight it. When Marcus saw Selene moving into position, obviously prepared to jump head long into whatever was to come, he couldn't help but smile. She wasn't asked or informed but she heard the call to order. 

Vir's group left to check on the Rangers but the others decided they needed information as well. Those who were offering prayers had not stopped. It seemed like they stepped up their praying a bit without being told the others were moving. The grounds around the headquarters had surveillance cameras installed so that they could be on alert for some attack. They decided that anything that would move Anla'Shok to act as they had this past week or leave the building with that great a sense of purpose was cause to link into the system and watch whatever was to come.

They stood with their back to one another. It is the best the three of them could do to protect their rear while keeping their eyes pealed for what was to come. Their senses were primed, their bodies were tightly coiled, they were ready and they knew it. The devil is rarely fashionably late, nope, this day his was right on time. And, he brought some friends. Several. They would not be moved and they would not bow down to this. Whatever they were with their shaved heads and black capes, they were ready for them. The Centauri immediately knew who and what those were standing at arms facing the Rangers. None of them thought this was going to play out well for the Anla'Shok. Then they considered that it probably wouldn't play out well for them either. They held back to see what the Rangers had in mind. Surely they were going to try to actually fight Technomages! That couldn't be done.

An attack of some sort started but they didn't move. They didn't draw their denn'boks nor did they draw their swords. That was a surprise to the others, they didn't know Rangers used swords. Then they figured it must be part of their battle uniform only and that's why added it today. It seemed to some of them watching over the monitors that this was the end for them. Why they wouldn't defend themselves, no one knew. Dirani turned to Vir and asked if they should intervene now and was confused when Vir said they could not. 

What he saw then really confused him. It was pretty clear that people outside the Minbari do not understand Rangers or the ways of the Anla'Shok. But this was too much. While they were staring in amazement and horror at what was about to be a massacre from his vantage point, the Rangers seemed ready to just lay down and die. They just stared at the Technomages like they were waiting for something to happen. Vir and Tafali watched all of this, trying to gain some understanding while accepting what they knew was true. Dirani's reaction was also had inside the complex as confusion over what they were seeing and the Ranger's lack of action made everyone uneasy. In the end, there was no massacre. The—whatever it was that attacked did not harm them in the end. The Rangers still did not move. Nor did they take their eyes from the Technomages. They were still primed to attack or defend.

[What is going on? Why didn't they move?] The Technomages look at each other in confusion, then decide not to show any outward signs of emotion and to only communicate telepathically with each other. This goes on for some time but the Rangers still do not move. No matter what comes at them. Its now fascinating for the others to watch. They are catching on to what's happening though all are confused why they see things and the Rangers do not. 

Sensing that things aren't going exactly as they planned, they decide to unleash the hounds for real and see what the praying warriors can do. That was all it took and the three snapped into action. Only when they moved was everyone certain that something was actually real. They fought. It was brutal and gruesome and amazing to watch the three of them against whatever those things attacking them were. They were out numbered but they continued to fight. They were surrounded but they continued to fight. They wouldn't stop. The Technomages laughed, now they were having fun. It didn't matter to the Rangers, if they were going to die it was going to be for the One not for some wanna be goth, power tripping Houdini.

All those at Anla'Shok headquarters and the Tuzanor training camp got another shock on top of the one they were just starting to come to terms with. It didn't take long for everyone to see the unbelievable sight of the ENTIRE Grey Council robed and hooded step through the doors and make their way to Rathenn. No one even knew that they had left the ship. Soon they learned the unimaginable and impossible, the ship landed and the Nine actually walked off! No one knew what this meant. Why the Nine had come to them in what surely seemed to be Minbar's final hour. Much speculation occurred in hushed and private quarters least they be overheard. No one could come to a definitive answer on whether their presence was a good sign or not. Nor could they determine if it was even a sign or simply a coincidence. 

Turval was shocked. Durhan was as well, but he hid it better. He knew they were all afraid of him. He liked it that way, it assured him that on some level all was normal and as it should be. None of them spoke until they were in private. The hoods certainly weren't necessary since the Three were the ones to call them together on Delenn's behalf. In that they like to think of themselves as her partners in reconvening the Nine. Never mind that they came in after the hard part was done. Rathenn decides to get this ball rolling,

"It is a surprise to see all of you here."

"Perhaps. Where would you expect us to be at a time such as this?"

"Others would not have left the ship. Had this happened at another time, they would not have come here."

"You chose this over returning to the Council. Everyone knows you could have been the one to stand beside the Nine. But you chose this place instead. Why Rathenn?"

"This is the other place where the Universe's plan unfolds."

They all look at him questioningly and someone turns to him,

"The other place? Where is the other place?"

"Babylon 5."

They've seen strange and unusual and down right out of this world before. They, not one of them, ever saw anything like this. Zack and Mai'lenn decided earlier to keep their links open so that they could be in constant communication with each other. Garibaldi felt absolutely no satisfaction at being right so many months ago. Everybody coming to see Mohammed wasn't a believer. They weren't Shadow agents with Keepers, they were something MUCH worse. Shadow soldiers. They came out of no where and they were everywhere. Ranger, Warrior, Selene, Narn and station security were in full fight mode. Someone must have slipped up and told Lennier because he was fit to be tied when he ran out of the lift to see Delenn wielding a denn'bok fighting some THING along with the rest of them. Sheridan looked over at her out of the corner of his eye while reloading and smiled. [Oh yeah, I definitely love that woman] Then he thought about it and realized he wanted to learn how to use one of those. Then he thought he should think about that after they survive this.

Everybody got a bit of a surprise when they looked over and saw Selene whip out some blue cylinder object that they at first thought was a denn'bok until they saw it extend. Marcus was so impressed by what he saw, he wasn't paying attention and almost lost his head—literally. He saw her handling it and getting into the thick of things and had to smile. Then he realized that there was much fighting and much action of his own to be had so he whipped out his denn'bok and jumped into it with full force. [It feels like home] 

Zack and Mai'lenn weren't buying it. They were still sticking to his theory. She contacted the Minbari ships in the Fleet to let them know that EVERYONE was engaged in hand to hand combat on the station.

"Everyone?"

"I had no idea that the Soulwalker even owned a denn'bok let alone knew how to use one! He is in the middle of it!!! These are Shadow soldiers and not sentient life forms so he has no ethical problems fighting off their biotechnology."

"We did not realize. Entil'Zha surely is not."

"Entil'Zha surely is. When I say everyone, I mean EVERYONE. Talia is throwing them around like someone swatting flies. We know it is her doing that though the others do not. Ivanova and Cole look like they are having fun. What is your status? If we are being attacked from within, surely there is something out there?"

"Negative. Perhaps we should send a few people down to help."

"Not unless Ivanova requests it. We have no idea what may yet be to come. Keep me posted, I must rejoin the fight."

Zack still has his ace in the hole and doesn't want to play his hand yet. Something just isn't right here and he can't figure out what it is. He's firing and looking around but nothing is coming to him. Just a perception that something's off. 

"Where the hell did they come from??"

"What did you say?"

"Mai'lenn, these things didn't walk onto the station. They couldn't have cleared customs. Where did they come from? How did they get on the station?"

Now she sees and is even more concerned. 

They managed to fight off all those that came for them. Z'al were amazed watching their physical and emotional strength. They had been at it awhile and were starting to get tired. That's how it happens. That's when something like the other showed up. They saw the recording from Babylon 5. They did not have Stephen's explanation for what it was. Lydia didn't need an explanation or a history lesson. She saw Dark. She believed she could conquer it because if she did not she would die. They did not notice that there seemed to be some argument between those who started this attack and the one who just arrived over who had the right to be there.

"Surely you all do not question me or my power?"

They don't like it. Erlich told him that there were those more powerful than they but he just mentioned that a few months ago. He'd spent the better part of two centuries before that explaining that there was nothing greater than them in existence. Galen decides to strike a happy medium.

"Surely we can all enjoy the spoils of seeing these three defeated?"

It had no problem with that. But it knew something—many things—they did not. It needed their souls to be lost. Killing them would simply release them back into the universe and the same cycle would continue. Then it considered that wasn't such a bad idea. It would delay while careful plans can be laid and certain ones eliminated. Satisfied, it doesn't care how they die, as long as they die. The rest of them must learn and this is the way to do it. 

"What do you mean?"

"Consider the collection of those on that station?" Rathenn knows he is getting perilously close to an area he has no wish to visit at this time. As if they read his mind, the others consider that this may be their only time. He's not so sure.

"You mean Entil'Zha Delenn—Ivanova and Captain Sheridan."

Everyone notices the pause and everyone knows why. Its one thing to know it, another to admit it outside of your group of confederates.

"As you say."

"You seem to be in possession of a great deal of knowledge Rathenn. The three of you seem to have an extensive amount of information and perhaps a much better understanding than others."

It was an accusation and a compliment at the same time. They ARE Minbari. There's no way they don't appreciate that ability. They just admitted he knows more than the Grey Council. They're right. Rathenn says nothing, simply adopts an innocent look which would have fooled the 11 other people in the room if they weren't certified in doing the same thing. Knowing they'd get nothing out of him, unsure about Turval and not wanting to risk Durhan, they change to a different topic.

"We appreciate your counsel on the matter of Delenn. It would seem even more significant now than at the time."

Rathenn thinks about this then looks to his brethren. At Durhan and Turval's nod, 

"I am always available to be of assistance to the Council whenever needed or required. She is blessed. We all saw that. But, if we were observant over the last few years, we would have known that. She follows her heart and her faith is complete and unwavering. That has always been true. Now you happen to know something more about her. Something that should only give you additional confirmation of who she is. We should already have learned that."

Everyone is quite aware that Rathenn is lecturing the Nine. Everyone is quite aware that he's earned the right to do that and much more. They nod and agree.

"What of the others?" The easiest way to get to Sheridan unnamed.

"Whom do you mean?"

After a slight hesitation, "They seem to be an interesting group."

"Yes, they do. But then again, look to Entil'Zha. Have you all come to any conclusions or a position as to our current situation?"

No one misses how he side stepped that one and moved on. They'd get nothing from him on Sheridan either. No one wanted to ask about Susan in front of Durhan. They were all surprised to learn of their connection and that their relationship is very strong. No, they would not risk offending Durhan by asking any questions about Ivanova in his presence. Though they all feel they have a right to some information, she is the Oracle of Minbar. She isn't the Oracle of Durhan!

"To our knowledge, in our history, nothing such as this has ever happened before. We are unable to get a response from the Fleet or anyone at Babylon 5. Why they would not assist is unclear."

"We are shut off from them on purpose. There is intervention at work by many forces. They do not realize that we cannot communicate with them. And, I believe they have their hands full."

The Nine look to Turval wanting clarification immediately.

"If we are being braced for an attack. If we are shut off here, that means they are in the middle of an attack there. Whatever is not happening here, is most definitely happening there."

They all want to know how he knows this and seems so sure but when they chance peeks at Rathenn and Durhan they are each silently nodding as if it is an absolute fact. They each decide they need closer ties with these three. They'll never be able to watch them or gather information on them through traditional means. Anla'Shok would never side with the Nine against these three. Not for something like this. Instead, they'll just have to keep strong ties and have them come in from time to time to clarify certain issues. [Since they insist on keeping their secrets so secret!!!] They also realize that Anla'Shok would not side with them over Delenn, Sheridan and certainly not Ivanova. 

Some know they must be very careful with her. She is Fire Wing and the others doubt the Warrior Satai would allow her to be pressured. Then they each seem to remember Durhan and know they should not. They must be even more careful with Sheridan. His protection is very strong. They are building a wall around him if they can. The Religious Caste and Anla'Shok will follow him anywhere he leads, of that they are absolutely certain. That is not a bad thing. They know he is Isil'Zha. They know what arrogance and failing to think before acting by the Grey Council can lead to. They almost destroyed the humans because of it. Look who is leading the war. It also led to it being broken for a year followed by a civil war. No, they have learned from the mistakes of others. They will follow Valen's laws and they will obey and acknowledge his prophecies.

Before those assembled could maneuver around each other to gather more information, they are interrupted over the intercom.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting but I believe all of you should come out and see what is happening."

Durhan doesn't know if he likes the sound of it,

"What is happening?"

"Three Vorlons just entered the building and appear to be heading toward the main auditorium."

And the 12 said, "In Valen's name!" 

None of the Grey Council have ever met a Vorlon. Delenn's guests on the ship were the closest any of them had gotten to a Light being. They had no idea what it signified and all turned to Rathenn.

"Whatever is to come is here. Let us go and meet it."

That resonated and settled as they all stood. The Nine re-hooded and followed the Three. Others at the headquarters seemed to come to the same conclusion as Rathenn. Word spread and everyone filed out of where they were and met in the auditorium as well. None of them were sure why they were being summoned but they were pretty sure the Vorlons weren't there for lunch. Word of the Nine coming to Tuzanor and specifically the Anla'Shok began to spread across the city and the planet. Minbari knew history when it was made and prophecy when it was about to be fulfilled. Learning that ship landed in Tuzanor, of all cities, and those Nine walked off and straight to the camp meant a great deal to them and many from the Religious Caste traveled there as well. If they were all to die, it would be together and in the presence of ones of like minds and hearts. Those who just arrived, followed the others into the theater to see what was to come. When they saw the Vorlons they just knew it was the right place to be.

The 12 stood silently to the side in the back of the room in a line. They were not running this show and they were not about to give the impression that they were. They knew nothing of the Vorlons' intentions and were spectators like the rest. The screen was opened on the stage, the lights went out and they all were surprised to see the iris on the encounter suit of one of the Vorlons open as a projection was aimed at the wall. Then they sat still, hearts barely beating as they watched what they could not believe. Shanmal wept at the sight of Malcolm, Lydia and Adam fighting those creatures of Darkness and Technomages with everything they had. It was inspiring but it was heartbreaking and the 12 looked to each other with absolute dread. The Three were proud that their Anla'Shok had taken up the fight directly but took no pleasure in seeing this battle. Others who did not know of their secret mission wondered where they were. The landscape looked nothing like Minbar so they had no idea what planet they could be on. Everyone hoped it wasn't within the Federation.

No one wanted to watch but they could not look away. When it seemed too much for them and the feeling grew that they could no longer look, the projection ended. No one understood what that meant. Did the Vorlons come to show them ½ a battle of their own simply to end in the middle and leave? No, a different Vorlon opened its iris and showed them something much worse. There were gasps, cries and moans at the sight they witnessed. None of them could believe what they were seeing. The Warrior Satai were extremely impressed to see Entil'Zha's skill fighting some Shadow thing of Darkness with a denn'bok. To their relief they also saw Moon Shields in the middle of the fray. They all searched for Fannol. They did not want to see him in this madness but if they saw him, they knew he lived. There! They saw him and exhaled at bit but their relief was short lived.

All their nerves were pretty much shot when they saw Ivanova and Sheridan out fighting. The view closed in on Sheridan using a compression rifle that was out of charges in hand to hand combat with one of those Shadow things they were all fighting. It did none of their hearts good. The one thing that everyone seemed to notice and the only thing to make any of them smile was watching Ivanova and Cole tear through the ones they attacked. No one every really knew what to make of either of them because they both seemed to have a battle lust greater than any Warrior they'd ever met and enjoyed fighting more than any person ever should. 

Some secrets don't get to remain a secret. They saw Talia waving her hand around throwing her share of them together, knocking them out and snapping their necks. Their suspicions were confirmed when they noticed that certain of those creatures seemed to explode only when she was looking at them. But it was Rathenn who spilled one of their greatest secrets, though it just could not be helped,

"In Valen's name, the Soulwalker is out in the middle of the fighting as well!"

Durhan's heart was dangerously close to stopping when he heard that and looked closer to the screen,

"What are they thinking? To allow Sheridan, though no one could have stopped him, into this Dark madness is unthinkable but the Soulwalker as well! What sign is this?"

Turval turned to his brethren,

"I do not know but look at the skill with the denn'bok. Gedroon was a very good teacher."

The Three had to smile at that and began to relax just a bit.

The Nine seemed to have some sort of telepathic link because they were all thinking the same thing,

[A SOULWALKER!!!!]

Then they turned to each other making eye contact that said, 'that group is entirely more than we suspected and will ALL need watching and protecting'. What they really wanted to know was which one was the Soulwalker. The tight lipped Three gave no name or indication of gender. What they did reveal is that not only do they know which one it is, but they know that one well. And whomever it is, was taught the denn'bok by a Warrior. They turned suspiciously to the Warrior Satai but they shook their heads, they had no clue. They contented themselves with the knowledge that they got confirmation on many things. Especially Sheridan. There was no doubt in any of their minds that these Three were close enough to him to get close to him. They are now certain these Three know everything!

Mai'lenn picked up on Zack's meaning and they moved toward one another to consult. Selene sensed something else was up and turned to those two. After dispatching the Shadow thing she was fighting [I am so glad we put those blades on the end of these things!!!] she raced to their side. Marcus and Garibaldi both noticed her movement and the actions of those three though they could not take the time to speculate or get involved. They each sensed it was part II of this battle that hadn't even been revealed.

They both turned to her but were not alarmed. They saw her patrolling the station long before it was apparent that something would happen and they saw her fighting. She didn't give them a chance to ask what she wanted,

"I feel something. I felt something. There is more. I am here to help."

Mai'lenn & Zack don't even bother questioning that statement. With everything else they've seen and heard its down right normal. Quickly, Zack fills her in on their theory and his wondering how they got on board. 

"Do you have others who can come with us?"

"Yes, why?"

"There is something sending them into the station. Some of them might have been here for awhile but think about it, the numbers. They keep coming no matter how many we kill."

They agree with her. Mai'lenn had come to the same conclusion. She's still curious about this one but will not defy Entil'Zha or Sheridan's unspoken orders.

Zack links into his reserve team of special forces while Mai'lenn alerts the Rangers she had in down below that they are coming their way.

"This station is weird but if there's something, its gotta be in down below. How both our people missed it, I can't figure out."

Selene thinks about the mystery of Grey 17,

"If its Shadow or something else Dark, they have ways we don't know or understand."

Zack thinks about that,

"Yeah, for all we know they could be opening the hell mouth down there or something."

Realization hits them at the same time. That's exactly what's happening. The Council and Warriors don't miss the three of them take off running or the team of Narns in riot gear that came out of nowhere hot on their heels. No one recognized them till Garibaldi shakes his head,

"He DOES want my job."

"What?"

"Those Narns in riot gear aren't station security. Zack recruited from the ones Z'al smuggled on the station and he did it secretly."

Marcus is sufficiently impressed but apparently has not has his fill of things to dispatch or life signs to terminate permanently so he nods and heads back into it.

Nothing is actually going as planned at this point. They do not understand how these three did not fall for the illusions. It wasn't possible for them not to. Then they manage to survive the first round thrown at them. They were starting to tire, the Technomages were all certain of it. Humans don't have that kind of stamina. Then Galen starts to remember what the female said and wonders if that is one of the powers the humans and Minbari have. "They see and feel things others do not?"

All the lurkers managed to find a nook or a cranny to hold up in once word started spreading of the strange things happening down there. They also learned of what was going on above them and wondered if this was to be the end. Most of them didn't have much hope for fruitful lives but they did have faith in Captain Sheridan. Then they saw Rangers moving stealthily around as if they were looking for something. They all knew to take cover, that didn't mean they couldn't take a peek. Once they saw the others running past their hiding spots, they knew whatever was down there, was about to come out in the open. 

Zack, Mai'lenn and Selene raced through the station with Narns in tow. Once they reached down below they all spread out and tried to see and feel their way around. They now understood that whatever was doing this, was something really powerful and really patient. They would have to be patient while working quickly as well. Zack felt creeped out. It was worse than what he'd been feeling these last few weeks. Worse than what he felt yesterday to let him know it was time. Whatever Zack was feeling, Mai'lenn and Selene felt as well because they made eye contact and confirmed they weren't crazy. Something seemed to be moving them in one direction and they followed whatever it was. The Narns were right with them. Several of them couldn't help looking over their shoulder too because they knew they felt something creepy. The Rangers joined with them and all of them seemed to be of one mind.

"Its over there. Whatever we're looking for is over there."

"Yeah, it ought to be a door or a window or something. But who knows if it'll be on the floor, wall or ceiling. I've lived and worked on this station for 4 years. Things rarely make sense."

Mai'lenn is considering this. She does not know how she is in agreement with them both on things she does not understand. Though, she suspects the others do not as well.

And that's when they see it. A door. Well, smaller than a regular size door but much bigger than a window. They were happy to have found it but now really didn't know what they were supposed to do to close it off. 

Before they can get to it they are attacked by more of those Dark things. The Narns and Anla'Shok immediately rush to engage them. That's what it took. While they were fighting off the ones around them, Na'Thal, Mai'lenn, Zack and Selene headed straight for that door. When it was all over, they really weren't sure how they managed to do it and it would be some time before they ever really understood but they got that gateway to hell shut and locked permanently. Then they joined their comrades in finishing off the rest of those things down below before rushing up to help the others. By the time they reach them, the battle is waning. Garibaldi is quick to note that they all look a hell of a lot worse than they did when they left and most of them look ready to fall down. That's when he realizes those three went to head off and defeat whatever second strike team was about to attack. He meets Marcus' eye and they both nod shaking their heads and laughing. They had to admit, they were good.

Once they are all absolutely certain that they have succeeded and all the things are dead, they head to the War Room to continue their meeting. Most of the others look at them like they're a bit too dedicated. They didn't even want to see a healer or clean up. Zack looked to Mai'lenn and they were both in agreement,

"They are at it again!"

When the Vorlon stopped the projection of the battle on Babylon 5 before it concluded, everyone assumed it would move onto another battle scene or perhaps some footage of what was happening around the Federation. Instead the lights came up but the Vorlons did not leave the room. No one else was going to leave until they did. It was like they were all holding their breath. Then all of the Vorlons turned to look directly at the Nine and said,

"Understanding is a three edge sword."

Nope, not one person knew what that meant. Guessing that everyone was clueless they tried again,

"The truth points to itself."

Rathenn inhaled sharply and turned white. Those around him noticed his reaction. The Nine had no clue what the Vorlon was talking about or why Rathenn had such a response to those cryptic yet seemingly innocent words. But then they remembered just how long he was Satai and figured it was tied to that. The room stilled as Rathenn moved from the wall away from the others and came forward. He knew where he heard that before. He had no idea why he had been intended to hear it but he did. How it was possible that it would come to him again, but in this manner, was beyond him. What could it mean? What was to come or what were they about to show them?

Durhan and Turval were concerned. They knew not the cause of his reaction and could not determine the significance of what was happening. They knew the Nine were looking at them for some direction. They knew the entire room was looking at them. They slapped on impassive masks and stood silently facing the Vorlon and looking no where else. They would not abandon Rathenn.

The Vorlons waste no more time. The lights dimmed again and they all settled in for whatever they were intended to see. Everyone now realized that the Vorlons were doing more than simply updating them on what was happening outside their planet or space since they are cut off from everyone. Especially when they found themselves privy to a conversation between two great beings none of them wanted to get anywhere near. But all of them realized the significance of what was said.

"What concerns you?"

"Who concerns me, you mean. Sheridan."

"What can he do to us? Before you say anything—yes he went to Z'ha'dum. How he managed to return we still don't know. Especially for a human."

"Why a human?"

"They are the youngest of them all. And, considering their home world and government, the weakest ones as well."

"Yes, they are the youngest. Their arrogance and pride moved them to the brink of extinction when they woke the dragon. We still do not know why the dragon laid down! Until we learn this, we will not be safe. I am certain of it. Just as certain as I am that not all of the humans are proud, arrogant fools like the ones we know and work with. Some are thoughtful and quiet. Do you have any idea who Sheridan is! None of us did until it was too late. None of us were watching as closely as we should have been. We were not paying attention! You always have to watch the quiet ones."

"So you are saying Sheridan is the one who must be dealt with? That he is the quiet one?"

"Yes. He fascinates, amazes, and frightens me. You should be frightened of him as well. Regardless, we owe Sheridan. Since his return from Z'ha'dum, we owe him. Every other being in the universe knows how to die and stay dead except that one!!! And now that he lives again, he will be nothing but trouble for the rest of us. Not just the Shadows. Not just our kind. All of us!"

"So, what do we do about Sheridan?"

"I don't think we have to do anything about him. I think there is someone else about to take care of our problem for us. But if they do not succeed, we will find a way to be rid of him!"

Ok, the room is pretty much dead silent after that one. Everyone was trying to digest the fact that Vorlons showed up and decided to show live projections of others. No one was prepared to ask themselves why just yet. Though they were starting to get a better idea of the message now that they'd been shown this unbelievable recording. Technomages talking about Captain Sheridan! But that wasn't the amazing part and they all knew it. They gave everyone confirmation of what they knew or suspected. While Durhan is thankful to be able to gather this information, he wonders if the Vorlons are planning to reveal all of their secrets. Turval is wondering if they'll leave a copy of any of these recording so they can add them to their collection. The Nine are just floored and grateful that their faces must remain covered because it masks their shocked expressions. Its one thing to believe on your own. Its another to hear others discussing it. They are also now aware that certain others want to know their greatest secret and know they must discuss how to prevent that from happening.

At the same time, everyone is settling on the fact that they are planning to kill him. Or they are planning to wait for someone else to do it first and then they'll try. The room is a buzz of conversation and no one knows what to do with any of that. Somehow they all know this is not being broadcast throughout the Federation. Why the Vorlons came to them and brought them this is a mystery they are beginning to understand. The Nine individually are thanking Valen for allowing them to come and witness this. Had they gone to Yedor or anywhere else they never would know these things. That makes them wonder where the Vorlons place the Anla'Shok. After awhile they must quiet down again because another projection starts. From the cuts, bruises, blood stains and ripped uniforms of those shown, they pretty much guess now what or who the Technomages were referring to at the end. They also realize that since those who tried to kill him failed, Captain Sheridan is not out of anyone's cross hairs yet. Still they watch what is about to come, knowing this is better than peeking in on the Grey Council and that they will learn a great deal about those leading the war effort as they talk in private. The Three are not pleased by this at all.

Settled around the table, Sheridan gives no time for anything,

"I'm glad we're all still alive. That attack was just the preview. It was meant specifically to get rid of the nine of us but it failed. We've still got work to do."

He waits for them to absorb that then moves on,

"Fannol, how close are the Shadows to Minbar?"

"I am uncertain. Not so close that we can't defend. It's the planet killer I'm concerned about."

"Don't be."

That causes everyone to look at him a little strange. Well, almost everyone. But he doesn't address it.

"I'm not the only one here who has felt it. I know for certain you each felt it last night. Its time to call the Gathering."

There wasn't any reason to ask for clarification or play stupid. This was it. They nodded.

Delenn looks around briefly then turns to Sheridan,

"We have to get them out first. I have felt them specifically. They were in sync with us. Darkness came for them as well." There was no need to say whom she was talking about. And everyone nodded their heads while making sounds of agreement .

"Fannol, you and Talia up for going into a_ really_ Dark place?" 

She couldn't help it,

"As opposed to all the other _really_ Dark places we keep ending up? Sir, that wasn't funny."

They all laugh and he nods.

"True. But I'm sending the two of you into the middle of the hive. You're going to have to get them out and then you're going to have to round up Z'al. You've got to maneuver all the Shadows out of that system and lead them to the meeting place."

Susan narrows her eyes suspiciously,

"I notice you aren't looking at me, captain. You wouldn't be trying to keep me out of the fight would you?" She does not sound pleased.

"As if I could. No, you're going to Minbar."

"Great! My Fire Wings would love to get in on this with me. I do not deny them any battle time. How many ships should I take?" She smiles proudly and is almost giddy bouncing in her seat.

"None."

Everyone just stares at him and Michael asks,

"Ok, either you want Susan to directly engage a Shadow Fleet armed with a planet killer heading to wipe out the entire Minbari Federation by herself with one ship. Or, you left out a REALLY big piece of the plan."

"And that's what happens when you guys don't let me finish. Susan's going to engage some of their ships, yes, that can't be helped. But her job is to draw them away from Federation space before they have a chance to deploy the planet killer and blow up Minbar."

"Thanks for the EASY job."

Fannol looks at her without much sympathy while rolling his eyes,

"At least YOU do not have to go into the hornet's nest, make a pick up, connect with Z'al, drive hundreds of Shadows from secret bases hidden on hostile planets, then coax them all to the meeting place without getting killed first."

"Well, when you put it like that, my job does sound easy. Thanks captain." And then she cracks up laughing.

"Don't thank me yet. That's only the first part of your assignment." 

"What's the second?"

"I'll tell you later." No one likes the sound of that and all stare at him. Marcus turns to him,

"Captain, should I remind you what happened the last time you came up with a secret plan?"

Nobody's laughing cause he's not answering. He's just sort of staring at them in an unsuccessful attempt at trying to look innocent.

Garibaldi shakes his head.

"I wondered how we were going to get the others. Herding the Shadows where we want them is one thing. Everyone else outside this room thinks this war is just about defeating the Shadows, but we all know its bigger than that. Do NOT tell me you plan on using yourself as bait."

"Captain...."

"They want me. For some reason, they all really want me gone. They will answer for a chance to get to me and take me out." He shrugged and actually had the audacity to smirk.

When he says that everyone in the room explodes.

Delenn raises her hand and firmly intervenes,

"Silence." Everyone goes quiet instantly but aren't happy. Then she looks at them all,

"What is to be, will be."

Delenn and Sheridan look at each other carefully then nod their resolve for whatever is to come. She doesn't give anyone else a chance to start up again,

"Marcus and I will head out to—encourage some of those we found earlier into following us. It should not take long for others to realize what we are doing. They will pursue us as well."

Marcus can't really object to the plan. It is the right thing to do. He's just hoping a few of the First Ones they hooked up with will act as a buffer between them and some of the 'others' since they really seemed to want this Gathering to take place.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We make pretty good targets." Then shakes his head and chuckles at the irony of the situation.

G'Kar turns to Michael,

"Mr. Garibaldi, I believe we have an appointment of our own."

He just looks at G'Kar like he's crazy,

"Should I remind YOU what happened the last time you left this station?" Then he turns to Sheridan, narrows his eyes and wiggles a finger disapprovingly. "You too."

G'Kar's really not interested in the lecture or the history lesson,

"You know what is to come and you know what we must do. We know what he must do. We have an appointment to keep."

Michael doesn't want to but he grudgingly agrees. The captain turns to Stephen,

"You've been quiet. Anything you want to tell us?"

"I'm going out on White Star Prime."

They can do nothing but stare at Stephen then swing their heads back and forth between him and the captain. No one knows what that means. They can't tell if it's a good or bad sign. Like a good luck charm or is he going along to perform last rites. They say nothing because there's nothing to say.

"Michael is right. We are the only ones who understand how big this is. No one else knows the true risks or how high the stakes are. And because they do not know the extent or pervasiveness of what the nine of us face, our responsibility to protecting and defending them is much greater. I said it a long time ago; the only thing we see is Light and Dark. Nothing else. That applies here and now. 

But there's another component to this mission. It is mine alone to complete. And I know you all understand why. I will not turn away from what is to come. The truth points to itself. And in this case, it points to me. We've all known that this day would come. We each submitted to the will of the Universe a long time ago. We agreed no one would know what we have chosen to do of our own free will. What we willingly embrace. Silence has been our only burden. It doesn't matter what happens to us. We'll all meet again in the place no shadows fall. Our purpose is clear. Our path calls. Our destiny awaits. Let's prepare the Fleet for the final engagement. This ends now. One way or another. It will end now."

Each member of the War Council nods their heads in complete agreement with Sheridan and in conviction as he speaks. They know this is true. As one, they rise from the table and exit the room. 

No one really knows what to do with that. They learned a great deal and then found out they are missing a much greater block of information. They are moved and frightened by Sheridan's words. They are powerful, full of faith and conviction but much of it was veiled. Then they realize he was not speaking to them but to others who know exactly what he meant. Each and every person in the auditorium wants to know what they chose to do that must be kept silent. Each and every person wants to know what Sheridan's secret mission is. After Z'ha'dum, they don't really put anything past him but just don't know what to think. As much as they all specialize in information gathering, they're all on over load with what they just saw. No one can figure out how the captain expects Ivanova to draw away a Shadow attack fleet. None of them wanted to know they were bringing a planet killer with them or hear Sheridan use the words Minbar and blow up in the same sentence. Sensing they've had all they can take, the Vorlons end their video lecture series for the day. Now they understand the message they were intended to get. Most suspect there was more to it than just the obvious of what they saw and heard.

Rathenn hadn't expected to hear those words again that day, and certainly not from Sheridan. He begins to understand the symmetry in the universe. He knows the Nine are waiting and want to talk. He has grown accustomed to meeting as Three over the last 2 years and really had no wish to change it. Sensing where his thoughts are, Turval turns to the Grey Council,

"We've had a full day. Please allow me to make arrangements for you all here. Some rest and quiet time might be in order for all of us."

Pretty much numb over the sights and sounds from orbit to the first of the Vorlons' projections, they were not prepared to watch those on the War Council. Hearing Fannol and Ivanova tease each other about their suicidal missions was too much. But then Entil'Zha plans to go out and lure some Shadows into following her. And she smiled when she said it! They want to know what this Gathering is but fear the details at the same time. They know it will not be pretty. Sheridan's words undid them all. And they all needed to go somewhere private to find a way to deal with them. The Technomage asked the question. And now they are forced to examine whether THEY know who he is. Whether they really understand what his presence means. Until they heard him speaking in the privacy of his friends where his true face was revealed, they had no real idea of the man he truly is. 

"Yes, Sech Turval, we would all appreciate some time to ourselves."

And that was that.

It was the strangest, scariest and most wonderful thing any of them had ever seen. Vir did not know why they had to witness it and not intervene, only that they had to. Never had he seen Darkness like that and he was certain the others had not either. They only knew of Shadows until seeing Kosh fighting that creature in the Zocolo. No one suspected there would or could be more of them. None of them knew why they came for the Rangers only and did not try to attack them. None of them knew how the Rangers figured it out. Surely Shanmal couldn't have warned them of the extent of what would come, only that some great Darkness was near. Tafali was pretty sure none of them would learn the answer to any questions dealing with the Rangers. One thing he'd figured out along time ago, the Anla'Shok are open about many things. They are truthful and dependable. But when it comes to the practice of their religious beliefs or the bond between humans and Minbari, they will not speak.

Vir remembered when those Technomages came to the station. He knew how Londo sought their blessing. Centauri aren't the only race who think their presence a blessing. But Vir studied after embracing Z'al. He knew their magic was based on Shadow tech. When he thinks about having sent Selene to one of them after watching how they treated the Rangers and what they are really capable of he cringes. It could not be helped and it was written in prophecy where to go and who to see. Vir knew that was the only reason Selene was protected. To see them acting as they were was confusing and alarming. What could have inspired them to behave that way, he didn't know. 

Like the mages, Vir thought they were getting tired and would soon fall. He knew that was the point he would no longer wait for their request but would intervene on their behalf. But it wasn't necessary, they seemed to get a second wind of some sort and stepped up their fighting. Seeing the creature like the one who fought Kosh, fighting Lydia and Adam was beyond other worldly as far as any of them were concerned. They defeated everything that came at them. No one is certain if this battle is truly over because they have not moved to return to the complex. They simply dropped to their knees and resumed praying. 

Inside, everyone else is speechless and just staring at each other for some explanation. None of them can believe they actually killed those Technomages after defeating all those other things. No one can believe that horrible beast that can kill a Vorlon was defeated by Rangers. Those who started their prayer vigil haven't stopped. That causes the others to wonder if something more is to come, as well. Not wanting to tear themselves away from what might happen next, they still have to address one question,

"Why did we see things attacking in the beginning and the Rangers did not?"

Everyone sort of shrugged but definitely wanted to know.

The group couldn't come up with anything. Since the Rangers were still kneeling and praying without anything else showing up to attack them, they decided to have one person watch the monitors and alert the rest if something should happen. 

They aren't sure what to do with the remains of the Shadow things or the Technomages. They decide to wait for the Rangers to finish and then ask their opinion. Vir and Tafali discussed it quietly and decided that they and a few others would stand guard over the Rangers while they prayed. He wasn't sure what was coming but Vir was certain that they were expecting something or someone else. He also couldn't tell if it were to be good or bad. Just then, Ari'ahn came out of no where and moved to some sort of sentry position near the Rangers as he had when they were in Lydia's room. That caused both men to exhale slightly. At least he knows what's going on. 

Durhan and Turval were concerned about Rathenn. They'd seen him in many different states but that was not one of them. He was not embarrassed, afraid, or guilty. It was such a strange reaction it seemed almost wonder but something more than that. They determined that they would not pry or ask a single question. Whatever it was shocked and troubled him greatly. They would not add to his distress. How they could prevent the Grey Council from asking was another matter entirely. Turval considered it before turning to Durhan,

"I believe they were given too many surprises by the Vorlons today to want to focus on Rathenn completely. No, they will be curious once they remember. But they learned much and have to deal with it."

"Agreed. And if they should want to pry, we shall direct them elsewhere." Turval nodded in complete agreement. They met Rathenn in the hall just then and all three walked toward the room together. The others decided he should speak first and guide the conversation.

"Thank you for intervening with the Council. I did not feel up to answering their questions. We have had more practice with that group and the amazing things that seem to happen around them. They need the time to sort things out."

Once they were settled, the conversation continued.

"True. They will have many questions for us. Turval and I were just discussing that. Hopefully, they will need an extensive amount of time to assimilate the information."

Rathenn smiles at the veiled reference and Durhan's message. It touched him. He turned to his brethren and shook his head,

"What say you on the events of the day?"

Durhan lightened the mood but he was still serious,

"I say Susan has too much of a Warrior's Heart. No one should be that giddy and excited at the opportunity to engage a Shadow fleet on their own." He was not happy in the least.

"Perhaps. BUT, did you see her and Cole during the attack on the station? Fannol fights with skill, cunning and determination. Susan does as well but she's a bit too eager to jump into a fight."

They all laugh at Turval's words and Durhan's heart is lightened a bit.

"Yes, she could perform several of her Happy Dances today. I see that I have indulged her too much and will have to reign her in when this is over. Cole, well he almost scares me some times."

That's saying a lot for Durhan! Rathenn laughs then turns to him,

"He is intense isn't he? And he seemed to be having as much—more fun than the Moon Shields were. They are a strange group."

Turval brings it back around,

"In light of everything we saw, I think Delenn's visitation is a part of the reason for our quarantine and the reason for the Grey Council coming here today. Though they may not understand or even realize why they were moved to come."

Rathenn agrees and explains his theory.

"She was deeply concerned about something. We do not and probably never will know what. She and her aide went to the Sisters of Valeria—notice a lot of people from Babylon 5 seem to travel there—under the guise of visiting her mother. I happen to know that after some time with her, Delenn and Lennier shut themselves away in secret to review the old text and scrolls. They also looked at some of the recordings."

"You happen to know?"

"We covered this, Turval, you do not care how I know as long as I get the information and share it with you both."

Durhan intervenes quickly, "Go on Rathenn."

"Those records have been read and combed through more in the last two years than they have in a millennium. Seriously, I do not think that anyone outside our collective has touched them since Valen ordered them preserved for eternity. I think we all can guess why he did that." 

"Fine. But what does this specifically have to do with Delenn and the Vorlon ships that have surrounded the boarders of the entire Federation?"

"She learned or felt something was to come that would not end well for us. She was praying for Minbar. The intensity of her prayers and the strength of her faith is what called them to her in the chambers and what may have brought them to us today. They have erected a mighty hedge around us."

No one had a better explanation and it sounded good. 

Turval nods but has more to add,

"Do not forget Talia and Fannol. The timing is too much of a coincidence. They both had a hand in that Vorlon blockade and we all know it. I begin to suspect Talia is the real reason the Vorlons came here to prepare the others now by bringing them the message." 

Rathenn turns to Durhan,

"The message they wanted us to have and understand?"

"That Sheridan is everything Susan has said he is and more. That he is Chosen by the Universe and that we better embrace and understand that. They wanted us to see them––all of them fighting Darkness literally, in a way none of us have had to. In a horrible way. Then they sat down to the business of this war without even bothering to change their clothes or rest. I shutter to think what he meant when he said it ends now but I am convinced that he is moving in accordance with the Universe's plan. That the entire War Council intends to fulfill some divine plan and they decided we did not need to know about their sacrifice in doing so. The Universe obviously decided better."

"Just because the others here know what they discussed, doesn't mean it was meant for public consumption."

"Turval is right. There must be silence beyond the Anla'Shok of what the Vorlons showed us. We know they will remain quiet. But what of the others who came? Some from the Religious Caste traveled here once they learned what was happening in space and that the Nine had come to us."

Durhan rolls his eyes,

"The Religious Caste loves to keep secrets just as well as the rest of us. They will whisper to their clan elders why they must do or say certain things when it comes to Entil'Zha or the others, but they will not tell."

Rathenn laughs and agrees.

"His faith is strong. To see him speaking to those closest to him and in what they thought was complete privacy says a great deal. But WE already knew these things. The Soulwalker gave us much warning of the power and greatness of both his presence and his soul. And we saw the Gathering of Souls with our own eyes. Tell me that was not the most wonderous sight you have ever beheld? You cannot. 

Years ago, she said he would do great things. That he would stand between the Darkness and the Light. Long before the Shadows returned she warned us. Later, we thought she meant Z'ha'dum. Obviously there was much more and she was just being stingy. Remember when she foretold that Delenn would be the one to break the Grey Council? And that her time would not come until after she did so? I knew it was to be and still I was shocked when I walked out of that chamber with the others. But Susan insisted on keeping silent about just what Delenn would do in her time. Except to say it would be "obvious". We almost had coronaries when she was at Yedor! We must learn to ask that child for specific details when she decides to give cryptic prophecy. She knows these things and can share just a bit more!" He's annoyed but can't help laughing.

Turval decides to be generous though he laughs as well,

"We are more blessed than most. We are the only ones aside from the War Council who know the things we know. And in some respects, we know a great deal about certain ones on the Council that even they do not. Except Susan, it is very hard to keep a secret from her."

Rathenn laughs his agreement before turning to the others in all seriousness,

"What about panic? They have heard of a planet killer and know for certain that the Shadows are coming. There are many who would think certain things that are not true."

Durhan interrupts,

"That is because they do not know what we know is to come. If we carry on as usual here, they will be fine. The Vorlons have not left the building. That means they will show us something else when it occurs. We all know they came to prepare the Anla'Shok for what is to come and what is to follow because of what we must do later. That means, they will show them at least part of the Gathering, once it is called."

All of them were in agreement on this point. Turval thinks for a minute,

"Minbari did not behave so well during the time the Council was broken. Their patience and faith were tested and they failed. How they respond to what is happening above is the key."

"The key to what?"

"To the Minbari's place in the Universe's plan. Or if we will have one."

They sit silently for several moments thinking on Turval's words when Rathenn is finally compelled to speak,

"Yes, and it is more than that. We all know it. Susan may see the future but Sheridan IS the future. He knows the Universe's plan. And he intends to carry out what he was Chosen to do faithfully. That is why many things are occurring now. That plan includes Minbar and it includes the Anla'Shok for a specific reason. I heard words spoken twice today that cause me to tremble. Words with a very specific meaning. The Vorlons turned to the Nine with those words. They did that for a specific reason. Because those words were meant for them and them alone. 

They are the ruling body of the Federation but they must learn certain things. They must embrace certain things. And they must understand certain things. Things their predecessors did not or were not capable of. Those mistakes lead to both the fulfillment of prophecy and the revelation of others. What they do now, how they lead and guide is crucial for all Minbari for many reasons. The wrong step, the wrong choice, a blind eye, arrogance, pride, or an unbelieving spirit and Minbar WILL be shut out of the Universe's plan just as we are being shut off from the rest of the universe right now. THAT is the message the Vorlons were sent to give the Grey Council. Understanding is a three edge sword, they must grasp that soon."

"And what of the other?" Durhan did not want to press but he could not help it at this point.

"The Technomage was right when he said Sheridan fascinates, amazes and frightens him. He was right to say that. The truth points to itself. I can say no more on that subject or explain its significance, except for this. John Sheridan is the truth. If the Grey Council cannot or will not see it, then we must leave them to their fate. But the three of us will not be excused or pardoned for failing him because we have been given more warning and more preparation than ALL others. Even if we do not know all of what is to come we know who was chosen to deliver it."

They sat is silent agreement for some time before rising and leaving as one.

The Nine cunning and sneaky members of the Grey Council who'd managed to plant a listening device in their chamber were not prepared for anything they heard. None of them could believe Susan saw that much detail. Valen said it would be done. He did not say who would do it. This is twice today that listening in on the private conversations of others has given them confirmation of the things they accepted in their hearts and amongst each themselves. They did not know how they were going to deal with any of those in that group before today. But one thing became crystal clear to them after the Vorlons' projections and listening to the Three. They cannot pressure Ivanova. Or get in Sheridan's way. It would seem that Fannol and Talia are also untouchable as well. And they already knew to leave Entil'Zha alone.

Rathenn's words at the end were too passionate and too solemn not to have been the absolute truth. They each had to wonder who those three were to have access to such specific information and to be chosen to know things others were not. Their understanding of the entire situation was extensive, that they learned on arrival. But after listening in on this conversation, they knew there was much more to the three of them. They also realized that if they were selected to have certain information and to be included in the circle of those changing their future, the Grey Council would not get in their way. They heard his words about their predecessors and the past mistakes. They realize he has a deeper understanding of the Vorlons' purpose. They agree that they needed to hear and know these things but that they should not continue to monitor them least that be the false step or wrong move they make to harm Minbari.

Susan Ivanova was not playing around with her security chief when she told him that those shuttle bay doors would open for a ship arriving from the planet. They all knew that was where the captain's associate had been for weeks. They knew this was a sign that things were heating up long before they got the word on what was about to happen. She was dead serious when she said someone should greet him and escort him where ever he wanted to go but they were to leave him alone, not monitor him in any way and definitely not follow him. That ruffled a few feathers but no one wanted to stick their hand in the lion's mouth. They saw fire like the old days. According to her guards, they saw something else in the station's shuttle bay. But since Anla'Shok do not gossip it was not included as an official part of the report.

Susan always had to wonder about the captain and his plans. He and Delenn really were made for each other. They both seem to love scheming up secret plans. {Whatever} Timing was the problem but he apparently worked all of that out in his head and calculated everything down to the last few seconds. That was fine for him. What if the Shadows didn't want to play on the same time table? Leaving the War Room, she and Fannol made eye contact just before reaching out and clasping hands. Talia rolled her eyes and hoped they weren't about to start carrying on like they did at Tuzanor. She was thankful that the light, flowers and wind chimes didn't show up when they were at headquarters. Minbari are very ritualistic and they believe in signs. She wasn't sure what they would have thought of that show but it would definitely go down in the books. 

But, Talia knew that White Star 14 would be the first ones to depart because they had to get into Centauri space and rescue Malcolm, Lydia and Adam. This would be before the captain had time to share his 'plan' with Susan so neither of them would know what level of crazy or suicidal it rose to. That meant they would need time together to be together. Talia got the sense that their guards seemed to know when the two of them planned a fast get away into seclusion or hibernation because they took one look at the clasped hands and headed in the direction of Susan's station quarters. She headed up to the ship to take care of all pre-departure procedures and get the crew ready for their mission. She figured she'd do as much as she could up until the last possible minute and then contact Fannol that it was time to go so they could have whatever time they needed. She just hoped they answered their links. 

The had not moved in hours so their guards did not either. The Vorlon kept its watch near the three and it seemed almost natural after some time. Then they felt extreme gusts of wind and dust swirled around near them. They were alert, though the Rangers did not rise or stop their prayers. A few of Z'al wondered if there was to be some new attacker after the confusion earlier and most people had to look at each other to confirm that they were actually feeling something even if they couldn't see it. All were in agreement though the Rangers still did not move. 

Not realizing that their unusual arrival was causing discomfort and unease among those they were coming to visit, White Star 14 deactivated its new defense shield and the ship materialized into view after landing on the planet. It was a surprise and a relief—after everyone sort of glanced around to be sure they were all seeing something. Vir smiled. Tafali thought that was cool. Neither of them knew that White Stars had some kind of cloaking device. Once the doors opened, several things happened at once and it was mild panic. Talia could feel them when they first entered the atmosphere and alerted the healers to come forward prepared to debark and assist. Fannol and Talia's security insisted on being present.

"They may be allies, but this is unknown territory. Besides, it is one of Kesha's security protocols!"

The larger than necessary landing party—as far as Talia and Fannol were concerned—were treated to the gruesome sight of Shadow and various Darkness remains, including an 'other'. Talia was surprised to see three dead Technomages, Z'al members obviously standing guard, a Vorlon keeping watch (though she felt him on arrival as well) and their Rangers—bloodied, bruised, injured, exhausted and still praying. Everyone got a shock when Ari'ahn decided he didn't want to be discrete,

"Fannol. Talia." 

"Ari'ahn." They answered then moved towards the Rangers. Tafali raised his eyebrow at Vir as they moved closer.

"Vir, are your people alright?"

"Yes, no one was harmed. They came for them specifically. We could not interfere." He's not sure why he said it 'cause he still didn't know why they couldn't or how he knew that.

"We know. Don't worry, you all weren't supposed to." 

[Cryptic much?] Nobody said it out loud but they all thought it. Vir was a little surprised to see Talia dressed like Delenn in the robes of the Religious Caste and not her Army of Light uniform. He knew she wasn't Anla'Shok and had no clue she was that much apart of Minbari society. He's trying to figure out how that works but then decides to file it away and stick a pin in it for later.

She kneels in front of the three and speaks quietly in Minbari. Most of them don't understand but Vir learned while on Minbar. It was another surprise that she spoke Andorando but then he thought about it and realized it wasn't. Then the healers approach and they are each picked up and carried to the ship. 

"Vir, we have to take them with us. Can someone show a few of our people to their room so they can pack their things?"

He had no idea what happened to make the Rangers act as they had this past week but it had to be serious beyond their attack for them to send a ship to get them. He now suspects their reason for traveling with the ship cloaked and actually landing on the planet instead of shuttling down has more to do with that than a covert rescue mission. Then he wonders how they knew the three of them were attacked. He nods and motions for two people to show the others to their rooms. Vir thought they were going to pack up and leave so he's surprised when Fannol turns to him,

"Much has happened. Much is about to happen. We need to go somewhere and talk."

Vir nodded and they turned to go inside the complex. Tafali said nothing but his thoughts were pretty loud. [Oh yeah, I knew it. This is something really big.]

It really should have been a warning sign to Vir that would set the tone for this meeting. While walking into the building someone turned to Talia and Fannol and asked how they knew the Rangers had been attacked. They both answered at the same time without missing a beat,

"They are Anla'Shok."

As if that explained things! When Tafali thought about it he decided not to rule out the possibility that it did.

Vir knew they were leaving out something. The plan seemed straight forward enough though he didn't really understand why they felt it necessary to get ALL of the Shadows in the same place at the same time. ½ or even 2/3 would do serious damage and they could clean up the rest later. That would be easiest and, really, where could they hide? But when he heard the amount of time they had to do it he just stared at Fannol wondering what was going on.

"I'm not sure we can do it in that short a time period. I know the rest of the Fleet will be moving them from other systems to your meeting spot for this engagement. But if we can't get all of them at this time, we're prepared to take them out slowly. We're still making our way to Centauri Prime."

Fannol looked at him but said nothing then turned to Talia. Minbari might be ever polite but he'd spent too much time around Susan over the last few years. He did not want to risk it. Talia was the diplomat, negotiator and smooth talker. He waited for her to finesse the situation. Big mistake.

That was when Fannol remembered that there were just some things that Talia Winters would not really finesse or smooth over. There were also specific things she would not tolerate. The number one thing on that list were people who would not bend to her will. He tried not to roll his eyes and kept what Susan called his poker face on while he watched this scene play out. If he wanted to have control over the direction this meeting would take, he should have never turned it over to her. 

Every mouth around the table was hanging wide open. They've heard of dedication and self confidence before but what she just said wasn't possible. Then again, what they saw those Rangers do shouldn't have been possible either. Vir's eyes bulged at that. He really couldn't believe those words and tone just came from the mild mannered and always accommodating Talia Winters. [I've been away from the station for too long] Then he considered that being on the front lines of this kind of war is bound to change a person. It changed him. Tafali sat back and watched everything. He saw those Warriors standing guard at the door. He saw how they never let her out of their sight for an instant and he saw them inch forward a bit when she raised her voice. They weren't threatening or hostile to anyone in the room or anyone at their headquarters since their arrival but he got the definite impression that would change the moment they perceived some threat to her. He intervened without anyone asking for his opinion,

"I don't think Vir meant to give you the impression that Z'al would not assist or participate. You understand that we have a vested and pretty significant interest in seeing all the Shadows gone from our boarders. I think we were all just a bit surprised by the visit and the time table for this mission. We haven't had any updates from our ships in the Fleet so it caught us off guard. And, its been a stressful week."

Fannol knew he should step in and answer at this point. They could not afford to waste time disagreeing over what to do or how to do it. But the truth was he got a kick out of watching Talia unleash what Susan called that good old Minbari thunder and lightening when he wasn't the object of her wrath. Turns out he really didn't have to intervene. 

Vir wasn't trying to be difficult, he was trying to figure out what they were up to and why the rush. If this was simply because of something that was affecting the Minbari, well he sympathized but he had a responsibility to his people. He didn't want to jeopardize all the Centauri lives they were fighting to save. He knew it was impossible to get information out of Minbari or Rangers but he thought he'd take a shot with Talia. He didn't know she was a cross between a Vorlon and a Minbari on her best day when she wanted to be cryptic or misdirect. Before he could say anything, 

Ari'ahn entered and went right up to Talia and held his version of conversation with her and Fannol.

Nobody's getting it and they're all kinda wondering why those two are speaking like a Vorlon. Then they consider how much time the Vorlons spend around the Minbari and Anla'Shok and figure that maybe it's a thing with them. Tafali picked up on one word and twirled that around in his head. [Isil'Zha. Its about Sheridan. Something REALLY big must be going down.] He had his suspicions and concerns when the Rangers reacted to that message and hoped it had nothing to do with Sheridan. He really thought his theory about him being some kind of religious figure made sense in light of the facts they had. After everything they'd seen over the last week and Ari'ahn's actions of standing over them, he was convinced. He knew this was about something much greater than just the Minbari and he suspected it was bigger than the war. What he was able to come up with during the past week in quiet contemplation is that Sheridan is someone important to more than just the Minbari and the Vorlons and that means he's important to them. 

Then Ari'ahn turned to Vir,

"Now is the time. Now is the hour." 

Seemed pretty straightforward to everyone. Vir realized that they were going to have to do it once Ari'ahn spoke. That little conversation between the three of them was too much. Vir was not yet fluent in Vorlon. All he knew how to do was wade through the cryptic sentences to get the basics. He was actually a lot better than he thought. One thing he wasn't prepared to do was figure out their conversation. It didn't sound too healthy. He didn't know Ari'ahn's connection to the Rangers. Or how he knew Fannol and Talia. Selene thought that no one from the Council knew he was hiding on the planet. [Guess not] Then he wondered why neither of them were surprised to see him when they arrived. As he thought about it, none of the Anla'Shok or those Warriors who departed the ship seemed the least bit surprised to see a Vorlon or to know one was there. 

"Alright. Let's figure out what we need to do to get started and how to best maneuver our ships."

Fannol noticed that was all Talia really needed to hear and she suddenly became sweet and accommodating again. 

She wasn't sure why she was doing this. Actually, she had no clue what or why she was feeling what she was feeling at all. All these changes started after she came to this station. Then she decided that trying to unravel the mystery wasn't productive at the moment and she should quit stalling and get to it. When she rang the chime she knew she shouldn't have been surprised to see Marcus answer the door but she was. She was also a little embarrassed 'cause she wasn't sure if she was going to end up sounding like an idiot and then get dismissed while he watched. [Let's just get this over with]

He looked at her funny then moved out of the way so she could enter.

"I really hope I'm not disturbing but I need to speak Entil'Zha Delenn for a moment."

Marcus sized her up. He always did that to everybody. No one was really exempt or got a free pass with him. He learned that the hard way after giving Delenn one too many free passes. Satisfied that she was sincere and that even though he did not know her motives, they were genuine.

"Sure, I'll get her." When Delenn entered she did not act surprised to see Selene and simply smiled and motioned for her to take a seat. Both women noticed that Marcus wasn't leaving and Lennier suspiciously took that moment to pop into the room as well. He knew Delenn was up to something but this time he suspected Marcus was in on it as well. That battle earlier had almost been too much for Lennier and he was in need of a great deal of personal assistance when it was over. Marcus was wise to be silent as Delenn attended to Lennier and was finally able to quiet his frayed nerves while easing his distress. She really forgot some times how protective he was and how much something like seeing her fighting Shadow soldiers could undo him.

Resigned to the audience that gave no pretense of not listening and no indication of leaving, Selene jumped in,

"Entil'Zha, this will sound strange and I cannot explain it so please do not ask me to. I do not understand myself. I feel that you and Marcus will be leaving the station soon and I must go with you. That is all I know. Where ever you two are headed, I am supposed to be there as well."

Then she stopped and just shrugged at Delenn. Really, she knew that sounded crazy and after the day they'd all had, she wasn't too certain a little extra crazy hadn't come on her and stayed.

Delenn tilted her head a bit and stared at Selene for a few moments without saying a word. Then she smiled and nodded her head,

"Yes. We will be heading up to White Star 2 in 1 hour. That should give you time to make arrangements."

Then she turned to Marcus, (Delenn was not the least bit subtle at times)

"Meet Selene at her quarters and escort her to the shuttle bay. Lennier and I will meet you there."

He narrowed his eyes at Delenn without saying a word and she simply smiled, as if her smile was some kind of permit for each of her actions and whims. Marcus REALLY disliked how Delenn got to him some times. He still hadn't called her on that grave misdirection she used to sneak off to Minbar with Lennier. He knew exactly what she was up to and exactly what she did while there. Marcus was determined that she would never be able to successfully use that pitiful expression on him again. Unfortunately, he hadn't yet built up a defense to her smile. 

"Yes, Delenn." Then he turned to Selene and gave her the 'get out' look. It wasn't that he disliked her or wanted her dead. He always had an appreciation of anyone who reveled in the heat of battle and fought with passion. For him it was a hobby. He liked it and wouldn't apologize. So, after seeing Selene earlier, he had to give her one or two more points. She was enjoying herself just as much as he was. That didn't mean he wanted to deal with her right now or during the mission. He wasn't actually sure why. What he did want to deal with was Delenn. He went to the door and opened it for Selene. Not exactly subtle either but he hadn't intended it to be. Then he looked at Delenn for several seconds. She met his gaze and whipped out her super special 'bend to my will immediately' smile. He just rolled his eyes and went back to what he was doing before Selene arrived. [She always gets her way!]

Michael Garibaldi was getting a little annoyed with John Sheridan. He was his commanding officer and his friend but some times Garibaldi got the feeling Sheridan didn't realize what else he was. There was no way around this plan of theirs. They knew when they decided on a course of action months ago that this was how it would be. He didn't, however, anticipate the captain setting himself of as bait de jour. But Stephen going out with him set off every single warning bell and red flag he had. He knew that meant something VERY specific and he knew there was a potential to loose both of them at the same time. That was not something he wanted to see happen. There really wasn't much he could do about their actions from a security perspective. They are both special people with particular roles to play. That didn't mean he couldn't try to even up some of the odds in their favor.

Stephen Franklin had been on White Star Prime quite a bit over the last month. This time, he immediately noticed some changes. Well, long before that actually when he got into his shuttle with his guards he noticed another shuttle powering up at the same time. When it landed in White Star Prime he glanced over to see the rest of his guards get out. There really wasn't anything he could do about it so complaining wouldn't be productive. He just walked off. As he passed through the ship he noticed a lot more people on board than usual. When he stopped into the captain's office after dropping off his things in the guest quarters he got his answer.

"There seem to be a few extra people on board?"

Sheridan shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, that would be ALL of my security. Not just the ones on duty. Someone, who will remain nameless, got the bright idea to send up 16 extra guards."

Stephen grimaced and nodded,

"Yeah, I didn't come up here alone either. He sent an extra shuttle with more guards. Usually he's subtle about that kind of thing. This time it seems like he doesn't care if I notice."

"I've found that just ignoring the situation works best. Otherwise it'll give me a headache."

They didn't talk about what was going to happen for either of them personally. And they didn't talk about why Stephen stated he was coming along this time. They did talk about where they were going and how they would capture the attention of all those desperately seeking Sheridan. Then, the doctor within couldn't help it and he just had to go to the medical bay and check in with the healers on board. Not one single person on that ship thought he came aboard to serve in any medical capacity whatsoever. That did not make them feel any better about the mission. But, they knew they could not change this so they stepped up their watchfulness and protection of both.

The Minbari Fleet was briefed first on what was going to happen. Not that they got the full story but that really didn't matter. The story they were given sounded just off the wall enough to be something that group would come up with. None of them wanted White Star Prime anywhere near what was to come but were shut down from complaining by his firm look on the subject. Word got out that the Soulwalker was to join him on this final engagement and they all had mixed reactions because they could not tell if that was a good or bad sign. None of them missed White Star 14 taking off an hour after the Council met without a word to anyone. No one missed that ship belonging to the captain's associate land in White Star 3's shuttle bay. Yeah, they all suspected something was going on. But when station Rangers informed the Fleet that Selene was with Cole headed to the shuttle bay where they met Entil'Zha and Lennier then headed for White Star 2, they knew that group had something up their sleeves. The problem was, with any of them you just never knew what to expect.

Word spread quickly that the Vorlons were headed back to the auditorium. They needed the time to get over and adjust to the things they had revealed to them. Fortified, from restful sleep and normal activities around the camp, they felt comfortable or at least braced for what they were about to see. They wondered if something had happened to the captain and that was what they were to see. The Nine were so thankful for having to remain hooded because Rathenn's words were still ringing in their ears.

Turval's words came back to members of the Grey Council as they all turned to one another after watching the Vorlon greet Fannol and Talia by name! Durhan was trying to flow with the Universe's plan but thought the Vorlons were giving away just a bit too much information if the others were to have any sense of privacy or a normal life.

Shanmal was so relieved to see that his friends were still alive. All of them gasped at the sight of the assortment and number of Dark beings those three fought. They saw the dead Technomages and could not believe their Anla'Shok had defeated them. One look at their Rangers and everyone knew it was a horrible battle. Their hearts went out to them as they watched Talia kneel before them and quietly explain that their prayers were answered, they were safe now and that they had come for them. 

But then everyone started trying to guess where those three might have been. They knew Entil'Zha banned all Rangers from Earth Alliance and Centauri space. That let everyone know she felt the Darkness too great and the danger too extreme for her Anla'Shok. To know that these three were somewhere that caused them to be attacked by all those creatures, made them suspicious as to their location. When they heard Talia lay down the law they knew exactly where they were and it made them all cringe. 

"I understand this is your area of space and that you all have been fighting in accordance with your plan. The Army of Light has a different plan. So if you would be so kind as to give us the location of any bases we might not be aware of, we will add them to our target list. With or without Z'al's assistance, White Star 14 will drive every last Shadow from Centauri space and we will do it in the next 22 hours!"

Kailenn was smiling so wide she looked like she would crack her face. Then she glanced over at Durhan and nodded. He gave her the recognition she was due. Actually, Rathenn was smiling just as proudly as Kailenn. Turval actually laughed. The Nine were confused but now saw that there was another person who knew of this group. They just didn't know they would never get anything from Kailenn. She'd never talk. Those who knew Talia were a little surprised by her demeanor until they thought about it and decided that they weren't. They were impressed 'cause they knew she meant every word she said.

What they weren't prepared for was the strange conversation between Fannol, Talia and the Vorlon. None of them ever met a Vorlon before. Now they seemed to just be popping up all over the place. 

"Isil'Zha. Becoming. Unmake."

She nodded then responded,

"Scamper. Horror. Renewal."

He made some kind of whirling sound and turned to Fannol,

"Surprise. Reflection. Unknown."

Fannol looks at him and shakes his head,

"Circle complete."

Everybody wanted to know how Talia and Fannol could understand it let alone talk like it. They all tried to piece together the words. All they knew for sure is that it had something to do with Captain Sheridan. That was the only word they were certain of its meaning. The Nine realized staying on board that ship all the time isn't the best way to gather information or an understanding of what is really going on and decide they won't do as their predecessors. In fact, they were thinking Tuzanor and the Anla'Shok headquarters looked mighty comfortable and a good place to spend a considerable amount of quality time relaxing in the future.

When the projection stopped they knew there was more to come because the Vorlons were just standing around. They took that time to speculate. Finally, lights dimmed and it started up again.

G'Kar knew White Star 9 was going to need a complete overhaul by the time this war ended because they seemed to be a serious magnet for everything Shadow and Dark. A few close calls and a few near misses too many but they made it out of Earth Alliance space by the absolute skin of their teeth. Fortunately, they were faster opening a jump point than the Shadows and the unknown group on their tail. When G'Kar mentioned they were Technomages, Garibaldi had a fit,

"I thought you said that they found the tech AFTER the last Shadow war."

"They have their own reasons for doing things."

"Uh, uh. Explain."

G'Kar snaps his fingers as he remembers something and turns to Michael,

"Oh, did I happen to mention that there are two very different kinds of Technomages?"

At this point everybody on the bridge basically cringes 'cause they think he's going to explode.

All this is going on while the ship is being hit with weapons fire from so many different kinds of beings that tactical is just firing at will and not even bothering to implement targeting solutions for the various ships. Shadow, Technomage, Other, they don't care at this point and are just shooting at any and everything as the ship rocks noticeably from side to side. Pieces of ship and bridge are falling down all around them. And they're diving for cover while Michael's ordering evasive maneuvers and trying push the engines as far as they'll go since they're being attacked inside hyper space and can't actually get away.

"NO. You most certainly did not mention that. You pick NOW, this moment to bring it up???"

Yep, they know Michael Garibaldi. G'Kar just shakes his head like he's the injured party.

"Really, Michael, there is no need to shout."

Trying not to pop a blood vessel, 

"Are those the ones chasing us? I mean are those the ones chasing us along with the Shadows and the 14 additional kinds of Dark beings no one else in the universe but us seems to know exists?"

"Hard to say." Then he plops down in his chair like nothing's happening.

"G'Kar, you got 5 seconds to start explaining this. The rest of us aren't Kha'Ri."

Apparently that does the trick 'cause G'Kar seems to realize they don't actually know this stuff. As he barely ducks in time for a piece of the com station to fly over his head he starts talking fast.

"Several thousand years before the last Shadow war a group was given some tech by the Shadows. They weren't technically servants or allies. But the Shadows thought that corrupting them with tech would make it easier for them and others to embrace Darkness over Light."

Michael's following this. Makes a strange bit of sense.

"They didn't help the Shadows fight in the last war. It took less than a millennium, a few centuries really, for them to officially forget where they got the tech if anyone asked. Now they think they're just as powerful as the Shadows. They have no clue about the actual workings of the universe or the Universe because they insist on believing that they are at the top of the food chain. That is what they teach the young ones and that's how the cycle continues. I suspect they did not meet any of the various creatures of Darkness we have to deal with until very recently. I doubt it was pretty."

They are barely hanging on to their seats and everyone's getting dizzy from the spinning and whirling of the ship back and forth and all around. G'Kar and Michael are busy shouting out orders to different bridge stations at the same time. Then they pick up their conversation,

"Ok. So what's their relationship to the second group of Technomages?"

"They all dress the same?"

"G'Kar!"

"The second group, the one that is only 1,000 years old, doesn't know their true history. But, that is their greatest secret. Its confusing but it really does not matter now."

"Why?"

"Because BOTH groups are trying to kill us!"

"Oh."

They all sit there not really liking seeing a White Star taking that kind of beating or the outside view of all those ships chasing them. None of them have ever seen anything like that before. They note that not only are the two giving orders to the crew in Andorando but they are holding a private conversation in it as well. That's not so strange except one is a human, not of the Anla'Shok and the other is Narn. Its an eye opener for them just how many people understand their culture. What they find fascinating is that, once again, the members of the War Council seem to add levity to even the worst situations. None of the Minbari can understand how they can carry on a conversation like that when death is almost certain. They are all curious about all these other Dark beings Mr. Garibaldi spoke of. They never knew anything could be worse than a Shadow until they saw that thing fight Kosh. Then they saw the things attacking the three Anla'Shok in Centauri space. They aren't sure but they are starting to get an idea of the risks they were talking about it their meeting. Once the viewing ended, the Vorlons turned and left the room so they did to.

When Delenn did not want to tell him the specifics of this mission he knew his instincts were correct and that she and Marcus were planning something of extreme danger. It was to be the final engagement of the war. That was a surprise to Lennier along with everyone else. They hadn't gotten all the Shadows had they? Lennier's contacts gave him a complete briefing from the Fleet. It still didn't add up. Selene's visit and her cryptic words cinched for Lennier, he knew exactly what he was going to do. After packing his bag he went to collect Delenn and walk her to the shuttle bay. When he saw the unguarded expression of horror and pain on her face once he announced he was coming along, he knew. He would also not be deterred in this matter and gave her his combination displeased with her subterfuge and determined to see this through look. She couldn't refuse him. 

Word or whatever passes for that in both the First Ones and kingdom of Darkness language spread that the younger ones had called the Gathering. That was news to many. They did not know the younger races knew it was possible to do so. Well, not to those who spent the last few million years or so hanging around waiting to see how it would play out. Even with Lorien on board as her ace in the hole, Susan has some serious problems when those who did not know him or know that they were not the 'greatest' showed up to take a few shots at White Star 3. That's when her back door opened and the calvary came riding to the rescue. She couldn't believe it. Lorien was surprised as well. The bridge crew merely noted it as another occurrence on the mission without comment or reaction. Apparently, the Walkers of Sigma 957 don't get involved in her willing Shadow engagements. They do, however, seem to have a problem with unspecified, uninvited, and plain old 'other' Darkness showing up and ganging up on their Oracle.

Lennier watched Delenn watch Marcus pretend not to watch Selene. He found this fascinating and another oddity of human behavior. But then he watched Delenn watch Selene pretend not to watch Marcus. From that self satisfied smile on her face, Lennier knew that Delenn was working on another one of her "plans" if they should all survive this war. All that ended when Selene turned to Delenn,

"Something is happening. Something is coming and it isn't a Shadow."

That surprised both Delenn and Marcus but Lennier didn't bat an eye. He went out on White Star 3 enough in the beginning that he really was not moved by these kinds of expressions from any of them. Both of them made eye contact then looked at her and wondered what she knew.

"Technomages!"

They heard fear and dread and pain. She did not understand why the others were not moved by them.

"What is the problem?"

"They are the ones who killed your Anla'Shok on Earth and Mars! That is what I was coming to the meeting to report."

They did not wish to have any dealings with Technomages but none of them thought they were in league with the Shadows or other Darkness. They were suppose to be waking the First Ones, now they have to deal with these. Still, they are confused why Draal would stop her from revealing this. Then Delenn thinks about the Rangers in Centauri space and understands. Still she'd like more details. Selene is becoming more and more agitated and distressed. Marcus can tell she's experiencing a psychic memory flashback that she cannot disengage herself from. Without thinking he attempts to break it by jumping into the middle of it. Bad idea and a big mistake because now he cannot pull away from the horrifying sight. 

Delenn realizes what is going on but does not know what to do to assist. She is not a telepath and does not know if it is harmful to try to shake a person out of this state. She moves to stand next to Marcus, prepared to aid him in any way necessary while Lennier moves toward Selene. They are still scanning checking for Technomages when sensors pick up a ship. There are a few of them and they are now in pursuit just like Delenn hoped. But, she still wants to get their First Ones and more of these Dark ones they've learned of since Stephen started explaining the other who died fighting Kosh.

He wanted to know how they died. He knew that information was crucial to them somehow. He also wanted to know why they died. Because of that he must watch all 16 of them. Only now does he realize WHY he did not feel them die. Selene is coming around. Whatever Marcus did pulled her out of it and she is back to herself and fine. Then she sees that he is not and rushes to him, nearly knocking Delenn out of the way. Lennier and Delenn make eye contact at that. She is not upset in the least. She feels that will merely aid her in her plans. Lennier almost rolls his eyes.

When Marcus hits the floor everyone is shocked. Lennier is wondering if he should call for a healer or mind healer when Marcus can do nothing except stare at Delenn and Selene. He turns his head back and forth between the two in amazement and says nothing. Then he looks at Selene hard. She has no idea what the problem is and is broadcasting her thoughts pretty loudly for a telepath so he picks up on them. [Why the hell is he looking at me like I'm a bug or something? I'm grateful and glad he saved me from that, though I wish he wouldn't have hurt himself to do it. And he's still looking at me like I'm a bug! I thought we'd gotten past that and were friends. Or at least hopefully on the way to being friends.] She let go of his arm and was about to stand up 'cause she feels pretty stupid at this point. All the Rangers were staring at her and they were still fleeing from Technomages. Plus, she was absolutely certain they were now all suspicious of her having something to do with the Rangers' deaths when she wasn't.

He picked up all those other stray thoughts too and felt bad. She misunderstood why he was looking at her. He didn't mean to gather information when they were linked but he's a pretty powerful telepath and he was in the middle of her psychic smack down at the time. Now he understands why Stephen told him not to scan her. Though much of it makes no sense he realizes he has information about her that she doesn't even know exists. He pulls himself away from that line of thinking to reassure her she's not a bug. He grabbed hold of her arm as she pulled away,

"Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that Marcus. Thank you, I couldn't get out of it."

"They felt you feel them. That's when they decided to scramble your brain. If you hadn't said anything we wouldn't have known to scan for them and they could have snuck up on us. Which was the plan."

She smiled and nodded, thanking the Universe for her darker complexion because she was pretty sure from the heat on her face she was blushing and really didn't want to advertise any increases on her idiot scale after that outburst. 

Delenn does not want to interrupt as they seem to be having an honest conversation for the first time on the mission but needs to get some information about her Rangers and these Technomages.

"I thought G'Kar said they fight the Shadows."

"He did. And he said it was for their own reasons. Its complicated from what I could see but the ones following us are pretty much the same if not worse than Shadows. As for the Rangers––we'll talk about that later." 

Then he leveled her with the 'this qualifies as a super Satai secret' look and she nodded in response. Delenn now seriously hopes that they live through the mission and the final engagement so that she could learn that piece of information!

White Star Prime is quiet. The captain and Stephen were on the bridge for most of the trip. He didn't want to concern anyone by not keeping command but he knew he had to prepare. As if sensing this, Stephen turned to him and nodded. Sheridan knew the ship could fly without him on the bridge. That look from Stephen was all he really needed to go do what he needed to do.

Stephen got up a few minutes later and headed to the chapel. This was going to be difficult for him on many levels and he felt the weight of his responsibility. The crew saw all of this and knew their instincts were correct that there was some part to this mission that they did not know about. The old crew members were kicking themselves for not picking up on this after his taking off to Z'ha'dum but they let that Shadow attack on the station lull them into thinking that was the reason for all of their distressed behavior the night before. They start looking at each other as if putting the pieces together. White Star 14 takes off first without waiting for the briefing or word to anyone, White Star 3 leaves with no squad to parts unknown after the captain's associate comes on board, White Star 2 takes off with Marcus, Lennier and Selene with no back up, White Star 9 also has no support ships with them to assist either and they know they should watch Mr. Garibaldi closely, then Dr. Franklin boards White Star Prime and takes bridge duty. They don't have any support ships either and Mr. Garibaldi allowed that.

Everyone was a little relieved by that last projection. They had confirmation that the Rangers lived and were being cared for. They wonder how Delenn felt them being attacked all the way in Centauri space. They also want to know what they were doing in Centauri space. All of them knew the Vorlons did not show them everything that happened on the planet but they gave them enough to understand what was going on. And ALL of them got a kick out of Talia letting them know what was going to happen. How White Star 14 was going to do it, they had no clue. But she convinced them it was possible. Finally, no one could come up with a definitive answer on that conversation between the Vorlon, Talia and Fannol. They really didn't know he spoke Vorlon. They had plenty of time to speculate and discuss these and other things among themselves while they waited to be called into the auditorium for the next round. White Star 9's predicament did not sit well with any of them but the actions and demeanor of Mr. Garibaldi and G'Kar eased their minds and made them smile. If those two could laugh during their battle, so could they.

The next time they were summoned they were in a good mood. Many thought they would get to see Entil'Zha or Susan this time. They were disappointed. Every person in the room felt they had crossed some kind of line with this projection. They wanted to see the War Council behind closed doors and were amazed at what they saw and how they interacted. This was different. This was personal and they felt beyond private. Why the Vorlons had to show them this they did not know. They watched in silence and hoped it wouldn't be something they could not live with later.

Captain Sheridan walked the garden on White Star Prime with an intense and thoughtful expression on his face. Everyone remembered what he said about having a part of the mission that only he could do. Apparently it would not be pleasant. They watched in absolute silence and he finally walked over to a bench and sat down. They saw him fold his hands in the form of a triangle then bow his head and pray. None of them could understand why they were watching something this private and felt they should turn away in protest to the Vorlons but knew that they could not deny whatever message the Universe sent them to give. That's when they saw it. All of them seemed to see it at the same time because everyone gasped and shrieked at the same time. Nine Light beings hovering around him as he prayed. 

While the Vorlons were offering show and tell with John Sheridan's private life to the entire Anla'Shok headquarter, his security was monitoring him and saw the same thing. Susan thought she should collect on all the free shows people got at her expense but that is nothing compared to what they owe Captain Sheridan. 

He looked up, smiled and shook his head when he saw them hovering around. [poetic justice right?] They wanted to chat.

"Choose."

"I accept."

"Debts owed."

"The Minbari?"

"Yes."

"I'll pay their debts."

"All Minbari?"

"Yes."

"Gathering awaits."

"Yes. I called it."

"Last ones."

"I'll stand for them."

"Who?"

"All the younger races."

"Death. Tears. Horror." 

He couldn't help it and his irreverent morbid sense of humor kicked in. He chuckled,

"I figured that was probably how this would end for me. Anyway you guys can make it less painful than the last time? Never mind." He laughed softly and shook his head.

"Prepare."

He stood and straightened his uniform before facing the Light being who led the interrogation. He looked directly at it and in Andorando said,

"And so it begins."

Then he and the all the Light beings were gone in a flash.

Nobody moved. Not at Tuzanor and not on White Star Prime. They could not believe the conversation they just overheard or the sight they just beheld. They did not know what it meant. The Light beings said Minbari owed debts. What debts? Then they considered that the Universe could charge what it liked. But Captain Sheridan was going to pay them? That couldn't be right. Why would he do that? How could he do that? Then they remembered he was Isil'Zha. And what was that about him representing the younger races? None of them could fathom just what the Universe expected him to do. And they each began to realize what kind of burden being Chosen came with.

The Nine turned to each other in horror and fright when they heard that the Minbari owed debts. They considered Rathenn's words again and the deep meaning. But they could not believe it when Captain Sheridan said he would pay whatever debts the Universe said all Minbari owed. Yes, he is Isil'Zha but this human from the youngest race was going to do something like that for Minbari? And not one person in that auditorium missed him actually admit to having come back from the dead. He had never spoken on it. Ivanova never spoke on it. She never said he died only that he lives just before he walked into the room. [Yes, she is very good at misdirection herself] The Vorlons did not move and none of them could move so everyone stayed seated where they were.

Rathenn was of the same mind as Durhan but he knew there had to be a very good reason for this. He still did not like everyone having this type of personal information about Captain Sheridan. The Three were accustomed to thinking of themselves as the guardians of that group's secrets. The Vorlons were making things very difficult for them. None of them were prepared for this but each of them knew he would accept whatever challenge or test was put before him. Silently, they each came to the same conclusion. No one in the room could deny his identity. No one could offer any excuse for not understanding. And, no one could deny that he made several sacrifices on their behalf. The Light beings were clear. Minbari owed something and Sheridan was paying it back.

Security rushed to the chapel and were not surprised that Dr. Franklin was gone, though they did not like it one bit. White Stars, 2, 3, 9, and 14 made their appointment on time. White Star Prime did not know who to inform that the captain was gone—again. Though they had a better excuse for losing him this time. Security made a recording of what happened in the garden and gave it to Tathann. They feared it would be the only thing that would keep them alive once Mr. Garibaldi found out that the captain was no longer on board. Tathann hoped they would be excused from whatever was to come when he considered that they had no way of knowing he'd take off with them or that they'd show up. They weren't really sure what they could use in defense of Dr. Franklin's departure.

Marcus said nothing as the three Light beings showed up on the bridge once they arrived at the meeting place. Selene looked beyond awed. She'd never seen Ari'ahn outside of his encounter suit. Lennier KNEW this was the other part in the plan that Delenn was probably hiding from everyone. Yes, she looked surprised to see them but did not find it strange and just went off with them. That's when Marcus contacted White Star Prime to find out if the captain and Stephen were on board. Their silence was enough. Then he contacted White Stars 3, 9, and 14 to update them. Susan had command of the Fleet so she was about to send out a message to all ships on what to do when she was preempted.

When the lights dimmed again 20 minutes later they still had not regained their senses. Every single one of them desperately hoped they would not have to watch the captain die. The Nine stood frozen. Instead they saw the bridge of White Star 2 as three Light beings appeared,

"Entil'Zha Delenn."

"Yes."

"Prepare."

She turned to Marcus and told him that he had command and to carry on. Then looked back at them and nodded. With that, she was gone.

Tuzanor did not know what to think. The Nine did not know what to think. They still did not know what this Gathering was specifically though they got the impression after watching Mr. Garibaldi and G'Kar that they were gathering many great beings and not just Shadows. When they consider the captain's words about standing to represent the younger races they considers that some First Ones are there as well.

Next everyone at Tuzanor and across the Fleet gets the same view. They see a room with Captain Sheridan, Entil'Zha and Dr. Franklin. The Three know who he is and are not looking well at all. The thought of his identity getting out to this many people caused them great fear. They did not know if someone would harm him and they were taking this VERY personal. 

Stephen was silent standing in a corner. Sheridan was standing near the center in the exact spot they dropped him off. Delenn was sitting quietly and patiently. A thing that looks worse than the other walks into the room and right up to Sheridan. Before he can attack, it is brought up short and slams against the wall. It recovers then looks around and sees Stephen. It pulls back but isn't prepared to back down completely. 

"You cannot interfere. You cannot protect him."

"I will not. But you will follow the rules."

"The rules? How can they apply? How can one so young as humans know the rules?"

"You're here aren't you? Every First One in existence is here."

"How does he have the power to call the Gathering??? It has not been attempted in over 5 million years!"

Stephen's getting tired of this conversation. Plus he knows its going out to the Fleet as proof things will end but they don't need a lot of specific information. Especially about him.

"Its been called. You are here."

Stephen moves further into the room and turns to the captain,

"Captain Sheridan, what is the charge?"

"The First Ones have outlived their usefulness. They no longer are needed among the younger races. To everything there is a season and a purpose. Their time has passed. Darkness is no longer welcome within our sphere of existence. We have embraced Light and will no longer tolerate the Dark forces of your making. Not just the Shadows. They are all gathered here today to choose. Leave or die."

"What do you mean, not just the Shadows? How do you know? What do you know?"

"Does it matter what I know or how I know it? No. Every Shadow, every Technomage, every other, every creature of Darkness and chaos influencing, corrupting, manipulating, or enslaving the younger races is gathered in this place today. You are here and you are the Darkest of them all."

That does not sit well with it at all and it attempts to strike the captain dead. It slams into the wall again and turns to Stephen with narrowed eyes but does not speak. It knows not to cross that line.

"As I said, you will follow the rules."

It turns to Sheridan not liking the situation it is in one bit. It shakes its head in realization and slight awe.

"So, you are the Chosen. The One. After all this time, I did not actually believe you would arrive."

He's sort of sizing the captain up in a way to psych him out. Walking (or whatever that creature does) around the captain with disdain. 

"I began to suspect you were a myth or a legend. The Greatest Soul ever to exist. I did not think it possible. And human at that."

Then it laughs some eery cackling sound. 

"We shall see. There are quite a few who owe me. I think you have no idea what you've agreed to and I think I will enjoy this. Plenty of debts I have to collect so I'm not going anywhere just yet. But, I think you are."

All this posturing is kinda getting on Stephen's nerves but since its allowed within the rules he doesn't object. He does have to intervene with something and hopes it stays veiled.

"Certain debts owed to you will be covered by Captain Sheridan. He has agreed to pay their ransom."

"NO! The Avatar cannot do that. I will...."

Stephen's had enough at this point and produces a list for him,

"Do not speak the name of the one Captain Sheridan has agreed to pay on their behalf. You see it there and you know it to be true. As for the others, that is not an issue or a concern."

It sees that it is trapped and cornered with that one. Fine, it'll get started.

"Very well. He has agreed to be tested? He has agreed to the judgment and penalty of failure? He has agreed to stand in the place of all the younger races? To defend them all?"

It doesn't actually believe the captain agreed to any of that or that he even knew that was a possibility so he names all these things off. 

Sheridan's decided he doesn't really like being talked over so he speaks up,

"Yes. I agreed to all of that."

Not the answer it was looking for but it recovers thinking all is not lost. Stephen continues,

"Then let it begin."

With those words both the creature and Captain Sheridan are gone.

No one across the Fleet or back in Tuzanor knows what to think. This was beyond anything anyone of them have ever heard in their entire lives. They never even heard of a Gathering. Now those in the Fleet outside the Minbari and Anla'Shok are wondering who he is that that thing wondered if he was a myth or legend. Before any of them can start to discuss what is happening, Shadows appear. Great big huge ugly Shadows are walking around the room and head straight for Delenn.

The Three, Marcus, Susan, and the Nine are hoping that her secret does not get out. 

Delenn had her head bowed during the entire exchange between Sheridan and the creature. She did not know what to expect when she arrived and they did not speak. She sensed he needed to be focused. Once Stephen mentioned something about rules, she suspected that she would be tested as well. The Shadows waste no time, 

"And you are the Blessed one? If we had known you were the one Chosen of Light before today we would have taken care of you long ago. Let us see how strong your faith really is. We think you will not survive this. We think you will beg to join us. Come, to the Darkest place of all."

Delenn has no time to speak, protest, agree or object. They whipped up her up and she was gone in a black cloud of smoke.

Stephen sat quietly on the sofa with his head bowed. Most people assumed he was praying for either or both of them and took their cues from him.

Once they got down to the specifics of exactly what they were supposed to do and the meeting broke up, Tafali pulled Vir aside and explained his theory that something really huge involving Captain Sheridan was going down.

"I get that you say he's probably very important to the Minbari and the Anla'Shok, its just that I was, and am, concerned about the Centauri. Those are the lives we're immediately responsible for."

"I hear you Vir, but you heard her. They were going to do it. One ship. She was planning on taking one ship and driving out all the Shadows in 22 hours. I'd say that was impossible but I watched Rangers fast and pray non stop for a week then go out and fight the battle to end all battles. They killed Technomages. There's a lot of impossible stuff going on."

"What aren't you saying because I know you're thinking a lot."

"That this is partially about Captain Sheridan or it may be all about him. But I get the feeling, no I'm almost positive that he's more than just important to the Minbari and the Vorlons. And that means he's important to us."

"Get to the point Tafali. I know you're leaving something out." Vir laughs cause he knows its true.

"Fine. I want to go out with them and I want to be there to see whatever or however this works out. And you need to be there as well."

Vir thinks about that for a few moments and agrees that it won't hurt and he is very curious.

Once the broadcast popped onto their forward screen on the bridge and they saw Captain Sheridan, Delenn and Dr. Franklin in a room Tafali knew he was right that something was going down. Once that thing came in and went straight for Sheridan, who didn't move, he knew it was going to be big. But after Dr. Franklin started talking about rules and Sheridan made the charge Tafali just sat back in his chair and tried not to choke. He had no idea it would be THAT big.

By the time they start hearing that thing referring to Sheridan as a myth or legend Tafali is looking at Vir with the Granddaddy of all 'I told you so' looks on his face. Vir's mouth is just hanging wide open.

"How is any of this possible?"

"He returned from Z'ha'dum."

"Tafali that can't be your answer every time you explain Captain Sheridan."

"Yeah, you got a better one? Seriously, I don't understand the particulars of all these rules and things but I know what I see. That man got every single First One and every single Dark creature in the universe in one spot. He said leave or die. He's kicking the First Ones out. Well, if he doesn't get killed in whatever test they're putting him through. You heard it, he agreed to take the heat for ALL the younger races. It doesn't get any bigger than that."

"True."

There was an extensive amount of simultaneous praying going on aboard every single White Star and War Cruiser in the Fleet. Not to be out done, Tuzanor was right in the thick of it. They all realized when Dr. Franklin said that thing could not speak the name of the one the captain was settling debts for, they were not the only ones watching this portion of the events and that was his attempt at discretion on behalf of the Minbari. They appreciated it. The Nine seemed to all scrunch up their faces and squint their eyes behind those hoods at the same time. They were absolutely positive they now knew the identity of the Soulwalker. Kailenn is suspecting as much and is kicking herself for not having sensed that when he was there. Instead, she knows how to fix his little wagon. Something tells her that they'll all find their way to Tuzanor within the next few months once the war ends. She is very aware that they have a civil war to face and knows they will need rest. She's planning on being on hand and available for each of them. But Dr. Franklin will NOT escape her grasp!

Selene didn't hear the exchange between the Shadows and Delenn. She didn't actually hear Stephen signal the testing of Captain Sheridan to begin. As soon as she heard Captain Sheridan say that he agreed to be tested she hit her knees right there on the bridge without a thought to anyone or caring what they saw. She knew he was going to go through something beyond anything anyone from the younger races had endured and he was doing it on behalf of them all. No, as far as she was concerned the praying should have started long before it got to that point but she was too caught up in the amazing things she was seeing and hearing. If she'd waited a few more minutes she would've known to include Delenn but she could not and did not wait. One or two heads turned in her direction but only from surprise that, that would be her response. They did not know her or her people. They did not know what they believed. 

Marcus knew something more was to come or the Light beings wouldn't have taken Delenn. No one wanted to see those Shadows coming for her or hear the way they spoke. Someone was quick thinking on the bridge and signaled for a healer immediately. Once the Shadows said they were taking Delenn to the Darkest place of all and she disappeared; the only thing heard on the bridge was a strangled cry like that of a wounded animal and then a thump as Lennier hit the floor in a dead faint. It really had been a stressful two days for Lennier. Technically, the past year threw more distressful things at him than ever before in his entire life. And Delenn seemed determined to be in the middle of all of them. They carried Lennier off to the medical bay and attended to him there.

Many secrets were coming out that day, some more containable than others but the bridge of White Star 2 was not so sure. Marcus started glowing and it was just as bright or brighter than the Vorlons who came for Delenn. They did not know what to do or what it meant. They did not notice him at first because most of their attention was focused on Lennier. Plus, Marcus had done as Selene and dropped to his knees as well so they did not see him on the floor. They did see light and went to have a look. No one knew what to make of that and they were all amazed. But then after about 10 minutes, they noticed Selene was giving off a faint glow of her own. At this point, the Anla'Shok were convinced of two things. 1) No one would find out about either of them so they sealed the bridge doors. 2) No one would utter a word of what they saw——or now what they've officially decided they did not see.

The Vorlons ended the projection and left the auditorium. Everyone was down right shocked and dismayed that they would do such a thing. Take them all the way to that point and then stop? They realized that whatever test the captain and Delenn would face must be long. That did not go over very well at all. They also realized that as long as the Vorlons did not leave the building, they would know more. The Three turned and walked away in silence. The Nine followed. All twelve were numb and their nerves were raw. This was beyond anything any of them knew was possible and they had a serious amount of prayer and meditation to complete on behalf of the two who were standing in their place. Many started to question the presence of the Vorlon Fleet now. If Sheridan hadn't volunteered to pay their debts, they seriously considered that thing would have collected and the Vorlons would have moved out of the way and left them to their fate.

Susan sent out a short message across the Fleet not addressing the situation or what she knew everyone was watching. All she said was to maintain position and combat readiness until further notice but not to engage until her command. Then she cut the channel and headed off to her quarters. She knew her crew would not visit the chapel if she were there and she wanted them to feel free to use it. As she left the bridge, "I'll be in my quarters until it ends. Carry on and call if you need me." Lorien got up from his seat on the bridge and walked off. Not 10 seconds later they all saw him enter the room with Dr. Franklin and sit down. They knew that room was not aboard White Star 3. Their suspicions about that one were great and quiet speculation ran wild over the last few months. This left them with only two possibilities and they couldn't believe they were thinking either. But they were.

The three Z'al who started their prayer vigil on behalf of the Rangers stopped for only one thing and some people thought it was very weird the way they moved. They went to their rooms, packed and changed then headed to wait for the others. No one told them about the crazy mission they agreed to with White Star 14 so how could they know? Once they boarded their ship, the crews just knew they would be of no physical assistance during the following 22 hours because they went to crew quarters and picked up their praying again. They did not stop throughout Centauri space and they did not stop once they got to the meeting place. Someone was going to let them know that the battle ought to be starting soon when they got the word on Sheridan, Delenn and Franklin in some room. Others among the crew were starting to get the eery feeling that those somehow had an idea or knew what was coming. It didn't sit too well. It also didn't matter. By the time the broadcast ended, they were all praying along with the rest of them.

Londo and Refa left Cartagia and did not stop until they were far enough from the palace to insure that they were alone and no one was listening. He is very good at keeping the facade of composure in place at all times. Today tested his ability. He could not believe what Cartagia said. Once they were in quiet Londo turned to Refa,

"Great Maker! What madness has he fated us to?"

Refa wasn't feeling so hot himself. "My thoughts exactly when I arrived. Not of my own free will. He summoned me from the Narn home world to counsel him on a personal matter. I had no idea he would do such a thing."

Londo thinks for a few minutes knowing there are several things that must take place very soon.

"The Shadows must leave. We must get them off the planet immediately. Can the Minister of Defense be contacted? Surely if he knows what Cartagia intends for the Centauri he will attack."

Refa isn't looking any better than he felt at this point, "We don't control the Ministry of Defense."

There wasn't any need for him to say more. Londo got it. Before he could change to the subject of Cartagia's fate, Refa said something else that intrigued him.

"I have heard rumors. Reports that seem creditable. There is a group of Centauri fighting the Shadows."

"Who and how is that possible? Why have I never heard of them?"

"You were—confined Londo. You did not hear much. Anyway, this group is some religious not military group..."

Londo begins to moan at that. His hope for an armed insurrection and some kind of calvary went down the drain.

"Let me finish Mollari! They are some kind of religious group like the Anla'Shok. The Minbari's Rangers. Not much is known about them. They apparently spent all their time locked away in their temple praying and chanting or something until they learned of Cartagia's deal with the Shadows. Then they went to work."

"Work? What have they been doing?" His mind is turning this over and something seems off.

"Attacking outer colonies. The Shadows have bases all over the entire Republic! Not just Centauri Prime. They are destroying them. No one can tell where they're coming from and no word or identity of their ships. They get in and get out fast. That is all I know."

"Is there a way to contact any of them?"

"No one knows who they are or where they are. They apparently don't run around dressed in uniform like the Rangers shouting that they are fighting the Darkness and driving the Shadows out. Considering the Centauri's position on this, it wouldn't be healthy."

Always one to appreciate a conspiracy or under cover plot, Londo nods his agreement.

"Very well for them but that does not help us. Cartagia hasn't asked them yet. Morden arrives tomorrow."

"What are you suggesting?"

"You know what I am thinking because you are thinking the same thing. And you know it is the only way to prevent him making a funeral priar out of Centauri Prime. To think he actually want to massacre us all so that we will not be lost when he ascends to godhood." The disgust wasn't even concealed in that last sentence.

Refa cannot object. He agrees completely with everything Londo said. He's also trying to figure out if he'll have any consequences for his deal with them. Then he wonders out loud,

"What about the Army of Light? Perhaps the Fleet might be of assistance?"

"You do not know Susan Ivanova. She would get rid of the Shadows on Centauri Prime. Unfortunately she would do it with such zeal I suspect a great deal of our planet would end up in smoke as well. They are used to fighting in open space. If the Shadows won't rise from the planet and go to them, the Fleet would have to come to the Shadows. We don't want that. We do want these religious zealot though. If they are Centauri, they will understand. Hopefully."

The made preparations for dealing with Cartagia. Poison has always been the fashionable means of revolution within the monarchy. Neither felt any need to change that. Londo kept his expression neutral but his thoughts were not. [Yes, you seem to embrace the idea of poison and you just 'happen' to suggest the same kind that killed my precious Adira. Well, I'll just 'happen' to have enough for two."

Later that evening, they cornered Cartagia. Mollari said that since Refa was the one to bring the menace to the Republic in the first place and the one to personally benefit the most, he had to get rid of Cartagia. Londo would watch the entrance and act as his protector. Well, he did for part of the time anyway. Once Londo Mollari was certain that Emperor Cartagia was good and injected with poison, he did the same thing to Refa. Then walked from the room. It really worked out wonderful for him, as far as he was concerned. He may have plotted, but he did not kill Cartagia and no one could say he did. Not when Refa lay over his body with the syringe still in his hand and the needle sticking in Cartagia's arm. How Refa died wouldn't really be important. Some would suspect or wonder but that would only increase Londo's standing to have dispatched the one who killed the emperor. [If we survive this Shadow madness] 

Somewhere along the way back to his suite, Londo realizes how easy this plan was and that he didn't need G'Kar at all. That his original plan was a bit complicated. He's not sure if he should take G'Kar off his list or not considering his months locked away by Cartagia, he has some understanding of G'Kar's feelings of just wanting to be free. Then he decides it will have to wait until another time. Morden arrives in a few hours and he still has to get rid of the Shadows.

When Londo awoke the next morning he found a note on his pillow. "I could have been murdered in my bed. Who is leaving me notes?" He read it several times before the meaning was clear. He could not believe it. Just yesterday Refa tells him of this group that they contact him.

"We are moving. We will drive the Shadows from Centauri Prime. You need to be prepared for what will happen when they leave. Attend to the palace. Do not send ships from the military to attack us while we are fighting the Shadows. It defeats our collective goal of freeing our people. Freeing Centauri from Cartagia's madness."

Londo considered that they must be coming soon for them to risk sending someone into his room. In a flash, he is up and dressed. Word spread of Refa's actions and Cartagia's demise. Panic began to ensue. Mollari took charge. [Did they know Cartagia would not live through the night? Impossible. Simple coincidence but I will use this to my advantage as well.] What Londo didn't know was that Vir's contact let him know the minute Londo was released. Once he mentioned that to Talia and Fannol, they all got a shock around the table as to the amount of information the War Council had that they did not about what was happening in the palace or on Narn. Vir knew Cartagia wouldn't live long after that. 

Londo ordered that both bodies be taken away for autopsy but that word not leave the palace. He did not want the people mourning that fool and getting in the way of whatever was to come. He ordered palace guards on the ready. The moment Morden entered the palace he was taken to the garden. No one had to ask how his day would end. Then all hell seemed to break loose. Massive amounts of Shadow ships could be seen overhead. Morden began to look a little ill but tried to cover it. Everyone was outside the palace and everyone saw the unbelievable. One of those Minbari Ranger ships followed by unknown triangular ships CHASING Shadows from the planet and out of the atmosphere. 

Londo could not believe it. Morden would not believe it. He fell to the ground the moment his keepers left him. Abandoned him to go to the others. Londo wasn't sure exactly what was happening because he did not know of keepers but he figured the balance of power had definitely just shifted. And he meant to take advantage of that, as well. He turned to the guards, "You know what to do." Then laughed at Morden and walked away. Just one more beheading on Centauri Prime.

Mai'lenn and Zack continued to put their heads together after the Fleet departed. They knew it was a lot more than a final battle. He was concerned when he learned that ALL the ships in orbit would leaving. League delegates and various ambassadors pitched a fit when Captain Sheridan said all the ships would leave. They did not have the authority to pull their respective ships from his command or from the war effort so they were silent. There was panic and Zack, his teams, and the Rangers all had their hands full. 

After all quieted down, people seemed to go back to normal, for Babylon 5, realizing Shadows or Earth Force Destroyers still hadn't come to attack them. Later, C&C linked to both Zack and Mai'lenn at the same time to say that the station was being surrounded by ships. Before Corwin could finish his sentence both of them were yelling for more information and running to C&C. By the time they got there, they were out of breath and almost fell over at the sight in front of them. Vorlon war ships swarming from the jump gate. They took up defensive position around the station. A few unknown ships rose from Epsilon 3 and that surprised everyone. They left C&C to gather their wits and put their heads together. Once seated in security, Zack turned to Mai'lenn,

"Is this a good or a bad thing?"

"I am unsure but I believe it is better than being surrounded by Shadow ships."

They both laugh at that but then they stop laughing when they look up and see a Vorlon enter the office. They're both thinking the same thing. [I am no longer thinking this is a good thing.] It turns to Mai'lenn,

"Gather them." She looks at Zack and he shrugs.

"Who?"

"Anla'Shok."

Now they both realize the Vorlon wants to see all station Rangers. Unusual and spooky but considering the unusual and spooky circumstances, they think that's normal. She nods to him. This is a day for Mai'lenn, never has a Vorlon spoken to her. Then he turns to Zack,

"Gather them."

He really has no clue what that means. It already told Mai'lenn to get the Anla'Shok.

"Who?"

"The faithful."

Zack and Mai'lenn just stare at each other. He's wondering how he's supposed to know who the faithful are!!! He's going into shock so Mai'lenn reaches over and slaps him to bring him out of it. It worked a little too well 'cause now he's looking at her with the, 'was it absolutely necessary to do that' look. The Vorlon is still waiting and Mai'lenn wants to get out of the situation quickly so she turns to it,

"Where?"

"War Room"

Ok. But Zack STILL doesn't know who he's supposed to gather and says that to the Vorlon.

"The truth points to itself." And walked out.

Thank you very much for that bit of clarification. Mai'lenn mentions his special teams and how he only chose those who completed all of Talia, Kailenn and Lennier's classes.

"You already know who the faithful are or you would not have trusted them to protect the captain and Entil'Zha."

He's still not sure. Not confident and doesn't want to make a mistake by bringing someone who doesn't qualify. She picks up on it.

"You already know Zack. You know a lot of things. Gather your people while I gather mine and we'll go to the War Room together."

He's got nothing else so he goes with that. After alerting his special teams, Corwin and some of the other station personnel to meet in the War Room, he and Mai'lenn head over. When she linked into all station Rangers they wanted to know what sign the Vorlons brought?

"You will all find out for yourselves as soon as you go to the War Room. Hurry."

Apparently, the Vorlons did not think those at Babylon 5 needed real time coverage of the great events changing the universe because they got tape delayed. It started with a view of the three Rangers on Centauri Prime and they were all shocked to see what and how they were fighting. They saw the entire battle and many of them wept openly. Who would not. They saw them drop to their knees and begin praying while a Vorlon went to stand near them. Then they saw some dressed like Selene and the other humans take up guard position around them and became suspicious. Zack and Mai'lenn made eye contact. 

They trembled at the conversation between the two Technomages talking about Captain Sheridan and they all began to realize that the attack on the station was what they were referring to. None liked that in the least. Zack was thinking the same thing his people were. [How are we supposed to protect him from things like that happening constantly?]

When the view switched to the War Room and the Council meeting in private none of them felt comfortable at all. They looked to one another but they could not rebuke the Vorlon. Never did they know how the others behaved behind closed doors or what they discussed. This was eye opening, entertaining, scary and in the end, moving. They heard Sheridan's words and all looked to one another. Mai'lenn and Zack had their confirmation that they were, indeed, up to something again. Still, they did not understand this gathering. 

Talia and the healers helping the three Rangers explained who Entil'Zha felt earlier and they had to wonder how she can do that. More than a few gasps and giggles at Talia's words to those at the table. A mystery was revealed to them all. They see the assortment of people at the table and they see the VERY distinctive hair some of them have even though they are wearing the same uniform as Selene and the others. [They are NOT human! They are Centauri!!!] No one could figure out why the Council kept that a secret and then they realized they knew why it was a secret. Then they realized they better make sure it stays a secret. The scene between Garibaldi and G'Kar was morbid and funny at the same time. Station security got a kick out of seeing the chief yelling at G'Kar. Everyone knew those two spoke their own crazy language at times. None of them found that outside view of all those ships chasing them the least bit funny. Or the beating White Star 9 was taking. And NONE of them wanted to hear G'Kar's final words.

Everyone seemed to have the exact same reaction to seeing Captain Sheridan walking the garden on White Star Prime and all of them realized this was after the Fleet departed. They did not know what to think. They knew with certainty that this was the part of the mission he was supposed to complete on his own. They heard his words. They KNEW what he was agreeing to even if they weren't sure how it was possible. When they saw Entil'Zha disappear the same way, they had a better understanding of what members of the Council agreed to do in secret. This did not reassure any of them. What came next was too much for any of them to process. They knew who Stephen Franklin was but they had no idea what that meant. What he did. Hearing that thing say he couldn't protect him shocked them all. Seeing that thing get slammed against the wall every time he tried to approach the captain and Stephen admonishing him made them realize the good doctor was doing that.

It would have been funny if it wasn't so dreadful and serious. By the time the Vorlon finished playing the last of the scene with Entil'Zha being taken away by Shadows to be tested, every single one of them was on their knees praying. Ranger, Babylon 5 security, or station personnel they were all one in that moment. Not one of them understood how something like that could be possible or how such a man could exist. They heard that creature say he was supposed to have the Greatest Soul ever to exist. They didn't know what that entailed specifically, but it was all they needed to hear. It also explained why he feels compelled to do the things for others that he does.

Time stood still on Minbar, Babylon 5, and at the Gathering above Corianas 6 as everyone waited to see what would happen next. None of them wanted to consider what the captain or Delenn were going through. Whatever it was, they understood that they weren't supposed to know. The thing that was really ticking off most of the Fleet was that they could not record the events. No matter what they tried, nothing but static or a blank screen with no sound. Then they realized, it was not meant to be and they should stop trying. Then they started sending out ship wide announcements that something was happening and for everyone to check their monitors. The Vorlons seemed to be moving really fast through Anla'Shok headquarters. Someone was on guard to constantly monitor their movements. No one knew what this would be but thought it was the final revelation of events.

Back in the waiting room Stephen sat but he was joined by G'Kar, Garibaldi, Marcus, Susan, Talia, Fannol and the big shocker to Rangers, Z'al and those in the War Room, Selene. It was obvious they were sort of plucked from where ever they were doing whatever they were doing it by the way they popped into the room. One thing was obvious, they were all praying. At some point they kind of looked up and around at each other then realized they were about to sit in the hot seat so they stood up. Stephen moved to stand next to them. They realized he wasn't running this show now and would endure everything they did.

Tafali looked at Vir and neither knew what was going on.

"Why is she with them?"

"I don't know. She was on the bridge with Delenn and Marcus. I have no clue what she was doing out on a White Star."

"Me either. But something tells me they aren't assembled to be the welcome home committee."

"Tafali, you have a way of putting things some times."

"Thanks."

That's when things got more strange than usual or just down right weird. A gateway opened in the middle of the room out of thin air and it seemed to lead to some path that no one was really sure what that was all about. A voice from nowhere spoke,

"Why are you here?"

As one they all seemed to know and speak the answer,

"To serve."

"Whom do you serve?"

"The truth."

"Then enter, take up your challenge and meet your fate."

The Three were absolutely fit to be tied. Durhan looked like he would have a heart attack when he saw Susan pop into that room. He just knew there was more to come. And, he realized that was part of whatever they all agreed to do. He could not refuse it but he could dislike seeing her potentially harmed and that was as far as he was able to go in defiance of the Universe. Turval was wondering if they were going to loose all of them. Kailenn was praying and Rathenn was solemn and quiet. The Nine looked to him and were convinced he knew MUCH about the workings and mysteries of the Universe.

When the Vorlons ended the projection they realized that would be it for the day and left to resume their quiet vigils for all 10 of them now. No one at Tuzanor knew who the extra one was though they all realized she was Centauri when they saw her uniform. But if she was called into some challenge or test she must have something to do with what was going on.

Whatever those were to be tested on, whatever fate they were to meet, everyone knew they would not be permitted to see. They'd also probably never find out why. Every Z'al ship in the Fleet started hailing Vir's ship. Crew all raced to the bridge. They wanted Vir or Tafali to give them answers. They couldn't because they had no idea why she was with them.

Once they were alone Tafali turned to Vir and he shrugged.

"Don't ask. I have no idea. Ari'ahn didn't warn me about this. Then again, he didn't warn me about anything that's happened in the last week."

He thought that over for a few minutes.

"What do you know about Selene?"

Not liking where this was going thinking Tafali suspected her of something,

"Why?"

"Don't get defensive. It's a simple question. What do you know about her? I'm asking for a reason."

"The same things you know about her. Plus, she's faithful, hard working and loyal. I repeat, why?"

"You don't think it odd she was out on one of their White Stars when she's assigned to the station? If she wanted to head into the final battle, which I would not blame her one bit, why not on one of our ships?"

"You'll have to ask her. If she ever comes back."

Tafali was silent for a long time putting pieces of a puzzle together, knowing he didn't have anything close to the big picture. Vir can see him straining the brain and breaks in,

"Are you wondering how this is related to Z'al? If it has anything to do with Ari'ahn or whatever comes next for us?"

"No."

That was a surprise.

"Ok, what are you thinking?"

"That Selene being selected to go where ever with the rest of them doesn't have anything to do with Z'al. Or it might but not really."

Totally confused at where he's going with this.

"You lost me. What does it have to do with?"

"I think its about Selene. About who she is."

"Are you saying she's on some level with what we're all starting to understand about Delenn and Sheridan?" That's a bit much for Vir.

"No. I'm saying that the reason she's with the rest of them is because of who she is. And, I think she found Z'al—or we found her—because of who she is. Or at least because she has a connection with the rest of them."

"I'm too tired for your theories. Who is she?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Then why... never mind."

Tafali had absolutely no proof and little understanding. He did have a feeling and he always bet on them.

The final round came on early the 3rd day. The others had been gone 24 hours without comment or a word. The gateway opened up and they each stumbled through and sort of fell in various places on the floor along the room. Everyone was leaning on one another or holding on to the other for physical support. And every one of them looked horrible. While the others were glad to see most of their leaders appear, they did not like the way they looked. None of them spoke, none of them moved. Since the screen didn't phase out on them, all those viewing assumed their was more to come. About 20 minutes later, Delenn slammed onto floor with a loud bang. It looked like she was thrown through the ceiling. Marcus and Selene were closest and crawled to her immediately. Stephen stopped them and everyone turned to his voice,

"Do not touch her."

Selene didn't really know about him but she figured he knew a lot about a lot of things. And, until he decided to join them through the gateway, he was the judge or arbitrator of this trial so she listened and stopped. Then Stephen said a word that no one understood and no one knew the meaning of and the three Light beings appeared and sort of gathered real close around Delenn for quite awhile. Then they disappeared. Everyone looked to Stephen and he nodded to Marcus and Selene so they approached. They were still crawling. She looked a lot better. Tired but better than before. Tuzanor did not know what to make of ANY of this and certainly not Delenn. Marcus put her head in his lap and whispered in her ear. Selene held her hand. After a few minutes she was able to sit up and leaned on him. Talia was leaning on Stephen but not so much that she didn't see Fannol and Susan. They were literally all over each other. Holding on and holding tight. [I guess I should have known something like this would cause the two of them to start up again.] She just rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

Stephen pulled himself together and Talia assumed he had to get back to work so she slid closer to G'Kar figuring he'd make a nice sturdy prop. And, he did. Stephen walked back to the place he stood earlier in this——whatever it was——and seemed to wait. Lorien showed up again and stood silently to the side of the room. But, everybody saw him. Finally Captain Sheridan reappeared the same way he disappeared with that thing standing in front of him as before. Stephen turned to it,

"What say you?"

"He is the One."

"What say you?"

"Darkness cannot defeat him. I cannot defeat him. We bow to his demand."

"All?"

"Yes. All Darkness, all First Ones except the Light."

Stephen turned to Sheridan, who looked just as bad as the others but was determined to stand, and asked,

"Any final words for the defeated?"

"Yeah. Get the hell out of my galaxy."

That caused everyone including Lorien and Delenn to laugh. Stephen pulled himself together then spoke,

"So let it be."

And with those words, Lorien and the thing vanished from the room. Everyone got the outside fantastic view as all those First Ones with their strange ships, Shadows and everything else Dark disappeared at once. Then all 10 of them vanished from the room as well. When Marcus, Selene and Delenn reappeared on the bridge of White Star 2, Lennier was waiting. He rushed to her, while pinning Marcus AND Selene in a 'we are definitely going to talk about this later' look then escorted her off to a healer. If Marcus didn't know better he would have sworn Lennier huffed. Then he turned to Selene when she had to ask,

"How come I'm in trouble? I didn't do anything."

"He's like that. Guilty by association. You're on his permanent watch list from now on."

Then they both laughed. He signaled White Star 3 to ask what to do. Susan didn't have a clue and said to wait for the captain. Then she signaled White Star Prime and said they troops needed some words and instructions.

"It has been quite long enough captain. The masses are over due for an oration."

"Give me a minute. I just got back from hell." They both laughed and she said she'd signal the Fleet to stand by.

5 minutes later White Star Prime opened a channel across the Fleet.

"This is Captain Sheridan. For those of you who do not know, the war has ended and the Darkness has gone quietly into that good night. Never to return. We chose to embrace Light in the face of Darkness. And Light will continue to abide with us. We chose to drive the Shadows from our lives. But this time the war was about much more than Shadows. The First Ones have left as well. We are on our own now. This is the dawn of the Third Age. We stand on the praecipe of great change. A wise man once said, all great change and progress is born in pain. He was right. But there were some who chose to stand in the place of all of us to endure that pain. To ensure that this change would come. They did. Now we must look to our future. Today, we planted the seeds of hope and the promise of what was purchased for all of us. All fields need tending, all crops need cultivating. Let us always be mindful of that so that one day we can enjoy our just reward. 

Assume formation, let's go home."

The captain barely finished speaking when 3 of the healers approached him and practically dragged him from the command chair. They completely ignored his assurances of being fine and took no notice of his protests. That was pretty much the case for all those on White Stars Prime, 2, 3, 9, and 14. Healers and mind healers let the captain finish speaking then swooped in and snatched up everyone.

All Tuzanor looked to one another and back at the screen. They looked to the Vorlons who turned and marched out of the room but none of them moved. What did one do after something like that? How were they supposed to prepare and what exactly were they preparing for. They wondered if this was the future he was sent to bring them. Then it seemed as if each of them firmly dismissed that idea. There was no way this could be the end. Turval said he was pretty sure the Vorlon Fleet would be leaving soon and that communications would be re-established shortly. The others agreed. But first, they had some words for that crowd. Rathenn turned to the Nine,

"Perhaps an instruction on the necessity of silence is in order. Especially when it comes to the personal and very private moments the Universe made public to our eyes. None of them would choose to remain in the company of those who do not know how to hold their tongue."

Not wanting to loose any of them they all agreed and spoke as one. When the Three moved to the front of the room to address the crowd, the Nine followed and stood right next to them on the platform. Their silent message was loud and clear. When Rathenn finished explaining why they were brought a message that no one else in the Federation witnessed, he quickly reminded them that silence was their burden making careful reference to Sheridan's words. "Consider yourselves blessed to have witnessed these things. Know that it was for a specific purpose. You have each been given sufficient warning and preparation for whatever is to come from those on the War Council. Do not fail them. Be diligent in your efforts but be silent in your knowledge or you will drive them all from our presence and they will not return. And, do not EVER forget who paid our debts."

The Three turned and let the Grey Council pass before them. The Nine marched out of that auditorium and back to their temporary sanctum. After all they learned and all they witnessed, they have a much better understanding of Rathenn's warning. They also realize some major changes are coming to Minbar and all of them will be by the hand of John Sheridan. Each of them was wondering how they would protect that group. One thing was certain. They were going to talk! 

The War Room was silent. They'd spent the last three days shut away from the others trying to offer strength as best they could. Trying to not worry about the captain or the others. Now they see the First Ones and Shadows leave. They hear the captain say the War is over. They're just looking at each other and someone finally says,

"Its over? Its really over?"

One of the Vorlons decides to speak for the first time,

"No." Not a good thing to say to this crowd. Vorlons are apparently used to people looking at them blankly, strangely or in confusion because it continued,

"Isil'Zha is beginning."

"The future is beginning?"

"Yes."

"What does that mean?"

"Sheridan."

"Captain Sheridan is beginning?"

"Yes."

Zack's starting to catch on to this and takes a stab at it.

"You're saying he has a lot of work to do. That there is much more for him?"

"Yes." Feeling like he's on a roll, Zack jumps back in,

"He's going to do something specific? Something bigger than kicking all the Shadows, Darkness and First Ones out of the galaxy?"

"Yes." Mai'lenn is now feeling confident enough to address the Vorlon,

"He is going to build something. Make something. Be more of the future."

"Yes."

"What?"

Before a Vorlon can answer Lorien shows up in the room. Guess he's making a stop on his way out of town.

"He is the Universe's Chosen. Jyenalazor spoke the truth. He is the One. John Sheridan possess the Greatest Soul ever to exist. He is the architect of the greatest change you will ever know. He will also be the architect of something beyond your imagination. What he creates, what he builds will endure 1,000 years from now. But it will not be easy. His life will not be easy. The Universe wanted you all and a few others to see certain things. The Fleet only saw all that happened once the Gathering was called. The other races do not understand and it is not for them to know. At least not yet. The Universe allowed it to be so that they would have a report for their governments that the war was over. So that they would know who purchased their freedom and why.

You all have seen private things. Things those you viewed do not know you witnessed. Your silence is required. It was done for your understanding. So that you all would know who they are. What they willingly did for others. You all must be their helpmates. You must be their guardians and their watchmen. That is your purpose and your calling. Those 10 have no idea how their lives are about to change. They thought nothing of doing what needed to be done. They will continue to do so. But each of them is special. Each of them is blessed in a special way. And each of them will face challenges and hardships you cannot imagine. Take up your charge and answer this calling that the Universe has put before you. You will not be disappointed."

"Now, I must be going. I believe Captain Sheridan said something about getting the hell out of his galaxy. I'd hate to still be here when he returns." 

The others are nervous at those words and at the revelation of his true identity. He just laughed. "Personally, I thought it was rather funny." Then he disappeared in an overly flamboyant burst of light. 

Once Lorien left, they all looked to the Vorlons but they seemed to be packing up and heading out so they looked to each other. No one can really figure out how Vorlons seem to get on and off the station quickly without anyone noticing because 5 minutes later C&C contacted Corwin to say that all the Vorlon ships orbiting the station were taking off through the jump gate. The ships that came from the planet left too. Zack and Mai'lenn look at each other hoping station residents and particularly the ambassadors don't start anymore trouble now that they aren't defended. Zack put Alpha, Zeta and Delta squads on standby just incase anyone from Earth Force decided to drop by.

Mai'lenn put station Rangers to work. Turns out, it wasn't necessary. 

When Corwin finally notified Zack and Mai'lenn that the Fleet returned, their people where ready to give them the first class heros welcome. And a nice formal greeting. That pretty much surprised all of them, but they got over it quickly. Word was sent by some of the League worlds that the war was over and the Shadows were driven from their lives. That's really all that went out on the open channel. That didn't stop people on the station from wanting to celebrate. Garibaldi immediately picked up on something odd and Marcus did too. Station Rangers AND Zack's special teams were not smiling or acting like the others. They seemed more intense and more quiet. Members of the War Council had to make an appearance at the celebration in the Zocolo though all of them really just wanted to go to bed.


	4. Sacrafice of Angles

When White Star 2 confirmed that all their actions were broadcast inside the room Marcus and Selene looked to each other. 

~will they be mad?~

~they will be confused. they will be hurt when I tell them I must remain silent.~

~can you handle that?~

~we both know I don't have a choice besides, what are they going to do? kick me out?~

~be glad you aren't Anla'Shok. there are many cleansing and purification rituals just for that sort of attitude. you don't want any part of that.~

She laughed. Z'al had not yet embraced an obsession with certain things. Rituals as punishment––or behavior modification—were still off the table. She got the feeling when they started in on her, that might change. She was really hoping to sneak off to her quarters quietly without having to deal with anyone from the Fleet. She did not know that both Vir and Tafali were there. Even though Vir could not board the station, he could summon her. Tafali said it should wait considering the way she looked and the fact that they did not know what she endured. 

The captain wanted to get down to the logistics of the next war. Liberating Earth might be easier now that the Shadows and other things were gone. No one really bought that considering Psi Corp and Earth Gov. Michael thought it would be like teenagers throwing a wild party as soon as the parents went out of town. No one liked that. Marcus said they needed more information now on the specific workings of just what was going on. Delenn said that they needed a rest period to insure that their minds were clear. The Minbari Fleet would remain to defend the station. Everyone looked at her knowing she had a plan. When Fannol caught her make eye contact with Susan he figured they were in on it together. Then Delenn dismissed everyone and told them to either go back to their normal jobs or if they were off duty to go rest. When Susan did not rise from the table, he had a pretty good idea what was about to happen and agreed. Delenn said nothing. Susan spoke.

"John, I have a suggestion and I hope you won't be offended."

He's got his own suspicions about what she's going to say but let's her go with it.

"This past year has been harder on you than anyone else. These last few months and last few days go beyond what others had to endure."

Then she stopped to see if he was keeping up with her.

"I admit it has been overwhelming at times. And stressful." Satisfied with that,

"I think you should get away for awhile—a few weeks—you haven't had a vacation since you took this assignment and nobody's counting the time you were dead. That alone entitles you to time off."

"Yeah, I guess. But, I'm a wanted man. Earth Gov remember? I don't really feel like spending time with Draal." And he laughed.

Now she knows he's yanking her chain. 

"Fine. I'm relieving you of duty. Stephen could do it but I think you want it to go down this way. White Star Prime is on standby. You're going to Tuzanor for 3 weeks. Michael will workout the security. The Three will stay out of your way. Talia will go as your protector."

That caused him to do a double take.

"Talia? Protector."

"You know how bossy she is, no one will get in your way. Besides, you'll need her. In case you forgot who you are, the Minbari have not. Minbari are much more polite than humans so they won't come right up to you but, John, they've been waiting for you for 1,000 years."

"Anything else I should know? And when exactly am I leaving? I haven't had time to pack."

"Be snide all you want, it doesn't help the situation and I can tell you want to go and are just putting up a little fuss."

When she hesitates on answering the questions and glances at Delenn he knows something's up. 

"Susan?"

"I had to clear it with Talia first, you see. So she had two days notice."

"What did she do?" Delenn smiles and Susan laughs at that.

"Not much. You can leave as soon as your bags are packed but your clothes won't be finished until tomorrow. Talia put in another rush order but 3 weeks worth of clothes is a lot."

He just stared at her. He knew he wasn't going to wear his uniform during that time but hadn't thought what he would wear. After the last time this shouldn't be something to put past Talia. That she thought of it amazed him. Susan read his expression and thoughts.

"I told you that she is, without question, the go to girl. Just don't screw up and do anything that will cause her to whip out some additional rituals."

"Additional?"

"You said it yourself, you went to hell. Bottom line, after all you've been through I can pretty much guarantee you'll be cleansed and purified."

He didn't laugh. He thought about it for a few moments then turned to Susan with a straight face,

"Yeah, I think that's a good thing."

She nodded and Delenn smiled. 

"I was wondering about taking a class or something to learn how to use the denn'bok. Maybe I could learn while I'm there. I'm not as——enthusiastic as you are about fighting, Susan, but it wouldn't hurt to learn."

She cringed a little. "If you really want to, Sech Durhan will have to teach you. Its his right. Um, he's intense."

"Intense?"

"I'm good because I got tired of him kicking the crap out of me 5 hours a day."

"Never mind."

"Wait. The upside is that he taught Entil'Zha Sinclair. He was intense but he could hardly kill Entil'Zha. Me, he had no problems with. But you're Isil'Zha. I'm certain he won't try to kill you."

Sheridan thought about that for a bit and decided he'd rather spend time getting his ass kicked than drowning in rituals with Talia and Kailenn.

"That sounds good. What's the procedure for something like this?"

"I'll contact him and tell him you want to learn while you are there. But that you are there to rest and recover from the war and he is not to kill you."

"I appreciate that last part. Thanks." Then he looked to Delenn, "Aren't you coming?"

"No. This is your time. I will be here when you return. Besides, there is quite a bit of work for me to keep more than busy."

And that was that. 

For some reason, the captain actually thought that going to Tuzanor would mean they would strip back some of the tissue paper and lighten up. Michael wasn't having any of that. He didn't mind the captain getting away or going to Minbar. He just really didn't trust him out of his sight and away from the station anymore. All of his guards were to go with him and Tathann was to use his judgment on whether he thought a 4 or 6 person detail was necessary around headquarters. He was firm that 8 was the bare minimum whenever they left the grounds. Then Michael ordered White Star Prime be escorted by two War Cruisers. He almost ordered that the ship travel cloaked the entire way but decided that might be a bit much. He did order tactical to engage the defense shield without waiting for the captain's order the moment he felt the situation required it. He didn't have to tell White Star Prime anything. They weren't losing him on this trip. Then Garibaldi thought about it and informed White Star Prime and Tathann he was going too. Susan, Zack and Marcus saw that coming but didn't say anything. 

Susan was not kidding when she referred to Talia as his protector. Talia contacted Rathenn to say that the captain was coming to Tuzanor for 3 weeks. Then she got tough with him and laid down the law that absolutely no information gathering of any kind was to take place by any individuals who she'd allow to remain nameless for the time being. She informed him that Garibaldi would be coming to coordinate the captain's security and that it was extensive. And, she informed him that she would be coming to personally assist the captain and anyone who wanted to spend any time with him had to come through her. Rathenn was surprised but then he wasn't after the way she handled the Centauri. He assured her everyone would behave. Talia told Kailenn to ease into any time with the captain and that he REALLY needed rest. Kailenn heard, but she already had her plans for Captain Sheridan. All she had to do was get her hands on him and everything would be fine after that.

He really didn't know what he expected. He'd researched Minbar and he knew what the planet looked like. He'd seen pictures of monuments and various cities. Pictures and vids did not prepare him for the real thing. Tuzanor was beautiful. As they approached the headquarters, Talia could tell what he was thinking. It must be the same thing all of them thought on arrival. Amazing. She risked a glance at Michael and had to do a double take. She knew that look. [Uh oh.]

Michael memorized the entire lay out of the complex when Sinclair first arrived. He wasn't taking any chances and wanted to be sure everything was in place the way he wanted it. The Three and Kailenn met them on arrival in the great hall. They spread the word that Captain Sheridan would be coming for a visit and that he was not to be disturbed in anyway. That did not mean they couldn't sneak a tiny peek at him. Durhan decided that Susan would pay dearly for her brazenness when she admonished him not to attempt to kill the captain or permanently maim him during their lessons. The Anla'Shok and personnel knew how to follow their instructions about leaving the captain alone. They were also instructed not to attempt to gather information either. Rathenn felt Talia's warning surely could not be meant for the Three of them and that she intended him to pass it along to others. Still, he knew all he needed to know about John Sheridan. So did his brethren, they would not be actively seeking information. If some should fall in their laps, well that was another matter entirely. Talia must have picked up on that because she pinned Rathenn with a level 10 glare that said she meant business.

It did not take long for Sheridan to see why everyone craved coming to this place. He decided not to fight Talia and pretty much let her take over ordering everyone around, including himself. But it did make things easier. He wasn't going to mention that or he'd never get rid of her once they returned to the station. So, he had nothing really to do that first day except take a walk. Turval is now absolutely convinced it is a human reaction after having witnessed Susan, Talia, Stephen and now the captain take to that garden. He had dinner with the Three, Talia, Kailenn and Michael. He didn't have to say one word about privacy or topics to avoid. Anytime a discussion got close to anything TALIA felt he didn't need to discuss, she moved everyone right along. Some times she was subtle, some times she was not. 

When he wasn't watching the captain like a hawk or checking the perimeter, Garibaldi decided he'd lighten up and enjoy himself as well. There was no doubt in his mind that a time would come when the captain would be living on Minbar, at least partially. That meant he would as well. As far as Michael Garibaldi was concerned, John Sheridan was his watch. He wasn't as observant as he should have been because Kailenn sprung her trap and he was snagged. No one commented but the Warrior and Anla'Shok guards really wondered if he actually thought he'd get by her. He did make the mistake of pointing out that he'd already completed her classes. Yeah, big mistake. In addition to his 2 hour a day private lessons, he found himself doing some serious meditating and a bit of cleansing of his own since he sounded like he thought he didn't need to learn or explore anything else. He didn't mind it as much as he thought he would. He liked Kailenn's style. She had tunnel vision when it came to something she wanted and was as subtle as a sledge hammer. Those kinds of people work well for security folks like Garibaldi. He doesn't have to wonder what they'll do, he knows what they'll do.

Time with Durhan was exactly what Susan said. Though it was obvious that he was paid deference, Durhan was serious about that denn'bok. They didn't spend 5 hours a day together because Talia informed Durhan that did not qualify as rest. Durhan realized Talia Winters was not afraid of him. He could not decide if he liked that or not. Turval informed Michael that he might want to learn as well and he'd be more than happy to teach him. He wanted to point out that the Soulwalker was very good but they weren't supposed to know he was a Soulwalker or that he knew the denn'bok. Didn't matter, Michael agreed. 

Sheridan wanted to go to the Temple of Valen. Why he thought it wouldn't be a hassle was beyond him. Michael consulted with Sinclair's old guards to see how they handled his visits. He knew Sinclair's head of security so they talked frankly. Then he and Tathann went there to do an inspection of the grounds, temple, and verify exits or escape routes. He also wanted to see the size of crowds that might be there. Only when he was satisfied 100% did they return to the training camp. The entourage was enormous and Captain Sheridan had to complain once he stepped into the hallway and saw everyone,

"Michael, this is not necessary."

"First, some of them aren't even yours. Talia's going so those Moon Shields are with her." Some times the captain could be just like Stephen. When he saw Sheridan loosen up a bit he continued,

"Second, its an 8 person detail. You've had it before. This isn't any different. Third, anytime you leave these grounds you will have an 8 person detail. Now, let's go."

And with that, Michael walked away quickly. He decided it was acceptable misdirection not to mention that 6 of his guards were already there in plain clothes. A few minutes rationalization and he was absolutely certain that fact wasn't even relevant. 

If he thought they stared at him on the station when he first returned from Z'ha'dum, it was nothing like Minbari bowing to him when he went to the temple. People did pull back and they did crane their necks. Word spread from other governments about what their ships witnessed at this Gathering. All Minbari noticed quickly that the Anla'Shok and Warriors made no report and had no comment. Many at the temple were shocked to see the make up of his guards. Moon Shields and Fire Wings with Anla'Shok! They were surprised at these Warriors considering how everyone reacted to the Black Star. Delenn rubbing their noses in it by naming his ship the White Star, didn't help the Warriors get over it. But when the Religious Caste created an entire fleet of White Stars, they had a colossal fit. Obviously, not these Warriors. 

John Sheridan liked it. He more than liked it, it called to him and he did not want to turn away. His reaction was intense and unmistakable. Some Minbari risked discrete peeks out of the corner of their eyes and realized they should not have been surprised considering who he is. Talia knew that look. She'd seen it written on Susan's face every time she came here. She knew this was going to be a special place for him as well. Thinking quickly, she went to Michael and explained her thoughts on the subject and that whenever she is here, Susan comes daily. That's all Michael needed to know to begin mentally creating some sort of Temple of Valen protocols. He was already outlining Tuzanor protocols. White Star 3 would be proud. 

Four of his guards stood watch inside the temple. That was a little strange for some of the other visitors. It had been some time since Entil'Zha went away. They had forgotten how the Anla'Shok were about his security. No, they didn't know how Michael Garibaldi was about Sheridan's security because there were also 3 plain clothes guards sitting inside as well. Sheridan didn't realize how long he could spend in a chapel or praying. It took the other visitors by surprise. His guards were used to this from visits to White Star Prime. They knew he could spend all night praying when something was on his mind or he was trying to prepare. Three hours was nothing to them. Finally, he got up and walked out to see these fantastic grounds Susan raved about.

"She was right. They are beautiful."

So engrossed in his sojourn through nature he didn't notice the crowd build up. Michael did and so did the guards. They were concerned for his safety first and his privacy second. Everyone knew he needed peace and they all seemed to feel like he was finding it here. They did not want an incident to disrupt that. Talia made a judgment call and let her shields down once she felt Michael's agitation and saw all the guards, even her's tense up. She would know the moment someone decided to make a move. Sheridan saw none of this. He was sitting under a tree near the shallow end of the stream. He did not know this was the exact spot Susan and Sinclair sat on her first visit. He was simply enjoying himself. 

He knew that there was going to be a lot of work to do once he left Minbar. Fighting the Shadows was a long and exhaustive war. How they were going to battle Earth, he did not know yet. He needed to build another coalition. This time, he needed humans. Earth Force, Free Mars, those at Proxima 3. But before any of that could happen, they needed to get inside Psi Corp and find out what they knew or had. He didn't ask any of the Technomages if they knew where any secret bases were before he kicked them all out. He understood that had to be broadcast Fleet wide but it still did not make him comfortable. He did not want that other to mention things about him. All that talk about him being a legend or a myth started people on the station staring again once they found out. Then he realized he should be grateful everyone survived, the war was over, and the Shadows were gone. Getting rid of everyone else was the cherry on top. He just hoped people understood that didn't mean individuals didn't have the capacity to be evil or embrace their dark nature. Personal growth and development would take some time.

After a few more hours he got up to leave. He was shocked to see the number of people milling about or just standing off to the side away from his guards. His first thought was that someone important from the Religious Caste had come or even one of the Grey Council so he started looking around covertly. Michael saw this and walked up to him.

"What, in Valen's name, are you doing?"

"All these people. They look like they're either waiting for somebody important or somebody who's a real big deal is inside the temple or around here somewhere. I was trying to see who it was."

Garibaldi just stood there staring at him wondering how someone so smart could be this stupid.

"Stop trying. Its making you look like an idiot."

"Fine. Someone from the Grey Council right? Their faces are always covered, though. I thought it might be someone from the Religious Caste but figure the Council is a much bigger deal."

Sheridan is whispering this to Garibaldi like he's figured out some trade secret. His friend can only stare at him before shaking his head.

"You never spent much time at the front of the class did you?"

"Huh?"

"They are staring at you."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm ready to go now."

Michael doesn't like that tone and thinks he should say something. They head over to a bench far enough from the guards to speak privately.

"John, its new. But its not. You've been dealing with this since you returned. Its just that the station is more isolated. We shield you better. You aren't the man you used to be and you never will be again. But, you weren't intended to be. Would you want to go back 3 or 4 years ago? Would you want to be that person?"

Garibaldi makes him think. He remembers the way he thought and felt before Babylon 4.

"No. My skills and training, my general preferences or dislikes, that's something that stayed with me. But, my life changed on Babylon 4. At least my understanding of what life was about. And it continued to change as I grew up in the months that followed. I wouldn't want to go back."

"Good. I know it will take some getting used to. You probably thought you could do the Universe's work, complete your purpose and sneak by without anyone noticing it was you."

They both laugh and Sheridan turns to him with a faint blush.

"Yeah. I admit I kinda did."

"Jeff had some of the same feelings you do. He had to make some of the same adjustments right here in Tuzanor. He got used to it. Except not being able to do certain things for himself or go out on his own anymore. But, he got used to it. I will try my best to make certain allowances. Try to ease up in certain areas to make you feel as if you have more freedom. But the bottom line is that your safety is my number one priority. The station takes a back seat to you. I'm not going to let anyone get too close to you who shouldn't and I'm not going to let you wander off on your own somewhere and put yourself at risk. Susan and I have tried to instruct the guards on how to do their duty without being intrusive. I can't and I won't cut down on the numbers. They won't stop being watchful. But your safety and privacy are their top priority. You know that Susan and I are the only ones who they report to. And, she only asks for updates or helps with changes. Anything you do, anywhere you go, its just the guards and me and we won't comment or tell."

He hears the seriousness of the situation in Michael's tone and realizes how hard this is for his friend. He considers what the changes in him have done to Michael's life. 

"Hey, I'm fine. You're right. Its just something I will have to get used to. Sinclair seemed to have the hang of it by the end. Maybe I will as well."

"You're actually doing fine. Remember, the war just ended 6 days ago. Minbari waited 1,000 years to fight that war. Then you went and threw out the play book and wrote your own. Anyone would be awed even if you weren't who you are. You are prophecy fulfilled. And you are more than that. They know that. Minbari know you are their future and that is why they are staring. Wouldn't you be curious and want to take a look?"

Sheridan just stared without a word.

"I warned you all about thinking I can't do deep!"

They both laugh then head over to the others and leave.

Seeing Captain Sheridan was a sight and a treat for many people. Word spread quickly, all over Minbari, that he was not only in Tuzanor but that he visited Valen's temple. They wondered where he was staying. The only two places they could come up with were Valen's home or with the Anla'Shok. That seemed like the best choice. Word had also gotten out that the Nine had been there for a week. No one knew what happened while they were there, why they were there or what was discussed. Yes, they knew they left the ship when the Vorlons surrounded their space but they wondered why the Nine went there, to Tuzanor rather than any place else. Now they see Isil'Zha up close. He looks different in Minbari dress. The general consensus is that his uniform is fine, but they prefer this look on him much better. They believe it suits him. 

Kailenn was pleasantly surprised that she did not have to use any strong arm tactics with Captain Sheridan what so ever. That was what she liked best. Talia spoiled her and usually she had to work on a person for a few days or lessons until they were pliable. Not Isil'Zha. After returning from his visit to Valen's temple, Sheridan sought her out that evening. That was MORE than she expected. 

"Kailenn, I was hoping we could spend some time together while I'm here."

Every ounce of training and discipline was called on to keep her from jumping up and down.

"I am honored Captain Sheridan. I am always available to be of assistance. How may I help you?"

[Yes! He fell right into my lap!!!]

"I am open to suggestions. I've had a hectic schedule with the war. This is the first time I've had to relax in a few years."

"Yes. The others find refuge and peace here. You haven't been able to join us until now. Hopefully you will feel as they do, that this is your home."

He thought about that seriously for a moment. His first reaction should have been Babylon 5 or even his parents' home on Earth but it wasn't. Then he studied her for another moment,

"Yes. This is home."

Kailenn is so overjoyed she's afraid she might explode on the spot.

"Why don't we take a walk, captain?"

He nodded and headed off with her knowing full well he'd walked into whatever she already had planned for him. He also saw that Talia was an excellent student. Exactly like the teacher.

Rathenn and Durhan watched all of this silently from an upper walkway. Turval was instructing Mr. Garibaldi at the time.

"What do you think Durhan?"

"I think his burdens are heavy but his commitment is still strong and unwavering."

"True. What about Earth?"

"There will be another war and he will be in the middle of it. Or the heart of it."

"That is dangerous."

"Yes. The problem is, how do we protect him? Fighting this upcoming war and resolving the situation with Earth may be apart of what he was intended to bring about."

"Alright. But how do we help?"

"More ships. More Rangers at the ready to assist. Or simply giving him refuge when he needs time away from it."

Rathenn considers that last one carefully. "Yes. He will definitely need that. We were right to give him Entil'Zha's old suite from when he first lived here. I think it should be his permanently. No matter what else happens."

Durhan said nothing but nodded his agreement. Rathenn's concern is for more than how this war will impact Sheridan's safety, he is certain of it. That caused him concern. But he decided to watch and wait. When Rathenn was ready to speak, he would. 

Delenn's clan Elder got many surprises. First, he learned that Captain Sheridan was on Minbar at Tuzanor. That was news to him considering reports confirmed that Delenn was still on Babylon 5. He is well aware of the engagement and the formality of the proposal and, therefore, must speak with the captain. Truthfully, it was only one of the reasons. Secretly, he just really wanted to meet the man. But when he contacted Rathenn to inform him that he would be coming to meet with Sheridan he was stunned by the response.

"That is not a great surprise. However, anyone who wishes to speak with or spend any time with Captain Sheridan must clear it with his assistant, Talia Winters."

Not to be put off in the least, he IS clan Elder after all, "Fine, fine. That is a formality I suppose. I'll simply inform her who I am and that should clear his calender."

Rathenn is unsure how to dash the man's hopes without offending him.

"Talia is Kailenn's student. In fact, she is Kailenn's prize student. Talia is an instructor on Babylon 5 and she learned everything from Kailenn. Everything."

That brings him up short. He wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Well, humans and Minbari differ in personality and address. She could not be that much like Kailenn."

Rathenn decides to just go for it and tell it like it is.

"Talia is not afraid of Durhan and she does not care that he knows it."

"What!"

"I believe you heard me."

This causes Tridali serious concern. Everyone is afraid of Durhan. [How is that possible?] Seeing the dire situation, he seeks Rathenn's counsel on the matter.

"How should I go about making an appointment?"

Rathenn knows that cost him so he does not rub it in.

"I will pass on your request to Talia and ask that she consider it. Either way, she will contact you as to her decision. Yes, she is the one who makes these decision and if she decides Captain Sheridan does not need to know you wish to speak with him, he will not know you wish to speak with him. You understand he is here to rest from the war?"

Tridali thinks his chances of meeting Sheridan are pretty much nil at this point but decides to put on a confident face. Then he considers that, yes, the war just ended. The man has to be tired. And if the reports he received from outside Minbar are true, he as much to recover from.

"Thank you, Rathenn. I appreciate your efforts."

As it turned out, Tridali lucked out. As Kainahre, Talia took her responsibilities very serious. The preparer's job did not end with the proposal but continued up through the wedding. She saw the appropriateness of the two of them meeting. Unfortunately, the engagement was a secret and therefore, Talia informed him that he was not to introduce the subject unless the captain brought it up. After speaking with her, or rather being instructed and lectured to by her, he understood what Rathenn meant. Nevertheless, she cleared some time one evening for the two of them to speak privately. But, he was admonished not to stay too long. The captain was here to rest! Tridali found that warning a bit redundant since she insisted on being present the entire time. He had no doubt she was monitoring the direction of the conversation and would reign him in the moment he treaded on an area she disapproved. [Yes, she is exactly like Kailenn. Perhaps worse.]

Durhan and Turval noticed that something was weighing on Rathenn at times and it had something to do with Captain Sheridan. They discussed the matter and decided that they would not pry but they would be watchful and available to him. When they noticed Rathenn and the captain walking the grounds or sitting in the garden speaking for some time, they were both certain there was no information gathering going on. In fact, Turval was of the opinion that Rathenn was doing most of the sharing. They made no comment and did not interfere.

Talia seemed to sense Rathenn's intentions when he first started spending time with the captain. She was observant just to make sure. And, she admits that she did listen in only briefly to insure that the captain's privacy was not breached. That was all that she needed to be certain. They spoke of faith and prophecy. Rathenn spoke of his time on the Grey Council in great detail, its inner workings and he spoke openly and in depth of Dukhat. He confessed his feelings and action during the war and all that he said in either protest or compliance. He spoke of Sinclair and their shock at learning who he was. Then he told all the things they did to watch and protect him over the years since. For some reason, Rathenn thought Sheridan needed an deeper understanding of their Caste system and the political working and maneuvering. He spoke of many things. Sheridan sensed that Rathenn was giving him this information for a reason but could not find it in their talks initially. Then he understood that Rathenn was giving him history, facts, basis and leveraging of Minbari politics, the society and information not known to many let alone the general public as something to build on because he thought the captain would need it in the future. He appreciated that and filed everything away.

The captain preferred his spot at Valen's temple but he did enjoy meditating in the garden in the mornings. He rose early and would go out to watch the sunrise first. It was a special treat for him since living in space so many years deprived him of it. He would see his sunset at Valen's temple. Michael initially suggested that he vary his routine and not have a set schedule for safety reasons. But when he saw the captain try to conceal his disappointment, he told him not to worry he'd work it out. This was the most peaceful time John Sheridan could ever remember. Yes, he found peace and strength in prayer and meditation but that was so much more different than this. Here he was surrounded by internal and external beauty. There wasn't one person at headquarters who missed his serenity or didn't pray that he be able to maintain it. He passed the Mineria on his second morning there and was surprised to find it in the garden. Then he decided he was not. 

He was committed to his path and he knew he would faithfully fulfill his purpose. That did not mean he felt himself above the need for more strength or for peace. No, with what was to come between them and Earth, he knew he needed to grab a hold of serenity anytime he had the chance and not let go. And, it wasn't like the Universe gave him a blue print of exactly what to do. Telling him to create balance, harmony and a new order in the entire universe was a bit broad. He hadn't exactly worked out his entire game plan yet and was taking each stage step by step. He was confident he'd think of something; he just needed a little cushion along the way. The Three stood where two looked on with Entil'Zha just a few years ago at Susan. This time they saw John Sheridan and they knew it right. They had no questions and moved on silently. Others noticed the same thing but had a complete understanding of the necessity of his prayers now that they saw the true face of the man and what his life was really like. They did not invade his private moment and moved on as well. 

Just like he tried not encourage Talia, Sheridan was determined not to encourage Kailenn. Truthfully, he was enjoying their time together and their talks. She was amazed at this man and found herself the student at times instead of the teacher. She mentioned that everyone else from Babylon 5 seemed compelled to visit the Sisters of Valeria to read the ancient texts and scrolls preserved there. He agreed at first thinking it would be a nice trip and he might learn something interesting about their past culture. That was until Kailenn mentioned that Valen specifically ordered all the remaining records that had not been destroyed be gathered up and preserved in that spot for all eternity. He also ordered that the Sisters always make them available to those coming from the Anla'Shok with a specific request to see them. That really got his attention. It meant that Sinclair learned something 1,000 years ago that he thought they would need to know or understand. He considered how he'd gone to great lengths with the Book of G'Quon to leave them that message about telepaths. Then he considered that before he left for Babylon 4 Susan, Talia and Stephen had already come for a visit. It was reasonable to assume the others would at some point in the future.

Kailenn did not bat an eye. Nor did she display the tiniest outward sign of anything amiss as she watched Captain Sheridan go from pleasantly interested in another learning experience to wide eyed recognition at the mention of Valen's orders. [I KNEW it!!!] Then Kailenn considered what that Dark creature at the Gathering said. His comments about Sheridan and how long it took him to arrive. That he wondered if Sheridan were simply a myth or legend. Yes, Kailenn was starting to put more and more pieces of this disjointed puzzle together.

"Whenever you like, captain. I'll make the arraignments." 

She smiled and was the picture of accommodation and unassuming grace. On the inside she was hopping up and down at the confirmation that she was right.

Michael Garibaldi might be head of security and the watcher of all things, but Talia Winters was watching just as well. She saw his expression as they came up to the training camp. She knew that look for certain. So, when she allowed herself a few minutes rest from micro managing the captain's life and personal affairs, she watched Michael Garibaldi. He was hooked. She knew where his heart was and where his faith lay a long time ago. Michael's down to earth tactics and bizarre complex mind threw people off on occasion. Talia had come to understand that was exactly what he wanted and one of the reasons he was so good at his job. Still, she watched him. She knew that he was taking some time to himself away from the grounds and had a strong suspicion where he went. That's when she approached Tathann,

"I notice that Michael leaves the grounds at regular intervals daily."

Tathann wanted no part of this conversation. He wasn't sure where it was going but he was not about to report on Michael Garibaldi. Talia didn't care what he wanted or did not want.

"Let's not play games. I can misdirect and misrepresent better than any Satai so a little plain talk between us is in order."

That surprised him until he remembered who he was dealing with so it didn't.

"How can I help you?" Resigned to either being killed at Garibaldi's hand or wishing for death to get away from Talia.

"I do not like the idea of him being alone and unprotected. His is shrewd and cunning. He is very good at his job and the most watchful person I know. However, there are times when the watchman must let down his guard in order to deal with certain things. If you do not assign someone to either accompany him or follow him and stand watch, I will ask one of my own guards to do so. It would defeat the purpose of blending in because there are very few Warriors in Tuzanor and an abundance of Anla'Shok. The choice is yours, what's it gonna be?"

He was shocked so he didn't answer. Tathann knew that Garibaldi was quietly going to Valen's temple daily but made no comment. He had not realized that Talia knew. Nor did he consider that she would consider any potential security risks to him. It showed in his expression. Talia waited for him to work through his surprise and any other emotions or responses quietly. She still didn't care what he wanted as long as he did what she wanted him to do. Tathann must have picked up on that.

"I will assign someone to accompany him without comment. He will—get the picture—when they fall in step with him."

"And?" A good start but not nearly enough as far as she was concerned.

"And, someone else will be there when they arrive. Is that sufficient?" 

She thought about it for a few moments. Then decided it would have to be so that they didn't scare him off.

"For now. Keep me updated on the situation. If he raises one complaint or attempts to dismiss whomever goes with him, let him know it was my decision. If he really wants to fight about it, he can take it up with me. But, he knows better."

Tathann was happy to be out of that situation unscathed. Mr. Garibaldi could not possibly blame him for his actions once he learned he had Talia Winters on his back. He relaxed.

Selene left the Zocolo while the victory celebration was in full swing. All she really wanted to do was sleep. There were many things going on inside of her and much to think on in private but she did not have the energy or the time to address any of them now. She also knew that it would not take long for her friends to find and confront her on her participation in the Gathering. They'd have many questions and she had only one answer, "I can't tell you." She figured that would get old quick. Thankfully, they left her alone for the entire evening and she got caught up on her rest. It was simply the calm before the storm. The next morning she got an incoming message from Tafali saying he was on one of the ships in orbit and would like to speak with her as soon as she could come up.

[Uh oh!]

"Sure, how about an hour?"

"Fine. I'll send a shuttle down for you."

"Thanks." [Damn! What is HE doing here?]

She really should not have cursed Tafali's presence and once she stepped into the office she understood why. The picture of outward calm and composure,

"Hey, Vir, I didn't know you were here."

"We came in with White Star 14."

When Selene just stared at him he added a little more to the sentence.

"To the Gathering, I mean. Since Talia was so adamant that all the Shadows had to leave the Republic in 22 hours and they would do it with or without Z'al's help, I had to see the finish line."

[You are so not fooling me Vir. And Tafali, I know you've been spinning this around all night]

"Sounds reasonable considering."

Vir and Tafali noticed that she wasn't the least bit defensive nor did she seem guilty or like she was hiding something. No matter what Tafali might think, Vir had no questions about Selene's loyalty or commitment. He was still curious and wanted to know what was going on. He'd seen too much impossible and strange Ranger behavior over the past week along with whatever it was Captain Sheridan and Delenn did. But seeing her in the mix, that pushed him over the edge.

"You went out on White Star 2."

Selene instantly sees that ain't a question. At first, she decides it doesn't merit and answer since it isn't a question but she remembers who she is speaking with. Vir is her superior and she will not disrespect him.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to go."

Not the answer either man was expecting and both were heartily searching for the misrepresentation in anything she said.

"What does that mean? I don't understand."

"I was on White Star 2 because I was supposed to be there."

They turn to each other and as if by telepathic communication remember Talia and Fannol's answer that they knew there was an attack because they were Anla'Shok. Since Tafali decided not to rule that out as a legitimate answer, he was prepared to cut Selene some slack on it. Honestly, he didn't consider this an inquest so much as a way to get some more information to flesh out his theories. Vir was having a much harder time dealing with that answer. Time with Ari'ahn aside, he wasn't use to cryptic responses like that. He wondered if this was the result of prolonged exposure to Anla'Shok or Minbari. Instead of fighting her on this point, he moved on. For now.

"We saw you in the room with the others. It seemed obvious by your response that you had no idea you had been transported there. Why were you selected to go?"

Yeah, she was prepared for that question but she actually couldn't answer it for herself completely. She knew she couldn't speak on these things. But, she had to give him something. Problem is, she had nothing to give.

"I can't say."

"You can't say because you do not know or you can't say because you cannot tell us?"

"Yes."

That was it for Vir. She seemed to have more and more in common with Vorlons, Minbari and Anla'Shok than she did with Z'al!

"Selene, you have to admit it's a bit strange. Your answer was unclear. Could you please clarify?"

"I can't say why I was chosen to be there. I am not allowed."

This raised two eyebrows.

"Delenn? Don't tell me Marcus Cole said something to you. Who could possibly think they have the right or the authority to instruct you to keep secrets from us?"

"The Universe." 

Her expression and tone was dead serious as she looked him straight in the eye and did not back down. She dared them to ask a follow-up. On this point she would not defy its will or instructions and neither of those two could make her.

"Blessed Z'al!" That was a joint response by Woodward and Bernstein as they both nearly fell out of their chairs. 

Tafali sees where he can get just a bit more information than Vir 'cause he's been thinking on this for a few hours. Ok, more than ½ the night.

"The Universe itself instructed you to be silent as to your reasons for being selected to stand with them?"

[Finally a question I can answer.]

"Yes."

He's not giving up that easy and hopes Vir stays quiet while he's on a roll,

"What was that gateway? Where'd you guys go? And what did you do? Oh, and why?"

"I can't say."

"Can't say 'cause you were instructed to be silent on all four of those questions?"

"Yes."

He's twirling this around in his head some more wondering if he should ask anymore questions or if he should sit back and let this play out with Vir. Nah, he's got a few more.

"By the Universe?"

"Yes."

"Can you return to headquarters with us now or does your assignment on Babylon 5 need to be permanent?

He surprised her with that one. She didn't think they would try to reassign her any time soon but was prepared to discuss some veiled reasons why she would need to stay. She studied his face trying to size up his true intent or if he was simply toying with her. She knew he was thinking many, many different things in that head of his but he put the question out there now so that either meant a transfer as punishment instead of some ritual or they were planning on it anyway.

"I cannot return yet. I need to be here."

Vir's not sure where he's going with these questions cause he's still dealing with her saying the Universe told her not to tell. But he knows Tafali and that self satisfied look in his eye means he feels like he just hit pay dirt. Since he's got no more questions for her on the subject, he changes it.

"What's the status on bringing more Narns in? I know G'Kar didn't give you a reason but if we can get more people into the station now that the war is over that would be good."

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it but I don't think it'll be a problem now."

"Why?"

"The way we were smuggling them in was a serious security risk. The attack made that pretty clear. Now that the war is over, it should be fine. But I'll have to speak with the others to be certain."

Both men are confused by part of what she said and it shows.

"Attack?"

"Yes, before the Gathering we were attacked inside the station by much Darkness. It was a long battle and very gruesome."

Neither are liking what she said or what they are thinking.

"Explain."

She doesn't get it but answers the question.

"Two days before the Gathering began. We were invaded by Shadow soldiers and various creatures of Darkness. We fought all over the station to kill them. It took everyone but we obviously survived and defeated them."

She has no idea why both of them are just staring at her with their mouths hanging wide open. Finally,

"You fought as well? You were allowed to actually fight?"

"Yes." [What's this all about?]

"Along side Anla'Shok?"

"Yes. And every member of the War Council."

"What? They were actually out there?"

"Of course. Entil'Zha is pretty deadly with a denn'bok. And so is Dr. Franklin. I didn't know he had it in him!" Then she laughed as she thought back on that. 

Neither of them were sure what that meant. Vir decided they needed to talk and she needed to leave before the others thought they found some kind of fault with her actions and were reprimanding her.

"Ok. Thanks for clearing some of this stuff up. There's no problem with your actions or your performance, Selene, it was just a surprise that's all. Let me know as soon as G'Kar says its ok to make a move again."

"Sure, no problem and thanks."

After she left they were silent for a long time. Vir was very good at reading Tafali's various expressions and this was his serious thinking face. But, he had to cut in and ask one question,

"Why did you ask her if she could come back with us or if her assignment needed to be permanent?"

"Because her answer might have supported my theory."

[Is everyone going to start speaking like a Vorlon?]

"I'm gonna need a lot more in the way of details."

"Oh, sorry. I told you I suspected its about her and that she's connected to them in some way. All of this is confirmation. I still don't have a clue how it works but its definitely confirmation."

Vir's lost and doesn't mind admitting it."

"What are you talking about?"

"First, they were attacked on the station at the same time as those Rangers were back at headquarters. We weren't able to interfere. We still don't know why because you haven't told us yet, but we weren't able to help. Doesn't matter because they did the impossible and defeated all the Darkness while surviving. She was able to fight. She didn't know there was a question of whether or not she could. She just jumped in it with them. You heard her, the entire War Council out in the middle of it. If it was anything like what Lydia, Adam and Malcolm faced I'm more than impressed. Something tells me, it was a lot worse."

"Again, what does this have to do with her not leaving the station?"

"They are still here. She is connected to them in some way. Some part of the over-all plan includes her interacting with them in something I do not know. You heard her. We both saw them go through that gateway and we saw them crawl out ½ dead 24 hours later. Whatever they went through it was for the rest of us. Captain Sheridan said others agreed to stand in our place and bare the pain. I'm certain he and Delenn bore a heck of a lot of pain. But I'm also certain they did as well."

He stops for a minute 'cause his theory still needs work and he knows he doesn't have all the details worked out yet the way he needs them.

"Anyway, she stood here and told us that she couldn't tell us anything because the Universe told her not to. Vir, that means something. I'm not getting in its way."

"I never said I intended to. I'm still reeling over the last 72 hours. The Talia Winters who sat across from us at that table is not the same woman I knew on the station."

"Well, I don't know anything about that but she certainly had command of the situation and the confidence or faith to know she could back up her words. That's something particular to the Anla'Shok and she's not. She also wasn't wearing her uniform. Why was she dressed like that?"

"I don't know. I noticed it but didn't have time to think about it. She was wearing the robes of the Minbari Religious Caste. That doesn't make sense. For some reason, and I guess a Shadow war counts as a reason, they opened the Anla'Shok to humans. But I think that has something to do with Sinclair. Though why he was Entil'Zha I do not know. That makes no sense. Anyway, that's the Rangers. How and why Talia Winters is associated with the Religious Caste is beyond me."

Tafali thinks that's somehow connected but realizes he won't get any answers and can't ask the questions. He also thinks that it's a side mystery. Selene is the bigger one.

"We'll never get an answer to that so let's not even bother speculating. What are you going to do about Selene?"

"There's nothing I can do. I saw what I saw. I don't understand it, but I saw it. I assigned her to the station and she's done an excellent job. I don't really have a legitimate reason to change that. She's obviously made solid contacts though something tells me she won't be reporting on any of them. There's no reason to move her, yet."

"I don't think WE have any say in the matter Vir. I don't think it would be wise for us to even attempt it."

"What aren't you saying?"

"That when she's supposed to leave the station, she will."

Selene sat in the stone garden for awhile. Actually, she sat there too long because it caused more than a few people some concern. She looked anxious and a bit depressed. She also seemed confused. But those watching her could not intervene while she worked through whatever was bothering her. When she had a visitor, more than a few seemed to relax.

"Was it that bad?" There was no need to include any more details they both knew.

"I'm not sure. The questions were what I expected. The responses to my answers were also what I expected. The inquisitors were not."

"Come again?"

"There's no need for it to be a secret, White Star 14 knows so you have access to the information. Vir and my other superior are up there in orbit. They were with the squad that rounded up the Shadows from Centauri space. They were front and center at the Gathering."

"Oh. Are you in trouble?"

"Well, it was kind of hard for them to demand specifics once I told them who told me not to tell."

"I guess so." They both laughed at that. He saw she was tense and wound up before he approached. She seemed to relax just a bit and he wanted her to relax a lot more.

"Yeah, I sort of wish we did have those cleansing rituals for punishment."

"Why?" He's not liking where he thinks its going.

"A question as to whether I should remain here on the station or be transferred arose. I don't think they will but they obviously thought about it."

"Isn't that extreme?"

"I couldn't answer one question they asked. And the one thing I could answer in any detail made them stare at me with their jaws on the floor. I don't know what that was all about and I'm not asking."

"Ok, I see where that might be a concern for them. Are you being transferred?" He's not sure why he asked and he certainly doesn't feel like caring one way or the other. It brought him nothing but pain in the past. Unfortunately, he does.

"No, I don't think they'll move me. The others will look at me questioningly now that they've gotten most of the details from everyone else. But, I'm in charge of this little group here so they'll leave me alone." Finally, she laughed and it seemed genuine. Wanting to keep her mind off of things,

"Have you eaten yet?"

"No, after the summons I didn't have an appetite. But I'm hungry now."

"Good, let's go."

They headed off completely unaware that they had many pair of eyes on them.

"I take it you have something in mind."

"Not exactly. I am simply monitoring the situation. Marcus is my friend as well as yours."

"True. Though I am unsure how––monitoring him having a conversation with someone helps him."

"Lennier, you are thinking too narrow."

"Please, enlighten me."

She looks at him with mild disapproval well aware of the sarcasm within that statement.

"He has not been happy. Or at least not as happy as he could be. He was not as successful as he wished in hiding his feelings for Susan from everyone except Susan. I choose to believe she was completely unaware because she would not hurt him intentionally."

"No, Susan Ivanova prefers to inflict physical not emotional pain. I do not believe she ever noticed them."

"Exactly. And, certain events have occurred over the past few months that concerned me greatly. His well being is just as important to me as yours, Lennier."

"If that were the case, you would not continually insist on placing yourself in harms way."

She brushes that aside with a wave of the hand as if it's a trivial matter.

"Lennier, we have discussed those things. They are in the past. Now, back to Marcus. I told you that I happen to notice they seemed to become friends a few months ago. I simply wish to support that friendship."

"That sounds reasonable, Delenn. The means of supporting that friendship are still unclear to me."

Delenn sees that Lennier is determined to be difficult on this matter.

"Do you have an objection? Before you answer that, do you not wish for Marcus to have more friends and be happy?"

Lennier sees how she loaded that sentence so he can't get out of it gracefully and is not happy.

"Of course I wish him only the best. My question was what do you 'plan' to do."

Delenn hasn't worked all of it out completely. She also does not wish to share what she has worked out with Lennier because he does not seem enthusiastic and might not agree to help.

"I will continue to be his friend. If he should want some additional personal time to spend with his new friend, I will not object. In fact, I will encourage it. He works too much and rarely does anything for himself."

Lennier cannot disagree with anything she's said. He knows Delenn, though. There is much more to the story and he's absolutely certain she's got a plan.

"Is this your way of deflecting his attention or interest from Commander Ivanova?"

"I am absolutely certain that his attention was deflected from the time Selene first arrived on this station. His interest in uncovering her mission was too intense. At first I attributed it to his natural curiosity, the fact that it did infringe on his position here in charge of all station Rangers——though we did not know at the time that she was not a Ranger——and her ability to get around him successfully. That irritated him. On some level, I think it still does. The point is, his attention has been directed at her for quite some time. It is only in the last few months that it has been in a less negative and healthy way. I see nothing wrong with them spending as much time together as they possibly can."

And that's where Lennier spots the plan. He wisely remains silent hoping not to give away his new understanding so that he can gather information covertly. He cares for Delenn deeply but Marcus is also his friend. He might need rescuing from Delenn's next plan and Lennier sees he'll have to be the one to do it.

Susan settled back into the job as acting commanding officer while the captain was on vacation. She noticed a few odd things but since they did not rise to a level exceeding the normal degree of odd, she did not get involved. Things almost felt normal again. Except that they were still fugitives from Earth Force, there was a Minbari Fleet protecting the station, and Corwin had taken liberties in re-adjusting her schedule and some duties. [I guess he's learned how to be more assertive and aggressive over the past year.] She wasn't sure how it was going to work since she basically turned everything over to him the day after the captain went to Z'ha'dum. If it were her, she wouldn't like someone snatching back the promotion—temporary or not—and all the authority it came with just when she was getting good at it.

That gave her an idea and the perfect excuse. Corwin stole most of her job by not giving it back, she decided to steal some of the captain's job. She considered that balance. Besides, he was going to be extremely busy when he returned from Minbar. She also didn't want him to get a stress headache and ruin the calm and peace she was certain he'd achieved. 

In the meantime, White Stars 3 and 14 were learning a great deal more about their captains. It is unfortunate that Talia was attending to the captain on Minbar because Ivanova and Fannol needed some attending to of their own. None of their friends on the War Council had ever bothered to tell them about the light show complete with music and refreshing floral fragrance. They still had no clue. Kesha's device allowed Fannol to deactivate security cameras but since their mission to the Vorlon home world, he didn't think he had any thing to hide. ——aside from the dreams and that nightmare. White Star 3 wouldn't think of ever giving Susan Ivanova something like that unless they could over-ride it at will. 

After surviving the Gathering, they were inseparable except when on duty. Fannol was rarely on the station except when he was meeting with Marcus to hammer out some means of getting specific information from within the Earth Alliance now that the Shadows and other were gone. They worked contacts and informants in down below and tapped anyone working shipping or trading vessels coming from that area of space. Susan was only on the station as long as it took her to complete station business, oversee League meetings and check up on other staff. Though, for some reason, Corwin had taken it upon himself to do that last part so she was free of it. She also found that Corwin's light fingers when it came to her job actually made her day shorter and her life easier. Once they went after Earth, it would be hell again.

Off duty was a different matter altogether. She and Fannol were darn near one person, they were in each other's pocket. They sparred, meditated, ate, and just generally hung out together. They also started bringing work they needed to finish when they visited each other and camped out in each other's office together until they were done. The night of the victory celebration, they returned to Fannol's ship to spend the evening together. The Shadows and Darkness were gone forever. The war was over and they survived. Both of them were focused on completing their individual missions and could not think about losing the other. When they returned from the gateway, it was if their connection had been severed all over again and they had to take time to re-establish it. And, they did. Talia never did have a chance to point out their behavior in Tuzanor. She really didn't want to and once she saw they restrained themselves at the station she did not think it necessary. She was wrong. It did not take the crews long to see the same things all those at Tuzanor saw. The physical contact and constant touching was both intense and seemed to be increasing for the most part. 

While neither of them seemed the least bit aware of their behavior, they were both aware of what has happening between them. Ever since the day Fannol returned from Vorlon space and he and Susan had their reunion in the War Room, they began to understand what was passing between them. Either they did not care to dissect it or they did not care to discuss it because they simply embraced it without thought to any consequences or the opinion of others. Never had either of them had someone in their lives whom they cared for as deeply or as completely. Never had they had anyone care for them in such a way. And, it was true, they had no secrets between them. Kosh's interference simply delayed the inevitable. Once they left the War Room for her station quarters, they were so open to each other, nothing was held back. And, neither intended it to be. Much of the information they did not understand. Or they did not understand how it would play out in the grand scheme of things so they opted to let it go and simply focus on each other. 

White Stars 3 and 14 were forced to have a status meeting on the phenomenon that was Ivanova and Fannol. Both crews silently observed their behavior when they were together and apart. Both came to the realization that neither of them were consciously aware of their physical responses or actions toward each other. This caused them to create some new protocols to protect their privacy and good name. They agreed that since they only exhibit the intensity of contact and interaction on board their ships, they would add it to the list of secrets they were already keeping for their captains. When Susan's guards finally admitted to what occurred between them in the shuttle bay before White Star 14 left for Centauri space they knew this was more serious than they thought. Most wondered how that was possible and what it was. Then they considered all they knew about both of them and dismissed that thought as irrelevant. They did conclude that wasn't something others needed to witness...especially if those two were unaware of their audience. White Star 14 was confident that once she returned and was advised of the situation, Talia would know exactly what to do. That was their official response. Secretly, none of them wanted to mention it to Fannol.

While having lunch, Marcus decided to do something that was most definitely against his better judgment. Actually, he didn't technically decide, it just sort of popped out. Once it did, he was instantly ticked at himself and poised himself for another round of hell.

"If you're not doing anything tonight, the Nician government is sponsoring a musical performance in the arboretum. We could grab something to eat afterwards."

[Bloody hell!!! What are you thinking? That's right. You AREN'T thinking!!!!!]

That kind of caught Selene off guard. With everything leading up to the attack and the Gathering she and Marcus hadn't really gotten to spend any time together lately. She wasn't offended because she understood what was happening but she wasn't sure how she felt about that. 

"What time?"

"Huh?"

"What time is the concert?"

"Uh, 19:00." [Why is she asking for details?]

"Ok, but I'm gonna be REALLY hungry afterwards so I hope you weren't thinking snack instead of major meal." Then she laughed at herself. It was true.

He doesn't actually know what to say. He hadn't intended to ask her 'cause he was still annoyed with her general presence in his life. Which made no sense considering they're having lunch and he just asked to spend more time with her. Once he did, he was certain she'd refuse though he wasn't sure why. At this point, he's just staring at her with a strange look on his face. Like he's not quite sure what's going on. 

Selene's wondering if she said the wrong thing. She's also hoping he'll stop with the bug look sometime soon.

"Marcus?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

Realizing he probably looks like an idiot. "Yeah, I'm fine. So you want to go? With me?"

"Yes."

Marcus Cole isn't the Anla'Shok poster boy for nothing. He quickly regains control of the situation. "Great. I'll pick you up about 18:45. That should give us plenty of time to get seats."

"Alright. I've never actually heard..." She's cut off in the middle of her sentence when her communicator interrupts.

"Tafali to Selene"

By the expression on her face Marcus can tell she doesn't think its gonna be good news.

"Selene."

"We're sending a shuttle down for you now. We need to meet again."

"Sure. I'm on my way." When she ends the transmission she just plops her head down right on the table and groans. Marcus gets it.

"I take it that was your other superior."

"Yeah. But I'm guessing they aren't gonna start the rituals." Then she groans again. "Actually, I don't have a clue what they want."

He's sympathetic to her situation but he also can't help seeing the irony in the situation from his own perspective. Then he tries to dismiss that thought or at least set it aside so he can be there for Selene.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the shuttle bay. Don't think negative. It might be a promotion."

That actually makes Selene crack up laughing for some reason. "Aren't you Mr. Sunshine and positivity."

"Don't let it get around. It might ruin my reputation." They both laugh knowing its true and head to the shuttle bay. 

Walking back, he can't help wondering if she's going to be transferred from the station. Then he asks why he cares. Then he dismisses the question without answering it and goes off to find some extra work to take up his evening in case she cancels.

Selene is just sitting there looking at Vir with a blank expression on her face. She's giving nothing away one way or the other. She has no idea why he's doing it. She wouldn't have questioned or thought anything of it before their meeting 2 hours ago. Which causes her to wonder why they didn't bring it up then. Regardless, she's just waiting for the rest of the information and final instructions.

Tafali and Vir notice she has no response one way or another and neither can tell what that means.

"Are you alright Selene?"

"Yes. I'm fine why do you ask?"

"Because you aren't saying anything. No reaction?"

"I was just taking it all in. Is there anything else I need to know about this new development?"

Tafali does not look at Vir and it take much discipline not to turn his head. He suspects that she's suspicious about their motives considering the meeting this morning so he jumps in,

"After you left this morning, Vir was telling me that this was what he'd planned on telling you before the Gathering strangeness occurred. It was gonna happen anyway after the Shadow war was over."

Now Vir sees what Tafali's thinking and knows he must clear things up for Selene.

"Really. I lived on this station. I was here when Captain Sheridan declared independence. The Minbari literally showed up at the exact moment with the Fleet or Earth Force would have opened fire on the station. Z'al needs this station for many reasons. Aside from the Narn issue, we are still working on other projects. We are still not openly a part of our society. Londo may return to the station as ambassador once he 'attends' to the palace. We've still got to keep an eye on him and whatever he's done there in the last few days. Point is, he'll need close watching here. And, I can't do that. Something tells me he'll be trying to recall me from Minbar soon. That's not something I can afford to let happen and I don't know what I'll do about it in the meantime. 

We need to continue good relations with the command staff and War Council. Something tells me they're all going to be focused on fighting again. We have a responsibility to help them any way we can. The Rangers were good to us. Helped us more than I can say. And, I still don't know how we drove out all those Shadows and got them to the meeting place but the truth is, if it weren't for White Star 14, we wouldn't have thought it possible.

You are good at what you do and you've handled yourself here for months. You have seniority over everyone else here and I'm making sure that's known. Any questions?"

Selene listened to everything he said while trying to catch anything he didn't say. He sounded sincere. Somewhere in there was a plan but with Vir, you just never knew until he told you something so Selene figured she'd let that go for now. She was also sure this had something to do with her answers to their questions but didn't know how. And she was absolutely certain he wanted her where he could send her out on missions specific to Z'al when he got ready.

"No. I'll meet with G'Kar tomorrow. He needs the day off. You should definitely hear something from me before the end of the week."

"Good. Ok, get out of here so we can take off." He laughed and she couldn't help it and joined in.

Once she was gone Vir turned to Tafali, "What do you think?"

"I think she was more than suspicious and I think you picked up on that. In light of what just happened 2 hours ago, you can't blame her. But you left out your other reason for doing this."

"What's that?"

"That you believe me. You think she's connected to them in some way and you're trying to give her time to find out how. You know they're heading for a civil war but that could take months or up to a year. We've got to get rid of whatever Shadow tech the Ministry of Defense has and that will be difficult. We'll have our hands full but so will she."

"Some times you think you're sooo smart Tafali. This time you just happen to be right. Let 'em know its time to go home."

Marcus waited until the absolute last minute to leave his quarters. He hadn't heard from her after the meeting but he knew that their ships left orbit an hour after she went up. He's certain she would have told him if she had to leave but he still wondered what kind of shape she'd be in this evening. She really didn't look the least bit enthused about going to that meeting. [Not that I blame her.] Selene couldn't decide what to wear and that was getting on her nerves. Well, she had to mentally rephrase that. She really didn't have much aside from her uniforms. She couldn't wear Centauri clothes, not that she had any or ever did. For some reason, Centauri dress for women was so not her style she just never bothered. The objectification of women was obvious and it was a bit too frilly for her. And a bit too revealing! But, she had no idea what was or was not appropriate for Nicians. After agonizing over it, she opted for a uniform and grabbed the first one hanging in her closet without even glancing at it. "Why should I, they're all the same?" Then she laughed and went to shower. She decided that since she was going to a special performance she'd jazz herself up just a touch so she didn't come off like riff raft. She left her hair down and trudged out her make-up kit. "I wonder what the shelf life of this stuff is. Hope its not toxic considering I haven't used any of this gunk in like 2 years."

At exactly 18:45 her door chimed. [Punctual. Ok, that's good to know.] "Hey."

He didn't say much. Actually, he didn't say anything. He never really looked at her before. Sure when he was sizing her up or trying to gather information or when he happened to be looking in her direction for a few minutes. But he never REALLY looked. At least that's his story and he's sticking to it. He had to admit to just noticing how beautiful she is. He also noticed that there was absolutely no way to distinguish her from a human female. Not that that mattered to him in the least. It was just something he couldn't help noticing. He noticed that her eyes were the color of almonds and her skin was a color just darker than pecans. Then he wondered if he was hungry or if there was some other reason he was using food as a reference to describe her. Finally he realized he wasn't speaking,

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm all set."

About 10 minutes into the concert they both looked at each other. Neither had heard this type of music before. Neither was prepared for whatever it was because they really were having trouble classifying it as music. Both knew they couldn't leave so they decided to suffer in relative silence. Until Selene leaned over and hissed in his ear,

"I'm going to assume you've never heard their music before and had no idea. Its still not getting you off the hook. I did mention something about eating a lot. Add dessert to that list now."

Then she eased back into her seat as if she hadn't said anything. He just looked at her and couldn't help smiling. She's the first person he'd ever met who metered out punishment in food. Unbeknownst to either of them, several pair of eyes were watching them closely. Two were surprised to run into them at the concert by accident. The others had been following them all day. He just knew there was trouble in the works when he turned his head and saw that triumphant look on Delenn's face. Knowing they could not really speak during the performance, Lennier was trying to find a way to ensure Marcus did not see Delenn that evening. He looked to be having a nice time though it was apparent by the identical impassive masks both of them wore, neither Marcus nor Selene enjoyed the music at all.

Once they left the concert and were sure to be away from the others they could not stop laughing. "I swear it sounded like a good idea at the time. Their artwork is very pretty. I just assumed the music would...compliment it."

"I guess that's gonna be your official story huh? Fine. Next time, I'll pick the entertainment. Now, where's my food?"

"I'm sensing you have some food issues here. Anything we need to discuss?"

"Yes, we should discuss you feeding me. Its 22:00 and I'm starving. Also, we always eat when we hang out. I would have figured that after the last several months you would have realized that's a requirement not an option with me."

"You must have a high metabolism. I don't see where it goes."

"Yeah, that and I work out. Now that the others are here I have someone to spar with."

That gets Marcus thinking. He hasn't really had a sparring partner in a while. But the denn'bok isn't compatible with the Ket'las. "Do you know how to use a denn'bok?"

"Yeah. Its how I learned the Ket'las."

"Really, who taught you? Malcolm?"

"Yeah. Any additional form of fighting is always something I strive to add to my list."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely. Let's just say I'm proficient in many things and qualified in many more."

That made Marcus stop and stare at her deeply for a full minute. He saw what he needed to see, nodded his complete understanding and they walked on. "Well, if you'd ever like to spar with the denn'bok some time, let me know. I've got an extra one."

"Thanks."

"Ok, what do you want to eat."

Some times Selene thinks that Marcus forgets crucial things too easily. "Food!"

He laughed. "I got that part and I promise to feed you soon. I meant did you have a preference? Centauri, human, Narn, Minbari, Drazi...? Get my point?"

"Funny guy. No Centauri. No sense advertising." Then she snorted and shook her head. "I eat Narn food daily. But, food's food. Minbari sounds good or even human. I'm open just so long as I get something."

"Yes, I got that part. Ok, Minbari it is."

"Fine. But let's hurry!" With that they both take off 'cause Marcus knows full well she isn't kidding.

Marcus did not know why he was surprised. She warned him it wasn't going to be snack. He was also surprised to learn that she had no real familiarity with Minbari food. He quickly noticed that fact did nothing to impair her ability to put it away. She seemed to be completely enjoying herself and he couldn't help laughing. 

"What?"

"You're really enjoying your meal."

"Of course. First, its food and I'm hungry. Second joy and pleasure are two essential elements of life for our existence. One should take every opportunity to seek out, embrace and experience those things. I am experiencing much joy and pleasure from both my meal and my company so I think Z'al would approve." As soon as she said that she couldn't believe she said that so she ignored the fact that she said that and kept eating.

Marcus had been down that road before. There was no way he was setting himself up for that again. Almost two years of Susan's actions and comments that made him think he had a chance when he did not. Then he realized it wasn't really fair. He never expressed himself. He only tried to ask her out once and it took over a year to do that. He knew that wasn't really it either. Months before Fannol went to the Vorlon home world, he was well aware that he didn't have a shot with her and he should try to get over it. His pride hurt and still did but he was working on it. He checked, they didn't have a ritual for that so he let it go. He wasn't sure if Susan knew her own mind but he watched her occasionally during the months Fannol was gone. It was obvious to him. And the...whatever that was when he returned was nothing but proof. It fascinated him but he could tell that Delenn was concerned because he didn't have a reaction. Other than finding it strange, beyond the typical Fannol and Susan strange kind of way, he knew exactly what he was seeing. He didn't think anyone else but Stephen knew what that was and he was absolutely certain Susan nor Fannol even realized anything was happening. Even so, he and Selene had become friends. They had a good time when they hung out. He wasn't reading anything into anything. Friends is what they were and that's how it would always be. Of course he still had that inside information about her from their psychic flashback but he hadn't had time to sort that out. He also wasn't sure he was supposed to say anything.

She noticed he was awful quiet. "You're pretty quiet."

"Oh, I guess I just zoned out for awhile. Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?" No need to guess what he meant.

"Depends on who's asking. A friend or someone gathering information."

"Definitely as a friend."

"They aren't going to remove me."

"What else?"

"Three more people have been assigned to the station. In addition to our regular duties, and some you don't want to know about, we are to be of assistance to you all with the War effort any way we are needed."

"Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do. The Rangers who were with us for months were a great help and certain people---whom you know quite well, want to make sure that others know their assistance was appreciated."

"What else?"

"Fine, you know its good P.R. Cynic!"

"Realist!"

"Whatever." And they both laughed at that.

Delenn is watching all of this very carefully and knows that she is seeing the seeds of something very good for Marcus. Lennier might be reluctant to embrace her belief that Marcus needs this and that they can be of help, but that makes it no less true. When she returned to the meeting room after her ordeal with the Shadows and saw Selene among the others, she was absolutely certain that was confirmation that her place was with them. That she was somehow connected to them. No, she still did not understand how the Centauri fit but she asked for guidance and understanding. Lennier confirmed that Selene was taken right along with Marcus and that she entered the gateway. That was all she needed to know. Now, she just had to figure out a way of getting the two of them to spend more time together on a regular basis. "This is good. In fact, I would classify this as a date though I believe neither of them would." Then she went off to meditate on it further.

About two weeks after the war ended, a report on Selene's activities was filed that caused some confusion and concern. No one noticed when she began taking midnight strolls around the station. It seems that it had been for some time the way she moved as if it were routine. Closer attention to her was in order so that her habits could be observed and understood. There was no real way to tell if this was abnormal behavior for her or something she is prone to do from time to time. Some of her movements were learned. She visited the stone garden when she was anxious about something or worried. No one had seen her visit the garden since the morning after the war ended. This night she did not go to the stone garden. After taking a long walk around the station she went to the open air garden and strolled around for some time. When she left, those watching her assumed she was headed to her quarters but were surprised to find her moving toward the shuttle bay. Her destination was monitored and that's where the concern grew. She headed down to Epsilon 3. The last time she visited the planet she was there for over 24 hours and many other strange things occurred in her absence. It was after 2am when she left and there was no sign of her for several hours. Speculation of whether she requires 24 hours on the planet arose.

There was some bit of alarm when she did not return the next morning and serious questions as to what should be done were discussed. Marcus had no idea where Selene was. He sent her a message about getting in some sparring time but hadn't heard from her. When he overheard G'Kar mention that she missed their breakfast meeting, he became concerned. Selene never passed up food, especially free food. He knew something was wrong. Thinking about the last time she went AWOL, he pulled G'Kar aside and gave his opinion. Then said he would go down to the planet to check on her so he should not inform the others she was missing. There really wasn't anything they could tell any of the other members of Z'al as they really weren't supposed to know about the planet. Once a report came in that Marcus headed down to the planet they assumed he went to check on her and decided to wait for his results. Unfortunately, if he did not return in a timely manner someone would have to be contacted. It would not do to have them both missing.

"Hey."

She didn't expect anyone to actually talk to her. When she arrived she told Draal that she just came to get away from the station to think and promised not to get in his way. He shocked her by being nice and telling her to make herself comfortable, because he was working. Time either moves really slow on Epsilon 3 or she just zoned out for awhile cause she was wondering what he was doing there at that time of day.

"Hey. What are you doing up so late?"

"Late? It 10:00."

"What? I had no idea." Then she kind of looks around wanting to glare at Draal for not telling her the time but knowing she doesn't want the bear out of its cave. He'd been nice, she wouldn't rock the boat.

Marcus senses that but says nothing. He's wondering why she was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall and figured she had something on her mind. What he can't figure out is why she came down to the planet. Instead of trying, he sits down next to her.

"Yeah. You missed your meeting with G'Kar. I came to see if you were alright."

"Darn. I didn't mean to keep him waiting. Hey, how'd you know where I was?"

"I took a shot. The last time you were MIA, you were here."

"Yeah but I could've been anywhere."

"Yeah, but this is Babylon 5. Logic does not apply. Obviously, I found you."

They both laughed at that. She can tell he's curious but determined not to ask what drove her from the station and she is gratified by that. She cannot tell him that the station itself is what drove her from it. That just makes no sense. She's decided to practice avoidance for the time being. Marcus immediately picks up on that and let's it go.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I guess we better head out so I can make things up to G'Kar. Plus, my butt hurts from sitting on the floor. He really should invest in furniture for company."

"I heard that!"

Selene jumps up and runs toward the shuttles with Marcus just a step behind. They are both trying to hide their laughter because neither really wants to get yelled at. C&C noted the activity on the planet and the two shuttles headed back to the station. That information was passed on and a special notation was made for future reference. 

Marcus and Selene did not have a routine, so to speak, they simply spent time together on a regular basis. Delenn had not yet interfered and Lennier hoped that her monitoring of the situation proved that they really did not require her assistance in regards to any matters. Lennier was well aware that there was hope and then there was reality. As long as Delenn perceived that all was going according to her wishes she would simply watch and wait. The moment that things changed, she would intervene. She already worked out one part of her plan or what she referred to herself as phase I. She really did not have to do anything. The means and motive fell into her lap along with the opportunity. She would do something about that next week. All in good time.

In the meantime, Selene was still taking the occasional walk around the station in the middle of the night. Still unsure of her behavior, there wasn't much to do accept observe and update her file. Until the night she went to the stone garden. That raised one or two eyebrows.

Selene hated getting these feelings. She did not understand them and she did not know what to do about it. She was absolutely certain it was tied to this crazy station but that still made no sense. Then she considered her challenge during the Gathering. She wonders if the others are the least bit moved or awed by something like that. They don't seem to be. Marcus seems to have chalked it up as one more thing on his daily schedule and moved on. Well, things like that did not happen to her on a daily basis. She did not know what the others had to face or what they endured but if it was as difficult and confusing as hers, she wondered how they weren't still reeling over it. Plus, something else was bothering her and she did not know what. She did not know that she had three different people watching her with a great deal of concern. Stephen watched Selene. Zack watched Stephen watch Selene. And Marcus watched Zack watch Stephen watch Selene. Obviously, something was not right and it rose to a level that caught Stephen's attention. Marcus wondered about Zack but he remembered all those security changes he made and considered this was enough of something to catch his attention. What Marcus did not know was that Mai'lenn was watching him along with the others. And Selene saw none of this. At 3am, she finally decided it was time to get some sleep.

The next morning she realized she should have tried to get some sleep a heck of a lot earlier than 3am. The courier who woke her up had little sympathy. Vir had a special mission for her. "Great. At least I know it won't involve Technomages this time!" Then she thought that wasn't really funny considering the circumstances. Once she heard his message she had to scrunch up her face in some attempt to process but could not. It made no sense. Then she remembered who's orders these were and knew that it wouldn't make sense to her because she only had part of the information. She thought about it several times, several different ways trying to decide the best way to go about this. She did not have Centauri papers. She could not pose as a human there because she might get caught as a telepath. She decided that she would have to pretend to be Andrasi. She knew their language and enough of their customs to pass for one. They did not have a home world anymore and were nomadic people since their sun went nova. That would cut down on many of the questions. She needed the clothes and papers. That would be a problem. Well, all of this was a problem until a second courier stopped by 20 minutes later with everything she needed. Apparently, passing for Andrasi wasn't an original idea because Vir thought of it and sent everything. And, he meant for her to leave immediately. 

She got dressed in one of the outfits and wore her black cloak on top to cover it up. She would not take anything with her that would contradict her cover if detained. She spent some time and care hiding her non descript weapons in her cloak and packed the rest in a bag. Surveillance equipment in place, she headed out to inform G'Kar and Truladi that she was leaving for a while. Then she had another stop to make though she wasn't sure what that was all about. G'Kar took one look at the cloak and the travel bag and just shook his head,

"Try to come back in one piece."

"Yes sir." They said no more but looked at each other carefully. He really hoped Vir knew what he was doing.

Truladi had the same reaction but wasn't as shrewd. He didn't know where she was going, but they all had the feeling that Vir sent her out on the riskier missions more than anyone. They figured there was a reason for it and she always came back alive so they said nothing. Assured that he would not allow anyone to get out of line in her absence she went to make her final stop. Still wondering what she was doing or why, she just sort of let it go, went for it and knocked. It wasn't 8:00 yet so she hoped he was awake or not home. She realized that she'd lost out on that last part when the door slid open. Before she could say anything, he stepped out of the way and let her in. She could tell he was in the middle of meditating and she felt horrible for the intrusion.

"Don't worry about it. Its not a big deal." He saw the travel bag and the cloak. She hadn't worn it since the day she reported to the Council and revealed herself. This was to be an undercover assignment.

"I'm that transparent huh?"

"I've learned to read your expressions. What's up?"

"I have to take off for awhile. I just found out this morning." Then she stopped 'cause she kind of felt stupid coming to tell him she was leaving. They were friends, yes. But she could have sent a message or even comed him. Now she's wondering if she went too far. She didn't look him in the eye. Marcus noticed that she looked everywhere but at him.

"Do you know how long you'll be gone? Ball park."

"Hopefully not more than a few weeks. If I'm not back in a month you'll know I'm dead." It was the truth but somehow it seemed funnier in her head than when she actually said it out loud.

He didn't like that and he didn't find it the least bit funny. He looked at her and saw that she was still looking everywhere she could but at him. He decided to call her on it. At this point, he didn't care.

"Something offend you?"

"Huh?"

"You seem to find every nook and cranny of this room far more interesting to look at than me."

That surprised her. And it also caught her so off guard that she lost her game. When she turned to look at him she pretty much gave away what she didn't even know was there. That caught him off guard and threw him off his game. It really should have been funny and probably would have if not for the fact that she was heading into something unknown and dangerous. Neither of them knew what to do. And neither knew what to say. Then Selene realized she was supposed to say something but didn't know what.

"I..." And that was pretty much it. By this point she was absolutely certain she'd topped off the idiot scale and turned to leave while she still had a shred of dignity left. As she reached for the panel she felt a hand on top of hers stop her from opening the door as he leaned in to whisper in her ear,

"Let me walk you to your ship." He could also sense she had little desire to go where ever she was headed but was determined to see it through. She couldn't speak for some stupid reason and so she nodded. He did not let go of her hand and took her bag with the other. She risked looking up at him again. Big mistake. Now that she did, she actually couldn't look away. Marcus was not prepared to believe any of this until he considered the irony of the situation again so, yeah, he believed it. Just because there could be something there, she probably wouldn't make it back. Then he dismissed that thought completely. She shook herself loose because she had to get going. Without another word between them they left his quarters and headed for her docking bay. She didn't even ask or wonder how he knew where her ship was. This was Marcus Cole she was dealing with.

No one was more overjoyed to see White Star Prime enter orbit than the collective crews of White Stars 3 and 14. To their credit, Fannol and Susan managed to restrain themselves completely when not on board one of their ships. Since they knew it was an unconscious effort, the crews had to wonder if it was part of some built in safety valve or mechanism. White Star 3 was more than eager for White Star 14 to update Talia so that they could have firm guidance on how to proceed. White Star 14 just wanted her to take the heat for them. 

No one could deny it, the captain looked well rested and whole. Proof positive of the healing powers of Tuzanor. Captain Sheridan wasn't as effective as he wanted to be in discouraging Talia. But the truth was, she was good at it and she made his life easier. Too bad he was broadcasting a bit too loudly because that was ALL the validation she needed. Her duties as attache, social secretary, bouncer and enforcer seemed fixed and permanent. Even Michael could not complain about her foresight. He tried to dismiss the guard who accompanied him to Valen's temple but the guard wouldn't go away. "Following order sir." Michael Garibaldi is head of security so that makes no sense to him whatsoever. "Who could possibly give you an order that would supercede mine?" "Talia." "Oh." And that was that. Once again, Talia got her way.

Now that he was centered both mentally and spiritually he was ready to get down to tackling the problems with Earth. He wasn't so focused on that he did not notice a considerable amount of what was barely left of his job as Commanding Officer seemed to be missing. He confronted his XO,

"Corwin stole most of my job. You weren't here so I stole part of yours. Find somebody else to steal something from. Apparently, that's how it works around here." Then she shrugged, dismissed herself and walked out of his office.

Things were not completely working out to Delenn's satisfaction. She was not sure what had occurred but that would not prevent her from putting phase one of her plan into motion.

"John, I'd like to discuss the make up of the War Council as we prepare for Earth's liberation."

He had not seen this one coming at all. Since he had no clue he waited for her to explain herself.

"Alright. I am listening."

"I believe that it would be beneficial to add another member. It would seem that person has already been added to our collective for reasons we do not yet know."

It really wasn't hard to figure out who she was talking about at this point but wondered why she did not mention the name.

"I assume you are referring to Selene."

"Yes. Did you not notice her in the room with us? She was chosen to accompany the others through their challenges yet she had no knowledge of what was happening. She is trained in a manner akin to Rangers, she has contacts in many areas. And I believe that we all learned she has the ability to out maneuver even Michael Garibaldi and station Rangers. In addition, I think that it would seem strange that a group of alleged humans here on the station who joined with us to fight the Shadows and are to remain on the station are not represented on the Council."

He thinks she went a little too far with that last point but since he loves her he really does not care how she fashions the logic for her arguments.

"Fine. I'll talk to her after the meeting. We should head over now. She and G'Kar seem to really get along well. He's the best judge of her."

[I do not think that is necessarily true anymore, John. I believe Marcus holds that distinction now.]

Delenn noticed that Marcus was very quiet during the meeting. He said little but paid close attention and seemed to study a few of the reports very closely. She thought it had something to do with starting a campaign against Earth. Shadows are one thing, war with your species is something very different. After the meeting he Michael and Fannol set off to work on some information gathering techniques. The captain wanted to find out if there were other Earth Force ships who defected along with General Hague's. If so, they would need to hook up with them and let them know that Babylon 5 was safe harbor.

Lennier knew that Delenn was getting to the point where she would interfere. When the captain informed her that Selene had not returned his message she felt she should mention it to Marcus to try to gage the situation. She was unprepared for his response.

"What do you mean she is not on the station?" Delenn seemed quite offended that Selene would dare to interfere with her plans by being absent.

"Just as I said Delenn. When she returns [If she returns] I'm certain she'll return his message."

She didn't like his demeanor or tone. He seemed too relaxed and unaffected. She did not like that at all. However, she could hardly question him on such a personal matter. He gave no outward signs of distress so she resolved to observe and not interfere. For the moment.

Marcus had done every single thing he could to keep himself busy and preoccupied over the last 3 weeks. He was very careful not to vary his routine or call attention to his actions in any way whatsoever. As much as he would have preferred quiet time on White Star 2, he knew that would cause a panic. So he contented himself to his quarters. "She said if she didn't return in a month I'd know..." He did not wish to finish that sentence. He was going crazy cooped up in his quarters and he could not wander the station in the middle of the night. That left only one option. He boarded his shuttle some time after midnight and headed down to the planet. The only thing he could hope was that Draal was either in a good mood or would take pity on his need to get away from the station. As it turns out, Draal said nothing. He merely nodded his head in recognition and moved on. 

He did not like this. He did not know what he was doing. Selene was his friend so of course he would be concerned about her on a dangerous mission. He also did not understand any of what happened before she left. No, that is not true. He understood it but he had to convince himself that it was not true because if she did not come back and there were no way to find out one way or another it would be just one more tragic failure in his life. Or rather in his personal life. He also wondered what he should do with the personal information he had about her. Obviously, Stephen knew and understood much more than he did. Marcus considered the fact that Stephen has told her nothing. But why was he watching her? He knew something was going to happen. All these thoughts just kept swirling around in his head. In 4 days it would be a month. That was the bottom line. And since he did not know where she went, he could not even attempt to search for her.

While Marcus thought he'd slipped away to Epsilon 3 unnoticed, others were discussing the situation. As of yet, there was nothing that they could point out as abnormal behavior. Then again, none of them felt that group was above subterfuge. Since they do not know why he traveled to the planet specifically all they can do is wait for his return. G'Kar is growing concerned by her lengthy absence. Yes, she has taken missions of this length before but he saw the look in her eye. She wanted no part of it if she could help it. He saw her bravely fight Shadow soldiers without being asked. He saw her enter the gateway and survive her challenge. None of those things caused her the least bit of discomfort or fear. He saw both in her eyes.

The 4th day came. He could do nothing else to pretend it away. He wondered if she just might be delayed. He didn't care about not calling attention to himself anymore. He informed Delenn that he needed to take a few days off for personal reasons and that he would appreciate it if she did not mention it to anyone. She heard what was unsaid and immediately agreed. He did not want to do it and he decided to wait until the last possible minute before he had to do it. He had no confirmation one way or the other. That was his justification for not performing Ish'tara. He knew that was probably selfish but he figured that defeated the purpose of hope. Another rationalization but he did not care either. What would he do if she returned? Their last meeting was charged with the possibility that she might not return. He studied on that for some time and realized that those emotions and feelings for a friend could get twisted and distorted. It would have been easy for him to misread something in her manner or expression at the time. That had to be it. Then he decided that delusions weren't really as helpful and comforting as he thought they would be. 

Three days later he couldn't put it off any longer and began preparing the alter. He'd done this before. Fallen Rangers in the past he was close to. This was different and he wasn't sure why but it was. Just as he was about to light the candle someone knocked on his door. His heart seized. Only one person ever did that. Usually when she didn't want to talk to him about something and hoped he either wasn't home or wouldn't hear the knock or when she was afraid she was disturbing him. He had to smile at the fact that she didn't realize he knew those were her reasons and he could tell by the way she knocked which it was. Still he wouldn't get his hopes up only to have them crushed that it was someone else. He did not rise to answer the door.

"Come in." This way he could continue the ritual if it were not her. He did not look up as the door closed and his visitor entered. He still did not look up and they said nothing, just sat across from him on the floor. She didn't know specifically what he was doing but she had a very good idea why and was kicking herself for being the cause of it. She could feel his anxiety and his fear. For a telepath he was broadcasting his emotions rather loudly. She heard his thoughts from the hall. She knew he was doing this ritual for her, though he did not want to. He still did not look up and she did not speak. She reached over and took the lighter from his hand and put it down on the alter without a word. Then she waited for him to look up. When he did not she moved to sit next to him and lifted his head to meet her eye. 

He would not meet her eye. All of this had to be a trick. His mind spinning something to keep reality at bay. Things did not work out for him like this and he was not even sure what things he was dealing with at this point so he could only go with what he knew for certain. She was his friend and she was gone. She caught those last three words and knew she had to do something to end this madness.

"I am here." When he did not answer or look at her she pulled him close and rested his head on her shoulder. She would wait for him to believe but first she would give him a little push.

~I am here~ and she stroked his hair while she waited for him to believe. This was the hardest thing she'd ever experienced. Knowing that she was the cause of inflicting pain and distress on him did not sit well with her at all. It distressed her and she could not help herself. Her thoughts at this point were just as loud as his when she was in the hall. [What have I done!] She did not realize that she was moved to tears by their collective pain but she was. And she did not realize until he finally lifted his head to look at her that he had shed tears of his own.

~I am sorry. Forgive me.~

~Why? What did you do?~

~Disappointed you. Hurt you. Caused you distress and pain. I am sorry.~

He could feel her agitation increasing the more she communicated and he had to stop it. He reached over and pulled her close to him and held her back.

~It alright. I'm just glad you're back. Nothing else matters.~ He felt some of the agitation decrease but the guilt, distress and something else he did not know or could not name did not. This time he shifted her so that she was resting against him. Only after some time were they both quieted enough to attempt to speak. He was happy she was safe and returned. He tried not to think about the way she felt in his arms and dismissed that thought as inappropriate for a friend. Finally he leaned down,

"Are you alright?" He would not swear but he thought she leaned in closer before she answered.

"I am now." No mistake, he was absolutely certain that time. His heart skipped a beat or two as he wasn't quite sure what that meant or what to do about it but he definitely thought it was a good sign.

"Are you hungry?"

She couldn't help laughing at that because she knew he was dead serious when he asked. That meant he knew her very well. She liked that.

"Yes, but I am comfortable."

His head snapped up and his gaze seem to burn a hole in her searching desperately for something. She did not know what he was looking for but also did not deny him. He completed his inspection without comment. 

"Well, maybe we can find a happy medium. Really Selene, its better when you aren't hungry." He found that rather amusing but since his mood had definitely improved in the last hour she would allow him his fun at her expense.

"Alright. What exactly are you going to feed me and how long is it going to take?"

"Well, I'd hate to make you uncomfortable so how about I cook for you?"

This caused both eyebrows to shoot up and she had to pull back.

"That's very considerate of you. Um, Marcus, do you know how to cook?"

With mock indignation, "Of course I know how to cook. I'm quite good at it, I just don't really have the time. And cooking for one isn't fun."

"Ok, not to be presumptuous but how come you never offered before?"

He turned away from her but not quickly enough to hide the blush and she thought she'd hit on a sore subject of some kind. Before she could take it back he answered,

"I don't know. I guess I never thought you'd be interested in trying out my cooking. Or want me to."

"What's the first rule of Selene?"

"Food is a good thing."

"That should have been your starting point. Next, you're my friend and you have been for awhile. You have to know that I'm interested in many things. Things which include food definitely shoot straight to the top of the list. Should I offer to help? I can't cook."

He wasn't sure how to take a couple of those sentences so he resolved to file them away for another day and work on them then. The last two he could address with no problem.

"No. We won't be having a cooking lesson tonight. Besides, asking if you 'should' offer to help rather than just offering to help implies that you really don't want to and are just being polite."

She cracked up at that 'cause he saw right through her. "True. So I'll just lounge around while you hop to it. So, hop to it."

"You have to let go first."

"There's always a catch." She said that so softly he almost missed it, but he didn't. 

Delenn did not like what she heard in his voice when Marcus requested the time off. She's been worried about him for the past month and knows it has something to do with Selene. She finally went to G'Kar and broached the subject so that he would understand her concern was for Marcus, not Selene's private affairs. G'Kar knew this but his words were of no comfort.

"She is working. It was an assignment and one from which she may not return." Delenn did not want to hear that at all. She feared that when Marcus shut himself away like that it was because he'd gotten some word of her condition. She could not interfere if he were performing Ish'tara which she was certain he was preparing for after Lennier informed her of certain purchases he'd made from Minbari merchants in the Zocolo. That was three days ago. She could not go to him for another four. Lennier was growing concerned about Delenn's agitated state. If she were not careful she would reveal Marcus' private struggle because Captain Sheridan was very observant, especially when it came to her. 

They noted that Marcus has been off duty for the past few days with no explanation. Cause for concern as to both their safety grew when Cole's movements were carefully traced back to the Zocolo three days ago. He was seen walking with a purpose to certain merchants, then returning directly to his quarters. His purchases were later verified by members from Zack's special team. Everyone knew what those items were for and none of them wanted to hear that. It was logical to assume just whom they were intended to be used for. How he knew was a mystery until someone started to back track his activities over the past two weeks. The general consensus was that they set some kind of time for her return as a way for him to know whether she survived or not. That would explain his midnight trip to the planet, his unexplained leave of absence, and his purchases in the Zocolo. It gave no one satisfaction to come to these conclusions.

It did not take long for the watchers to learn that Selene returned. C&C sent out notice that her ship exited the jump gate and was headed to the docking bay. More than a few people decided to get visual confirmation of her return and so they made their way to various locations beyond the docking bay to see her for themselves. They didn't have to wait too long. Shortly thereafter she raced through the station and did not stop until she reached Cole's quarters. She hasn't come out since. This was a relief to everyone though it alerted them of a the serious problems they faced in watching her because of the uniqueness of her situation. Her superiors could send her anywhere at anytime and there would be no way to monitor her situation or aid with assistance. Somehow they had to find away around that. Why someone got the idea to go out to the bay and check on her ship, no one knew. Its condition was reported immediately and it was cause for great alarm.

"This is really good!"

He was pleased that she liked it and could tell it was genuine. Though, he had to remind himself of the second rule of Selene. Food is food. Nevertheless she smiled and that's when he realized how much he missed it. And her. 

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

"Well, just don't think this is a one shot deal. Now that I know your secret I plan to exploit it. Many, many times." Then she laughed. He just looked at her silently studying her. Selene decided that since they are both alive and their friendship survived the torment she caused him, she'd get used to the bug look and ignore it. He did not know what to think or what to do about anything so he decided to do nothing. But he could not deny how much he was enjoying this. How much he enjoyed spending time with her. And, it pleased him that she seemed just as happy to spend time with him. Still, he would not make too much of it. He had plenty of experience with that kind of disappointment.

After dinner they sat on the couch quietly for several minutes. He knew he could not ask about her mission so he would not. That did not stop him from wanting to know if she were really alright. Selene sensed that he was concerned about many things. She realizes that he purposefully did not pry into why she spent the night on Draal's floor. For that and many other things, she was thankful. She also knew he was more than concerned this time and that she owed him. She had not filed her report to Vir yet but she was also aware that she would be making a report to the Council within the next few days so he would know some things anyway.

"You want to know what happened." A simple statement. This was Marcus Cole she was dealing with. No need to posture or dance.

"I try not to want more than you want to give." And he could have slammed his head into a brick wall for that one. [Will I ever learn to shut up!]

She wasn't sure how to take that and did not know if she should think on it too much or move on. They were friends. He had given her no indication that it was to be anything more than that. And since she was not even sure why that last thought popped into her head she decided to discard it completely and ignore it.

"I'm not certain but I don't think friendship works that way. Somehow things just sort of even out. Let's not keep score."

He was grateful that she let him out of it and so he simply nodded for her to continue.

"I was on Mars." Then she stopped talking and waited for him to either explode or whip out the bug look again. To her surprise, he said nothing. What he wanted to know was why Vir would send her straight through the gates of hell. And when he considered all he knew he realized how dangerous the situation truly was. Then he could not figure out, for the life of him, why the Centauri would care about what was happening in Earth Alliance.

"Should I ask why?"

She shook her head. By the way she did it he understood it was something well beyond her and that she didn't know all the reasons. Then she exhaled deeply and started fidgeting with her hands. He'd never once seen her nervous. Knowing he was partially the cause of it didn't sit well with him so he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm not going to pry."

"Its not that. I'll have to make a report to the Council but I haven't filed my report back home yet." Then she leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. He knew whatever was there wasn't good. He knew about the Technomages but they were all gone. What else could be the problem? He reached over and took her hand as a sign that he was there for her. It was such an easy and unconscious gesture it made him stop and think for a minute. He had no fear that she would refuse him or think it strange. Then he added that thought and observation to the list of things he would not think about.

She turned her head toward him, opened her eyes just a smidge, and smiled while holding his hand back.

"I still have to sort through most of the information. There is much I do not understand and much more that makes no sense. I can offer no concrete proof for some of it."

He has no clue what that means and doesn't try to hide his confusion. He knows she's not trying to be difficult. She's just overwhelmed and probably exhausted.

"Really, we don't have to talk about it tonight. Know that I'm curious but I'm also not going to pressure you. Right now, anyway." Then he laughs. "Seriously, its fine. You must be tired, I didn't mean to keep you up." 

He said it but he really didn't mean to imply that it was alright for her to leave. She was gone for over a month and he had no idea where she was or if she'd be back. He really didn't consider 3 hours nearly enough quality time but he wouldn't say those things. Selene wasn't actually in any hurry to get up and go anywhere. She was quite comfortable where she was but if he wanted her to leave she would. On some level, her instincts said he didn't but she convinced herself they were incorrect.

~you're not keeping me but if you've got something else to do, I'll get out of your way.~

That was a bit much for him. He was on sensory overload. The soft caress of her inside his mind definitely impaired his judgment and common sense because he reacted without thinking.

~don't go.~ Then he pulled her close and simply held her. Friend or not, he couldn't deny that it felt good. And that's when is body reconnected with his brain and complete mortification set in. He had no idea what he'd done or why and he started trying to think of a way out of or around it. Nothing came to mind in those first few seconds and grade A genuine panic attack was about to set in. Before he could experience a proper melt down, she put her arms around him and leaned in closer. He did not know what that meant. He would not think about it or try to understand it. All he would do is be grateful and content himself with these moments of Delight.

Both were surprised to wake up the next morning only to find that they had fallen asleep on the couch. Neither wanted to think about the position they were in and simply moved on to morning pleasantries. And neither seemed to notice that they weren't actually doing much about altering their position in any way.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Selene is wondering what happened to the rest of her mental faculties and wonders if she's suffering from a general or specific strain of stupid. Marcus is pretty much thinking the same thing about himself but they both manage to rise to the challenge of avoidance and evasion.

"I better go check in with G'Kar. He never thinks I'm going to come back from these assignments."

"Does he have reason to think that?"

She knew she should end the conversation but she also knew he had a right to know and she wasn't going to lie to him.

"Yes."

"How often?"

Her hesitation gave him all the answer he needed but still he waited.

"Every time."

He said nothing but tried to digest what he heard. Why? Why would Vir do that to her? He wouldn't ask Entil'Zha why and he wouldn't refuse so he knew why she accepted them.

"I have skills." She looked away quickly and busied herself inspecting the wall. There was nothing else she could say and did not want to destroy the peace that they managed to create between them. She would not have him thinking the worst every time she left the station. Nor would she give him cause to terminate their friendship. Before she could find a way to fix it, he cut in. Marcus understood everything she just said and didn't say. He knew who he was dealing with even if he didn't know ALL of her skills, the ones he did know about were sufficient reason for Vir to send her out on these kinds of assignments.

"Selene, don't apologize and don't worry. We are friends. We have strange and unusual jobs, but we are still friends. No matter what."

She hadn't realized just how much she needed to hear that. She'd pretty much mentally worked herself up for him thinking the worst.

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"Good. Now, you should get going. G'Kar will want to see you with his own eyes and then I believe you have a secret report to construct."

She couldn't help giggling at the way he phrased that last part since she didn't give him any real information last night.

"True. It'll take some time."

He didn't want to push his luck but he also wanted to see her later so he didn't think about it and asked,

"Do you want to get together later?" 

"Yes."

No matter how much time they spent together, since the Gathering it always makes him do an internal double take when she simply says yes knowing that he's asking because he wants to spend time with her and not just to do something. He isn't used to that. He is also determined not to get used to that because things like that always lead to pain for him.

"Ok. How about 18:00?"

"Sure. What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." She just looked at him with an expression that said 'remember the Nicians' then shook her head.

"Surprise me all you want but there better be...."

"Food included. Yes, Selene. I know the routine." Then they both laugh as he releases her and she stands. 

"Just checking." When they reach the door there is a brief moment of mutual hesitation. Both seem to decide that a hug between friends is both appropriate and completely in order considering the circumstances. And both seem to realize that their friendly hug turned into an embrace unconsciously so they pull apart quickly thinking they each imposed it on the other. To cover the moment as he opens the door,

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." 

G'Kar said nothing at first. He simply looked at her. That was all it took for him to know that this assignment, more so than the others was almost her last. He could tell that she split the hair between life and death on this one razor thin and did not like it. But, he also knew that he could do nothing about it. Instead he smiled at her warmly and genuinely,

"I am glad to see you DID return in one piece."

"Sir, we've talked about that." Then she laughed. "Yes. I'm glad to be back. Were there any problems? Anyone get out of line?"

"No, everything ran smoothly. We have gotten two more groups in since you left and everyone's making the adjustments. Truladi isn't the leader you are, but the others seemed to sense they should behave in your absence."

"Quit buttering me up. I gotta go prepare my report. Uh, I'm gonna have to make another report to the Council at some time. Could you see about getting me on the agenda?"

That's when G'Kar remembers, "Actually, before that happens you need to make an appointment with Captain Sheridan as soon as possible. He tried to contact you but did not realize you had already left the station before his return."

"Tell me I'm not in trouble."

G'Kar laughed, "No. Not this time, but I'm sure its bound to happen some time in the future."

"You're such an optimist. I'm going home now."

It was no surprise that she would meet with G'Kar after leaving Cole's quarters so everyone was in place. It was a surprise that they spent the night in seclusion. Well, until everyone considered that he was on his third night of Ish'tara when she returned. Something like that is unusual and probably takes considerable time to work through. 

Selene checked her messages and saw that the captain had contacted her on the day he returned from Minbar. She wasted no time getting back to him and agreed to meet within the ½ hour. Selene had absolutely no idea what he would want with her, considering who he is. She really has no idea how to play this so she figures she'll let him lead and she'll just follow. When Captain Sheridan finally stopped talking she couldn't decide if she was still suffering from the prior effects of stupid or if she lost her ability for higher reasoning. There was no possible way that she heard what he just said. Instead of responding, she just stared at him blankly waiting for the actual conversation to begin because she obviously had some kind of hallucination.

"Selene?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

[Yes, I am definitely losing chunks of my memory in place of these hallucinations. He asked me some question regarding the Narns and I did not hear him because I am suffering from some neural dysfunction.]

"I beg your pardon sir. What was the question?" Now Sheridan is looking at her strangely until he start to get a clue and smiles.

"Will you join the War Council as we prepare for the liberation of Earth?"'

She's not sure how these things work so she merely tilts her head to the side. Her vision is not impaired, her breathing is normal, and her pulse rate seems fine. Definitely not a heart attack. She considers a stroke because the brain is still a mystery to many in science and medicine and there could be some parts they still are not familiar enough with to understand what happens when they shut down. Satisfied that she isn't suffering from a stroke she rights her head and continues to look at him blankly without responding. John Sheridan has become a master at patience. He decides to let her work through all the possibilities in her head. He's convinced that she's convinced herself she is suffering from some physical or mental ailment and is simply searching for symptoms.

Its not a question of whether she would do it. If they actually think she has anything to contribute to their group even if its being the one to run errands or pour coffee, she'll do it. She just can't imagine why they'd think she has anything to contribute. She decides not to question it or search for reasons. She also realizes that she's made a complete idiot out of herself so she better answer before he rescinds the offer.

"Yes."

She says nothing else and asks for no other instructions, information or clarification. As far as she's concerned, he'll tell her what he wants her to know when he wants her to know it. Plus, she's pretty sure he's questioning her intellectual capacity at this point. So, she just waits. He's wondering why she does not ask any questions.

"Alright. We meet tomorrow in the War Room. 13:00. You know the way. I'll have Susan forward you reports to get caught up on in the meantime. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I have a report to make."

That surprises him. She's only been on the Council 37 seconds. "The nature of your report?"

"To advise you all on the information I gathered during my latest mission."

When she says nothing else he asks nothing else. Considering what she reported the last time, and what she tried to report the time before that, he's certain it will be a doosy. Delenn finally confessed that she was worried about Marcus because Selene had been gone so long and that G'Kar stated she might not return from this one. It does peak his curiosity for whatever she knows.

"Fine. Then I look forward to hearing it then."

"Thank you, sir."

Back in her quarters, Selene wades through all the information she has. Her mission report must go by courier but she feels that this report is too time sensitive to wait. Technically, she's already agreed because she did not feel like she could put Captain Sheridan on hold and she did not think she should refuse the offer. She had no idea why except that she should not. When she looked up on the screen she saw both their faces scrunched up and smiling.

"Hello!"

"This is a treat, both of you at once."

"Well, you rarely ever call. Oh wait, you've NEVER called. We figure its an occasion. What's up?"

"First, don't worry I'm finishing my designs and should have the blue prints ready to send out some time tomorrow for your review and inspection."

"That's good to know."

"The reason I called is because I was offered a seat on the Board of Directors and I accepted."

"Excuse me?" Vir's wide eyed but Tafali's not saying anything and he's wearing the poker face.

"Yes. Our business associate informed me that the Chairman of the Board tried to set up an appointment with me several weeks ago, but I was obviously out of town. We met this morning and the offer was extended. I did not feel it my place to put the Chairman on hold and I also did not think my accepting would detract from our efforts. In fact, I believe that it would merely enhance our development."

He's still a bit surprised by all of this but pulls it together as he surfs through Selene's coded message. Finally, all he can say was,

"That sounds fine. Keep me updated on the project and any way we can be of assistance."

"Thank you."

When the transmission ended Vir turned to Tafali and waited for his comments since Vir just KNEW he had comments.

"First, I'll start with I told you so. That may not be the most mature response but it's the truth so cut me some slack."

"Tafali, what specifically are you gloating over? Or is this a general gloat?"

"Ha. They know she's connected and they're bringing her in. It doesn't have anything to do with the mission or anything she may or may not have found out. Captain Sheridan wanted to speak with her before he even knew she left. Yeah, she's a part of whatever's going down or whatever is coming."

Vir thought about that for awhile, "Agreed. Evidence keeps presenting itself to support your theories. This means that we can't keep sending her out. Someone else is going to have to do that from now on. I wonder what she found out this time?"

"Who knows. But considering that you sent her through the backdoor to hell, I'd say she's just lucky to still be alive."

"Are you saying this one was too much for her or that I went too far?"

"I'm not saying either because I don't know all the reasons."

"Yeah. But it was necessary and I'm certain she gathered useful information."

"Ok. If she sends it out tomorrow, we'll have it by the evening after that and can look at it for ourselves. I'm not sure who else we've got who can take her place. Let me look it over and see."

Lennier felt compelled to gather as much specific information as he could and prepare a report for Delenn on the situation for two reasons. Captain Sheridan informing her that Selene returned and agreed to join the Council merely gave her a few moment's of relief. Both of them were certain that if she did not return it would be detrimental to Marcus' well being. However, Delenn knowing that she returned did not help calm her worries about the two of them forming a relationship. Sensing that Delenn was torn between going immediately to inform Marcus of her return and waiting to find out if Selene had bothered to contact him, Lennier knew he had to intervene.

"You are absolutely sure?" She was agitated and excited at the same time.

"Yes. We can imagine that the situation was extremely delicate. He was within the third day of Ish'tara when she returned. No matter the depth of their friendship, it is reasonable that there would be much to discuss and deal with."

She chews on those words for a few moments remembering her own feelings when John went to Z'ha'dum and not wishing them on anyone, especially not Marcus. 

"You are right. Did you learn anything else?" She knows he did by the hesitation and the look of displeasure at both the information and having to report it.

"She will be in need of a new ship before her next mission." He did not wish to give these details.

"You know much. Tell me everything."

"One of the engines is no longer a part of the ship. There are several hull breaches. It appears to have been in a major battle of some kind. Massive damage from weapons fire. Phase, pulse, laser, and cannon. I have no idea how many different ships were firing at her but the variety of weapons suggests quite a few."

"In Valen's name. What could she possibly have been doing to attract that kind of attention? And Where? I do not understand how Vir could send her into something like that."

"I am unfamiliar with the specific particulars of their Order but there are many similarities, don't you think Entil'Zha?"

Delenn does not miss that dig but decides to ignore it completely.

"Well, it is a good thing for both their sakes that she is now a member of the Council. They can hardly send her out on an assignment like that again."

Lennier got the distinct impression that if they tried, they would be getting a call from Delenn.

At exactly 18:00, her door chimed and she could not help but smile at both his promptness and his presence. Then she decided that last thought was irrelevant and dismissed it.

"Right on time."

"I aim to please."

"Ok, so where are we going? And there better not be strange entertainment involved."

"Come on."

She didn't say anything but seriously wondered if they were going to hang out in the shuttle bay all evening until he pointed to his shuttle and told her to get in. [Ah, we're going for a ride. Wow.] 

"I heard that, smarty pants." 

Caught, she could only laugh and settle in. She noticed they headed for White Star 2 and figured she'd just relax and let things play out. She was on board before but that was not the time to explore. She was on the bridge the entire time and there was just too much going on. It was a war ship. Granted, the first time she saw it she thought it looked like some crystal figurine or a piece of sculpted art, not a war ship. But she had no idea. He mentioned that there was a chapel on board and that made perfect sense to her. But this was amazing. She could not and did not try to hide her expression of delight as she moved around. Vir would not think it practical and Tafali would laugh that it was out of place but she thought it made perfect sense. Never in her wildest dreams would she think someone would actually design a garden on a war ship. She smiled openly, almost like a child. Marcus couldn't believe her reaction. He wanted to show her something different and for some reason, he felt she would appreciate it but he never expected her to be this enraptured. She was like a child seeing something wonderful for the first time. But when she turned to him his breath caught in his throat,

"Thank you. I never...this is a surprise." 

He wasn't sure he could speak. She looked so beautiful and happy, he decided she should always look like that. But the look she gave him, Marcus would not believe what he saw was real. It was nothing more than his imagination. His secret desires projected so he pushed it aside.

"I can't take credit for it, but I'm glad you like it." 

"I do. Can we look around?"

"Absolutely, we can spend the evening her if you like."'

"Definitely." When he reached out and took her hand, Selene felt her pulse race and prayed that her palms wouldn't sweat or that she wouldn't do anything that registered on the idiot scale. They were friends going for a walk in a garden. Its not like they never held hands before. There was no cause to read anymore into the gesture as anything other than the simple actions of a friend.

Anla'Shok gather information. It is what they do. They also monitor certain situations so that they are able to contain the spread of information. The bridge crew of White Star 2 knew what they saw during the Gathering even if they decided that they actually did not see anything. So when Selene and Marcus came on board, they decided to watch everything to decide if they saw anything or not. They knew he had been on board earlier and that he requested use of the garden that evening. No one else was using it, it was not a hardship or an inconvenience. They watched very closely over their monitors and found this very informative. Until they were informed that Entil'Zha was coming on board. Then they switched off the monitors and returned to their other duties. When Delenn asked and was informed that Marcus and Selene were in the garden and had been for some time she was very pleased with that information. [all appears to be well. perhaps I should just make sure.]

So, the bridge got the unspoken message when Entil'Zha glanced at them nonchalantly then moved over to the com station and switched the monitor to view the garden. They said nothing and did not react. They remained silent but covertly observed her to gage her opinion on the matter.

"A picnic in a garden. This is a surprise Marcus Cole. A lovely one."

He was about to burst from the praise and the fact that he could tell she was genuinely pleased. When he glanced up to say something to her their eyes met and neither could look away. They would both be mortified if they knew they had an audience. About the same time, they both sensed that they were staring and turned away from each other nervously. Then they just sort of stood around not looking at each other for a few very long minutes. This time Selene recovered first,

"Well, it is a picnic, I suppose we should eat."

"Yeah, that was the general idea. Also the major requirement for the evening's entertainment." He laughed and she was relieved that he hadn't picked up on her mistake earlier so she laughed with him and they sat down to eat.

The crew was quickly able to determine Entil'Zha's feelings on the matter as she looked on attentively. She smiled knowingly and nodded her head in a manner that said all was well. They definitely had her stamp of approval. There was a moment when Delenn was visibly concerned. She was elated that the attraction was mutual and that the feelings were more than platonic. That much was obvious when they let down their guards. The problem was, they rarely let down their guards. And the few moments of complete openness that could have truly set their relationship on the right path were not even acknowledged. She could tell that neither of them is aware of the other's feelings but that it is more than that. Neither of them is willing to believe the other's feelings so they remain silent. Understanding the delicate nature of the situation from Marcus' perspective she knows not to push them. She is quite aware that he will not expose himself to hurt or rejection anymore after he was so open with his feelings in the past. 

She does not know Selene but she begins to suspect the real reason for her apparent shyness and unwillingness to believe that Marcus is interested in her. This is completely unfamiliar territory for her. Delenn is almost certain that Selene has never been in this position before and that her utter lack of experience is the reason for her unsureness. That makes Delenn smile just a touch as she remembered her own situation. These new facts help her with a specific course of action. She will not interfere directly. She will merely find opportunities for the two of them to spend time together because she is confident they will gain confidence in their own feelings and recognize those of the other. [and if they do not, I have many alternatives.]

"This is a lot of food. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Nope just wanted to provide you with many opportunities for joy and pleasure." 

Selene looks over at him and can't help but smile. "Thank you. I think I'm developing a serious affinity for Minbari food. Ok, I only had it the one time before but I really like it." Then she tasted some of the vegetables and looked up at him quizzically.

"Its called Flarn."

"Ok. I had some the night of the Nician massacre. This doesn't taste anything like that. How come?"

"Easy. The food on the White Stars is better than on the station."

"Then why do you eat on the station?"

"Cause I live on the station. Would you have me shuttle up for every meal?"

Selene isn't about to mention that for food this good, yes she'd spent the 8 minutes in the shuttle to eat. But she also realizes she might not have the best credibility in that area considering the second rule of Selene so she let that go.

"No, I guess not." For some reason she found that funny. 

After they finish eating and put everything away they lay on the blanket staring up at the ceiling. Then Selene thinks of something.

"I met with Captain Sheridan today."

"Really, why?"

"He left a message while I was gone that he wanted to see me. He asked me to join the Council."

That was news to Marcus. He could see how that could be beneficial to both sides considering her recent mission but no one else knew where she went. He considered her individual skills and knowledge so yeah, he could see it. Except none of them knew. Then he thought about the Gathering. For some reason, she's connected to them. It only makes sense to bring her in. But he smells PLAN in this and is absolutely convinced this is the hand of Delenn moving. Then he considers that if she joins they will have more time to spend together and he'll have more legitimate reasons. But the best reason would be that Vir would have to stop sending her out on these crazy suicide missions. He saw Lennier going to the docking bay where her ship was and waited until he returned. Then he went to take a look for himself and couldn't believe it. His heart nearly stopped when he thought about how close she was to not coming back.

"Did you give him an answer?"

"I said yes. I don't know why he asked and I didn't ask. I don't know what he thinks I can bring to the team but I'll do whatever I'm asked."

"Good. I'm glad, it was the right decision. And, we both know you have...skills that will benefit the team throughout the war."

Marcus could tell he was going to have to bring Selene back to the garden often. He knew she would never ask but the look in her eye and her expression screamed, this was her spot. That was just fine with him. Anytime he could put that look on her face he'd gladly do it. Four hours after picking her up, Marcus dropped Selene back at her quarters. He had a great time and couldn't wait to do it again. Then he reminded himself it was not a date. They were simply two friends spending time together.

Selene wasn't so sure how the others would react to her joining their happy little family so she decided today would be a really good day to stand behind G'Kar. She wasn't very subtle when she showed up ½ hour before the meeting to 'hang out'. He understood what she was feeling so he said nothing and they headed off together.

The first thing she immediately picked up on is their relaxed attitude toward each other. They're discussing serious topics and making serious decisions but that does not stop them from a laugh or a smile and she likes that. She still kind of feels like an outsider since Marcus and G'Kar are her only friends in the room. Delenn is kind and always gracious but they aren't really friends. But, she has to admit, everyone welcomed her and not one person gave the slightest indication that they did not want her there. Everything that happened before the Gathering was another life time from what happened once they stepped through that gateway and she knew it. After much of the meeting was underway the captain turned to Selene and nodded then looked back to the group.

"Selene has a report to make on what she learned during her last mission. Go ahead." 

"Thank you captain. Just over a month ago I went to..."

Before she could say another word, a very distinctive throat cleared behind her and she turned around,

"No?" 

"No."

"Ok."

"Why don't you and Marcus come down now."

"Should we bring chairs?" She could hear Marcus snicker and couldn't help turning to meet his eye with a grin of her own.

"Is that sass?"

"Not at all."

"Good." And with that, Draal was gone. Selene turned back to the table and couldn't help the slight eye roll. She mumbled but everybody heard,

"Why does he always wait until after I spend time writing the report to say no?"

Many things were revealed in that short conversation and everyone picked up on it. Selene keeps managing to gather significant and important information but isn't allowed to share it until its too late to change the events, which means something. Her relationship with Draal has improved to the point of inside jokes. Jokes that Marcus seems to be aware of as well. Marcus must know this information she isn't allowed to share or at least a part of it. Both of them have obviously seen Draal without any of their knowledge. Selene and Marcus are friends and somehow most of them missed out on that. Fannol says nothing but he senses they are more than friends. Susan's not sure how she feels about Draal's relationship with Selene until she identifies that as jealousy and immediately purges that. But she's wondering what the deal is between her and Marcus. So is Garibaldi. Talia picked up on Susan's thoughts and almost rolled her eyes. She's been working over time with those two and really doesn't think Susan has any cause to wonder about any other couple or potential couple when she and Fannol have their own issues.

Much louder Selene addresses the captain,

"Captain, I'm sorry to disrupt your meeting but as you heard, I won't be reporting today. And I need to go."

"That's fine, we understand."

As she gets up from the table she turns to G'Kar,

"Sir, I'll check in with you when I return."

"Alright."

As they head toward the door Selene stops and looks at Marcus, "You gotta drive."

"Yeah, I know. We'll talk about that later."

"Fine. Something tells me this is gonna take awhile. I'm stopping for snacks on the way out."

"Sound good to me. I'll grab the chairs."

No one's sure what's going on or what that conversation between Selene and Marcus was all about. Delenn is concerned that it rises to the level of what she had to share before. Garibaldi asks what they're all thinking,

"What was that about?"

No one knew. Then they all seem to remember the one person who absolutely positively without a doubt always knows everything and swing their heads over in Stephen's direction. He's gotten tired of the impassive look over the years. Now he just shrugs and says don't ask when they want to know something. He's noticed they don't always ask questions but hope if they all stare at him long enough he'll throw out a bone.

"They knows stuff and their not allowed to tell. Draal's keeping them quiet." Michael just looks at him and even Talia and Sheridan have to scrunch up their faces in disbelief,

"That's the part of the story we all figured out on our own. I meant the other stuff."

"Oh. I can't tell you." Everybody just groaned and went back to what they were doing.

There was some concern when the door opened and the two on everybody's most watched list leave the War Room ahead of schedule. Lennier already informed Mai'lenn that Selene was now a member of the Council so they knew she wasn't simply giving her report and leaving. They seemed relaxed and comfortable as they split up in different directions. No one was sure why Marcus Cole was carrying two folding chairs and Selene was purchasing snacks from one of the Minbari food stands when the others were still in the meeting. As they headed to the shuttle bay someone contacted C&C to make Corwin aware and to make sure he monitored where the shuttle went. There were really only two possibilities. Confirmation went out that they went down to the planet. Since everyone else on the Council knew of their whereabouts they would continue to monitor the situation but not be alarmed.

Two days later Delenn was becoming distressed. Draal only kept her there 24 hours the last time. What could possibly merit this kind of seclusion? She did not like it in the least. The captain knew the woman he loved and he knew how much she cared about Marcus. He could never really tell the true nature of their relationship. Some times it was like siblings, some times it was parental. Some times it was something he could not identify. There were times when Marcus seemed to be the parent and others when Delenn took that role. Some times she was the older sister some times she was the one being scolded. But their protectiveness of one another was unmistakable. And, it was instantaneous on their meeting. Within less than a week they were inseparable. Ever since Fannol and Susan had their unusual reunion, he knew that she was extremely concerned by his lack of response or reaction. He also knew that she has taken it upon herself to be the guardian of his happiness and the protector of his heart. 

He now looks at her idea to bring Selene onto the Council in a new light. "Plan, that's what it was from the very beginning. A slight misdirection since everything she said was true, but her motives are much more clear now." He's not mad or even concerned. Garibaldi got plenty of reports from when they were at Tuzanor. He also had some interesting information from much further back than that. According to his sources, Selene and Marcus have been spending a considerable amount of time together for several months. How far back was unclear but reports confirmed that it included the time Fannol was with the Vorlons. "Which would explain why he didn't have a reaction to Susan and Fannol. He'd already gotten over her and moved on." It seems that whatever the nature of their relationship is, they do not care to share it with anyone. They don't advertise that they spend time together or are even friends but they aren't actively hiding it. He sees nothing wrong with that and hopes that everything works out well for Marcus. He sincerely hopes that if they are meant to be together romantically, they are. He wishes them well but its really for his own selfish reasons. He is well aware Delenn will not let this go. She intends to see Marcus Cole happy in a committed and loving relationship or die trying. Its that last part that'll get in the way of his plans.

On the third day as they're secure in the shuttle and taking off, "It wasn't the snacks that ticked him off, it was the chairs."

"How can you possibly say that?! At least the chairs lasted all 3 days. We ran out of food the first night."

"How was I supposed to know he's got a vindictive streak? Pushy, snippy, condescending, and overbearing yes. Vindictive, not a clue."

"Well, its not like we starved. He's actually got a pretty good set up down there. Most of it seems to be wasted on Zathras, he doesn't seem impressed."

She laughed at that, "No, he doesn't. 

Everyone was alerted almost at once when the shuttle lifted off from the planet. It was anybody's guess and a toss up as to who was more relieved they were back. From the demeanor of everyone on the Council, that was not normal or expected. And it was clear none of them could go in search of them or interfere with whatever was happening down there. When Selene and Marcus returned to the station, everyone watched them. They watched as Marcus checked in with Delenn and Selene went to G'Kar. From the less than 5 minutes they were with either it was very likely neither gave any details of what occurred on the planet. Then, they each went about their respective duties.

Vir and Tafali were very concerned when no courier brought her report and they could not contact her. After speaking with G'Kar the only thing they knew was that she was safe and unharmed but detained for the moment. When G'Kar said no more, Vir got the message and figured where she was. He wondered if she'd show up with another Vorlon this time then dismissed it. They weren't prepared for her oral report 2 days later.

"Come again?"

"The project has been scrapped. I can't finish the designs or the blue prints because there won't be a building or construction."

"And you know this because?"

"Our people are not licensed or certified for this. The Board isn't either. Basically, the project's a no go."

She had no idea if they were following her on this or not 'cause she was making up code as she went along. Tafali finally spoke,

"And the one who's in charge of issuing the licenses or certification can't be persuaded?"

"Nope."

"Perhaps we could get around him or her by going over their head to the top."

"There is no one above this one. We're already dealing with the top. The project is dead."

That pretty much summed it all up for Tafali. He loved getting more information to support his growing theories about Selene but he really wanted to know what she found out. On a side note, he thought it was really cool that she kept getting told to shut up by the Universe. Even if it isn't the best conversation, its still a conversation. He wasn't sure how Vir was going to respond so he turned to him,

"Well, if we can't get a permit, we can't get a permit. Carry on. I'm sure you're going to have plenty more projects to work on. Accept anything the Board hands out if you can. And keep us updated when you can."

"Thank you."

When the transmission ended Vir did not even bother turning around. "Don't say it. When you gloat it is so immature and unbecoming."

"I wasn't going to say a word. I'm wondering what we're going to do. We can't send anyone else in for the same reason she can't file the report."

"We move on to the next thing on our list and keep our eyes open."

All was relatively quiet for Babylon 5 for the next few days. Then things started to change slightly. Early on they noticed that Selene and Marcus required closer monitoring in the evening and late at night because it was impossible to tell when one of them would start having restless nights. Zack and Mai'lenn were thankful that they made these arrangements or they might have missed what was unfolding. Zack had taken to wandering the station late at night doing a light security check before the Shadow attack when he felt something was going to happen. That was how he was able to confirm his suspicions by watching Marcus flee the station in distress. Now, he and Mai'lenn take turns but somehow, they both seem to know when there is something going on.

It was the third night in a row that she took the same route through the station, then ended up in the stone garden as usual. She seemed anxious, confused and agitated. No one was sure what this meant so they continued to watch closely. They were mindful of what happened the last time she was moved to go there. This went on for another week without incident or any trips to the planet. This really did not give any of them cause for relief because they were well aware that Stephen was silently watching her from a discrete distance. During the second week her routine changed and that caused more than a few of them to seriously question what was happening with her or what was going to happen to her. She went to the Observation Dome late at night. Captain Sheridan was the only one who did that and they knew it was not a good sign of things to come. They reassured themselves that she was not Captain Sheridan but things started to take a turn for the worse. Stephen walked right into the Dome and sat on the bench not 3 feet away from her. He did not speak to her or even acknowledge her presence. She never turned around. She stood there looking out and he sat there watching her for hours. Then she turned and walked back to her quarters as if she'd never seen him.

She did not know what any of this was about. She did not know what was happening to her or why she was feeling these things. All she knew was that she was restless and felt ill at ease. She had no way to confirm her suspicions or belief that it was the station but she was 100% certain that the place was haunted and haunting her. She was also trapped. She had not purchased a new ship yet and did not have a shuttle so she could not visit Draal again. Plus, if she did it would call attention to her travels there and she knew the others would report her actions and behavior to Vir and Tafali. She had no idea why she didn't want that to happen except that she did not want anyone to know. She also did not want to give them any cause to remove her. Yes, she was on the Council, but if they knew she were wandering the station in the middle of the night and going to the forbidden planet without reporting what was down there she was certain they would think her crazy and in need of attention. She was going out of her mind and it was starting to show. Zack and Mai'lenn wondered how long it would be before she started to feel like a caged animal. They knew since her ship was taken by salvage that her shuttle was also destroyed. They both assumed that whatever was happening within her, the others of her group were not to know. They could not intervene yet so they continued to watch and wait.

Not much got by Michael Garibaldi. Well, except for the fact that he had a security detail of his own and constant watchers. But aside from that, he saw everything else. After Draal's appearance in the War Room and that exchange between Selene and Marcus his interest was peaked. He knew that whatever she found they were not to know about so he refrained from trying to research that. He wondered why they had to take Marcus' shuttle so he went out to her ship on a hunch. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and wondered how she managed to survive let alone make it back to the station in one piece. That's when he considered just how serious the information she gathered might be. He got a report from Stephen's guards that he was sneaking by them again. Michael issued the same directive Mai'lenn did when he was secretly going to visit Kosh, "Let him think he lost you but keep him in sight and don't let him see you." Garibaldi wasn't too sure what to think when they said he was watching Selene so he asked what she was doing. The answer and how long it had been going on did not sit well with him at all. That's when decided to take a walk late one night and see for himself. That's when he saw her in the Observation Dome and Stephen sitting on the bench. Whatever it was, he didn't think it was good. Once Stephen's guards said something like this happened he required a full report. That's when he learned Stephen was watching her the night before she left on her mission. He knew he would have to update the captain but something told him to wait a little bit longer. He had no idea what he was seeing but he knew what category it fell under.

Marcus knew she wasn't sleeping. He strongly suspected that whatever she learned during the mission wasn't the entire reason for her behavior. He never asked her why she left the station to camp out on Draal's floor all night but he was certain her recent behavior was connected to it. Stephen's constant watching her was definite cause for concern as far as Marcus was concerned but that wasn't all. He saw the way she paced. It was as if she were trapped in a cage or trying to claw her way out of a cell. Marcus wasn't sure but he got the feeling that it was the station she felt she needed to get away from desperately. She hadn't purchased another ship yet or even a shuttle. That meant she didn't want the others from Z'al to know. Then he figured she didn't want them to find out about the planet and that's why she wouldn't risk trying to go down there. He figured it was time to intervene quickly but wasn't sure the best way to handle it. One night she was in the Observation Dome pacing pack and forth obviously agitated about something. Stephen was not there and Marcus wondered about that but counted it as a good sign and moved on. 

"Hey, what a surprise to see you here."

"Huh? Oh um I was just..." Deciding to deflect and go on the offensive since she really couldn't answer that question,

"What are you doing here? Or up this late anyway?"

Marcus saw right through that but cut her some slack, "I have to go up to White Star 2 and do some work. Its going to take me the rest of the night. This was me taking the long way to the shuttle bay."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"Hey, since you're up anyway, do you want to come up? Like I said, I've got a few things to do but you could hang out in the garden while I work and I'll meet you later."

If Selene had any idea how open her expression was she would have run into the night screaming. The look of gratitude, relief, and desperation tore at his heart. He knew that whatever she was going through was tearing her apart on the inside.

Recovering, not so quickly, "Yeah, that would be nice." It was all she could do not to drag him off to the shuttle bay.

White Star 2 was naturally concerned when they got the hail that Marcus was coming on board. Monitors on and Rangers watching closely, they were surprised to see Selene with him. It was the middle of the night. That was cause for concern and they watched to see if they were headed to the chapel. Relieved they did not, they still weren't sure why either was on board. What they couldn't understand is why she went to the garden and he went to the crew quarters. White Star 2 had only had an opportunity to monitor her behavior twice. The first was shocking and a great surprise considering they did not know who she was. The second caused one or two knowing looks and smirks among the crew because they knew exactly what that was about. They weren't concerned. And after observing Entil'Zha they understood that she was not only in support of the relationship, she was eager to see it blossom. They suspected she would intervene some time soon if they did not continue satisfactorily in her opinion. They watched her in that garden and they knew trouble when they saw it. They heard about the condition of her ship. It did not take long once she had it removed for word to get out. 

But that's not what held their attention and caused them to look at each other in dread for whatever was coming or whatever was going to happen to her. ½ of White Star 2's crew used to watch the captain on White Star Prime. They were well aware of what they were looking at. Someone checked on Cole and confirmed that he was sound asleep in the bunk room. They put their heads together on this one and it didn't take long to figure it out. They assumed he knew something was bothering her and used some rouse to get her up to the ship where she could work it out in private. That let them know that she must have been wandering the station and this was his attempt to shield her. It also made them aware that she did not want any of her people to know what was bothering her. Now they consider what they did not see on the bridge and are certain that others do not know she has that ability. Fine. White Star 2 is used to keeping secrets for various members of the War Council...and none of them missed that addition...they plan to add hers to the list.

The third night Marcus just "happened" to stroll by the Observation Dome on his way to the shuttle bay Selene knew what he was doing. While she appreciated it, she knew he could not continue to interrupt his sleep because she couldn't find any. She suspected that he wasn't doing any work on board the ship and never had any to do that late at night. No, she was certain that it was just a rouse so she could wander their beautiful gardens in private. She wanted to protest and say that it wasn't necessary because she did not want to impose. The absolute truth was that it was necessary. She could not stay on that station at times and something was driving her from it. She planned to purchase another ship so that she could shuttle down to the planet. Draal seemed to know when not to be snippy so she didn't think he'd hold a grudge from the chair incident. But it wasn't that. Something was driving her from the station to something specific and she did not understand why. All she knew was that the garden made her feel better even if she wasn't any better on the inside.

"I know what you are doing. I appreciate it but you can't keep doing this."

He knew she'd figure it out sooner or later but he hoped she wouldn't refuse the help just because she didn't want to inconvenience him. He could tell this was something serious and that she had no clue what was going on.

"That's what friends are for. Look, I know you don't want to talk about it and I don't want you to say anything you aren't comfortable with but we need to be honest about a few things."

That snapped her head up and she was definitely on guard.

"What are you getting at?"

"Retract the claws Selene and just listen. Its obvious that you don't want the others to know that you're going through something. Its obvious that you feel something on the station is disturbing you. You look like a wild animal caught in a trap. Anyway, you seem to need to leave the station so I have a suggestion."

She wants to deny many if not most of the things he is saying but cannot so she simply waits for him to continue and makes no comment. Marcus knows her so he knows what she's doing and simply rolls his eyes then moves on.

"Go up to White Star 2 anytime you like. You can take my shuttle tonight and I'll have another one sent down tomorrow that you can use."

She starts to protest.

"If you keep haunting the station, it won't take long for someone to find out. No one will pay any attention to the shuttle. No one will even know you're on it."

"Its not right. If Entil'Zha found out I.."

"Don't worry about it. I haven't spoken to her and I won't say anything. The crew hasn't said anything. And, trust me, she would not mind in the least. Nor would she say anything."

There was no way out of it. She could not refuse the lifeline he was handing her and they both know it.

"Thank you."

"Come on, I'll walk you to the shuttle bay. I already told them to expect you."

"Presumptuous!"

"Confident!" They both laughed and walked off.

When Marcus returned from the shuttle bay heading back to his quarters without Selene, Garibaldi contacted C&C to confirm the destination of his shuttle. He knew it could only be going down to the planet or to White Star 2. For Marcus to have turned over one of the shuttles to her and sent her up there alone it meant that he had serious concerns and knew some of what was going on. It also meant he knew she had to work through it on her own. After the 5th consecutive night of Selene heading up to White Star 2, Garibaldi contacted them to ask what she was doing. Their hesitation confirmed they were keeping a secret or two of hers as well so he rephrased the question,

"Is she in the garden or the chapel?" That question made them feel a little more comfortable plus they knew they had to answer him. Truthfully, he could just come up and look for himself.

"The garden." And when they would say nothing else, he understood that they saw the same thing up there that he saw on the station. He knew it was time to inform the captain.

John Sheridan really wasn't sure what was going on or what to make of anything Michael just said. They both came to the conclusion that whatever it was, was about her and had nothing to do with Z'al. That explained why she was trying to hide it from them. And, they both guessed that Marcus had some knowledge of it. Neither were sure what to do about it or even if they could help. 

"I don't know if this has anything to do with what she found out during her last mission or not but its obviously not sitting well with her."

"Yeah, about that last mission. Her ship was totaled. I have no idea how she got it back here or even how it survived the jump gate."

"What do you mean? Specifically." He doesn't like that at all.

"I don't know what went down specifically, but she was in a hell of a battle. I'd say at least 5 or 6 different ships were firing on her by the different types of weapons." Then he stopped.

"What else? Because I know there's more."

"Let's not speculate because of Draal's orders but some of the damage was caused by an Earth Force Destroyer."

"In Valen's name. What..." Then he stopped and sat back quietly thinking through what he'd just learned.

"How long has Stephen been watching her?"

Michael's caught off guard by the change in direction but knows the captain is working something out, "Consistently for about 2 weeks before she started going up to White Star 2. He hasn't made any house calls yet so we can assume its not time for whatever is going to happen to happen. Prior to this, I have confirmation that he watched her the night before she left on that obvious mission to hell."

"Alright, obviously she and Marcus are trying to hide this from everyone for some reason. From what you say, so is White Star 2. Let's let them have their privacy. It'll just have to play itself out."

None of Selene's worries are sitting well with Marcus. The crew updates him and he is to know if she ever moves from the garden to the chapel. They weren't really too enthused by that. He really didn't care. Now he's wondering if what he knows about her is part of the problem. He wonders if not telling her is actually adding to her situation and its driving him crazy. He also doesn't know what any of it means. And he's wondering about some things he's managed not to think about for a long time. To top it all off, he's getting that feeling again. It won't go away and he can't shake it. He just knows the change is coming and its worse than anything he's felt before. Not wanting to attract Stephen's attention or anyone else's for that matter, he decides to take a ride of his own. He doesn't want to go up to the ship because he does not want her to think he is checking up on her so he goes to the only other place he knows. He's really hoping there won't be any snide comments or hard feelings this time.

Draal decided that they were both forgiven for their impertinent behavior in the past. He watched those two and he knew what they were struggling with. Some parts were amusing, others were deadly serious. With Selene on White Star 2 and Marcus camped out on his floor for the 4th night in a row, he knew that things were heating up and that something would have to be done soon. Draal did not create the future, nor could he change it. He simply watched and then watched what was to be. Susan was a surprise. This new development with her and Fannol caught him unaware and Draal never liked to be caught unaware. So, in addition to monitoring Kesha and Dulann (which he had to admit was becoming his favorite pass time) he kept a closer eye on Trouble and Fannol. He hardly had to watch Marcus and Selene, they kept coming to him. 

In the middle of Fannol's report on the information they were able to gather from some traders doing business within Earth Alliance territories and how they might make certain contacts, Draal showed up again. Nobody missed Selene and Marcus groan involuntarily.

"Excuse me Fannol. Sorry to interrupt your report." Then he turned Selene and Marcus,

"Don't think I didn't hear either of you. Come down."

"Should we pack a bag?" Then snorted trying to suppress her laughter. Marcus turned his head in vain trying not to be noticed.

"You are dangerously close to the line missy." Then he turned to Marcus and narrowed his eyes, "You too."

"Sorry." They both say at once.

"And there will be no light buffet served this afternoon. You two got crumbs everywhere the last time!"

That caused Selene to snicker but Marcus gave her a sharp look. She just waved her hand in dismissal. 

"Ok. Sorry about that. We're coming now."

He didn't even respond, just disappeared.

Before they could say anything the captain turned to them both and said, "Dismissed." 

Selene turned to G'Kar but he cut her off with a wave of the hand, "Yeah, yeah. Go."

As they got up from the table and headed for the door Marcus gritted his teeth at her and said, "I told you he was ticked about the snacks!"

Once they left the room Talia looked around the table and then sat back in her chair, "Who's going to make the report?"

Everyone sort of looked at her blankly but she could tell the three who were faking it so she turned to each of them pointedly and pinned them in a glare.

"Let me rephrase that. Which one of you is going to make the report?" That caused a few eyebrows to go up until they all remembered that Talia had perfected bossy over the last two years. She was not about to be ignored or dismissed on this point.

Michael knew he couldn't report Selene's actions on the station without alerting Stephen that he was aware of his actions but Stephen solved that,

"Its ok Michael, I know when I'm being watched."

"Fine. You want to tell the story?"

"Not really except that its obvious I know the reasons for their actions and why Draal continues to send for them. I also know why they go to him without being called."

"Huh?" That's news to everyone.

"Obviously you're not monitoring them very well. They go, either together or separately down to the planet. Selene hasn't been by herself in awhile but she has spent the night there on several occasions. So has Marcus. And, he has stayed down there every night this week."

That's definitely news to the captain as well as everyone else. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that."

"What can you tell us?" Michael just wants him to bottom line it.

"The reason Selene no longer goes down to the planet at night is because Marcus arranged for her to have a shuttle from White Star 2 and she goes up there every night. He, in turn, goes down to Draal."

Delenn is very surprised to learn that Selene has been on board her ship. She is not displeased but does not understand. Since Talia looked at Michael, Stephen and the captain, she knows they knew this. 

"John?"

Hoping he's not in trouble, "Michael told me." Then looks at her innocently and tries out one of her patented disarming smiles for good measure.

Looking at the captain cross eyed, "Since we're playing the SELL OUT game, I'll step up. From what I know she's been up there every night for the past two weeks. Before that, she spent nights walking around the station or sitting in the stone garden. Marcus finally intervened when she took to the Observation Dome for hours at a time and took her up to the ship. Then he made a shuttle available for her to come and go as she pleases. Its obvious they're trying to hide what's going on with both of them."

"What is she doing on board?"

"She was in the garden." Delenn and everyone else sees where that's going and don't really like it. None of them missed Michael's evasion to the question of what she is doing by stating where she was spending her time. That meant she moved to the chapel. Delenn's first thoughts are for Marcus because she does not understand his struggle and feels guilty that she did not notice. Then she is concerned for Selene. Finally, or most importantly she is not sure, she is concerned these events will interfere with them developing a relationship. She turns to Stephen,

"Why?"

"I cannot tell you the reason that Selene is being driven from the station. All I can say is that she is. The ability to seek refuge on White Star 2 saved her. Selene is special. She has many skills she's learned over the years. She also has certain gifts. Some she is not aware of, some she is. She is blessed."

"And what about Marcus? What could cause him to go to Draal?"

"I can't tell you that either. Both of them are more than they seem. I was not prepared for her when she walked in this room the first time. I don't know how she got by me all these years but I did not even know she existed until that day. Marcus is special in a way none of you know. He is blessed as well. The truth about him has been shielded from everyone."

Then he looks at Fannol, "Even Kosh did not know. I know and Lorien knew but he's gone so that just leaves me and you guys have to know I'm not telling."

"What are you saying? Stephen we don't understand any of this. At least I don't." Talia turns an openly suspicious glare on the captain until he finally crumbles,

"I don't know. Stop looking at me like that." Satisfied, Talia nods then turns back to Stephen with a raised eyebrow.

"There's not much more I can add people. Except, that I suspect they will be leaving us soon."

That got everyone's attention, "What!!!" No, Delenn does not like this one bit. Why would Marcus have to leave?

Sheridan decides to try for a bit more clarity than that considering he's losing two people, "Why and for how long?" He doesn't even bother asking where cause a) he suspects b) he knows Stephen won't tell c) knowing doesn't help the situation and will just drive Delenn into creating a plan to save Marcus.

"How long is as long as it takes them to complete the mission. Why is obvious. It needs to be done. Draal's probably briefing them on it now."

Susan doesn't actually know how any of this makes her feel. She knew he was hiding his identity but Stephen said it was being hidden from everyone. Then she wonders about him going off on some mission with Selene. Marcus is her friend, though they haven't spent much time with each other lately. Especially since the war ended. Then she realizes that all her off duty time is spent with Fannol. That makes her smile internally. It also causes him some relief. He followed her thoughts and began to worry that she did not enjoy their time together. She picked up on that and breached all protocol by reaching over under the table and taking his hand. Talia didn't miss that and neither did the captain though he suspected from Talia's reaction there was a lot more to it than what he saw. It was confirmed when she cleared her throat delicately and they dropped hands immediately. He decided that Talia was much better equipped to handle whatever was going on between the two of them but knew it had to be serious for her to be on guard and for them to respond so quickly. 

The captain let everyone take in what Stephen and Michael reported. Why the two of them would voluntarily spend time with Draal was beyond him. He'd noticed that spending all that time in the Great Machine and with Zathras caused him to loose his people skills and act as bossy as Talia. Then again, when he thought about it, they both seemed to have worked out an easy relationship with him. He acted offended, but Sheridan could tell that he likes Selene and Marcus. He can also tell that Delenn is not pleased with anything that she heard from Stephen but the one thing she does not like is his guess that Marcus will be leaving. He's not sure how she will cope with his absence since the two of them have become a permanent fixture in each other's lives. G'Kar looks very concerned. Its no secret the affection he has for her. He also seems to have taken it personally to be responsible for her. But Sheridan sense something else. With the wealth of knowledge and information G'Kar has about many workings of the universe he's certain that Stephen's words struck some cord with him and now he's going over what he knows trying to put together the pieces. Wanting to draw everyone's attention away from those two he turns to Fannol and asks him to finish his report.

"I'm still not getting it. How come you get to assign away missions instead of the captain?"

Draal decided that the stress and strain of the last few weeks was too much for both of them so he would ignore that. He did level them both with a powerful glare that said to be silent.

Once they left the planet, they hailed C&C for permission to dock in Kosh's bay. That caused Corwin to raise an eyebrow but he said nothing and simply opened the bay doors. Then he transferred command codes for entry to them directly. He knew this was going to be a problem so he sent out an update as soon as he finished. No one else liked that information because now they were certain of many things. Most importantly, the two of them would be leaving the station. That ship was like one of the ones that came up from the planet to defend the station when the Fleet departed. All of those ships left with the Vorlon war cruisers. That meant this ship remained on the planet for some reason and everybody thought that reason was Marcus and Selene. The fact that the ship was made based on some kind of technology and from some kind of material they could not recognize or identify didn't cause anyone to relax. 

When they entered the War Room neither one of them wanted to look at anyone and sort of pretended they hadn't actually left. That confirmed it for everyone, they would definitely be leaving on some mission somewhere. If they could tell, they would. As the meeting came to a close the captain purposefully asked if anyone had anything else to add. It was obvious they were supposed to make a report and neither wanted to. Marcus looked to Selene but she pretended that she did not see him. Everyone figured that was her way of letting him know she wasn't going to say anything. Then there seemed to be a telepathic argument taking place across the table by the eye rolling, shoulder shrugging and exasperated sighs since neither was looking at each other. Finally Marcus said,

"I have a small report."

Michael was this close to saying there was no such thing as a small report and that was a pitiful attempt at de-emphasizing whatever he had to say. But, Garibaldi was feeling generous today so he didn't say a word. When everyone just looked at him to continue---or everyone except Selene because she was engrossed in folding and smoothing the cuffs of her sleeves. Marcus knew that was another sign she wanted no part in it, he continued,

"It seems that Selene and I will be going on an away mission to gather some specific information." Then he stopped talking and started gathering up his things. Selene took that as a cue to stop playing with her clothes and started packing up the reports and papers in front of her. The captain was not amused,

"Care to share anymore than that? Like what this information pertains to."

"The war."

The captain sees he's going to have to pull teeth on this and decides he doesn't feel like it.

"That's very broad Marcus, considering we are also trying to gather information on the same thing. What a coincidence."

"We are to check in with Proxima 3 to personally ascertain how they're holding up in their Resistance efforts against Earth Gov. The planet already had its own military contingent and planetary defense systems so it was easier for them to break away and defend themselves than some others." This is agreeable to everyone and Delenn is relieved. They all nod their approval and understanding. Until he keeps talking.

"We are to confirm certain things about the status of Earth Gov, Clarke's support and his forces. Then we are to investigate certain areas."

Susan is trying to follow him but can't, "Could you be anymore vague? Where are you two going? Specifically?"

They both hesitate and the captain has his answer. Its confirmed when Marcus scoots closer to Delenn and nods at Selene to finally speak.

"That's classified." 

The look on her face is as neutral and impassive as it gets. She doesn't give anything away but G'Kar met her eye. He knew she was terrified and that she did not want to go. Everyone is silent for a few moments as Garibaldi and the captain make eye contact. They both have a pretty good idea where Selene was for a month, they just can't figure out why Vir would send her there. Or why Draal would send her back. Delenn is struggling very hard not to explode over this information. She wonders why Draal would feel he can do this. As far as Delenn is concerned it is too dangerous for either of them. She does not want either of them anywhere that they can gather specific information and verify anything about Earth Gov or Clarke. And Delenn isn't fooled in the least by Selene saying their destination is "classified". She knows there are only two places they could go to get that information and does not want them there. The only upside to this is that they will be together but she still does not like that. She planned on sending them both on a mission together some place less dangerous and more suited to them having quiet time together to relax and let down their guard. Talia turns to Selene and asks,

"How come Draal gets to pass out assignments?"

"I asked that myself, he wasn't amused so I wouldn't bring it up the next time you see him if I were you."

Sheridan turns to Selene since Marcus is obviously dealing with Delenn in that weird way they have, "When do you leave?"

"In the morning sir."

"You will be taking White Star 2?"

"No, Draal's full service when he wants to be. He gave us a ship."

"He gave you two a ship?"

"Yes. He said we had to take it and not one of the White Stars." She's calm but she knows Vir's gonna be steamed about this later.

"Also, you should be advised that it is best not to begin or attempt any offensive moves toward Earth Alliance in our absence. Perhaps your time would be better spent strengthening Babylon 5 and the Minbari's relationships with other League worlds. Sir." She knew she just told Captain Sheridan and the Chosen One how to run his war and his station but it's the best she could do without going into any specific information. The captain looked at her for several seconds, hard and long. Selene struggled to hold her composure under is attentive eye. She'd been trained but she realized it wasn't Chosen proof. She darn near cracked while he was conducting his own investigation. Satisfied with the understanding he got from her, all he did was nod and move on.

"Ok. How long do you two think you'll be gone?"

"Unknown. We also have another stop to make so it might take a lot longer than we think." Knowing they're just stalling and not being difficult,

"What's the other stop?"

"The Lanep system."

They're all now convinced that they have a very good idea where the two of them are going for the classified part of the mission. That was bad enough for them to deal with. But this last revelation is more than any of them can take and none of them have fully absorbed it but they know full well what that system means after Talia's report from hell. Seeing the necessity for neither of them to say another word the captain brings the inquisition to a close.

"Fine. You two need to take care of things and pack so you're dismissed now. We'll see you when you return."

They hopped up from the table but everyone noticed Selene make eye contact with G'Kar while Marcus looked to Delenn and they both nodded. It was obvious they would be visiting them later. They left without a word.

"This is getting to be a habit. We might get spoiled."

"No chance of that. I will be out of commission for awhile."

That gets Tafali's attention though he doesn't say anything and let's Vir carry on. Tafali prefers not to be an active participant in conversations with Selene because it interferes with his information gathering techniques. He likes to hear what's said then jump in with questions to find out the specifics of what isn't said. Then he likes to get anything that will work on his theories. He has to admit they're stalled at this point.

"How so? Did the board give you a project this soon?"

"No, this one was subcontracted through the director of licensing and certification." She really hopes that makes sense. Vir's not responding.

"Excuse me?"

"One of those working directly for the director of licensing and certification assigned this new project. It will be extensive and will take a considerable amount of time. The dangers of not paying close attention to detail is evident in this assignment but I willingly embraced the challenge." Then she stops hoping he caught the important words in that sentence.

"I see. Is the Board aware of this project?"

"Definitely. They were present when contact was made and they know the full extent of the plans. Whether or not they have any say in the blue prints or designs down the road is up to the director."

"What about us?"

She hesitates because Draal was specific in his instructions. She sees that the situation has put her at a cross roads.

"Unless the director or the head of subcontracts informs me otherwise, we should consider this a reciprocation of the corporate exchange program we participated in previously." And that's all she was prepared to say. She could not swear but she's almost certain she heard Tafali off screen chuckling. When Vir turned away from the screen for a few seconds and it stopped, she knew she was right.

"Fine. Let us know when you get back. And have a safe trip."

"Thank you."

"If you're finished with the hyena routine do you have anything to contribute?"

"Yeah, she's not going by herself but she left that part out for a reason. Maybe it was oversight, maybe she couldn't figure out a way to work it into the conversation. Notice she's just making up her own code as she goes along? Of course these situations she keeps finding herself in warrant it."

"Is that all?"

"Nope. Just the general I told you so, but that's understood so there's no need to keep repeating it. Oh, and she may or may not make it back from this one but I get the feeling they've got some kind of protection."

"What do you mean protection?"

"That the director or someone following those general orders intends for them to survive and carry out whatever their parts are in the master plan. AND I think we should get ready to loose her on a permanent basis."

"What!"

"I don't think this plan ends with whatever goes down with Earth. Its more than obvious that she's connected and a specific part of the plan. Think about it. If it takes 5 or 10 or even 20 years for the entire plan to unfold and not just the parts their working on now, are you going to tell the Universe she can't stay with the others cause she has work at headquarters to do? Something tells me that entire mixed matched group is in it for the long haul."

"I'm not going to ask on what you base that or what evidence you have to support that because it is nothing more than a feeling. Just so that I don't have to hear you say I told you so, I'll accept this one now. Unless there's anything else, I've got to meet Ari'ahn. I have no idea what I'm learning today."

Marcus was surprised that Mai'lenn didn't seem the least bit surprised by his request to meet with her. Ever since the Gathering he'd noticed that she and the rest of the station Rangers seemed intense about something. Or at the very least, very serious. He hadn't been paying attention during the time Selene was gone and over the past few weeks when he was dealing with both of their problems so he's pretty sure he missed some things. Nonetheless, he found it odd that she had no reaction to his stating he was leaving and was not sure when he would return. She simply nodded and waited for him to get to the point. Knowing he still had to meet with Lennier and Delenn, he didn't take the time to speculate or question her. He put her in charge of all station Rangers and Delenn's security. She had full authority to make any changes or assignments that she felt were warranted. He also impressed upon her Delenn's predilection for evading certain security measures so she would need to be watchful. Mai'lenn was to accompany Delenn on White Star 2 and they were under her authority as well. Marcus also reminded her to coordinate with Garibaldi when or if Delenn wanted to travel or spend time with the captain. Finally he said that she should check in with Lennier regularly for updates on Delenn from a personal perspective but she was to be extremely discrete. Mai'lenn already had security measures in place for Entil'Zha that Marcus was not aware of. Once Corwin informed her and Zack that Marcus and Selene returned from the planet with a ship they were certain the two would be leaving and they started putting their contingency plans into effect. The only thing they could do was pray those two returned because there was no way for them to watch over them once they left.

When Marcus left the War Room the first thing he did was contact Lennier and briefly inform him that he was going out on a mission and that Delenn was not in good spirits so he should be on hand to assist her when she returned. Lennier knew what that meant. He decided not to wait for Delenn to return to her quarters and headed off toward the War Room. If she preferred to spend time with the captain afterward, that would be fine. But Lennier did not wish for her to spend one moment alone so he would be ready. Guards and station Rangers positioned to watch the door did not miss the subdued demeanor of everyone who left the room and went on alert that something was happening. Zack and Corwin were immediately updated and they were prepared to intervene if necessary. None of them really trusted that group not to run off and do anything in the name of saving other people's lives and what was right. They just kept getting themselves into trouble and serious danger in the process. 


	5. Candle and the Flame

Once the ship exited the jump gate word went out to all the watchers and not just Mai'lenn and Zack. Still, Corwin wanted visual confirmation that both Selene and Marcus were on board and unharmed. He did not wait for them to hail him. 

"Babylon Control to unknown ship." He figured putting it like that would get their attention. He was right. 

"Cole to C&C. Its just us. Can we still land in the private bay? You gave us the codes last time." 

Relieved to hear the we in his statement, "You are clear to dock. Welcome home." 

That surprised them both so Selene scooted over next to Marcus and squished her face in front of the screen with his, "Thanks, its good to be home." 

That was all Corwin needed and he sent out an update confirming they were both on board and appeared in good health. 

"Cole to Garibaldi" That was definitely a surprise to everyone in the War Room and they didn't even bother to pretend not to listen. Delenn was out of her seat and headed to the door. The only thing she was waiting on was to hear every word the two of them said. 

"Garibaldi, I take it you're back." 

"Yeah. Can you and the captain meet us in Kosh's bay?" 

"Sure. What's up?" 

"You gotta see it to believe it. Hurry up." 

Because his tone was light and he seemed in a good mood they did not worry. Unfortunately, that was all Delenn needed to hear and she was out the door. All this time she worried for his safety and return. Now that he was back, she planned to welcome him and inspect him throughly to insure he was well to her own satisfaction. Then she planned an extensive lecture of her own. He was not going anywhere for quite a long while as far as she was concerned! 

Michael looked at the captain who just shrugged, "I guess she assumed that included her. My guess, she really didn't care. Let's go." 

That seemed to be some tacit invitation for the rest of them 'cause they all jumped up and were hot on their heels. When Michael turned around to shoo them away all he got was a few 'yeah rights' and a 'get out of the way' from G'Kar. Knowing they were beat on this, the captain and Michael just ran to catch up with the rest of them. Security was not alarmed. Mai'lenn informed them that Cole and Selene had just returned and that if anyone (code word for Entil'Zha or G'Kar) should race from the room toward the private bay it was only to greet them. And it was a good thing she gave that warning or they would not have moved from in front of the door fast enough not to be plowed over by Delenn. Less than 10 seconds later everyone else joined the chase. It was not a comforting sight to those not in the know around Babylon 5 to see Delenn leading the rest of the War Council racing through the station with various contingents of guards straining to catch up. 

When Marcus stepped to the opened door of the ship and looked out to see Lennier and the entire War Council standing there with all their guards he looked at Garibaldi wondering what his excuse was considering what happened when G'Kar returned. 

"We were meeting. They couldn't be stopped." Then he nodded his head discretely in Delenn's direction. She was straining all her discipline trying to stand back and not rush him. Marcus nodded and turned to her with a smile but did not leave the ship. 

"Could you all stand back please. None of you were expected." That confused them all. "Captain, you and Michael were." And with that, he turns his head and nods to someone behind him. 

A few rather loud gasps from Susan, Delenn, Talia, Stephen and Michael assure the others that something major is occurring. Then they look to the captain and see he is struggling to maintain his composure. This gives the others some clue as to who the woman is on Selene's arm and the man Marcus is assisting down the steps. Captain Sheridan runs forward and embraces the man. When he speaks everyone else is assured of what they are seeing. 

"Dad." 

"Its good to see you again, son. Mighty nice set up you have here. Strange but nice." As he glances around to the rather large welcoming party and what he can tell is an enormous assortment of guards. 

Once Selene and Mrs. Sheridan have cleared the ship he moves from his father while tugging on his sleeve to follow along, 

"Mom." 

"Oh, Johnny. I missed you." Then she pulls back and looks him over before pinching his cheek and giving it a kiss. "My baby." 

That caused quite a few snickers from the spectators who didn't bother pretending they weren't completely engrossed in this heartwarming reunion. 

"Mom! Not in front of everybody." He's practically whining as he blushes. And that just makes them all laugh. 

Ambassador Sheridan takes this time to look the crowd over, "Susan! Its good to see you again. Glad to know you're helping to keep my boy in line." All she does is laugh and smile while giving him a hug 'cause she knows she'll pay for anything she says later. 

During their reunion, Marcus and Delenn had their own and everyone noticed that she began looking him over in the same manner Mrs. Sheridan was inspecting the captain. They didn't speak but their embrace said it all. They all learned a little something about G'Kar too. Apparently, he's a soft touch. They caught the interaction between he and Selene but were wise to make no comment. Marcus disengaged himself from Delenn while he still had an ounce of credibility with the other Rangers cause he had no hopes of fooling anyone on the Council. 

Selene turned to the captain, 

"Sir, we should move this reunion to your quarters. There are some things we need to discuss. Michael, Entil'Zha and Talia need to be there too." 

That raised a few eyebrows. Not the taking his parents to his quarters part but the make up over who needed to come along and the seriousness of her tone. Neither Marcus nor Selene took notice of it as they made eye contact with the elder Sheridans. The captain took his mother's arm and started to walk away when a conversation behind him that made him stop and shake his head. 

Ambassador Sheridan turned to Delenn and smiled warmly while holding out his arm, "I have wanted to meet you for quite some time. It is an honor. News broadcasts don't do you justice my dear." 

Delenn blushed profusely and took his arm while smiling brightly. The captain turned around and raised his eye, 

"Dad, are you flirting?" 

"Not at all son. You're holding onto my girl. I'm just returning the favor." They both laughed and moved to exit the bay. 

The one thing that both Sheridans took notice of immediately was the guards around their son. Because Mrs. Sheridan was walking with him, she was enclosed as well. Ambassador Sheridan also saw the guards take up position around Delenn and the others fall in step with certain other people. The amazing thing they both noticed and worked hard to conceal was the fact that there were Minbari Warriors guarding their son. They knew the way the Warrior Caste felt about him. They knew for over a decade Minbari referred to him as StarKiller. Yes, they learned quite a bit about their son and his place among the Minbari recently. On some level it shocked them to the point of disbelief. The specific facts that is. But both of them were well aware that their son was special. They just never realized how much! 

Once they were settled in the captain's quarters, Delenn went back to immediately fussing over Marcus while he blushed and tried to get her to stop. Mrs. Sheridan busied herself with inspecting her son further to see if he was eating properly and getting enough rest. 

"I don't believe you are. You work too hard sweetie. Vitamins, you haven't been taking your vitamins." Then she turned to Delenn conspiratorially, sensing that she had a similar relationship with Marcus and decided to rat him out. 

"He should take vitamins as well. Always rushing into dangerous situations and hardly taking time for a proper meal. Don't worry, I put a stop to that as soon as I realized what was going on and he behaved." 

The two of them nodded at one another seriously like they had come to some great understanding about the ways of Marcus Cole. Michael turned his head to keep from laughing out loud. The captain was so embarrassed he couldn't speak and Marcus was trying to melt into his chair. Talia watched all this while she worked through her own internal struggle not to laugh in the captain's face. 

Still ignoring the others Mrs. Sheridan pointed out Selene, "But this one is a little treasure. Never has to be forced into eating well balanced meals. She understands the necessity proper nutrition." They smiled warmly at each other. Marcus glared at her and was about to speak when Delenn narrowed her eyes at him so he sat back quietly. Clearing her throat Selene got things started off, 

"Much happened during the time we were away. There are some things that Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan will share with the captain if they choose to do so." 

Michael interrupted, 

"You're gonna have to give us more than that." 

Marcus answered, "She is referring to where we encountered the Sheridans and any of the circumstances leading to their joining us for the rest of mission and then back here to the station. That's their story to tell and no one else's business." 

He was dead serious and the look on Selene's face matched his. It screamed don't even think about trying. Message sent and received but everyone knew it was something serious. When the captain involuntarily pulled his mother closer and looked to his father, Ambassador Sheridan knew he had to say something to bring the tension down in the room, 

"Son, we're here and we're fine. That's all that matters. Let me just say, these two young people are very good at what they do and I'd make sure to keep them on the team permanently if I were you." Then he laughed and looked to his wife. She nodded and smiled at everyone. Delenn's smile had competition because they all eased up and leaned back in their seats. Selene didn't give them anytime to ask anything, 

"Michael, Marcus and I decided that after the Sheridans are allowed some time to reacquaint themselves with each other---and the Ambassador is very interested in the League as well as the Babylon 5 Treaty for Mutual Defense" She turned to the captain once she started talking politics, "I promised him he could take a look at it once he got settled. He wants to make sure you cut yourself a sweet deal." They all laughed and she continued, "Anyway, Marcus and I decided that they should then leave the station to take up permanent residence on Minbar." 

Everyone's looking around wondering when the other shoe was going to drop and just what the hell these two weren't saying. It was obvious that the 4 of them had some mighty big secrets. Marcus didn't give anyone a chance to get started. 

"Delenn, if you could make arrangements for them to settle at Tuzanor among the Anla'Shok as well as hasten the process for them to both be granted Minbari citizenship as quickly as possible it would be a great help." 

Then he waited while all the lights went on in Delenn's head. She knew what he was saying and what he was leaving out for the benefit of the others. Quickly reacting so that no one was alarmed, 

"Of course. It would be my honor. And it would most definitely be the honor of the Anla'Shok to host you both." 

Selene jumped back in. They planned their approach. Basically they wanted to keep hitting them hard and throwing them off balance with curve balls and blind siding them with disconnected information so they'd just be silent and take it all in. She turned to Talia, 

"We both feel that you would be the best person to personally over-see their transition to Minbar and assist them with making certain adjustments to their new home and lifestyle." 

The hit and run team was in total effect because Marcus turned to Michael, 

"Is there any reason we can't assign them to the quarters next door since Talia moved out? Selene and I would prefer not to have them in the Ambassadorial wing. If next door is a problem, then I'd still like them somewhere in Blue Sector with the rest of us. That's your call to make from a security perspective." 

Selene jumped back in, 

"We also felt that Stephen should accompany them both up to White Star Prime after you all have a few minutes to yourselves." She stopped, exchanged looks with Marcus and they both nodded so she looked the captain straight in the eye and continued, 

"You can spend time with them **after** they return to the station." The message was clear, no one but Stephen and the healers were allowed. 

Michael was hip to their hit and run technique after a few minutes. His mind was working over time but he was absolutely certain both his parents where held prisoner somewhere and that they were tortured in some way. He could also see that whatever they learned about Earth Gov meant that no matter how the war played out, neither one of those two would ever be returning there or anywhere near Earth Alliance territories. He gave them both credit for trying to get their points across while protecting the Sheridans' privacy. White Star 3 would definitely be proud. But, he also gets that there is a continued threat by Earth Gov or some contingent within it that would make them request Minbari citizenship for both of them and request that it be expedited. That was a major concern for him and he knew he would be traveling to Minbar with Talia when the time came. 

With that, Selene and Marcus stood. Michael and Talia with them, "We will be going now. I will alert Stephen to be prepared to meet you all in the shuttle bay when you are ready." They all moved to the door and Delenn rose to follow them when Mrs. Sheridan stopped her, 

"And just where do you think you are going young lady? We haven't had a moment to chat. Sit down dear." Delenn was taken completely off guard and it showed in her misstep and hesitation. When she returned to her seat without a word the others rushed out the door. 

Marcus was feeling a great deal of satisfaction at Delenn having met her match. He knew that the next time she tried something all he'd have to do was call in Mrs. Sheridan and she'd snap back into line. Once in the hall and clear from the door they shared a laugh before Michael got serious, 

"What kind of security are we talking?" Marcus didn't even hesitate, 

"They need to be monitored 24 hours a day while they're on this station." Selene brought the point home, 

"Once word gets out that they are here, either an extraction team or a hit squad won't be too far behind." 

"In Valen's name." He barely whispered that while trying to process that. Then he just looked for them to say more. Marcus nor Selene had anything more to say. 

Talia got the deal. She could not keep the captain organized, stress free and clear of other distractions if he was constantly concerned for an immediate threat against his parents. She would take them to Minbar and she would make sure they were happy. She also thought that Rathenn and the ambassador might have a few things in common. Valen help the Sheridans once Kailenn learns they're moving in! 

When the Sheridans headed up to White Star Prime, Delenn knew that John was very concerned about them. He was a very observant and smart man. The emotions of seeing his parents again after all this time were overwhelming while they were in his quarters and he was trying to get over the embarrassment his mother's fussing over him caused. But Delenn knew that as soon as he had a few moments to think about it he would put all the pieces together. 

"This is why Selene said that we shouldn't move against Earth until they returned? I love my parents and I am thankful and grateful they are here but I'm wondering if there's more to it than that. She couldn't have thought I would put my own happiness and family above all the lives of billions of other people." 

Choosing her words carefully, "I think we all know the kind of man you are. Selene included." 

Then he closed his eyes and sat back on the couch letting everything else that wasn't said settle, 

"Its more than them having been in prison. Something happened to them physically to make Selene basically order that they be examined on my ship and away from the station. Not to mention actually ordering me to stay away." Then he was quiet for a few minutes and Delenn did not disturb him as he worked through what he knew and did not know, 

"What kind of arrangements are you going to make on Minbar and how long will it take for them to have citizenship?" 

"Initially, they will live at headquarters. It will be a good adjustment into life on Minbar and with the human/Minbari mixture of Anla'Shok it won't seem so foreign to them. Though Talia will take care of that. They will have protection among the Rangers and a chance to rest. Depending on the upcoming war with Earth and how it turns out, they can move into a private residence if they choose. But the training camp allows them to be around so many people and they could find something to do to keep them busy, they may prefer that. After Kailenn is finished with them, that is." 

They both laughed at that last sentence knowing it was absolutely true. 

"What about citizenship? How does that work? I get the feeling from those two that it needs to be immediate and that they're thinking its my parents' first line of legal defense." He dropped his head into his hands at that point. Reality and guilt setting in. He feared retaliation against them once he declared independence. His father supported that and told him to do what had to be done but this was more than he bargained for. 

"They will have full citizenship with all of the rights and protections that entails just as I do. Anyone from another government---disturbing a Minbari citizen would be dealt with swiftly and severely. There is something else you have failed to considered." 

"What?" That makes him look up confused 

"I believe their last name is Sheridan. They are YOUR parents. With or without official citizenship, most Minbari will consider them their personal property and treasure. They would not allow Earth Force or Earth Gov to remove your parents from Minbar anymore than they would allow them to touch you. Honestly, Selene and Marcus are right. An open attack or capture of you is the one thing that WOULD cause the Federation to Declare war on Earth and there would be no surrender this time. Disturbing your parents would be---ill advised." 

He's not really comfortable with some of the things she says but the over-all message is that his parents would be safe so he accepts it and smiles. He also notices that she failed to include herself as a cause for war to be declared. He is absolutely certain Earth should keep their sights and their hands off of Delenn or it would mean their destruction. 

"Fine. Just as long as they are safe and protected. They all thought I wouldn't catch on. That I wouldn't notice they want to get them off the station as soon as possible. They know something. They both made some enemies of their own and it has something to do with whatever Selene and Marcus have been investigating over the past 3 months. Part of it is about me but the other part... Dad always shared his work with mom. She has always been his closest and most trusted advisor. All of the treaties my dad negotiated on behalf of Earth Alliance in the past have mom's finger prints all over them. The two of them are thick as thieves. And she's always got her ears open to learn something. No, whatever they found out, they put their heads together and started their own information gathering system." He was serious when he said it but then when he sits back and thinks about his parents hunched over some plans or secret files and he laughs softly. 

"Is that not the purpose of marriage? To celebrate, endure, and conquer all things together. They seem happy together and they seem like they have mastered a formula for a successful marriage." She said no more but looked at him with her sage of wisdom expression while smiling slightly. 

He got the point and held out his hand, beckoning her to come closer. Once he had her tucked in next to him on the sofa just where he wanted her, 

"Yes. You are absolutely correct. They compliment each other, balance each other out. Much like we do. Much like we will continue to do so. And now that Marcus is home and you have confirmed that with your own eyes, will you relax and stop worrying about him?" 

"I am overjoyed they returned unharmed. Still, I will speak with him. I will first gather information from your mother on the exact nature of his behavior before she was forced to intervene. He does not always see danger for himself in certain situations and I do not like that. Then I will confirm with Stephen that they are both well. I agree with her suggestion of vitamins. I will speak to Stephen about that. But, I will not rest until I have ascertained the exact progress he and Selene have made in their relationship. It was unclear earlier with all the excitement. But, they have had months! They should have finally admitted their feelings for one another. They could not possibly have continued to hide them from each other during all that time. No, I will be certain of that first. Then I will decide on the best course of action." 

Sheridan said not one word as Delenn stood up and began to pace while indulging in her self appointed calling. The safety, happiness and protection of Marcus Cole. Now that Marcus was back, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be out of her sight for long and that he had completed his last away mission for some time, if not ever. Since the captain did not admonish her often, Delenn felt comfortable working out the particulars of one of her plans in his presence more so than Lennier's. That was simply his means of gathering specific information on what she was up to. It also allowed him to create some sort of time table and be on hand when it was time to intervene. What HE didn't know is that she did the exact same thing with him. 

Selene, Marcus and Michael accompanied Stephen and the Sheridans up to White Star Prime. Marcus took a few minutes to quietly explain to Stephen that they would both need to be seen by a mind healer before they were released. He also updated them on the general situation of getting them to Minbar as quickly as possible. Stephen surprised Marcus by saying that he would travel with them and that he had some things to discuss with the healer at Tuzanor. That brought Marcus up short because Stephen hadn't even examined them yet. Then he remembered who he was dealing with and just nodded. Then he checked in with White Star 2 for some specific information and updates. While they were being examined, Michael met with Selene and Marcus, 

"I haven't had time to work the whole thing out and I don't know what you two know---cause I know you guys know a lot---but I can tell you what my gut says. They need to be gone within the next two days." 

Both of them just stared at him. They couldn't disagree but Selene had to point out something, 

"The captain hasn't seen them in over two years. Two days..." 

"Yeah, that's why this moving party is going to be huge. Obviously, you two have had extensive contact with them and they seem comfortable with you both and by that hit and run briefing you two put on back there I know you've already started trying to work their security from here to Minbar & afterwards." Then he stopped and smirked at Marcus, "Now that you're eating balanced meals in between dangerous missions." 

"Shut up Michael or I'll set her loose on you." 

"Fine. Anyway, John will come too, its better when he's happy or my job's hell. I'm assuming you think Talia will be staying for some time. I heard Stephen say he was coming and that was enough for me to think they needed to leave soon. I'm coming because I don't trust either of them out of my sight for very long and its going to be major news once word gets out that not only is he back but that his parents are moving there permanently. Stephen may be difficult on this trip. He gets that way some times and has been more cranky than usual while you guys were gone. He was a little too high profile during the Gathering and there have been more than a few visitors coming for all three of them. More people are starting to figure out who he is. I'm sure they got reports on Minbar on the specifics." 

"Britanni is head of security there, in case you didn't know. You're gonna have to make her aware of the situation. You two are going to have to spell out the specifics of any threats she's got to protect them against. Marcus, you know you can't keep certain secrets from her and expect her to do her job properly. She headed Jeff's security and I worked with her during the transition and throughout the entire time he was there. She's good and she's discrete but she needs to know what or whom she's dealing with." 

Marcus agreed and nodded, "Yeah, I understand and agree. We'll speak to her when we get there. In the meantime, I'll assign some station Rangers to both of them. And they'll have temporary custody until she can put her people in place. We're catching her off guard with this but we'll do our best to make sure she has the facts and enough information to work with." 

"That's all I ask. Know that Delenn's probably going to start packing her bags as soon as she finds out. I doubt they'll have enough time to complete the paper work for citizenship in the amount of time we're giving them. She'll light the fire and help set the tone with the Anla'Shok. Plus, I don't think Mrs. Sheridan is finished with her inspection and evaluation of the future Mrs. Sheridan." They all snickered at the memory of Delenn being 'detained' by Mrs. Sheridan. Marcus thought for a moment then said, 

"Alright, with all these extras, I'll prepare White Star 2. You better get your war cruisers ready and I definitely think this is the time to travel with the defense shield in place. There are going to be too many people on that ship who need to stay protected. Talia should travel on White Star Prime with the Sheridans to help give them more time to get acquainted. The captain, obviously will be there with his parents. Stephen too. I'm guessing you but you know, the more people on board the less room for all your extra security guards. Though they can travel with us. So, Delenn, Selene, myself and any security you want to tag along. Though something tells me Lennier's coming too. I've got to meet with Mai'lenn to see who is available to go." 

"Yeah, that sounds fine. This is one huge security nightmare. Maybe we should all take off in the morning." 

He was joking but when Selene and Marcus look at each other, nod and turn to him as one and say, "Yes" Michael Garibaldi knows its trouble and they haven't shared ½ of it. 

"Fine, one or both of you head down and brief John and Delenn. Let him know I'm working things out and keeping an eye on his folks. I'll be down to speak with him later." 

Selene just shrugged and stood up. Fine. I should pack their things from our ship and have them moved so they can take them. Do I need to give them to you to inspect? Or someone else?" 

"I'll do it. Let me know when you head to the ship and I'll go with you. That would be easiest." 

"Sounds like a plan." Then she looks to Marcus as she stands up. "Come on Running Feather, let's go talk to the chiefs." 

"After you, Little Moccasin." And they head off for the shuttle bay. 

"Running Feather? Little Moccasin? What the hell were they doing all these months?" Then Garibaldi heads to the captain's office so he can start working things out with Tathann knowing its going to be nothing but drama. And Susan's going to kill him. 

The captain and Delenn were surprised to have company so soon and thought his parents were back already. When Selene and Marcus walked in he didn't relax and just waited for what was written all over their faces. Marcus picked up on that and tried to reassure him, 

"Its not what you think captain. They're still---visiting with Stephen. We came to update you both on our meeting with Michael. He's still up there working with Tathann out of your office." 

"Ok, what's going on?" 

"Selene, Michael and I agree that your parents should leave for Minbar in the morning." 

"But they just got here. I've only seen them for a few minutes." He knew if it had to be, it had to be but it was hard for him. He did not know what they endured because of him and he hadn't seen them enough to find out if they are going to be alright. Selene jumped in, 

"We realize that sir. That is why Michael is making arrangements for you to travel with them as well. That way you can be there to help them settle in. Obviously, you can't stay as long as Talia, but a week or two should tide you three over til the next visit." 

Then she smiled and nodded for him to agree with her. He did. At Delenn's concerned expression Marcus turns to her, 

"I am going to contact Rathenn when we finish here and advise him of our arrival and certain other things so that he can begin to quietly put them in place. White Star 2 will make the trip as well for several reasons. First, we figured you'd want to go. Second, you can personally oversee whatever you want the Anla'Shok to do for and on behalf of Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan. They are your future in laws. Third, it will allow you to personally see that their citizenship applications are expedited. Fourth, I want to put your ship in dry dock before we even think of going after Earth. I want it completely overhauled and I want the defense shield installed." 

He was so firm on that last point that Delenn just nodded her compliance without a word. The captain knew he just watched their roles reverse. No matter how many times he saw or heard it, it still amazed him. 

"As you can imagine captain, with you, Stephen, and Delenn the security is already enormous. Stephen was revealed during the Gathering. I doubt anyone at Tuzanor doubts who he is. Add to that Talia plus your parents. It's a lot. I am going to put together temporary security for your folks but most of them will travel on White Star 2 along with Stephen's extra guards. I'm already making adjustments for that because I just know Michael's going to order all of them come along. Once Selene and I work things out to our satisfaction with the head of their security there, I'll dismiss the guards we're bringing for your parents and turn things over to them." 

Marcus stopped to let them both take in what he just said before moving on to the other crucial point. 

"I'm also ordering two war cruisers escort White Star 2. That's not up for discussion. Delenn, I'm making some major changes to your security as well. I checked, you haven't been home since the Gathering. That will draw even more attention to you now. The two of you traveling anywhere together is a security nightmare. I don't think either of you truly understands your place. Add that your parents are moving there permanently and we're practically begging half the Federation to rush to Tuzanor for the best show they've seen in 1,000 years." 

Then he stopped and narrowed his eyes as he held Delenn in his glaze before speaking. Delenn could tell he was extremely displeased and very serious about whatever he was going to say. She didn't like that too much at all. 

"Oh, and there will be no more secret trips like the ones you and Lennier made the last time you were on Minbar. Yes, you misdirected and misrepresented around me quite nicely in order to leave this station, but I still knew where you were and what you were up to. There won't be anymore of that in the future Delenn. That was absolutely your last chance to sneak off anywhere. Should you require any---personal time on this trip, I will be on hand to assist." 

Sheridan peeked over at Delenn out of the corner of his eye when Marcus laid into her. He saw her blanch at being caught and that she couldn't do much except blush and lower her head slightly when scolded. She'd tell him what she was doing later, now that Marcus exposed her, there wasn't any reason to hide it. He also knew it wasn't something in line with the type of secrets she used to keep the moment her head shot up and she looked at him and shook her head. He nodded, more amused at Marcus taking her to task. Selene looked to the captain, 

"Captain Sheridan, as I stated earlier, how and why your parents ended up with Marcus and I is their story to tell. Do not question them or allow them to feel compelled to share that information with you. They are making a major life change with this move to a new planet to live among people who little over a decade ago were at war against them. They have language, customs, culture, history, and religion to understand and get used to. They need rest and they do not need pressure in the least." 

Then she sat back in her chair and fixed her gaze between the two of them, 

"If neither of you have questions for us regarding the things we just briefed you on, we will get out of your way. We have to check in with our own people on the station and we still need to hammer out the particulars of your parents' security arraignments. Sir, Michael will meet with you later this evening to go over specific details of your security with you. And, I believe Talia will be stopping by to oversee finalizing your travel preparations. We're going to put your parents next door in Talia's old quarters so they'll be close by. Entil'Zha, I suspect you should give Lennier notice that you are traveling to Minbar in the morning because he will want to come. After the Gathering, he does not completely trust Marcus or me with your care even though that wasn't our fault. But do not inform him of the circus caravan we seem to be running and instruct him that he is to tell no one of your plans. People know the Sheridans are on the station by now, we need them to continue to think that until well after we've gotten them off the station. No one must find out where they are going, for how long, or speculate on the reasons why. Finally, Marcus and I need to go buy your parents a bed and sneak in onto the ship." 

With that she turned to him and he nodded before responding, 

"I still don't know how we'll sneak it into the building but we'll think of something during the trip." Then he stood, "Come on Lucy." 

"After you, Ethel." 

Then they walked out without another word. 

Delenn and the captain were a bit stunned. They had each grown accustomed to Marcus laying down the law and putting his foot down with Delenn at times but today was very different. Add to that his inclusion of Selene in creating his parents' security detail on Minbar. Neither missed the way that was worded. Then they had to consider that they both had the care of his parents for however long the four of them were together. He didn't expect to be dressed down by Selene but she was pretty good at giving orders when it came to insulating his parents and protecting their privacy so he didn't mind. That thing at the end was just weird. Sheridan knew who Lucy and Ethel were and considering what they were planning to do he thought the old reference fit. He just didn't know they knew. Then he wondered how close those two were. He wouldn't say anything because he wasn't sure if Delenn started considering that. Then he remembered how quick she is and should never have doubted that once she turned to him, 

"They will both be traveling with us to Minbar. That is a very good sign. Yes, and did you notice how they seem to complement each other's styles? They will have many joint projects and your parents' security arrangements should take considerable time to work through." She's smiling and sitting back on the couch thinking then looks at the captain. 

"John, I did not have to do anything. This situation fell into my lap. It would be senseless not to take advantage of it." Now more to herself, 

"Yes, 2 weeks in Tuzanor could be very romantic. There are many beautiful sights and I do not believe Selene has ever been to Minbar. This will be perfect. Marcus can show her around. When he is finished fussing over me. I suspect he intends a long lecture on his displeasure with certain things but I will distract him from that. He is just a bit intense right now with all these things he must work out. Once he is at Tuzanor, he will be in a much better mood." 

Delenn is damn near giddy as she rises and gives him a kiss before heading toward the door, "I must prepare for the trip. Lennier will be suspicious but he will not pry too much as long as he perceives there's no danger. Everything is working out as it should be!" Then she turned and left the room. 

Marcus decided that he would select the Sheridan's security while on board Babylon 5 from station Rangers. But to cut down on those knowing about the mass exodus, he'd use crew from White Star 2. Mai'lenn was suspicious but he didn't care, there was really nothing he could do about it. Two guards each and some in front of their door during the night. Let them figure out everyone was leaving the next morning. He and Selene thought about that and just couldn't figure out how they could get everybody off the station without people finding out. The luggage is a dead give away. 

"Your Rangers will see right through it but it's the other people on the station we have to worry about not them. Why don't we grab everyone's bags tonight and haul them away in some laundry cart or something to the shuttle bay and then secure them on the various ships? That way tomorrow it will just seem like the captain is taking his parents up to his ship. Delenn and Lennier, well, I don't know how we're going to work that." 

"Since they won't have any bags with them--thanks to your "laundry cart plan"--- they can just walk over. You and I will shuttle up from our ship with our things directly to White Star 2 so no one will really know what's happening until they see the ships and all 4 war cruisers take off. Its more than a circus caravan but its needed." 

Later, Selene was spread out across his couch after having met Michael to inspect and pack the Sheridans' things then hand them of to him to hustle up to White Star Prime while she snuck the overnight bag over to their quarters. Then she ran around checking in with Z'al, got reports and updates, tried explaining that she was still on her mission and would not be staying long so Truladi was still in charge, and debated whether or not to check in with Vir and Tafali. She opted against that last one. She was quite comfortable with her feet in Marcus' lap when he ruined all of that, 

"Hey, I was comfortable!" 

"Sorry but its time I made the call." His face soured up like a lemon. 

"Oh. Well its got to be done. You can't do it from here, its not secure." 

"I know, I'm going up to the ship." 

"And what am I supposed to do?" 

"Come with me and after we finish we get to have dinner up there since you like the food so much." 

That made her smile because he was including her and not just about the food. He knew that. 

"Alright, let's go." 

Rathenn was more than surprised to get a secured communication from White Star 2. He thought it might be Mai'lenn checking in but didn't know why she'd be contacting him instead of Durhan. They had still gotten no reports and no word on Cole in months. To see his face pop on the screen made him sit back and stare. 

"Sorry to disturb you but there are some developments you need to be aware of. Your complete discretion in all things we discuss is required for more reasons than you might think. Reasons I cannot get into." Then he waited for Rathenn to agree. 

"Tomorrow, the captain, Entil'Zha, Dr. Franklin, Talia Winters, Michael Garibaldi, Lennier, Selene and I will be arriving at Tuzanor. How you are able to keep all of that a secret until we enter the building is your problem. Mine is working with Michael getting everyone there safely. The reason we are coming is that we are escorting Captain Sheridan's parents. They are traveling with us in secret and they will be moving to Tuzanor permanently. That needs to stay quiet and no one else is to know that until Entil'Zha officially tells you that tomorrow. The reason I am telling you is that they will need to live there at the training camp for some time and under the protection of the Anla'Shok for the rest of their lives. Entil'Zha will oversee expediting Minbari citizenship for them as soon as she arrives. That is also something you are not aware of. I mention it only so that you might have some full understanding of the situation. She will discuss matters with you in secret and in detail." 

"The Sheridans and everyone else will need quarters. I will need to meet with Brittani on arrival for some time to work out the particulars of Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridans' security needs. They are specific and particular if you understand my meaning. 

We will all most like be there for about two weeks. I do not know how long Dr. Franklin will remain but he will need to meet with Talenn as soon as possible to discuss any medical issues the captain's parents may have. Talia will remain for several weeks after we leave to help them with the transition and adjustment to their new life. Advise the others that Captain Sheridan has not seen or heard from his parents in over two years and he has spent less than two hours with them at this point. The time he is at Tuzanor he needs to devote to them. They are his number one priority. Their protection, care and privacy is the Anla'Shok's number one priority. He cannot be distracted constantly worried that his parents are in danger while he is preparing to do some things that need to be done. Do you have any questions?" 

Rathenn's mind was reeling from the first sentence out of Cole's mouth. He did not know the captain's parents were still on Earth. He never gave it much thought before but once Marcus began talking he realized they must have been in serious jeopardy all this time and the fact that they were to become Minbari citizens meant there was some imminent threat to them by Earth Alliance. That made perfect sense. Dr. Franklin coming meant that they must have suffered some physical harm at the hands of their government. That did not sit well with him. Yes, he understood everything and had no questions. When he looked off to the side of the screen he saw the young lady from the Gathering that none of them knew. Knowing they would have to prepare those who witnessed all to be silent he still wanted to gather information. 

"I understand the basics and will start putting those who need to know about Captain Sheridan and Delenn's arrival on notice. We will see that everyone has a place to sleep. Who is Selene?" Rathenn thought he knew but wanted confirmation. Marcus turned around and she looked up smiled and waved. 

"She is a member of the War Council and we will be working together with Brittani." That was all he was going to say and Rathenn got that. 

"I understand. What time should we expect you?" 

"We should arrive about 10:00. No welcoming party. And no crowds. We're going to be a huge group of over 30 people. Much more than that. Just you, and the Sechs." 

"That is not a problem. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow. And do not worry about Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan, we will take care of them." 

"I'm sure you will. But I am still going to worry." 

With that he nodded then ended the transmission. When he turned around to Selene he closed his eyes and shook his head, 

"This is going to be a mess." 

"We'll get through it. It can't possibly be as bad as you think." 

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

"Yeah, whatever. I thought I heard something about dinner?" That made him laugh and they headed out for the dining room. 

Durhan was a little disappointed that Susan would not be coming but understood she had to run the station With the captain away. And after what he witnessed on her last visit he was absolutely certain Fannol would be right by her side and nowhere near Tuzanor until she came. He almost rolled his eyes at that thought. 

Turval sat quietly the entire time Rathenn was speaking to Cole. The Three of them are very sneaking in that respect. But Turval knew there was a serious situation unfolding. Rathenn said nothing and just looked up at the others. Finally, 

"Well, what do you each think?" 

Turval spoke first, "I think we now know part of what Cole and Selene were doing the last months and we have some idea where they were for at least some of the time. I think Captain Sheridan's parents are in grave danger. Nothing is ever easy or cut and dried With that group. This was no simple rescue mission. And the fact that he is contacting us now, when they have just arrived on the station, means that no one knew Cole and Selene would find them or even bring them back. You heard him, the captain has spent less than 2 hours with them and yet they are preparing to get them off the station as soon as they can and arrive here tomorrow. And the number of people coming, something very serious happened. But, I don't think any of the others know. Mr. Garibaldi is not coordinating the security for captain's parents? Whatever has happened, only Cole and Selene know. And whatever they know is not good." 

The other two are silently listening to Turval and have to admit they agree with him 100%. Durhan gave his opinion, 

"I think now would be a good time to start preparing those additional crews and ships to be sent to Babylon 5. Delenn has never stayed here with us. I think we should put his parents in the suite Susan uses. It is spacious enough to accommodate them comfortably for some time. Captain Sheridan's suite is permanent. It is not near his parents but he has special security needs and Mr. Garibaldi likes the location. He will stay near the captain in the same place he did last time. Dr. Franklin needs to be near them. So does Talia. Delenn can have the suite near the darelines. I do not think she will be displeased. Lennier is a bit high strung when it comes to her so we should put him as close to her as possible." 

That last sentence made everyone laugh. It eased the tension in the room greatly. Rathenn responded, 

"Yes, that will be fine. 7 of the 10 from the Gathering will be here at one time. That is bound to cause many heads to turn. Especially recognition of Dr. Franklin. Some will definitely suspect. We'll leave Kailenn to Talia since they seem to understand each other. Talia can explain the delicate situation. Once she learns that she will have daily access to his parents forever, she might just calm herself and not initiate a frontal assault. Then again, its Kailenn so who knows." 

It did not take Mai'lenn and Zack long to figure out the basics of what was going on. There was too much calculated movement. Besides, the two of them had a better system of watchers than the others. They were able to constantly monitor all the shuttle and docking bays, Blue and Green sector and they still had a tail on Garibaldi that he hadn't picked up yet. They were absolutely certain the group was up to something. There was too much suspicious movement and once they were able to see luggage being taken from underneath sheets in a laundry cart they knew that all of them were planning on taking off soon. They just weren't sure where and needed some kind of inside information. When Cole told Mai'lenn that she was still in charge she knew he would be leaving again but could not ask where. Ivanova did not brief Corwin that he would be in charge so they assumed she was to stay. Thankfully, Mr. Garibaldi had to inform his second in command. The arrival of the Sheridans was only known to the guards in the private bay and the Council but Zack saw Stephen get into a shuttle with them over the secure cams. He recognized David Sheridan. The fact that he was taking them up to White Star Prime meant they were going for medical attention and not a tour of the ship. Mai'lenn and Zack put the pieces together and decided that they were all going to Tuzanor soon. They also agreed that Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan would most likely remain there permanently. That was agreeable to both of them. Neither of them were the least bit upset by their attempts at subterfuge since it was obvious that they were trying to keep it a secret from the public and not Rangers. There was a threat to both of them and security was need to know. They were fine with that as well. They, however, needed to know. And they did. 

The Sheridans, Delenn, Lennier Selene, and Marcus traveled to the training camp with their various security. Garibaldi trusted Tathann and Marcus to look out for the captain but he had Stephen to deal with as well and didn't want to take any chances so he would travel with him and Talia. Garibaldi is always suspicious when Stephen does not complain about his guards or increases in their security measures. Stephen has said nothing. Even when he learned that ALL his guards were coming. Michael really wanted to believe that it was because he was traveling With his patients and was in mature doctor mode instead of cranky Soulwalker who hates having body guards mode but he wasn't buying it. He watched him closely out of the corner of his eye. Talia watched Garibaldi watching Stephen and that made her go on alert. She decided she'd be working over time allowing all her senses to pick up whatever might be coming. Then she sent up a quick prayer asking that nothing come. 

Selene and the elder Sheridans had never been to Minbar. They had the same reaction. They were just as awed and when they approached the compound and Selene unknowingly uttered Susan's thoughts the first time she saw it, "A crystal palace." Then she turned to Marcus with that wide open smile and in the state of happiness he loves to see her in and he couldn't help laughing at her excitement. 

"Is there much to see? Is it all like this?" 

"Yes. And there is more than you can possibly see on this visit." 

"We can try now and make up the rest next time!" 

She was as eager as a child and all the others watched her interaction With Marcus carefully. He could not hide his affection or the depth of his feeling when he looked at her. They all saw it. But the thing that warmed Delenn's heart and almost made her burst from excitement was that Selene's expression betrayed the same feelings when she looked at him and they held each other's gaze for several moments. Delenn looked to the captain and smiled triumphantly. Then Selene and Marcus seemed to realize they were staring and broke away from each other nervously looking nowhere and everywhere but at each other or anyone else. 

The others all made eye contact and smiled. Mrs. Sheridan seemed to sense a fellow matchmaker in Delenn and their eyes met. Yes, she had noticed the same thing during their mission but did not interfere because she did not know the extent or particulars of the situation. Seeing that Delenn was more than pleased by the possibilities and just as in favor of their union as she was, a silent conspiracy was formed and their joint expressions screamed 'plan'. David and John Sheridan looked at each other knowing exactly how that was going to turn out and shook their heads. Lennier was silent and gave nothing away but now knew that he would have to watch the captain's mother as well from now on. It would not due for Delenn to have a partner in her future schemes. He counted himself blessed that Ambassador Sheridan seemed a quiet sensible man who would not encourage his son in some of the death trap plans he came up With. He hoped that the ambassador would serve as a voice reason With common sense advice. Then he considered that the captain didn't just pop up out of a cabbage patch fully grown and was raised by both of them. So, he simply hoped there wouldn't be too much damage done in the future. 

It was a HUGE entourage and it really could have been a mess if it weren't for the fact that those coordinating it were well trained. Once they reached the compound the Sheridans were in awe, Delenn was surprised and even Lennier displayed some shock as Selene and Marcus shifted out of puppy love mode and straight into full business. They organized, ordered, and moved them all out and into the building in a swift motion then had them stand off to the side. Michael was bringing in the second group and Selene admonished them not to bottle neck. She got a copy of the plans from Garibaldi and memorized them on the trip. She felt pretty confident that she knew where everything was and everyone was supposed to be. She took full control of the elder Sheridans and their guards while Marcus attended to Delenn. Tathann had to do a double take. He couldn't believe this was the same one expressing such Delight and child like enthusiasm minutes ago. Her back was straight, her eyes were pealed and she looked ready to strike at any danger in less than a heart beat. Tathann decided that he liked her. 

The Three waited patiently as they watched this scene play out. Marcus was not kidding when he spoke of the large group. They were well more than 30. Durhan counted more than 30 guards among that group. No one spoke until everyone was assembled. Then Rathenn stepped forward and welcomed everyone. David and Beverly Sheridan were very observant. They had to be. They'd spent decades in diplomatic circles and service. It did not take 10 seconds to see the deference payed to both Delenn and their son. Others did not speak but when they came into contact With Captain Sheridan they bowed and moved out of his way. This was an eye opener and they both were determined not to make any reaction or let their awareness of it show. They knew their son. That had to be difficult and he was probably getting used to it but perhaps not completely. They would not make him feel uncomfortable or that he had to explain. 

The Three tried to watch Selene as much as possible. Yes, she would be there for 2 weeks but that didn't mean they couldn't look now. They gathered plenty of information. She was not Anla'Shok but she moved like one. She saw everything and everyone. And she was serious about the captain's parents. That was enough for them. Everyone who witnessed the Vorlons' projections was able to figure out she was Centauri after watching Talia and Fannol's mission. That was a shock for all. But the Three got the distinct impression that the Council was keeping that fact a secret. When they thought about it, they understood. Her demeanor and actions spoke nothing of any Centauri they had ever seen and that puzzled them. They saw her uniform, its style similar to Minbari dress though curiously all black, and noted the broach along with its inscription. This peaked their interest and they had to know more. They'd corner her later. 

Selene and Marcus still had their secret project. Once everyone was shown to their rooms to rest and freshen up, Marcus and Selene slipped into their suite to talk with them. 

"Mrs. Sheridan, Ambassador. You noticed the Minbari beds on White Star Prime." 

Always polite and gracious Mrs. Sheridan nodded and concealed her real thoughts with a simple, "Yes." 

"This is a secret and it is against ALL protocol and standards of every kind. Marcus and I bought a bed for you two on Babylon 5 and snuck it onto White Star 2. We've figured out a way to sneak it into the building but we're going to have to remove this bed and taking it apart isn't going to be easy. Or quiet." 

With those words the Sheridans turned to them and broke out in disbelieving laughter. Marcus called Mrs. Sheridan on her response. 

"We knew you would prefer a human bed. In time you might adjust to the Minbari style but for now, why not indulge. We just have to figure out how to keep people from finding out." 

"Why? I understand Minbari sleep at a 45 degree angle but why would they care if we do?" Marcus isn't sure how to put it and scrunches up his face. There are many problems with his answer. 

"Aside from the fact that they can die from sleeping flat on their back, its bad luck and absolutely the only form of superstition that exists in Minbari culture, its taboo." Then he has a noticeable hesitation so David Sheridan prompted him, 

"Go on Marcus. I think we're getting close to the real reason." 

"Um that was a real reason. But I suppose if you were my parents it wouldn't matter much but you aren't. You're his parents and Minbari can be....intensely protective of their treasures. He is more than a treasure. He and Delenn are both religious figures not just among the Minbari but among the Anla'Shok as well. There is no difference between our beliefs. There are humans back on Babylon 5 who are not Anla'Shok who believe just as we do. Talia is one, she is Religious Caste as well. That said, Valen prophesied his coming 1,000 years ago. And when he called the Nine together and gave them their charge he revealed his prophecy. He asked if they would follow him into Fire, Storm, Darkness and Death. And when the Nine said yes, he told them to do it in testimony to the One who was to follow. It is not spoken. He will say it to you plainly if he chooses but the absolute positive and undeniable truth is your son died at Z'ha'dum when he detonated those thermonuclear weapons. But, he was always Chosen to fulfill the Universe's plan. So the Universe attended to him and returned him to us so that he could to what must be done. To bring it full circle, the Anla'Shok, the Religious & Worker Caste, those humans like Michael Garibaldi and others you didn't get a chance to meet at the station, the Warriors guarding your son, Entil'Zha and the station, Talia and myself we would. We will follow him into Fire, Storm, Darkness and Death. Because we see who he is and we know who sent him. We understand what he is charged to do. 

The Minbar have been waiting a millennium and did not know when the One would arrive or who it would be. That's a long time to wait. To find out it was John Sheridan was more than a bit of a surprise and I'm sure you both can see the irony in that. But that meant nothing to them. He was the leader of the Army of Light long before he went to Z'ha'dum and your son has performed more miracles in the last year---literal miracles---than anyone could imagine. They aren't going to let anything happen to his parents. That includes whatever they fear might happen to you from sleeping flat on your back. The first time they come into your room and see the bed, they'll have a fit." 

"You mean after they revive from passing out on the floor." Then laughed. 

"Selene, if you aren't going to be helpful, be quiet." Then he turned to the Sheridans, "Basically what she said. But someone will try to remove the bed and replace it with something proper so that you aren't harmed. I'll talk to Rathenn." 

Mrs. Sheridan is no longer interested in the bed. She heard what Marcus said about her little boy and wants more understanding. 

"Selene, you are not Anla'Shok nor are you Minbari. When you see my son, whom do you see?" 

She did not have to hesitate in her response. 

"I see the Chosen One. I see the one blessed to possess the Greatest Soul ever to exist. I see the one touched by the hand of the creator and maintainer of all things. I see the righteous one. I see the one who did what no one in the history of all sentient life has ever imagined possible or had the strength of purpose to attempt. I see the one who will not only build the future, I see the one who is the future. I see the one anointed by the Universe to carry out its plan. I see the one who faithfully walks the path laid before him. I see the one who has stood in the gap for all and paid their ransom our freedom. I see Light and I see truth. I see the Holy One. I see Isil'Zha." 

Marcus is so moved by her words of conviction that he reached over unconsciously and clasped her hand. Selene had worked herself into tears as she confessed her faith without shame or the least bit of self-consciousness. She didn't say it but everybody knew it. She would follow John Sheridan where ever he led and that included Fire, Storm, Darkness and Death. Mrs. Sheridan also shed tears as she held her husband's hand. When they returned to the station and had dinner in her son's quarters she looked at him carefully. He was off duty and out of uniform. Dressed in Minbari robes and she had to admit it suited him. When they spoke that evening of his work and life on Babylon 5 she saw something in him---something that resonated from him and she knew he was changed. When he offered up prayer over the meal and uttered a blessing in Valen's name. She knew there were many significant changes in her son. But she had no idea of the magnitude. The width and breath of his reach to others. The Vorlon showed them things that he did. Things that were said about him. But this was the first time Selene and Marcus ever sat and talked about their son like this with either of them. And here they were to live among the Anla'Shok. Among an Order who pledge to live and die for the One. Entil'Zha. Their future daughter in law. And among a people who know her little boy as the Chosen One. Isil'Zha. They were to be citizens and they were to have lifetime protection by the Minbari against Earth and its madness. It was all finally catching up to her. 

By this time Turval really isn't interested in gathering anymore information and looks to Rathenn pointedly. Durhan turns off the monitor and disconnects the feed. They won't be watching the Sheridans anymore. And, they have heard all they need to from Selene. They knew she was chosen for something and special when they saw her enter that gateway with the others. No, when they saw her selected without her knowledge and brought to that room with the others. She willingly stood in the gap. That was enough. It didn't stop them from being a little nosey and wanting to get some more facts. But what they got was more than enough. No one said anything until Rathenn looked up, 

"I better prepare to spread the word after Marcus speaks to me so they leave the Sheridans' bed alone. I know the Anla'Shok. And I know the Workers who would find it first. Selene was right, after they passed out they'd find a way to get rid of it or "fix it"." 

Talia was busy but she enjoyed it. She was assured that Marcus and Selene were with the Sheridans so this gave her time to boss everyone around as to what was required for the captain. Lennier was doing the same thing on Delenn's behalf and just as effectively. Garibaldi was checking in with Brittani and let her know Marcus and Selene would be stopping by when they finished with the Sheridans. He was also keeping a close eye on Stephen---just to be sure. Stephen was meeting With Talenn in private. And Talia was checking on her order for an entire wardrobe for the Sheridans. When Selene informed her that they brought nothing from where they found them and that she and Marcus got some things for them along the way, Talia went to work on the station. She purchased personal items for them and had them sent to their room in a travel bag. After confirming with Marcus that he'd spoken to Rathenn, she gave him a call and said that both Sheridans would need clothes and he should see to it there because it would take too long to have them fitted and sewn on the station. Then she pretty much demanded that he do it immediately, gave him their measurements, and said goodbye. Once Talia was absolutely certain that the captain was micro managed to the fullest extent possible, she sent him to the garden. When he complained that he wanted to go see his parents she explained that was her job at the moment as they had things to discuss and she needed to prepare them. He really didn't feel like arguing with her because he knew he wouldn't win so he shrugged and walked off. He felt sorry for his parents because he didn't think even his mom could get around Talia Winters. 

Kailenn was fit to be tied. Seven of them here at once! She did not know what to do. Talia had given her no warning that Dr. Franklin was coming so she was not prepared to lay her trap the first day. Then she considered the captain's parents and that he was meeting With Talenn so she figured it was about them. She made one or two adjustments but she was determined that the Soulwalker not slip by her. They would be there for 2 weeks. Not as long as usual but she would work something out. She also needed to grab Marcus Cole. He hadn't spent anytime with her since he was there recovering after Entil'Zha's ceremony. She felt him long overdue. Finally, the one in black. Kailenn recognized her from the challenge and she was determined to find out about that one and get her into a class. The one thing that made her smile was learning that the Sheridans were living there permanently. That meant she could take her time with both of them and slow down from the accelerated program she had to design once everyone from Babylon 5 started coming for 3 weeks. She would have them. 

Brittani could not believe some of the things Cole and Selene were outlining as basic parts to the Sheridans' security needs but she sat there and took in everything silently. She, along with everyone else, was very curious about Selene. They saw the Gathering so they knew she was one of those blessed among them. She also heard she now sat on the War Council and everyone knows that she and Cole just returned from some secret mission. From her sources, it was common opinion that the Council did not know the specifics of where they were going or the nature of their mission. From their arrival and this discussion, she was absolutely certain that no one--even Cole and Selene--knew they would meet up with the Sheridans. Though Brittani knew that really meant stumbled upon and rescued. Fine. As far as she was concerned, guarding Isil'Zha's parents would be an honor. They may have wished to keep it secret but all Tuzanor know he is engaged to Entil'Zha since his return from Z'ha'dum. That means Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan are to be her parents as well. Yes, that is double the reason to take great care in their protection. 

It took a considerable amount of time for them to work through everything. Selene was adamant that a panic alarm of some kind be installed in their suite and that each of them be given one to wear on their person. This made Brittani smile. She had done the same thing with Entil'Zha when he first arrived and took the position as Anla'Shok Na. It seems that Garibaldi had the same thoughts and concerns. She was able to place a small device inside his Ranger pin and all he need do was press it and his guards would know he was in trouble. After some discussion, Brittani said she could have two fashioned into pendants within a few hours and they could wear them around their necks. Marcus was also firm that no one else should be assigned to the quarters near their suite outside of the War Council when they came to visit and that some of their off duty guards rotate sleeping in one of those suites instead. Once Brittani considered the particulars and delicateness of the situation, she agreed. They needed to limit as much traffic in that area as possible. None of the three were the least bit enthused by the prospect of Captain Sheridan taking his parents on a tour anywhere off the grounds. The arrival of White Stars Prime, 2, and 4 War Cruisers at the orbital docking ring raised quite a bit of attention. The fact that the two War Cruisers arriving in obvious escort of White Star 2 were Warrior Caste--Moon Shield and Fire Wing caused everyone to stop and stare in shock and disbelief. People had already started speculating and passing the word around, Captain Sheridan and Entil'Zha were at Tuzanor. If they only knew who else was in the party they'd be lining up on the sidewalk! 

Once they finished up with Brittani and she assured them that she would keep them updated on their status, they headed out to meet with the guards and make them aware of certain things. Brittani wasn't the least bit offended that they wanted security reports on the Sheridans because she understood their situation. The captain would want to know about his parents and they would need to be aware of any movement in Tuzanor while they began to move against Earth. She used to keep Garibaldi updated on Sinclair just to ease his mind. They had to make sure that the guards fully understood that they would be protecting both their safety and their privacy. People would want to learn things about them or try to find a way to get to their son through them. That could not be allowed. They also had to understand that they are relatively unfamiliar with the ways of the Anla'Shok so they must not be too intense. When Marcus got blank stares and a few furrowed brows at his comment he exhaled deeply at their extreme sense of "Denile" and gave them a brief lecture and examples of being 'too Ranger'. They got it. 

Selene suggested that the Sheridans and future Sheridan needed to spend the evening together and dine en suite. She then informed everyone else that they should find something to do somewhere else. She confirmed with Lennier that Delenn had spoken to the right people and their citizenship applications were being processed as they spoke. That confused Selene, 

"But they haven't filed out any applications yet." 

"They are Captain Sheridan's parents. That was all that was needed on the form." 

"Oh." 

The captain would see his sunset at Valen's temple any and every day he was at Tuzanor if he could help it. He went everyday and everyone seemed to sense that he needed that time alone so no one asked questions or invited themselves along. Garibaldi expected it, he tried to prepare for it, he wasn't ready for the extra little twist. Marcus and Michael had their nightmare come true a few days later. This day, John Sheridan felt like hosting a field trip. Unfortunately for those in charge of security, the captain insisted that Delenn would be coming with him that day so that they could share the sunset together. Garibaldi and Marcus rolled their eyes at the sap then walked away to try to work something out. As his parents were preoccupied and still not ready to brave the throngs of Minbari they stayed at the headquarters and continue their sightseeing. When they informed their son that they were both graciously invited on tour of the grounds by one of the instructors and found her so delightfully charming they couldn't refuse he tried to hide his suspicion when he asked which one. Mrs. Sheridan said her name was Kailenn and everyone simply nodded and found somewhere else to look and something else to do as quickly as possible. Trap laid and sprung. . 

If Michael thought the crowd at Valen's temple was large the last time they visited, he was forced to redefine the word. Thankfully, Minbari are so polite and reserved. Humans would not have restrained themselves. One thing Michael noticed was that the captain no longer seemed to notice them nor did he really seem uncomfortable. Marcus said that might have a little something to do with getting to take a late afternoon stroll with his fiancé and they both laughed. It was true. They were the picture of propriety but everyone could see love was in the air as they exited the temple and walked along the path to the stream together. Most people had learned the captain's routine. That did not sit well with security but so far there were no problems. They knew he came alone, spent several hours inside the temple and then would walk through the grounds and sit under "his" tree relaxing, meditating or thinking for a few more hours then leave. Those in the know in Tuzanor set their watch by his movements and know when to come and sneak a peek. This day was a very special treat for everyone who came to take a gander at him. Entil'Zha was with him and they both looked happy! It was really the first time they had ever been seen together and the general consensus was that they looked right together. 

Kailenn just had too many people to deal with. She had to reprioritize and it was interfering with all her plans. It seemed like a dream come true to have them all there at once but she had to devote time to Entil'Zha, the captain needed her attention, his parents were adjusting and Dr. Franklin was at the top of her most wanted list so he came first. That meant that two people who needed cornering were likely to slip by her. She would not swear it but she thought Cole and Selene might actually be avoiding her for some reason. None of the guards said anything but they had to wonder if Mr. Garibaldi intends to get into trouble every time he gets around Kailenn or if he just can't help himself. She overheard one smart comment and he was neck deep in cleansing. She brought out the big guns and enlisted reinforcements just to keep him in line. 

Talia and Lennier were both on hand and helpful while the Sheridans settled into their new home. Turval seemed to think they took to it easily considering the circumstances. But things started to change by the end of the first week. Then Lennier started noticing some changes in Talia's schedule and demeanor. Less bossy and more quiet. Delenn was meditating more in the privacy of her suite. Stephen was close but found a quiet spot all to himself to sit in regularly for hours. Lennier did not like what he was starting to see so he kept careful watch and looked in on all of them. Selene was reported to be taking long walks around the grounds at night then would pray til sun up in the grove near the fountain. Mr. Garibaldi started visiting the Temple of Valen twice a day for longer periods of time. Tathann said nothing but he made note of it. Marcus was meditating in the garden for hours at night. The last sign of trouble was when the captain took to the chapel at the training camp. With that assortment of guards it was obvious to everyone that he was spending all night in there. They did not know what Entil'Zha was doing but they assumed something similar because Lennier became agitated once he saw that something was affecting all of them. 

The Three had Mai'lenn's early reports to rely on. They knew what they were seeing and they sent out the word to all of them, including Kailenn, that they were not to interfere with any of them, get in their way or comment on their actions. The way it was said, everyone got the feeling this was definitely something serious and something that they had an understanding of. The Sheridans noticed this as well and said nothing. They were learning the ways of if not Minbari then at least Anla'Shok in this short time. They would watch and wait. When Rathenn went to them and explained that they did not know specifically what was coming but at times in the past all of them are moved by something and this is how they prepare. They accepted that and observed like everyone else. It was a truly amazing sight for those at the training camp. Even after having sat through the Vorlons' week long video lecture series, they'd never seen this kind of reaction in anyone. Somehow word got out among the Anla'Shok that Entil'Zha was slipping away from the camp at night, under heavy guard and Lennier's watchful eye, to Valen's home. They said that she spent hours in the garden there and meditated alone. 

Mai'lenn knew the signs. White Star 3's 4 person detail never fooled anyone. When Zack reported that G'Kar was spending hours in the chapel in Grey 17 again just as he did before the Gathering they stepped up their actions. Zack was getting that feeling that something was going to happen. No one had seen Fannol on board the station in a week. Ivanova came, attended to her duties, then left with her guards. Corwin said that she was distressed and distracted so he tried to shield her from the others by keeping her buried in paperwork in the captain's office. Mai'lenn decided it was time to act and that they must do two things. First, she contacted Durhan and requested that he make ready and send as many White Stars, Rangers and War Cruisers to the station that were immediately available and that he do it quietly. When he did not object or question her they both had understanding that all of them were behaving the same way. Then she divided her station Rangers into two groups. Zack went up to one of the War Cruisers and asked for the Moon Shields to come back to security to work directly with his reserve special teams. Then he brought the Narns out of Grey 17 again and informed them of their new assignment. Corwin changed all of the station's operation codes to ones he created and rearrange duty shifts so that HIS people from HIS special teams were in charge of every shift and were the only ones who knew what was going on. Zack went over everything With Murphy 15 times just so they were both sure they had the drill right. Mai'lenn and Zack knew it was coming soon and they just hoped Durhan got the ships there in time. 

C&C notified Zack and Mai'lenn that White Stars 3 and 14 had just jumped from orbit. Security confirmed that G'Kar shuttled up to White Star 3 10 minutes before it left. They called their people together and had them all shuttle up to the War Cruiser they designated months ago. Not 5 minutes later 15 White Stars and 10 War Cruisers jumped into orbit. They were briefed and given their instructions as to what to do and to only make reports to Lt. Corwin, Sgt. Murphy and Shaal Mayal. 

The Anla'Shok as well as the Three were getting very nervous. They did not know how long something like this would go on or what exactly it was. They stayed back but it was obviously something specific. Everyone turned to Lennier. He could not advise them on this. Entil'Zha was doing the same as everyone else, they now had reports of her constant all night prayer vigils at Valen's home. Selene was visibly agitated and distressed. Marcus would not move from his spot in the garden for hours. They all now knew of Mr. Garibaldi's where abouts and actions and then learned that Talia was sequestered herself away. And the captain was spending more time in the chapel than he was anywhere else. 

At first they were shocked and then relieved when they got word that Fannol, Ivanova and G'Kar enter the building. Surely these three had come to assist the others. But how did they know? Then they assumed Lennier informed them of the situation. But the state they were in clearly showed they were no better than the others and certainly not there to help. They could not pretend they did not see anything when they most definitely saw Ivanova, Fannol and G'Kar racing through the building with their guards trying to keep up. They headed to the garden and sort of stopped and looked around. The other 7 were running from various other directions on and around the grounds and buildings to the same spot, entered the garden and knelt down as one. No one knew what was happening but they knew it was something big to be affecting all of them like this. And all the way from Babylon 5! 

That's when the Three and every single person working, training, teaching or visiting the camp got perhaps their biggest surprise to date. Mai'lenn ran into the building with some human dressed in the black Babylon 5 uniform and they were both ordering Rangers and other human security people dressed in the same uniform as he around. Durhan could only point toward the garden when Mai'lenn looked to him and said, "Where!" then moved on with both groups. Tathann saw them coming and was relieved. He guarded the captain but he kept losing him every time something supernatural occurred. Plus, he wasn't sure what was specifically going on with them all so he could not protect them. And seeing how Selene, Cole and Garibaldi were caught up in and just as much a part of everything that was happening, they couldn't seek their counsel. Tathann and the guards from White Stars 3 and 14 were shocked to see the way Zack and Mai'lenn took complete control of the situation. White Star 3 prided itself on being an expert on all things Ivanova with the best security protocols. They found themselves severely upstaged. It was obvious from their calculated and synchronized movements that this group was a joint team with specific protocols of their own. And that's when EVERYBODY got suspicious as to just what they knew and how they knew what to do. They demanded reports, put their people into position and closed off the area. 

Tathann was stunned when Zack informed him that he could stay but the rest of the captain's detail had to leave the garden. That told Tathann they were concerned about others seeing some things they should not. Considering what he saw on board White Star Prime before the Gathering, he understood and dismissed his people. Then Zack informed White Stars 3 and 14 they had perimeter duty. No one was to enter the garden but those from Zack and Mai'lenn's team. Zack also memorized the layout of the camp and he knew where the covered walkways were that gave a nice view into the garden. He sent one of his teams and one unit of Mai'lenn's Rangers up to take position and discourage ANYONE from trying to take a look. 

It did not take long for the other guards and the residents of the training camp to start noticing many things about these new arrivals. Mai'lenn and Zack were equal partners and obviously both running this show. They wore headsets to communicate with each other instead of the standard communications link like everyone else. Then they noticed that their people wore something similar to that as well. Those from station security wore side arms AND denn'boks. This made Durhan VERY suspicious about just what was going on back at the station when he turned to his brethren. Rangers and station security were working like well a oiled machine and they were ALL serious about what they were doing. Mai'lenn and Zack were 100% in charge and everyone knew it. All those mammoth amount of guards who came with the group at the beginning of the week were put on outer perimeter detail to keep watch for anything happening off the grounds but near enough to be a threat. Those not needed were dismissed to prepare for the next several shifts. Lennier was called down---Zack nor Mai'lenn would leave their post---to give a full report on what he knew. They were both sure others at the camp including the Three had inquired but he told them nothing. Lennier took one look at Mai'lenn and Zack and spilled everything he knew. That was all they needed to hear. They dismissed him and said to remain silent. They really didn't have to tell Lennier that. 

It did not take long for something to happen. When Zack turned to Mai'lenn she was nodding long before he even said it, 

"We got here just in time." 

"Yes, it appears that a few more secrets were almost revealed to those who do not need to know." 

The source of their concern, Selene and Marcus. Apparently, since the Gathering she's grown a bit because they were both glowing brightly. Because of the way they set up their guard around those 10 in the garden, no one could see what they were doing anymore. That was exactly the point. Mai'lenn and Zack left the garden for a few minutes so that they could visually confirm the location and status of their people. They walked out just in time. This was just too much. Those at the camp had seen so much on behalf of this miracle working blessed group in the last 5 months and knew they were called for something but they just didn't know how much they could take. Kailenn was concerned for Talia but sensed something different so she took notes and tried to observe whatever she could. She just did not like how that new group came in and took over because no one could see anything in the garden. But to top it off some Vorlons were back. Three. No one knew if these were the same ones that came before. No one knew if they were part of the group who came for Entil'Zha or Captain Sheridan. They guessed but could not decide for sure. They were wrong on all accounts. When they made their way through the building and out towards the garden all those standing around like spectators or trying to sneak peeks from various windows, offices or classrooms---or in the case of the Three, discretely over their security monitor in their private office---were shocked again when the Vorlons walked right up to Zack and Mai'lenn. Then they watched as they clearly exchanged greetings with each other. At this point, Turval jumped up to be absolutely certain the monitor was set to record. Rathenn and Durhan said nothing but looked to him and exhaled when he nodded. 

They seemed to engage in some kind of conversation for some time though no one was sure if Zack and Mai'lenn spoke Vorlon. But considering everything else they've seen the two of them doing that afternoon, they left it open as an option. All those viewing these wondrous events are positive that the Vorlons are probably there to visit with the 10 or bring the rest of them a message as they did in the past. They get neither. Zack and Mai'lenn order two of their people down to take their post in the garden and then go off with the Vorlons for about ½ hour. Then they return without incident, complete their visual inspection of their people and head back to the garden as if they chat with Vorlons everyday! To make things worse for those trying to understand what they are watching, the Vorlons do not go to the 10 in the garden. They return to the building and exit the same way they came. Funny, no one saw where they went when they got to the lobby. Now they are all seriously wondering if they came all this way simply to discuss security protocols. One thing became crystal clear to everyone there today, Zack and Mai'lenn obviously know a great deal and they have obviously kept it secret. The shock on the faces of all those guards assigned to those on the Council proves they had no knowledge of their plans or their procedures. And the arrival of the Vorlons shocked them as much as those from the camp but the one thing everyone noticed was that no one from that special team seemed the least bit surprised to see the Vorlons appear. That gave them ALL something to speculate on. 

About two hours after the Vorlons left, those in the garden ended their prayer vigil and began to come around so they could discuss what business they needed to get down to. Everyone but Stephen was surprised to see Selene still glowing just as brightly as Marcus. Before G'Kar could ask, Talia shook her head and said this was probably just all purpose glowing indicating that the winds of change were blowing. He nodded, relieved not to have to deal with that Darkness again. And that's when Garibaldi glanced up and around 'cause his cop senses were kicking in. He saw Tathann off to the side but then he looked around and saw something COMPLETELY out of place and not by his orders. Before he jumped up he took in more of what he was seeing. Members of Zack's special teams blocking view of their spot in the garden, some station Rangers with each team in designated areas. He saw enough black at eye level to know those were the rest of Zack's people wearing those headsets. Then he thought he saw side arms and denn'boks and squinted just to be sure. Yep, that's what he saw. He excused himself from the group quietly and took a look around. The guards he brought for the captain and Stephen were working perimeter duty while the others were the only ones inside the garden. Then he saw Zack and Mai'lenn and it was more than obvious they were in charge of EVERYONE including his people. How they got White Star 3 to stand down was beyond him. White Star 14 was starting to learn Kesha's ways pretty well and her replacement was just as tough. So he couldn't understand how everyone bowed to the authority of those two. 

"Something is definitely going on around here that I don't know about." And that's when his mind starts turning over things in the past. He remembers that when they returned from the Gathering everyone Ranger, Warrior, B5 residents and personnel were celebrating except station Rangers and Zack's teams. He hadn't given it much thought but he remembers how intense and quiet they were when they met them in the shuttle bay. He noticed that they seemed to be doing a lot of things together. And that Zack and Mai'lenn spend a lot of time together as well. Then he considers the way they were prepared for the second strike team during the Shadow attack and how Zack knew to make certain changes. He's noticed that its not just Zack and Mai'lenn meeting but Corwin is with them too and they all seem to be intense about something. He's not sure what happened but its obvious that everyone here is taking orders from them so they know what is going on. Then he wonders how the hell they knew to come and how long they've been there. He let's that go. They've got bigger problems, he's sure. 

"Michael, did you finish your security inspection?" It was said jokingly but they'd stop laughing in a minute. 

"Just a quick one but a lot of things are falling into place though I have no idea what it means." 

"Huh?" 

"Take a quick glance around the garden and tell me what you see?" 

No one really knows, they see security. Then they all stop, "What!" 

"Oh, you noticed that none of your individual guards are here except Tathann, did you? And you noticed all those black uniforms did you guys? Hmm, those Babylon 5 uniforms belonging to members of Zack's special teams. Except it isn't just Zack's team." 

That gets the captain's attention, "What do you mean?" 

"There seems to be a joint task force of station Rangers and specially selected security who have taken over COMPLETELY. Tathann is reporting to Mai'lenn and Zack." 

Susan's not getting it and Marcus almost has a fit, "What do you mean Mai'lenn? Tell me she is not here?" 

"Oh yes, she is here and as I said, she and Zack appear to be 100% in charge of every single one of the people we brought here. They've got White Star 3 doing perimeter duty and they never leave Susan's side. It appears that no one can enter the garden except those on this strange task force. Oh and did I mention Zack's people---who seem to be Mai'lenn's people as well and vice versa are all wearing side arms and denn'boks." 

Fannol scrunches up his face, "When did you instruct station security in the use of the denn'bok?" 

"I didn't!" 

Marcus is not happy about this, "I left her in charge for the time I was gone. I don't see how she can confuse Tuzanor with Babylon 5 and she doesn't have the authority to be here or to order any of our people around." 

Michael's nodding 'cause he likes that last point, Delenn's trying to sift through her Rangers being out of place, and the captain is just confused until Stephen speaks up. 

"Actually, she does." 

"Come again?" 

"Mai'lenn and Zack have authority over all Rangers, station personnel and any security assigned in the future when it come to the 10 of us. Corwin too." 

Susan just heard something that makes no sense and the look says speak or cease to breathe. 

"Michael, you and Marcus said they seemed intense and too quiet when we got back from the Gathering remember?" 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. And the two of them are always together meeting with Corwin." 

"Because they are Watchers." When they look at him like he's hopped up on goof ball, he nods yes and continues, 

"I can't go into it because it affects me so I wasn't able to get all the details but while we were at the Gathering, those you see here and some more who I believe are running the station in lock down secure mode, were gathered." 

Delenn looks at Talia who shrugs and turns to Stephen, "What do you mean they were gathered?" 

"Mai'lenn was told to gather the Anla'Shok. Zack was told to gather the faithful. Then they were given their purpose. Well, after they learned more about us and the----unique things we've done and said or are capable of doing." 

"Who would tell them to do this?" 

"Michael, the Vorlons came to the two of them with specific messages. All I know is that they gathered in the War Room for 3 days. They know a lot about us. More than we know about us. And, they know what is going to happen to us." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You guys heard me. They had to be told that if they were going to answer their calling so they would have some kind of understanding of what they were doing. I know they've been watching all of us since the day we returned. Michael, for the last 5 months you've had a security detail of your own and you haven't picked up on it once." 

"I don't believe it." 

"Believe it. I don't know what Lorien said to them at the end but it was obviously enough to move them into certain types of actions. Susan, why do you think Corwin keeps stealing parts of your job? He knows you're stealing John's in turn. He's helping you both to prepare for the war we know is about to start. Why do you think he kept you buried under paperwork in the captain's office all week? He knew you were having the dreams again as was shielding you from other station personnel or ambassadors so they would not see." 

"Wow. I wonder how long they've been here." Then she looks at her watch to see the time and notices they've only been there less than 3 hours so she mentions that. 

"They jumped on their own War Cruiser a few minutes after you three left. The only thing they were waiting on was the extra ships." 

"Extra ships? What extra ships?" 

"Mai'lenn and Zack knew what was happening to you, G'Kar and Fannol. They knew it was happening to us. She ordered more Rangers, White Stars and War Cruisers, gave them instructions and put all the fleet under Corwin's authority. Zack brought in the Narns from Grey 17, Moon Shields and his special teams then put them all under joint authority of Murphy in security and Shaal' Mayal as acting head of station Rangers while Mai'lenn's gone." 

"I can't believe any of this. Did you guys know this stuff? Selene and I have been gone we have an excuse." 

Delenn shakes her head, "I confess I knew nothing of this at all." 

Stephen hesitates for a minute then turns to Susan and Sheridan, "Well, if either of you want to do anything once we return, you're gonna have to go through Corwin. I said they are in lock down mode. He created new codes and passwords months ago for every operation of the station. HIS people are in charge of each shift and know that he's battle ready. Didn't you guys think it was strange that he and Zack were running drills with the pilots all these months? They did what they were supposed to do and to insure they had no problems, they moved their people into position." 

"Ok. I'm still having trouble believing this happened right under my nose so I guess it really isn't my station anymore." Then he laughs and moves on. "Anyway, you said that Zack was told to gather the faithful. How'd he know?" 

"Zack's got his own gift. And he's been watching and waiting for over a year now. He knew who to call and he did. Don't ask me who they all are, I don't know. That's HIS gift. All I know is the basic information I'm giving you guys so you don't freak out and yell at them for doing exactly what they were supposed to do." He looked at Marcus and Michael with that who nodded. 

Talia turned around, "There were Vorlons here. Awhile ago, I felt them." 

Fannol agrees, "Yes, there were three of them. I don't know where they are now or why they were here." 

"If they wanted to speak to us, they could have interrupted or waited." Susan laughs and the rest join in but Stephen pulls them up short. 

"They didn't come for any of us." 

"Ok, so who'd they come for and why?" 

"They came to check in with Zack and Mai'lenn. The 5 of them went off somewhere together then the Vorlons left and those two got back to work." 

"This is really weird." That's the first thing Selene has said all afternoon and everyone looks at her like she's crazy. 

"Fine. Its different than our usual kind of weird. How's that?" They agree. Then the captain looks to her and Marcus. 

"Obviously you two have a report to make and time is crucial or we wouldn't have been moved here together." Then he thinks for a second, 

"Perhaps we should move inside or somewhere more private where we can't be watched or overheard." 

"John, I don't think you heard me when I said Zack and Mai'lenn are running this show. No one can see in here except their people and no one is in this garden except them and Tathann." 

"Fine. Let's get started. Selene, can you tells us what you learned on your first mission or should we scrap that and move on to what you and Marcus learned this last time?" 

Neither of them looks the least bit interested in sharing and they both look depressed. Then she just went for it, 

"I read Talia's report on Psi Corp and Syria Planum. I can confirm everything about the labs because that's where I went on my first mission. The reason the Fleet didn't encounter any of the Shadow altered telepaths you all assumed Psi Corp was working on is two fold. First, a large shipment was made to Z'ha'dum before you blew it up captain, so you saved us from them." 

Silence and stares but no one looks comforted. 

"Black Omega squad wasn't involved so you never would have found them. The rest of those telepaths were under the protection of a private group that was not in the service of the Shadows but just as dirty because they were willing to profit from the war. They were transporting the telepaths in sleeper units to the Thenothk system near Z'ha'dum." 

Selene changes direction with some different information, 

"I ran into some problems getting off Mars. I....uh...happened to be in a position to....um....acquire some information about Earth Force---don't ask how. Anyway, while I was trying to download it and make copies I got caught. I've never seen so many Psi Cops in my life! I didn't know there where that many human P12's. They are crawling all over Mars like maggots. Everyone gets scanned regardless. They didn't scan me or rather they couldn't scan me and that's how I got caught. But I made it out and then had to fight my way to the jump gate. They were pretty determined and pursued me almost all the way back to the station." 

The captain looks at her and laughs, "We won't question how you "acquire" information. It happens from time to time. What did you find on Earth Force?" 

"The names of the other ships that went AWOL after you guys. Psi Corp has a list they get from Earth Force so that if Black Omega comes across them during patrol they can bring them in---or take them down which ever you please. There were also names of Earth Force officers charged in absentia for treason because they're opposing Clarke and have gone to ground." 

"Do you have any information? We really need those ship names and locations." 

"I don't have the information that I was trying to get on the first mission. As I said, I got caught in the middle of trying to get it. But, I'm pretty sure you're name's on the list. Anyway, we did manage to get some information on this last trip." Then she looks a Marcus and he takes over, 

"Yeah, we got a few of the names of AWOL ships when we were on Earth. There obviously may be more, but these are the ones we know about for certain. The Agamemnon, Tigress, Euphrates, Kitty Hawk, Kyoto, Union Jack, and the Romanov. We made contact with the Kitty Hawk and told them Babylon 5 was safe harbor if they needed to dock for repairs, etc. Hope that was alright, captain." 

"That's fine. Good work, you two. Now all we need to do is find the others. Anything more?" 

Marcus nodded and started the report, 

"Psi Corp is definitely experimenting trying to make their version of Technomages and we're almost certain some of those Psi Cops are artificial P12s. Meaning, they finally figured out a way to supe up their power but can't get anything higher than a P12. Which is as high as it is possible for those types of telepaths to go. 

Citizens on the street don't really seem interested in anything but their daily lives. Whatever resistance was building on Earth is gone. The new Senate was convened and people have adjusted to the new rules on Earth. Those who protested didn't live long. Earth Force officers seem to take their sworn oath seriously and aren't protesting either. Who knows. They seem to feel they're being patriotic. The anti-alien campaign helps. Clarke's P.R. is good. Whatever he's doing is to uplift humanity. We are, apparently, suffering from the affects of alien influence. Free Mars was already in place long ago so they tried to take up this fight. They don't understand the extent of what's going on. After the Rangers were killed, they lost all of their sources of information. Absolutely no news about the Shadow war or anything that the rest of the galaxy was involved in for the last two years is widely known. Plus, they have had to go completely underground because of the Psi Cops out doing random scans. 

Something else really strange, we got the feeling that everyone in Psi Corp has been recalled. Obviously, those hiding from the Corp are nowhere near them if they can help it, but it seems like every single human telepath except for Talia and the ones who are Rangers are on Earth or Mars. Or working specifically for some purpose connected to their various projects." 

"We all read Talia's report. The base in the Lanep system that was destroyed by one of the Technomages was the only one at that time. When he destroyed it he shut down Earth Force's work completely. Plus, it was a top secret closed base. All those involved in the project died. They had nothing to work with, all the information and tests were destroyed, they couldn't do anything. Until recently. They got another Shadow ship and Earth Force is starting all over again. They're going to recreate the hybrid ship and figure out how to modify its Destroyers." 

Then he took a deep breath and exhaled before looking up at them all, 

"They're planning to build an entire fleet." 

A couple of In Valen's names and a G'Quon later he just sort of looked around and didn't say anything. Sheridan picked up on that. 

Everyone's shifting their position on the grass 'cause things are getting more and more complicated and its almost as desperate as the Shadow war. The captain looks at those two and knows that there's more. 

"What else are we dealing with?" 

When Marcus and Selene look at each other everyone knows there's more. Marcus shakes his head and Selene nods. She looks up and tries to ease into it, 

"Has anyone wondered what the Wind Swords have been up to lately?" Then she said absolutely positively not one more word. 

G'Kar could not be sure but he is almost certain that Delenn and Fannol are no longer breathing. She is pale and looks like she could suffer a heart attack at any moment. Sheridan reaches for her to offer comfort though he starts to understand a heck of a lot more than he ever wanted and he seems to find a place for some of the loose information he had floating around in his head. Delenn would not be broken so easily by something like this. Her expression hardens and her eyes become stony, 

"Where is Shikiri?" There was steel in her voice. It scared Selene but she answered. 

"We couldn't find him." 

Talia is trying to figure out what all of this means and how the hell it is going to play out. "Why would the Wind Swords join with Earth? They would not surrender. They hate humans." 

Marcus thinks about how to answer it and then decides to ask a question instead, 

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" 

It didn't matter for the moment, everyone was silent. G'Kar has seen enough about the great workings of the universe and he understands the dark passion which lurk in the hearts of man but he did not want to know this for certain. It made sense to him and it fit with what he felt he knew was to come. Being right is not always a good thing. And how were they going to defend against whatever ships or technology the Warriors managed to develop or get their hands on in the last decade? They know the capabilities of War Cruisers, their weaknesses and their strengths. Then he looked over at Selene and Marcus and smiled, 

"How soon are we to start building the new ships?" 

That broke the death quiet and Selene couldn't help but laugh as Marcus joined in once they understood what he was suggesting. The others aren't sure they're following then the captain smiles when he puts together G'Kar's train of thought. 

"That is up to Entil'Zha. I do not know if the Workers or the Religious Caste will grab for this project. But since White Star 2 is in dry dock, they might as well pull out the shuttle and start studying the technology as quickly as possible." 

Susan's still experiencing Fannol's emotions and Talia is cutting them both some slack under the circumstances so Marcus fills her in, 

"Remember when the jump gate was opening and closing randomly? That was ships like ours going down to the planet. When we were at the Gathering they helped the Vorlon war ships defend the station then left with them. Its gooood technology." Then he smiled. 

"Hey, I guess that's why Draal gave us that box and said to take it to Minbar the next time we were here. Its probably got everything they need inside." She giggled at that. Marcus turned to look at Michael, 

"Since you and G'Kar completely destroyed White Star 9, I suppose you two are gonna luck out with the proto type of whatever they come up with." 

The mood was lightened with that but they still had much to discuss and much to wade through. Delenn needed clarification and she knew she was going to have to center herself before she spoke with John in private about what was to come. She fully supported whatever course of action he thought was best for Earth. Now she learns there is something about to tear the fabric of Minbar apart and she has specific responsibilities. 

"Selene, Marcus. Is it your opinion or belief that we will have one war or two to fight?" 

They knew what that meant. If they had thrown in together it would be a mess. The Babylon 5 treaty gave White Stars the authority to patrol boarders of all the member races. They gave John Sheridan anything he wanted after the Gathering. They could still trade on his political clout to get them back in a war if they had to but this was different. 

"The Warriors are Minbari Delenn. That goes against Clarke's anti-alien message and policy. Definitely not 1." 

"I agree that the Warriors would sit back to see if Earth can defeat us on their own. Waiting until we are weakened from the other war would be logical. They would not waste resources. That gives me some time to prepare." 

"What about Proxima 3? How is the training camp there?" 

"Very strong. They are getting many of the humans who cannot get to Minbar. Quite a lot of Moon Shields are there as well. We also found Matthew Gideon along the way. He's had a hard time this last year. We sort of gave him a ride and dropped him off there." 

Then the captain thinks about something. 

"Selene, you and Marcus go get that box Draal gave you. Is it here or up on the ship?" 

"Its in my room. We didn't know what it was so we thought we should bring it down." 

"Fine. Delenn, who gets to build these and who should be given the tech? It is the Workers' right." 

"True. The Religious Caste has not turned over operation of the White Stars even now that the war is over. To give them this would be an insult. But I think that we are facing a perfect example of what separation among Minbari leads to. Give me the rest of the day. I am going to call a meeting with the heads of both so that we form a joint construction team. This must be kept quieter than the building of the White Star fleet. And we must have them built as quickly as possible. The Anla'Shok must be prepared. If any upgrades based on this technology can be made to the design of the White Stars, then they should do it as soon as possible. I want the entire fleet outfitted with that defense shield." 

"Ok, Delenn, after you meet with them can you instruct Marcus and Selene in what they need to do and who they need to see? Since they've flown the ship for months, they know everything about it. Too bad we can't get the ship here." 

Marcus and Selene look at each other and then laugh, 

"Actually captain, we can." 

"Someone else knows how to fly that thing?" 

"Nope it can cloak and we can program it to fly here on auto pilot." 

"What?" 

"I told you guys it was goood technology!" 

"Excellent Marcus. Make ready to do so as soon as we are finished here." 

"Delenn, you seem to have all the hard work here. I'm assuming you have to meet with the Council." The captain was moving fast. 

She's grave for a few moments. 

"Yes, but it is not time to tell them. I do need to go up to the ship." Then she turns to Marcus, "I promise this is not an attempt to sneak away as you call it. I do need to go up there but not to see anyone. I just need to be there for some time. Not too long, just a couple of hours." 

Marcus looked at her and knew she was sincere. He also realized exactly why she was going up there and nodded to her in full understanding. "Fine, in addition to your guards, I'm certain Lennier is going whether he's invited or not." 

"Marcus, that is unkind." 

"He was mean to me first." 

Only after that came out did he realize he sounded all of 7 and laughed at himself before Michael could start in on him, "I realize how that sounded leave me alone." 

They laughed anyway and the captain couldn't help join in. 

"In the meantime, Selene and Marcus, while you're waiting for Delenn to meet with the team to start building these ships, you both need to sit down With G'Kar and map out where you were and where you found certain things. He knows known space better than all of us combined." 

Marcus is quicker, 

"Yeah, these are flight and sensor logs. We've got lots of survey data." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few data crystals then handed it to G'Kar. "That has everything we hope you'll need and then you can start explaining things to us. Selene seems to think that there is something very specific happening over in one of those sectors that was mentioned in the Book of G'Quon but neither of us are experts in it so we didn't understand what we were looking at." 

That got Michael's attention and he perked up noticeably. When he heard the captain snicker at his reaction, "I think we covered the peanut gallery around here quite some time ago." With that, Michael dismissed him and turned to G'Kar. 

"Of course, Michael, your assistance will be invaluable. We'll partner on this and find the answer that much quicker." 

"Good, we'll get started as soon as I figure out what's going on with security. Actually, never mind. Zack and Mai'lenn will just tell me what they want me to know." Then he turned and narrowed his eyes at Sheridan adopting Kailenn's look of displeasure and shook his head before turning away. 

Susan looks around, "How long are we all going to be on Minbar?" 

No one had thought about that and looked to the captain. He, in turn, looked to Stephen. 

"We'll be here for awhile. We have to prioritize. We cannot initiate any action against Earth from Minbari space. We loose credibility. That effort has to come from Babylon 5. As the captain said, Delenn has the most official work out of all of us and it needs to be done here from Tuzanor. The station is secure and I believe reinforcements should be arriving soon if they aren't already there." 

In response to everyone's confused expression, "Vorlon war ships. They're being sent back to guard the station. Nothing Earth Force managed to put together from dead Shadow ships or technology can stand against the real thing. The Vorlons can't and won't fight our battles for us but they will protect the station in our absence." 

When everyone nodded their extreme relief he continued, "The ambassadors won't step out of line. Corwin will see to that. With the exception of the command staff and certain Rangers being absent, they can't complain about the running of the station. After the war, they can't complain about much." 

"Minbari will need to see us. We have all been working at Babylon 5 for too long. We need to be isolated from humans for awhile. There was too great a possibility that someone from Earth Gov got near us or learned inside information in the past. 

Fannol, you need to start organizing the Anla'Shok here. We will have many ships to man. Susan can help with that. Delenn mentioned a joint construction team for ship building. We need the same thing. Worker and Religious Caste need to be welcomed to work right beside us in all efforts without having to join the Anla'Shok first." 

"Fannol, you also need to find us a meeting place. I enjoy the beauty of the outdoors as much as the next person but I don't think we should continue to alarm the others. We still have to gather information on the Wind Swords." 

The captain looked to Stephen once he finished giving out instructions knowing they didn't get any of the practical, historical or juicy information that he's capable of sharing and tried not to show his irritation. But when Stephen caught his eye and shook his head, he knew he was busted and just laughed. 

"Fine. Delenn, can we have Rangers from Proxima 3 head out to find the other Earth Force ships on the list? I'd like to have them team up with those humans leading the Resistance on the planet. It might make them more open to the truth and help them understand. They have to be made aware of what's generally going on and that they are not simply resisting government oppression." 

"Yes. We need to be of one mind and one accord on what is to come. You will have joint authority over those Rangers as you see fit. Those at or around Babylon 5 can act as couriers and I am certain they will without our request considering Zack and Mai'lenn. I am certain she left instructions for them to do everything except use surveillance devices to gather information on every ambassador's home world, tap every source and contact in down below dry, and get every morsel of information from traders, merchants and cargo liners coming through the station." 

No one could deny that. Nor would they exclude the possibility that she might have authorized surveillance devices. 

"Susan, contact Corwin and update him on the situation officially. He already knows what's going on unofficially. Give him the names of those Earth Destroyers that might be stopping by. Share the Gold Channel with Marcus when he warns him about the unmanned ship taking off from the private bay." 

"Talia, go through the rest of the data they brought back that deals with Psi Corp and the lab activity because I know Selene did not give us any of the details of what they are doing down there on purpose." 

When Selene looked bashful and embarrassed the captain continued, "Thank you. Something tells me I'll sleep better tonight not knowing." 

She couldn't deny it when her eyes met Talia's they nodded in understanding. 

"Stephen, what are you going to be doing?" 

"Aside from dodging Kailenn which will now be officially impossible, there are some people on Minbar I need to see. All of them are not in Tuzanor so I might be traveling a bit." 

"Huh?" 

"Its part of my job." At their blank stares, "My OTHER job." 

"Oh." 

Susan turned to Michael. 

"This might be a good time for you to check in with some of your "informants in various castes and locations." Somebody ought to know something about Shikiri. Its been awhile but maybe they've heard from the Wind Swords." 

Those who know what she's talking about are nodding strong agreement. "Yeah, I was thinking about that." 

They all rose and headed out of the garden. That was the cue for the others to hop to it. Susan and Fannol stopped and told their people they were going back to their ships to pack their bags because they would be staying awhile. G'Kar said he would get the rest of his things later. He wanted to get started on the information Marcus gave him. G'Kar might have been in a state but he still remembered to grab his carry on! 

Poor Tathann wasn't sure who to take orders from but when he saw that Garibaldi didn't give him any he looked to Mai'lenn. She called for 3 of his other regular guards to come down to escort the captain. Once Zack saw that the Council, including the chief, were just standing around waiting for their various details to be assigned to them, he breathed a silent sigh of relief that he did not have to fight with anyone. When those with guards were attended to, Marcus and Selene went up to Zack and Mai'lenn. She did not wish to hear his displeasure but waited patiently.

"Delenn is preparing to leave the compound for some meetings. She will have several over the next few days. Her detail is already assigned and Lennier will most likely travel with her. I can update you with her schedule once I know the fixed times. She has one appointment later this week that I would prefer not to send her regular guards with her. When the time comes, we will met privately to discuss it." 

Mai'lenn did not miss that Cole looked at both her and Zack when he said that. Then he said no more and they walked off. Michael knew there was going to be a fight with and about Stephen over his travel arrangements. He looked at him sharply and his expression clearly demanded no grief. Now that Stephen told them Zack and Mai'lenn's group were called to oversee their security he wasn't sure what he was going to do about Stephen and his guards yet. He didn't know what Stephen's other work entailed but if it was something really other worldly then the special teams needed to be there not his regular guards. He turned to Stephen, 

"Don't get an attitude with me or start acting cranky. I'm asking for security reasons. Is there any reason your regular detail can't travel with you when you make these house calls or will it require---special supervision?" 

For once, he wasn't actually being difficult and that made Michael suspicious. He could tell Stephen was thinking about it, 

"They're going to follow anyway. I'd hate to waste man power and resources that way. How about Mai'lenn's group when it's a regular day trip here in Tuzanor and when I have to travel away from here you guys to can work it out ½ and ½ by shifts or something?" 

"That's the first time you've EVER cooperated with me. You know I find that highly suspect." 

"I know but its serious so I'm not going to give you grief about it." 

"Thanks. You've got to give me as much notice as you possibly can before one of these trips. Especially the overnight kind. Um, I'd get going if I were you. Maybe Talenn needs some help or you can sit in on one of Turval's classes quick." 

"Why?" 

"I just spotted Kailenn from that upper window. She had you zeroed in on her scope. It looks like she's on the way down." 

Stephen laughed. 

"Yeah, I saw that. Nah, I'll let her go ahead an catch me today. I don't inflict pain and I'm certain if she doesn't get me alone she'll burst!" 

Captain Sheridan knew he had to get both his thoughts and his plans in order. He thought they would recoup and then go after Clarke as quickly as possible. Marcus and Selene threw him a few curves and he had to sort some things out. Regardless if any decisions would be made or even if the particulars of the situation would be discussed, he knew there was one person he needed to speak with. When he showed up at his parents' suite unannounced, neither seemed the least bit surprised to see him. His mother gave him a quick kiss then went back to what she was doing. He stood in the middle of the room trying to process that he was spending time with his parents again but on Minbar in their new home at the Anla'Shok training camp. It was a little weird. Knowing John Sheridan as well as he did his father stood up, 

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." 

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes just getting used to each other's presence again. The captain finally turned to his father, 

"Liberating Earth is going to take longer than I thought." 

David Sheridan was silent for a few moments as he let his son's tone register. He wouldn't ask questions but he would help any way he could. 

"The difficult things do. The important things. But, there is a time and a season for all things." 

That caused the captain to turn around and look at his father, searching for something. 

"That's an interesting way of putting it." 

"No, John, its an accurate way of putting it. You know that I am right." 

"Yes. Its been two years. Two long years and they are still under Clarke's thumb." 

"You make it seem like eternity. Yes, before you start lecturing me on tyranny and oppression, I understand two years is two years too long. That's not the point. If all the reports and information I've gotten are correct, you've been a little busy yourself during that time." 

They share a laugh as the captain is forced to agree. 

"Yes. Something else came up and had to be dealt with first." 

"I take it that's the case now." 

"Yes. And we will deal with it. I can't help but wonder if things will keep happening to get in the way." 

"That might be the plan." 

"What?" He didn't understand how his father could say that. 

"You heard me, son. We don't know everything. What we do know, what I am certain of, is that you will do what has to be done when the time comes. That's what is asked and required of you." 

"It seems I just can't stay out of fights. When will there ever be peace?" 

"I taught you never to start a fight but to always finish it. Same thing here. And some times peace is just another word for failure. Real changes take time. And they take hard work. Earth is in the position is it because of quick fixes and a desire to take the easy way out. Trying to fly before we learned how to crawl and not understanding that there is a definite price for everything." 

"You're talking about the war against the Minbari?" 

"Partly. So over confident about our success against the Dilgar---though every general and politician in Earth Dome seemed to forget that was a joint effort with several other races---that we just had to go out searching for the Minbari to open trade agreements with them. The Centauri warned us to leave them alone but..." 

"Wait, what did you say?" This is news to him. 

"The President's aide and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs tried to get the Centauri government to act as envoy and facilitate an introduction between Earth and Minbar because we started hearing reports from other races that they were the oldest and most advanced race. They contacted the Centauri ambassador---Mollari. Anyway, he wouldn't do it. Tried to explain that the Minbari don't involve themselves in the affairs of other races and that Earth shouldn't go looking for them. They accused him of trying to keep a monopoly on Earth's trade. Finally, he said he'd give them basic information about them and the location of their space but that was it and the Centauri would have no part in any attempts Earth made with First Contact. You wouldn't believe the phone calls I got after that meeting. Everyone was upset. He actually called them arrogant, prideful fools who were about to learn there were greater things in the universe than they every imagined." 

"I had no idea. Londo is---different now. But, he was right." 

"Yes. And when we found out just how great they were and how out classed we were, they went to him again and tried to get him to sell us the more advanced Centauri weapons once we realized ours weren't doing a thing." 

"What happened? Or I can guess." 

"Of course, he said no. He'd warned us. He wasn't about to put his people at risk once the Minbari realized they were being attacked with Centauri weapons. Said there was no price high enough. Then he packed up the embassy and took every Centauri with him from Earth." 

"There's a lesson in here somewhere besides political history I didn't know. But, dad, for the life of me I can't see it. Help me out." 

His father just chuckled and shook his head. 

"Some things take time if they are to be done right. Some things happen for a reason no matter what we do to try and prevent it. The war crushed a lot of egos. Folks back on Earth have no clue why the Minbari surrendered." 

Then his father leaned over in a mock conspiratorial whisper, "Kailenn was real helpful on that point." They both laughed and he continued. 

"Point is, it took 10 years but some people actually convinced themselves that we 'won' the war. Technicalities aside, we know that isn't true. But it prevents them from looking deeper and finding the root of the problem. Sure, there was blame on both sides. And, the Minbari went too far trying to kill every single human in the universe because one human killed the best of them. Bottom line, the war was necessary and we both know that. 12 years later, look where we are standing. This is progress. This is real change and it was done through real hard work. Anything worth having is worth fighting and waiting for. 

Earth Alliance did it again. They were blind to Clarke and then too weak or too stupid to speak up. Corporations, politicians and soldiers alike all sat silently by while changes were happening. Dissolving the senate and ordering martial law were just the last things. But there was the arrogance and pride of fools early on who saw the downfall of others as a stepping stone for themselves so they remained silent. Somehow they thought they would be exempt. There are a lot of things going on back on Earth and Mars. Not much of it is any good. When its real its built sturdy to last. When its all smoke and mirrors it will eventually be exposed, then fall apart." 

Then he stopped talking and stared out at the landscape in front of him waiting for his son to catch up. David Sheridan knew many things. Most he could not share with his son right now. He might never be able to, but he could draw parallels and use history as a means of getting a few of his points across. 

[There's always another layer to it.] That's what John Sheridan thought as he listened to his father. He'd always relied on his counsel and advice over the years. And he'd always learned something important from his father's stories about his dealings with other governments and races. But David Sheridan always had something wrapped in the message. Some kernel of wisdom or knowledge that wasn't readily apparent and usually didn't click until much later when a situation arose and he needed it. 

"Thank you." 

"Don't ever thank me for giving out advice. You're my son, it comes with the territory." 

"I wasn't available this week. You probably have some questions about that." 

"No." 

He turned and looked at his father in surprise. He was absolutely positive that his parents noticed his behavior during the past week. Well, the behavior of all of them and they all put on a nice little show earlier that day. But the look on his father's face was serious. He didn't have any questions and he found no fault with him. John Sheridan never had a poker face when it came to his parents. They could see right through him since he was a little boy. His relief and gratitude was unmistakable but his father ignored it. He and his wife agreed, once they had an understanding of their son's new life and his responsibilities, that they would never make him feel uncomfortable or as if he had to explain anything to them. They loved him as is, no matter who or what he was. And, Kailenn really was being a great help in explaining that more. 

The captain simply nodded and moved on once he was able to get past the lump in his throat. 

"Well, it looks like we will have more time than I thought. We'll all be staying here for awhile. Not really sure how long but something has come up. We've got to do it from here." 

He heard what his son didn't say. They were going to be fighting again. Somehow he got the impression it would be against Minbari too. Nothing else would seem to explain what he saw this past week. And what he witnessed earlier that day. Fine, he'd be available anytime his son needed to talk. Both his parents would. 

"I know you and mom have your adjustments to make and it seems like you've already been roped in by Kailenn so that will take some time. Be aware she's probably Minbar's only evangelist and missionary. Um, intense doesn't cover it." 

"Yes, we noticed that she's quite---dedicated." 

"Yeah. Anyway, we haven't put our plans in motion. We just learned this information today and we still need to gather more. Delenn is going to be very busy and very distracted now dealing with official channels that only she can. I'm still trying to make up my mind how I want to handle certain things and to be honest, my mind's on overload right now. My point is that there will be things coming in from Babylon 5. Proposals and negotiations that the ambassadors are going to be voting on. A time may come when a certain course of action we may decide on will impact other governments. Basically, I'm wondering if you and mom would be available to look over some things and perhaps share your opinions from time to time." 

"You want political advice during your military campaigns." 

"Well, when yo put it like that I guess so." 

"Don't feel bad. Your mom and I have been a team for over 30 years. We know what's what." Then he hesitated and looked at his son carefully, "I think it's a wise thing to do." 

He said no more but he didn't have to. John Sheridan also knew his father. [Oh yes, you know a heck of a lot. Whether you'll tell me is a different story. Fine. I'll definitely take what I can get.] 

"Thanks." 

Lennier was concerned and watched Delenn carefully once she returned to her suite. She whirled into the greeting room and informed him that they would be staying on in Tuzanor indefinitely. That was a surprise. He did not know why the two of them would need to remain but he was more than happy to do so. When she corrected him and said that everyone would be staying on in Tuzanor he grew concerned. But Delenn didn't say anymore on the subject. Instead, she set about making an appointment before Lennier had a chance to offer his assistance. He listened carefully became very suspicious when he heard just who she was contacting. After the first few calls she turned to Lennier, 

"I hope you are well rested. We have a considerable amount of work to do and it will not be easy. But we will not take no for an answer." 

Then she went back to her calls. Ironically, that was all it took for Lennier to relax. He knew this reaction and this attitude. Yes, something was wrong but Delenn was not distressed, she was determined. Lennier excused himself for a few minutes. As much as he did not want to miss a single word during any of her calls he had something else that needed to be done. Besides, he reasoned that he would be right there with Delenn during all of the meetings and would hear everything then. He slipped out to observe the others. They were all engaged in specific activity and Fannol seemed to be setting up a permanent meeting room for them. This satisfied him that they were all back to their old selves and just as determined as Delenn. 

None of those at the camp seemed to recover from the events of the past week as quickly as the ones involved. They still did not know what to make of any of the things they saw from that group but they all assumed something was coming the way they all seemed to be moving around purposefully. None of them were sure what to do with or make of that strange security team so they stayed out of their way. Later that day, Michael, Marcus and Selene met With both Zack and Mai'lenn to inform them that they would be staying on in Tuzanor indefinitely. Michael looked at Marcus and he glanced at Selene for a moment trying to decide what else to tell them. She shrugged so Michael thought giving them a bare bones heads up would be ok. 

"Some changes are coming to Minbar and the Federation and we are preparing for them." 

That's all they said. Then Michael moved on. "The captain's guards remain as is. They protect him physically and they protect his privacy. That is the only way he feels comfortable with security. If your people are observing him...." Michael is silent for a moment and closes his eyes. Then opens them and finishes. "If they are observing him, they need to stay out of his sight and stay silent. And the two of you will keep me informed of anything you might learn." Michael Garibaldi was not going to apologize if he offended anyone with that. He promised the captain certain things and he was trying to keep those promises. 

Mai'lenn and Zack were not offended. They heard what the chief said and did not say and they understood the delicate situation. They would be discreet and they would stay out of his way. And they would definitely share anything they learned with him. To do otherwise would impair his ability to protect the captain and could lead to serious problems in the future. Michael finished up by briefly briefing them on Stephen's trips and explaining that he was willing to be reasonable in an effort not to waste man power. That made Marcus, Zack and Mai'lenn stare in disbelief. 

"Yes, you all heard me. He's willing to work with us on this so let's take advantage of it for the time being. I guarantee it won't last. Then you two can share my headache." Then he turned to Marcus indicating he was done. 

Marcus took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he looked at Selene and Michael. 

"I need to take a walk with Mai'lenn and Zack." Michael knew this had to do with Delenn going up to visit the Nine. Selene wasn't sure what it was about except that it involved Delenn. She didn't think she was anyone special to know certain things about Enti'Zha no matter that she was on the Council or not. She nodded and turned to Michael, "Come on I'm interested in these various informants." 

Marcus knew that Mai'lenn saw Delenn in the captain's quarters when the Shadow agent attacked. They had this discussion so he knew she understood the importance of keeping silent about certain things. He was very concerned about any breach in Delenn's privacy. Yes, some of the station Rangers found out but so far he hoped that it was contained among the Anla'Shok. He was absolutely certain no one on the Grey Council knew when she was a member. They never would have dared to remove her. He's certain Dukhat knew. Maybe from her or Kosh. He's not sure how he found out but the fact that he kept her secret from the Council means a great deal. Something in him says Rathenn knows now. How he found out concerns him most of all. But he does not want Minbari to find out. Especially with what is to come. He is at a cross roads of protecting her privacy and protecting her life with this new situation. 

Mai'lenn and Zack make eye contact. They know he is warring with something serious and cannot decide whether he trusts them with specific information that pertains to Delenn. They have no idea why the Council seems to have accepted their presence without comment but are simply grateful and do not ask. They will allow him to work through this in his own way. Once they are far away from everything and everyone at the camp, Marcus sits down under a tree and motions for them to join him. 

"Delenn is my number one priority. I left her care and safety to you, Mai'lenn, because you are capable of protecting her and I had no other choice than to go on that mission. You are aware that Delenn is special in many ways. We discussed the necessity of keeping certain things that may or may not have been witnessed by station Rangers during the Shadow agent attack secret. Circumstances continue to arise that place that secret in jeopardy of being exposed." 

Then he stopped and looked at both of them. He did not know if Zack had been briefed on this and would not betray her confidence if he had not. Calling or not. They seemed to understand because Zack simply nodded and said, 

"I know all there is to know." 

Marcus could do nothing but accept that. The look of pain on his face was almost too much for Zack and Mai'lenn to watch and they understood that something very specific and very serious was going to play out. They waited. 

"Delenn needs to travel up to the Grey Council ship tomorrow for several hours. Lennier will travel with her but will not accompany her the entire time she is on board. I will go and so will both of you. There are certain protocols that I am not certain if either of you are aware of. We will have to break most of them for several reasons. First, I am not going to assign any of her guards for this trip. No reports will be filed with anyone and if you should happen to see something, you did not see it. There are specific reasons for that beyond what you might be thinking." 

He stopped talking but they knew he was not finished. After a few minutes, 

"We have to protect her privacy from the Grey Council itself. I suspect that after the Gathering they will not ask certain questions but they will be zealous in their attempts to learn specific information about her." The light goes on for Zack and Mai'lenn at this point and they both know where he's going. 

"We must prevent that. Mai'lenn, you are aware of the one thing located on that ship that has a specific connection to Delenn and only Delenn. Something she has the power to use in a way no one else can." 

She whispered it, "The Triluminary." 

"Yes. I fear the Nine suspect that now and will attempt to monitor her secretly and record her actions. It is a miracle in itself and on some level, I can hardly blame them for wanting to see what she can do or make it do. But, it is something that was intended to remain between Delenn and the Universe alone and is not for anyone else to see or to know. We have to make sure of that. I also fear that when she was last onboard the ship they may have taken advantage of her....agitated state and used that to see something they should not have without her knowledge. This time, we must use all possible means to shield her from prying eyes." 

Yeah, they got it and they really see the seriousness of the situation as it is without whatever Marcus is still keeping from them. Mai'lenn looks to Marcus and her voice is gentle to help ease his distress, 

"We came prepared with equipment for just such an occasion. Both audio and video relay can be blocked completely." 

"Good." Still they knew there was something else. They just did not know if it was related or not. 

"This can go no further than the two of you and you cannot speculate on it for many reasons. First, you would not even come close to figuring out the truth and that is not an exaggeration." He waited for them to agree but he wanted verbal and not just heads bobbing up and down. They sensed that. 

"We understand." 

"Delenn will need...special protection. I have not been able to find Shikiri yet, and that is only ½ the problem." 

Mai'lenn gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Yes, that fool wanted power and leadership. Yes, the Warriors started a civil war and killed Minbari. Yes, Neroon actually wanted to kill her once. But that is not what he just said! Zack was just as floored. Until that moment he didn't think he could be shocked by the possibility of anything anymore. He uttered the obligatory, "In Valen's name" and just looked at Marcus. Pieces were starting to fit into place though he wasn't sure what to do with them. And he KNEW he was missing a great deal. 

Mai'lenn and Zack had developed their own telepathic language over the last year. He told them not to speculate but they were not stupid or blind. And THEY had a job to do. They would not speculate. They would consult and discuss the feasibility of certain alternatives, possible situations and potential outcomes. 

"Delenn will be very visible and very active while we are in Tuzanor. She will make some trips as well. But her movements cannot be monitored too closely by others least they raise suspicion of what we are actually doing here. I mentioned that there were many reasons Delenn's secret must remain a secret. Now you know some of them even if you do not understand why." 

Neither of them had the slightest idea they would be having a conversation such as this with Marcus. They had to work out just what they would do with all of this information and missing information. They had to figure out how they would specifically go about protecting Delenn from the Grey Council tomorrow. The three of them sat for quite some time under that tree until they worked out every detail of their plan. 

Once they were alone Mai'lenn turned to Zack, 

"He is concerned about keeping her secret from the Council. We need to keep his secret from them as well." 

"Agreed. Everyone knows he went through that gateway with the rest of them. I know they've heard everything that happened. They will be monitorng at him just as closley.

"True. They will also be confused and suspicious by our presence and not her normal guards. That will alert them that something has changed." 

"We agree with Marcus that she'll try to see the Triluminary on this visit and they'll agree so they can watch her. But, they know they aren't suppose to be watching her so when they get no picture or sound, they can't complain. They'd have to admit to something they wouldn't dare." 

"You think more and more like a Minbari everyday, Zack, it frightens me." Then she laughed. "What do we do about Lennier?" 

"Lennier was with her before. He's planning to come this time. I say we go get him and squeeze every single drop of information out of him about what happened the last time. He'll try to play dumb and remain silent but once he sees we aren't playing and understands that both of us are going, I think he'll talk." 

"I do like the way you think. Let us go and begin the...what is that term... ah yes, the shake down." 

"Lennier and Cole are to be expected but what of the other two?" 

"She is Anla'Shok." 

"Yes, she is but he is not. This is highly unusual." 

"That is a Babylon 5 uniform by the patch on the sleeve. Why would Entil'Zha travel with a member of station security as a guard? Especially here on Minbar?" 

"I do not know. Something is going on. He wears both a side arm and a denn'bok. Since when do humans carry denn'boks as standard weapons?" 

"Perhaps he is Anla'Shok in hiding. They say Ivanova was for at least a year. We suspect that long since we traced what we believe was her first visit to Tuzanor." 

"That is possible but there is no reason for him to be undercover. Especially on that station. And he is hardly hiding with the denn'bok!" 

"She's entering. Let us watch now and discuss this later." 

"Is it set to record?" 

"Yes, of course." 

They see Marcus and Zack walk into the chamber first and look around. This does not offend them considering what they viewed of her at the Gathering. Special precautions are understandable. Truly, they wish these two would hurry up with their inspection so that they can see what will happen. They could hardly contain themselves while she went back to the library with Lennier and spent hours reading those old texts again. Just as before she managed to slip away unnoticed, even from her guards, and disappeared somewhere on the ship. They were very curious about that but would not defy Dukhat's directive. After her last visit, they welcomed her time with the Triluminary because of what they had come to believe was a sign of the Vorlon fleet protecting them. Now they cannot help but speculate on what could possibly happen next. They learned almost immediately that both she and Captain Sheridan were in Tuzanor. Then they got word that his parents requested and were granted Minbari citizenship in one day. That Delenn had personally overseen it and that they had taken up permanent residence at the headquarters. They knew something was going on. They just didn't know what. 

Captain Sheridan seems to have a set routine when he is in Tuzanor because all the residents know when he arrives and how long he remains at the Temple of Valen. They would use that as the confirmation of how long he was actually in the city. They needed more information. Careful and very discreet inquires gave them nothing so they simply sent an aide there under some guise. Imagine their surprise to learn that 5 of the others were there. She could get nothing from the tight lipped and over protective Anla'Shok so they thought they would try a different approach and contact the station. No one would tell them anything from official channels so they had to use a bit of encouragement and learned from some Minbari merchants that Fannol, Ivanova and G'Kar had left the station. Once they checked the orbital docking ring it was confirmed that White Stars 3 and 14 arrived yesterday. The Nine were convinced something else was happening to move them all here. They seem entrenched at Tuzanor and it appears that all of them will remain for some time. That is definite cause for concern and now that she has come on board again they will see what she does this time. They do not know if they will understand the sign but hopefully Rathenn would advise them on this as well. 

Finally! They are moving toward the door and can see Entil'Zha about to enter. Then---nothing. The monitors all shut down and there is no sound. They cannot see a thing. 

"This is the worst possible moment for equipment failure! We must call someone at once." 

"And say what? If they were able to fix the problem they would see Entil'Zha in the room. Then they would know we were spying on her." 

"Is that not our right?" 

"I am not certain of that. Besides, they will see WHERE she is and might even see WHAT she is doing." 

"Which would be alright as long as WE could see as well." 

"How soon we forget Rathenn's words." 

"What do you mean?" 

"One false step... remember when we listened in on him and the others? Perhaps this is our warning that we are not to know what Delenn can do." 

They each think about that for some time and decide they really have nothing better to go with and it sounds good. 

"Fine, but we all remember what happened on the heels of her last visit. We know the rest have all come to Minbar. And we still do not know what to make of this strange twist in her security." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Something is going to happen." 

"That might not be such a bad thing." 

"No. I have no proof except that I think we better prepare for whatever is to come. Rathenn was concerned about something very specific and very serious." 

"How do we prepare for what we do not know will occur?" 

"I suggest we take our cue from the others." 

"Agreed. Prayer and reflection would seem in order." 

The watchers were very observant. They went about finding duties to occupy their time while keeping an eye on their charges. That's what they were used to doing and that is what helped them to blend in so well. They had effectively blown their cover by coming to Minbar and the Vorlons managed to expose them even more. They knew that. They knew everyone else wanted to know what they knew and how they knew it but they said nothing. Their problem on Minbar was that they did not blend in. Especially the humans from station security. They could not go out and about in the city and gather information or observe others without calling attention to themselves. Of course there were humans in Tuzanor. No one gave it a second thought. Except those humans were all Anla'Shok and not Babylon 5 station security and their uniforms or civilian clothes were a dead give away. It drew attention to the members of the War Council and they could not allow that. For now, Zack limited them to the camp except for those who will travel with Stephen because that would seem normal. He and Mai'lenn weren't sure what they'd do. So, for now they'd simply watch and assist. 

When Delenn walked out of the chamber she seemed calm and in control. To everyone except Lennier and Marcus who knew her best. They were certain that something did not go well. Lennier was not certain what she did when she left him going over the last of the records but he saw her expression and demeanor. Marcus knew she was with the Triluminary and could tell she needed to leave the ship immediately. Zack and Mai'lenn picked up on that as well and they all left without word or comment. Once back at the headquarters she went directly to her room and said that she was tired and wanted to rest undisturbed but that if any of the Sheridans wished to speak with her they should be allowed in without hesitation. Lennier was concerned and decided to stay near so he made himself comfortable in the greeting room. Mai'lenn noticed that Marcus was very quiet and made eye contact with Zack and motioned to him. When Marcus excused himself Mai'lenn and Zack slipped out to follow him. He was preoccupied and did notice them as he nearly slammed into Selene when he rounded a corner. Neither were looking were they were going. Zack and Mai'lenn had no qualms about eavesdropping so they held back and listened. They found they picked up the most valuable information that way. 

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"Me either. What's going on?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I feel something. I know you feel it too. What is going on?" 

"I think its almost time for us to leave." 

"That makes sense. I don't know where we're going." 

"Me either. What about the others? 

"I don't know. We'll have to find a way to ditch them and leave quietly I guess." 

"How's Delenn?" 

"She feels the winds of change." 

"Blessed Z'al." 

"You said it. She's resting now." 

"I spoke to Brittani. I didn't tell her who they were for but I got her to make two more of those necklaces with the panic alarms in them." 

"I'm assuming the other one's for the captain." 

"Yeah. I don't think they'll be able to get near Susan without her having warning. Plus, I didn't want to raise a lot of suspicion by asking for too many." 

"No, that was good thinking." 

"Marcus, who should we have the alarms notify? I'd like to say every damn body for both of them. Michael and Tathann obviously have to know about the captain immediately. Zack and Mai'lenn." 

"Us if we're going to be here. Her entire guard detail. All of them. Same thing for him. And Talia. If she has warning she can intervene but no one can know its her. This is going to be very bad." 

"I know. Last time all we had to face were Shadows and other Darkness. This is going to be worse." 

"Many things are about to happen. We can't be everywhere at the same time." 

"Do you think the captain knows what else we have to do?" 

"I don't think so. Not for certain but you know he's got that super direct hook up to the Universe." 

They both laugh at that. 

"True. Not as direct as Stephen's but close enough to keep up with us." 

When Marcus and Selene walked off Zack and Mai'lenn did not move. Zack didn't even bother looking at Mai'lenn as he spoke, 

"There is so much wrong with that conversation I don't know where to begin." 

Mai'lenn is nodding seriously as she turns to Zack with narrowed eyes, 

"I was never certain in the past just which of them was the biggest problem. Ivanova and the captain have unique situations and their behavior is unnerving when watching for signs of danger. Dr. Franklin is extremely special and his protection is vital. It does not help that is he not cooperative at the best of times when it comes to his basic security and will throw a temper tantrum at the most inopportune moments. But those two will definitely be the most trouble." 

"I really don't think I want to know what could be worse than Shadows and Darkness. I like the idea of the panic alarms and we definitely need to be notified. Secret project? Those two seem to have a lot of them. What do we do about watching them?" 

"I say that we monitor the basics of where they are headed. It would not hurt to know if they intend to stay in Tuzanor or if they are heading up to one of the ships." 

"Ok, I'll accept that. Just the basics and then they head right back here and check in." 

"Fine. Now, what do we do about Entil'Zha?" 

"You always ask the hard questions." 

Michael decided that it was time to send out some people to gather specific information. He decided to draft one of Talia's guards but wouldn't inform the Warrior of their mission and just hoped they'd figure out what to do on their own. 

"I was thinking this would be a good time for you to take a little time off. Nothing too long, couple of weeks. Unless you feel you might want more time once you're there." 

Khashrim said nothing. He simply stared at Michael Garibaldi while he listen to him not say whatever he'd decided he wasn't going to say. 

"Yeah, this would give you a chance to reconnect with friends and the rest of your clan. So, pack your bags and don't worry about a thing here. Talia isn't going anywhere. She's too busy with her duties and helping the captain's parents adjust to their new home here on Minbar. Yes, it's a good thing for you we all just happen to be staying on in Tuzanor for awhile. Now you get to spend that extra little time with your family and clan catching up on all you might have missed while we were back on Babylon 5." 

Then Garibaldi walked off. 

Khashrim shook his head. He got it. [So, I am to be the spy? Something very serious is obviously going on. Something Mr. Garibaldi thinks involves the Warriors. That means it involves Shikiri and that means there is a threat to Entil'Zha and Captain Sheridan] He thought about this as he headed off to pack his things and realized that it had to be more than that. He also realized that there was serious doubt as to who could be trusted. For the entire Council to have been moved in their strange way as they were from that great distance and the fact that they were all in Tuzanor indefinitely when everyone had been preparing for the war against Earth just before meant that something very serious was happening. He didn't like what he was starting suspect so he gathered his things as quickly as he could and hurried out. 

Delenn was glad to have this information and to make this decision. Mai'lenn and Zack's people had been called by the Universe itself and given their purpose under its direct authority. They did not answer to the Council and they did not answer to her in those specific matters. She knew that her Rangers might be feeling a bit uncomfortable about fulfilling their calling and their oath to her. Stephen said they were Watchers. She knew they would were probably struggling with their duties and responsibilities. The Workers she summoned were surprised by her directives. Then they considered what they witnessed since all of them had arrived and decided they were not. It would be done and it would be done to her specific instructions down to the last detail. 

Then she sent word that Mai'lenn and Zack should round up all of their people, pack an overnight bag and go to Valen's home two days later. She let them know that they had use of the home and not to concern themselves with anything else. That shocked both of them. Why she would send them all there was a mystery. The two of them were suspicious that the Council was planning something and this was a means of getting them out of the way. None of them understood why they still had not questioned their presence on Minbar or showed any displeasure at their independent actions. Once they left Delenn's suite Mai'lenn looked to Zack, 

"What do you think? Could you detect any misdirection?" 

"No. She's good but she seemed really sincere. I think she's on the level." 

"Fine. Then why are we all to go to Valen's home?" 

"Maybe it has something to do with what she found out when she was on the ship?" 

"Perhaps, but I do not think so. Should we leave others behind, just in case?" 

"My gut says we go. BUT we grab Lennier before we head out." 

"Yes. At the first sign of trouble he must alert us so that we can return." 

None of the group was prepared for anything that they saw once they entered the house. Some Workers came and took each of their overnight bags immediately. This was Zack's first time on Minbar so all this was new to him. And visiting Valen's home was definitely something special. Mai'lenn could tell he was excited about it so she decided to relax and let him enjoy whatever was in store for them. She had no idea what that would be. The first thing they noticed was the smell of food. And there seemed to be a variety of different aromas coming from the kitchen. Station personnel were definitely happy about that. None of them were in that big of a hurry to return to Babylon 5 because the food at the training camp was 10x better than the mess hall. By the smells wafting from somewhere in the house they just knew this food would be better than the camp's. 

One of the Workers instructed them which room to enter first. The room was dimly light by candles. They really didn't know what to make of that table at first. The Rangers suspected because it seemed familiar to them. That long table had 30 places for each of them to stand at. And there were three bowls in front of each place with a little jewelry box in front of the bowls. No one moved to take a place but Mai'lenn got a better understanding of what was happening once she noticed that some of the place settings had two jewelry boxes in front of them. She turned to the Rangers and told them to take their place at one of those with the two jewelry boxes then turned to Zack who was very confused. He saw that Mai'lenn was moved by something and that the other Rangers were as well. They each opened the boxes to the left and then looked up at Mai'lenn and nodded. All of them had the same suspicions. They were afraid to open the ones to the right so they did not. Mai'lenn moved to one of the two places at the head of the table which she was certain were for her and Zack. She opened the box on the left then reached up and removed her Ranger pin, placed it in the box then closed the lid. When she looked up at the others they did the same thing as well. 

Station security looked to Zack. He did not know and could not help them but they all feared that Delenn was removing them from the Rangers. They had no idea what was going on or why they were giving up their pins. They were all emotional so Zack and his people stayed quiet and held back. He still didn't know what the other spots were for or what was in those bowls. Mai'lenn turned to Zack and motioned for him to come stand next to her. He nodded for the others to go find a place of their own. Before anyone else could say a word the door opened and the three Vorlons were back. Only now did the light start to dawn on Zack and the others. He was still concerned about the Rangers being deAnla'Shoked or something. Then he looked down and saw a syringe in front of his place setting and looked up at Mai'lenn wondering what the heck was going on. She smiled. She knew that look. Every single Ranger in training has that expression when they take their final rites. She lifted hers and motioned to the other Rangers and they all drew blood and then put it in one of the bowls. Zack said not one word but seriously hoped that wasn't a part of the appetizer course. He did the same and motioned for his people to follow his example. Then each of the Minbari drew more blood and put that in the second bowl in front of the humans. When they saw the human Rangers do the same with the Minbari, they still weren't sure what it was all about but Zack followed Mai'lenn's lead. The Vorlons hadn't said anything so everybody figured they were fine with the way things were going. 

Once everyone finished, one of the Vorlons opened the iris on its encounter suit and a 3D hologram appeared. EVERYONE gasped at what they were seeing. Then they looked to each other in utter confusion, disbelief and a bit of fear. They could not believe their eyes were showing them something that they knew was impossible. Station personnel looked to Zack. It was NOT possible and yet they knew in their hearts that it was. Mai'lenn was in tears along with many of the other Rangers. Their attention was drawn back to the projection once the person started to speak. Someone at the other end almost fainted once they heard the voice but quick reflexes by the others on either side saved the day. Most of them saw how Zack and Mai'lenn just opted to lean against each other for support and did the same. 

"Now you all know one of the greatest secrets of all. Until now, this truth was known only to a small but very special group. You will keep this secret just as you have kept others. There will be many more on behalf of the group you are charged to assist. I stand before you all in this manner tonight because I felt that you each needed to understand balance, symmetry and truth. I know that you each understand sacrifice because you answered this calling put before you. We all have the choice to submit to the will of the Universe or not even when we do not understand all that will be required of us. I do not regret answering the call and accepting the path that was set before me. Many things I did not see or know until after I completely accepted the true calling of my heart and took this journey into the distant past. Knowing what will happen and making it happen are two very different things. It is a hard life. A difficult life and for a long time, a lonely life. But there are rewards. When the way has gotten too tough, the difficulties too great, the Universe intercedes and eases my way. I was also blessed to not to be alone anymore. That is what you each must understand about your path as well as those you have been called to protect. Their lives are not their own just as mine was and is not. They were chosen and blessed to carry out the Universe's specific plan . None of their lives will be easy and they will each suffer greatly for their willingness to serve and to lead. Your responsibilities to them are much greater than security details. You are to be their helpmates, guardians and watchmen. 

I do not know who will specifically be chosen but I knew this group would be called one day. My visions of prophecy started months before my final mission from Babylon 5. I knew that station and Tuzanor were connected in a manner no one would ever believe. Those of you from station security have probably seen and done more in the last two years than you ever imagined when you signed up for that job. And each of you served under Commander Sinclair and Captain Sheridan. Zack Allen, I know you are among this group. I have seen your face in what is to come many times. You have a gift. The ability to recognize the faithful. That is why the Vorlons turned to you and you did not fail. But you did that long before they instructed you. I know that you spent time gathering the faithful for no other reason than you felt compelled. THIS is what you were preparing for. 

Mai'lenn, you did not have to gather the faithful because that is not your gift. Your strength of purpose is. Your commitment is. I have seen you as well. You have come along way since Ranger training. You will go much farther because you believed long ago. You did not stop and you assumed leadership when those who led you were not able to. THIS is what you were preparing to do. Each of you came to the Anla'Shok while Jeffery Sinclair was Entil'Zha. Are you all seeing and understanding how and when a circle is complete? How the Universe works to move people into place? How each of you have been moved into this place from Babylon 5. Every single one of you is Anla'Shok. It is written on each of your hearts and Tuzanor is your true home. But each of you has been called to be something different, something more than Anla'Shok. 

This I saw and it is the reason you were all gathered here this evening. I spent two different lifetimes in this home so I know it quite well and I know you all are assembled just as I requested. The Vorlons are very good at delivering messages from the distant past. If the time is correct Delenn is Entil'Zha. Isil'Zha has arrived. I confess he was a surprise to me. I did not know when we stood together in another lifetime that we would one day stand together in a different manner. But the righteous have a way of sneaking up on you when you least expect them. And you know the others who stand beside him. 

All of you are not there physically in the same place. But it does not matter because they are gathered as you all are. I requested that it be done in this manner because I wanted to impress upon each of you the fact that you are ONE. You have one purpose and one calling. Though you each have talents and skills that vary, you are still one." 

"Open the box before you. I know my Anla'Shok have already removed their pins. Perhaps with a bit of fear and unsure why they were required to do so but they would not turn away from it." They all laugh because they know he's got them on that point. 

"This is the Isil'Zha stone just as the one in a traditional Ranger pin. The Vorlons brought the solution that is in the bowl to your right to me 1,000 years ago. It is the holiest of all waters. Place the stone in the bowl using the tongs in front of you and cover it completely. Then place it in the other bowls so that the stone is bathed in both humans and Minbari blood. You are rejoining separated halves of the soul. No matter where you are in the universe. When you die, the stone will turn black and the pin will shed tears of blood and water." 

They do so and the others are paying close attention to the Rangers because they sense they've done this before and don't want to mess up. The Anla'Shok see this and are sure to take their time so that those from station security can feel comfortable with what they are doing. 

"Once you have finished, fasten the stone inside the broach. It is similar to the traditional Ranger pin but as I said, each of you are charged with something beyond that. Your service is as one body in protection of the 10 who you will one day realize are a representation of one. That is why your broach is something beyond that of the others." 

He stopped talking and two of the Vorlons turned to the group and said, "Follow." Then headed out of the room. Each of the 30 people standing at the table actually turned to look at the 3D hologram of Valen but he nodded as if it were live and real time. "Follow them." 

That was definitely creepy until they considered everythng else in their lives so they shrugged and followed. Once they reached the main room two Workers popped out from nowhere and everyone was concerned considering the Vorlons standing there and the MC in the other room. The Workers said nothing except to motion for the women to follow one of them and the men to follow another. And that's when they got their other surprise. Nothing was every going to be as big as Valen. Now that they saw him and understood the magnitude of that truth, coupled with every amazing thing they have seen of Captain Sheridan, nope they wouldn't be surprised by anything again. It did not take long once they were in the room to understand that they were to change into their new uniforms. Minbari fabric is very soft and deceptively sturdy. They knew these would hold up for a long time. 

None of them missed the symmetry or symbolism of the uniforms either. They were done in a style of similar to those on the station command staff. On the left shoulder their crest was embroidered. It was the design of the Anla'Shok separated by a bridge with their emblem in the middle. Black was the primary color with gray accents and the dress cloak was as intricately designed as they had ever seen with what appeared to be a leather type grey material with black and bronze rope braided into it. The robe was the same as the cloak but the trim ran around the collar, down the label and to the ankle length hem. The cuffs were also adorned. The pants were black but the tunic had grey trim. Each of them could not help but be amazed at the beauty of the uniform. They seemed too formal and too beautiful to be everyday uniforms but when they looked into the bag next to their spots they were certain it was because that is where their dress uniforms lay along with 9 additional everyday uniforms. Quickly, they dressed. Each of them were issued new denn'boks with their crest engraved on it as well as their purpose. The Rangers were surprised that each of them were also issued side arms. Those from security were not. They wouldn't be able to sign out weapons to the Rangers legally and this also told them clearly that their job was going to require the use of a fire PPG. Everything was there: shoes, belt, denn'bok holster, weapon holster and a few other surprises that caused raised eyebrows and shocked expressions. 

After dressing they all reassembled in the room. That's when they noticed that the bowls had been cleared from their places and their pins were resting in the open jewelry boxes. They each moved back around the table feeling spiffy in their new uniforms and a bit less anxious than they were when they first entered. The Vorlon released the visual and Valen was among them again. 

"Exchange broaches with the one next to you and pin each other." They do so a little nervously. 

"You were each selected specifically by the Universe and I hope you each understand what that means. So I remind you this. Each are called according to their purpose in this life. The righteous answer the call. But the faithful fulfill their purpose. Be ye faithful Watchers of the One whom the Universe has Chosen as the architect of its plan and of those it blessed and annoited for a high calling. Remain steadfast, unmoveable and always abiding in the work you are called to do. Your labor will not be in vain. I welcome you to the future. You are Betla'Nal." 

Then the iris closed and the projection was over. The door opened the Vorlons motioned for them to each pick up their candle and follow as they turned and exited the room. They were all pretty much still reeling from all that happened and all they had just seen. Some time later they'd get together and compare notes on having actually been sworn into service of their calling by Valen himself. The secrets they would keep! The Vorlons led them through the main room where some Workers were assembled to the side at the ready. The humans (station personnel and original Rangers) REALLY hoped they'd get to eat whatever they were smelling. The Minbari were more reserved but they weren't fooling them. They wanted to eat just as much as the others. 

The Vorlons led them into the garden and they weren't disappointed because there was a huge banquet table set up. But they noticed that they were marched past it and they realized the ceremony wasn't over yet. They formed a circle in the area they were directed to stand and held onto their candles. To their utter amazement, the flame of each candle exploded and before each of them was a Light being instead. All of them were gathered up and bathed in the brightest light their observers had ever seen. The Workers were accustomed to not seeing certain things while attending to their duties but not one of them could pretend they did not see this. 30 Light beings floating above in a circle not 15 feet from them---with people inside!!! They did not know what any of this meant and they had no clue what they were seeing. Then the Light beings descended with the ones they had taken with them. 

Once they returned to their spots, the Vorlons turned to them and said the most complete sentences anyone had ever heard one of them say. 

"Summoned by the Universe. Consecrated in Light. Protect the Future and preserve the Light. You are Betla'Nal, Watchers." 

Nothing escaped the Workers. They knew something was up when Entil'Zha gave those specific yet unusual directives. They worked at the training camp. They knew exactly what they'd seen from the Vorlons 5 months ago and they saw how the War Council members acted the week they arrived. Then this group showed up and they wondered who they were and why they did the things they did. When the Vorlons came to Mai'lenn and Zack they said nothing, just whispered amongst themselves. But while they were preparing for tonight they were all shocked to see these Vorlons in the house. No one knew how they got in. Now they understood that Entil'Zha may have given the directives but they did not come from her. Once they heard what the Vorlons said, that explained how they knew what to do for and with those 10. Wait til the others hear about this!!

Corwin wasn't sure what to think when White Star 22 jumped into orbit and said there was a secure message on board from Entil'Zha for his eyes only. He checked in with Murphy and Shaal Mayal because he felt that was a bit strange. Neither of them liked it so they went with him. The first thing they noticed was that the ship was not manned by any Anla'Shok and they each went on guard. Why Delenn would send him a message or a White Star out with only a skeleton crew of Workers on board was beyond suspect. The Workers weren't sure what was going on but they followed Entil'Zha's orders. Now these three looked like they wanted to throw them out of airlocks. They looked to Shaal Mayal and hoped she remembered that Minbari did not kill Minbari. Especially when they were just following orders! They pointed to the captain's quarters and said the message was in there. They had no idea what it was and did not check because they were instructed not to enter. After seeing the reaction of these three, they were all glad they did not. Each of them relaxed when they looked into the room and saw the Vorlon standing in the corner. As usual, the Vorlon opened the iris and displayed a projections of Delenn. 

"Lt. Corwin, I am simply the messenger. These are not my orders but as Entil'Zha I have the authority and resources to facilitate the directives of another. I have been instructed to inform you to regather your people this evening. I suppose you know who the gathered refers to specifically. Perhaps those gathered in the past? I have made this ship available for you all and the only ones on board are the Workers who have come to assist. You need do nothing except bring yourselves, everything else will be attended to on your behalf. Once you all have left the ship it will depart immediately for Minbar." 

And that was it. They looked at each other in confusion. 

"You don't think anyone talked?" 

"That does not seem likely." 

"Yes, but they exposed themselves." 

"And no one's said anything. Mai'lenn and Zack say everything's working out ok. For some reason, no one pitched a fit about their presence and Garibaldi and Cole are consulting with them." 

"What's this all about?" 

"I guess we won't know until we show up." 

Then they look to the Vorlon for the tie breaker and definitive answer. He's feeling pretty generous and decides to help them out. 

"Gather them." 

That pretty much sealed it for each of them. "Ok." They left the ship not knowing what was in store for them that evening. Corwin and Murphy had the headache of moving many people around to cover shifts while they discreetly pulled out there people and hoped no one would notice. Shaal Mayal just knew that the temporary station Rangers would know something was up when she pulled all of the old ones and had them shuttle up to the newly arrived White Star. They still wanted to know what happened to the other Rangers. They all thought it was strange that they went off on some secret mission. They also thought it was strange that the entire War Council and command staff of the station was gone too. Didn't matter, they were happy to gather all the information that they could on those ambassadors and their aides. Nothing would slip by them and it did not. The three of them managed to perform their duties and work with their people without calling any attention to themselves. They liked it that way. They had no idea that was about to change. 

By the time the ceremony ended, there wasn't a dry eye in the garden on White Star 22. They were also shocked and amazed at what they'd just learned. Why that secret was entrusted to them they knew they did not fully understand. But they were certain it was some way to prepare them for whatever was to come. Minbari were used to prophecy to guide them. When all of Valen's prophecies seemed to be completed, except for the arrival of Isil'Zha, station Rangers took comfort in Ivanova's gift to dream the future. Until they realized she was the Oracle and then they were all happy, right after they got over being amazed. She did not give them as much clearance as Valen but it was still warning. Except for Isil'Zha. They had months for that one but did not make the connection until he stood before them. Now they understood her dreams, wanderings and agitation before the secret mission, before Entil'Zha went away. She saw what was to come and what was to become of him. It made perfect sense. 

David Corwin could not believe that Valen called his name. Never mind that Commander Sinclair had probably said it 100 times. VALEN said his name. In a message 1,000 years in the past! Yeah, they got it. They knew he was laying foundation with his words of balance, symmetry and truth. Lorien said that what Captain Sheridan builds will endure 1,000 years from now. They know the captain doesn't have any idea that he'll do that. Lorien made that clear too. But they do and they are eager to be of service. They know that when they return to the station others will want to know what's going on. The Anla'Shok will fear madness and some form of mutiny but what is to be is to be and they will not concern themselves. Corwin hopes he's got the right words to get this across to them.

"We know our purpose and what we were called to do. I suspect that the others at Tuzanor are experiencing the same thing as we are right about now. That does not matter. There is no need to explain to those who do not know. It is not for them to know or even to understand. We carry on as we have been. Know that our movements will have to be more discreet when watching others because we have been called to order publically. Now, let's head back down remembering all the things we learned here today and keep all the secrets a secret. Those working for Babylon 5 have the rest of the shifts off today because I didn't know what expect. The 10 of you who will remain hidden wait on board for another hour and then shuttle down and go about your business as if nothing has happened. Keep your pin on you at all times but concealed from view of others. We all know who you are and that is all that matters. Congregate in the privacy of your quarters and gossip about the amazing event we've just experienced. I know you all plan to do it anyway. Those of you assigned as station Rangers, speak to Shaal Mayal, but something tells me you guys are going back to work. She's a task master!" 

More than a few groans followed that last point. Corwin had to duck but was a bit too slow and took a jab to the arm before she turned to the others, 

"Each of you are fair game. You know they will attempt to use the most sophisticated methods to gather information. Be diligent and be silent. Consider this an exercise in advanced misdirection. You all have the rest of the day off as well. Cloister and talk amongst yourselves. We will probably stop by later just to see what you all have managed to come up with." Then she laughed and followed the others out. 

Apparently, the Vorlons did not wish to be discreet about their connection to the Watchers because they filed out to the bay and prepared to board the shuttles headed for the station. Watchers glanced around wondering if they wanted a ride to one of the war ships in orbit so they looked to their 3 superiors. They just shrugged and walked to a shuttle. Somehow they weren't sure that people on the station were prepared to see 30 Vorlons march through the Zocolo but they figured they'd just sort of follow their lead. All of them are wondering if they really popped from the candle as the flame or if it was their mind playing a trick on them. Reading their minds, one of the Vorlons turned to the group, "You stand between the candle and the flame." That was something new. They understood the Vorlons were the flame, the Light but they had no idea what the candle represented. They looked at each other but shrugs were had all around. They'd figure it out one day. They were sure. 

It did not take long for every person working, visiting, training or milling around the Anla'Shok headquarters at Tuzanor to get another shock of their lives and this time there were absolutely positive it would be the thing that did them all in. A few of the guards noticed that Zack, Mai'lenn nor anyone from their group were around. Marcus quickly noticed that Delenn had no reaction so he was certain she knew something. She didn't look the least bit guilty or uncomfortable so he knew she was simply in possession of information but was not the cause of the situation. Once the meeting broke up they went about their individual duties but they noticed an unusual amount of movement and scurrying around. That group doesn't get too caught up in being amazed at things since they're usually the ones causing the amazing to happen. Still they take a look to see what the fuss is all about. 

Mai'lenn, Zack and 3 Vorlons leading 28 others into the building and through the camp to their quarters. All Tuzanor saw Zack and Mai'lenn talking with the Vorlons when the others were in the garden. That was a shock but they were certain they would get over it and adjust to seeing the same thing happen again. What they can't understand is the uniforms. They know that some of the humans and all of the Minbari in that group were Anla'Shok at least 24 hours ago. It wasn't something one just up and quit. They wanted to know what was going on. The Three sat silently in their quiet chamber watching over the security cameras after someone used to intercom to tell them that the group from Babylon 5 was back and that they should see what they looked like. Durhan turned to Turval. He knew there was something fishy going on back at the station. But when they both looked at Rathenn he was thoughtful and his expression clearly showed that he was turning over many things in his head trying to figure out just what he was seeing. Then he looked to Turval, 

"What do you make of that?" 

"I do not know who they are but I know what this means." 

"Explain it for the rest of us." 

"It is obvious that Mai'lenn has kept much secret from us since the Gathering. We saw them with the Vorlons while they set up security for the Council and were in complete control of everyone and everything. I believe this is the Vorlons' way of telling us to mind our business and leave them alone as they take care of their business." 

Durhan turns that over and accepts that it makes sense, 

"And what is there business?" 

"Those 10. I think we are seeing a special and very specific group that was put together if not by the Vorlons then the message was sent through them. I think they are their specific protectors." 

Rathenn can't argue with that and really does not wish to. His concern for them grows daily since he cannot find out what they are doing. 

"They might be more than that. Who knows. But I agree with Turval. We must leave them alone and we must instruct the others to leave them alone as well." 

The War Council takes their look, note the lavish uniforms that they all know are misdirecting in appearance because they are certain they are the pinnacle of functionality. Then they go back to what they were doing without any shock or comment. 

Murphy's not concerned about them having to clear customs or produce proof of citizenship. He just really hopes that this parade through the station won't start some kind of stampede or panic. He didn't bother to concern himself wondering how they'd get off the station. They didn't need shuttles, he was positive of that. They just did that for their benefit. Corwin's wondering if they're going to want quarters. Really, there isn't enough room in the ambassadorial wing for all of them and he figures the methane breather section isn't equipped either. He knows that was obviously a rouse since they don't need that. One thing Corwin's happy about. The presence of all those Vorlons is distracting attention away from their uniforms. Sure, he knew it wouldn't last and the next time he was in C&C the gawkers would be popping in just like they did with Ivanova. Ask Corwin if he cared. Station Rangers wasted no time responding to the reports that a massive amount of Vorlons had come onto the station. They took up position to see this for themselves then decide whether to pursue. Imagine their surprise to see Shaal Mayal in the Vorlon procession along with Corwin, Murphy, others they did not know personally and ALL of the missing station Rangers. None of them could figure out why they were out of uniform. All of them intended to as soon as they had a chance. 

The Vorlons parted company with the others in the middle of the station as they turned to the one they were walking with and said, "Go." Good enough for them and they didn't need to be told twice. They also didn't bother wondering where the Vorlons were going. If they wanted them to know, they would've told them. The Watchers found out later but that couldn't be helped. 

None of the station Rangers asked anything. They did not think they should after seeing them with the Vorlons. They did not understand, but they still would not ask questions. That did not mean they could not observe and it did not take long at all the next day when the others were out and about. They saw the new pins. They were different than Ranger pins but they could still see where it was a part of the design on purpose. They also saw the crest on their shoulder. The emblem of the Anla'Shok with something more added to it. That was enough to really cause them to wonder about this group until they saw what was written beneath the emblem on the shoulder and they had no more questions about or for anyone in that group. They understood everything when they saw that the words were in ancient Minbari. Minbari Rangers couldn't read it any better than the humans could. But they knew what they were seeing. And all of them understood the last two words. 

"Betla'Nal, Watchers." 

Corwin knew it would happen the moment he stepped into C&C the next morning. He almost laughed out loud as he remembered the day Ivanova revealed herself as Anla'Shok. Strange things happen on this station but not so strange that the crew doesn't act predictable at times. They followed the same pattern and stared. Many dropped by to check the same duty roster they did the day they found out about her. He said nothing. He'd had a year to perfect the death glare though he used it sparingly for effect. Susan Ivanova might be willing to back it up every time but David Corwin really did not want to have to hire any new staff. He had enough trust and security issues as it was. All of those who had not taken any of Talia, Lennier and Kailenn's classes were confused. They figured it had something to do with the Rangers by the style of dress and the broach. Then they assumed it was to be the Ranger uniform for those who worked on the station. Until they saw some Minbari (always a dead give away) dressed the same and weren't sure what was going on. One thing Corwin knew, they wouldn't dare ask. And they did not. Still, they were dying to know. 

Those at Tuzanor did not stop until they reached the barracks in one of the secondary complexes where they were assigned. Zack liked both the location and the set up because it allowed them to all meet easily and quietly since no one else was there. They definitely needed to meet. The reason for their Vorlon escort on that parade route wasn't lost on any of them. Fine, they'd deal. They were glad for it because they were certain that it would put an end to any questions others might raise. They decided it was time to get proactive in their duties. Valen was right, they were more than simple security though protection was a significant part of their job. They knew they were in Tuzanor for a reason. Zack and Mai'lenn also knew of the threat to Entil'Zha and had to find out what he was up to. They had a plan and put it into motion. 10 would take off immediately in one of the specially equipped White Stars Mai'lenn was going to Durhan to request in search of what they were looking for. Or whom they were looking for. Five 2 person teams would slip away quietly and cover places on Minbar gathering what information they could. They would bypass Tuzanor and go directly to Yedor and other larger cities to begin their search. From there, they would work their way around the entire Federation if they had to. 10 remained at the camp. This was not the optimal situation for Mai'lenn or Zack. That left one Watcher per Council member and no one else to observe those around them. They considered calling for re-enforcement but thought they should wait at least a week to see how things worked out first. They did not want Corwin at a disadvantage by being short staffed. 

They left under the cover of darkness but that didn't mask their absence. People knew more than ½ of them headed out somewhere and nobody thought it was back to Babylon 5. They were concerned and suspicious as to exactly what that group was up to but they did not ask. Marcus and Michael knew they'd have to have a talk With Zack and Mai'lenn at some point. Both knew what they were up to and neither could blame them. One thing they both agreed on, they knew who was going to be roped into serving on some of those new ships when they went after the Warriors and Earth. 

Tafali was growing more and more concerned. For the past few months Vir was much quieter. He could mark the change some time after Selene informed them of her latest mission. He spent more time with Ari'ahn but it was different. They left the headquarters, some times the grounds, for hours at a time. He laid down the law to the others that Vir was never to be monitored and they were to give him space and leave him alone. He wasn't an absentee leader in the least. He came up with the strategy for gathering the information they would need to begin attacking the Ministry of Defense. Londo knew of their group and would figure they would want to get rid of all the Shadow tech. Their only real problem is if Londo decided he wanted to keep it. Londo was named Prime Minister shortly after the death of Cartagia. Somehow he managed to take all the credit for driving the Shadows from the Great Centauri Republic but Vir didn't care. And, just as he suspected, Londo wanted his trusted aide by his side at the palace. Vir decided it was time to take a powder permanently and just didn't answer the summons. That's when Londo got suspicious and started checking. Londo Mollari might make some stupid alliances in the name of greed and increasing his political standing but he was a very smart man. 

It did not take him long to discover that Vir was no where to be found and had not been seen on Minbar in a year! That's when he started putting all the pieces together and realized Vir was a part of G'Kar's escape. That, well he could accept that and meter out some strong words as punishment considering Vir's soft heart. When he learned that Narns were continuing to die on a massive scale even after Cartagia's death he decided to step in and prevent that. He did not wish for them to be killed. If the Narns hadn't declared war he wouldn't have cared if they remained free since they were such a headache anyway. Enslaving them wasn't the best use of resources. But, he did not wish for retaliation against the Republic once they were free and he knew that was more than a possibility. 

So, that is the only reason he decided they should not be freed. Still, what he assumed was Cartagia's mass executions would end under his leadership. But then he discovered they were not being killed but freed. He quietly tracked back the very first execution and saw that several thousand Narns were killed in the most efficient manner ever month for the last two years but no one seemed to know where the bodies were and no one actually committed the executions! He did not like what he was thinking but he was certain this time that it was Vir. Then he remembered that White Star leading the "religious group of Centauri" driving out the Shadows. He never wondered why the warning was sent to him and when he thought about the note, the author had to have known him well. Known what he would do. Londo was absolutely convinced that the Minbari had gotten a hold of Vir and twisted his mind until he thought like they did. There could be no other explanation. Refa said they were a group like the Anla'Shok. That set off warning bells in his head the instant he heard that but he was too engrossed in trying to save his people from the immediate threat of Cartagia. For the last 5 months he was busy trying to clean up that fool's mess and enjoy the power he held. 

On some level, Londo was willing to let it all go. Helping Narns escape was against the interests of the Centauri but it did not really hurt the Republic. Driving out the Shadows was in the interest of the Centauri and they did exactly what they said they'd do so that was a very big plus in their favor. Unfortunately, Londo suspected they wouldn't go back to chanting and praying. He thought they would want to be a part of Centauri society like the Rangers and that would go against Centauri interests. He didn't know any of the principles or beliefs of this group but he was certain they would have no desire to help the Republic expand. For that reason alone, Londo Mollari decided they had to go. 

Many of the artifacts Vir ordered found and preserved were in pretty good shape. They did not know what all of them were or even what all of them said. It had been 3,000 years since the last of the Order of Z'al fled death at the hands of the one who would proclaim himself Centauri's first emperor. Others studying the records did not understand what they were seeing. The language was too foreign and could not be translated no matter which programs they used. What they did understand and could read was so inspiring and heart warming they felt a genuine since of pride and their commitment grew. Now all they had to do was figure out the rest. Vir read what was written. He researched and then went back to his time with Ari'ahn. He took long walks and sat alone for hours. Tafali said nothing because he understood that Vir was trying to assimilate information and deal with many things. 

Londo finally sent word to the Rangers at Tuzanor. He asked them to please let Vir Cotto know that the Centauri Republic is interested in meeting with him to discuss his views on various foreign and domestic policies as well as his opinion on the direction the Republic should take in this new era. They'd also like to discuss his...novel and progressive ideas for interspecies social and cultural relations. Shanmal wasn't fooled by that and passed the word to the War Council. Selene thought hard for a few moments then said, 

"I'll take the message to him personally." They wondered what was really going on by her expression and demeanor but did not inquire. G'Kar looked at her, he knew she she felt the weight of her responsibility. Delenn's ship had already been fitted with the defense shield so she told them to take off on White Star 2 and to travel cloaked considering the circumstances. They were also instructed to land on the planet. Everyone assumed she and Marcus were a team now and would go off together. Selene could tell what they were wondering but she could not address that now. They would have to get in and out quickly but she knew she had to be the one to tell him. As the meeting ended Marcus stood up and turned to Selene, 

"Come on D'Artangan." 

"After you Athos." 

Then they walked out of the room. Everyone looked at each other. Fannol understood the reference since Susan gave him a copy of the Three Musketeers when she was rummaging through his library during Ranger training. What he didn't understand was why they were using it. The captain figured those two spent way too much time together on their last mission. Michael just thought they were strange. Susan had to ask, 

"What was that?" 

Michael thought about it, "I don't know. Last time he was Running Feather and she was Little Moccasin." That wasn't exactly an answer so she skipped it. The captain and Delenn smiled, 

"Well, when they were trying to figure out how to sneak my parents' bed into the building she was Lucy and he was Ethel." 

Garibaldi thought about it then laughed. "I get it." That was all he could manage and left the room. G'Kar decided he'd find out later. It had already been a strange week. 

Marcus met with Michael and Mai'lenn to make sure they were clear that if Delenn needed to travel she would do it on White Star Prime in their absence. He was clear that even within the Federation, it would be under full escort. She got it. Mai'lenn was more than on top of coordinating Delenn's security. Rangers understood that she was still in charge when Cole was gone and that when it came to Cole's protection she and Zack were always in charge. 

So on top of things she added one of the Watchers to the crew of White Star 2 without Selene or Marcus knowing. If they did not happen to see him during the trip that was fine. If they noticed him, they could not turn around and bring him back. Both of them wanted more information about Z'al and just what was going on when it came to the specifics of watching Selene. She seemed to conceal a great deal from her people when it came to the way she was being moved by the Universe so they knew there was a specific reason for that. They also sensed that she reported noting to them about her activities on the War Council and were certain none of them knew she was on Minbar. Happy it meant she was keeping the secrets of the others, they still had to find a way to protect her secrets as well. Both of them were certain Z'al did not know the things she could do. 

When White Star 2 landed on the planet, the others were more prepared. Still on guard just in case considering all that they knew was happening, they relaxed when the ship materialized. Then they became tense when they considered Talia might have returned. None of them wanted to deal With her again. They were all surprised to see Selene and Marcus Cole step off. Telepaths began to conspicuously find something to do somewhere else. Tafali laughed at that but was concerned about the timing of her arrival and why they were here. He hoped she came to brief them but knew that wasn't the case at all. Selene's expression was not a good sign and Cole's presence wasn't either. Then he saw them both do a double take as they noticed a Minbari male dressed in an unfamiliar uniform step off behind them. It was obvious that neither of them knew he was on the ship and not simply surprised that he was adding himself to the landing party. That made many people go on alert but when they saw how Selene and Cole reacted, they were confused but less guarded. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Completing my assignment." 

"What's your assignment?" 

"To watch the two of you." 

Neither knew what to say so they shrugged and walked off. The Watcher followed. 

Everyone was glad to see Selene. This was her first time at headquarters and her first time back to the Republic in over a year. Those present at the Gathering watched her closely but covertly. Tafali came out to greet them both. 

"Welcome home stranger. We thought we'd never see you again." 

"Ha. For you its only been a few of months. Tafali, this is Marcus Cole." 

"Nice to meet you. I assumed your identity when I noticed a large group of telepaths all seemed to find a reason to disappear quickly." 

Marcus wasn't sure what to say but Selene just threw back her head and laughed. "Your reputation always seems to precede you!" 

"Whatever." But he couldn't help smiling. Then Selene turned to Tafali. 

"Where's Vir?" 

"Something up?" He really didn't want to answer the question unless he had to. Marcus said enough to prove he had to. 

"Londo Mollari sent us a message for Vir." 

"Come on into the office. I'll go get him." 

Selene is very quiet and Marcus can tell something is off. Something definitely does not feel right to him at all. Both of them have their backs to the door as they are looking out a window into the garden below. Their tone is full of resignation and sadness as they speak without turning to look at one another. Neither heard Tafali and Vir enter the room. 

"He knows." 

"Vir? I think he knows something he doesn't want to know." 

"You're right. Vir knows a great deal. But, I meant he already knows what we've come to say." 

"Marcus, are you clairvoyant now or do you know me that well?" 

"Vir, its been a while. Good to see you. No, I'm no mystic. But I get the sense you are when it comes to Londo." 

"Yes, I've had plenty of practice. So what does he have to say for himself and how did you two come by the message?" 

Selene jumps in because she feels its her responsibility to misrepresent. 

"He started putting pieces together because he contacted the Anla'Shok at Tuzanor when he couldn't find his trusted aide. Shanmal got wind of the message and made sure I got it. That's why we've come." 

Tafali's listening and he knows that is the truth but his gut says she left out something or didn't exactly give all the details. 

"And the message?" 

She told him and Tafali balanced. That meant he knew everything. 

"Alright. I expected something like that." Then he was quiet for a few minutes thinking about what had to be done. 

Tafali and Selene knew Vir could sit like that for awhile as he worked through different scenarios. They also knew he had so many different projects and plans that he needed the time to see how his decisions would affect them. Marcus took his lead from them but walked around the room to give himself something to do. He spotted objects in a display case and thought it was sort of like museum artifacts or something. He strolled by glancing at a few items without paying much attention until something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks and backed up. Tafali never misses anything and he didn't miss that. Nor did he miss the fact that Cole must have sent Selene some kind of telepathic message by the way her head snapped up and she looked in his direction. Then she eased out of her seat and walked over to him. Selene hadn't seen any of these things. She left for Babylon 5 before Vir organized a team to go out and dig for them. The things in that case were the mystery none of them could solve no matter how much research they did. No matter where they looked, they could not figure out what they were seeing or translate them. It was obvious by the way Selene's back stiffened when she looked at whatever Cole was mentally directing her attention to that she recognized it as well. 

Tafali had to hand it to them, they were good. If he wasn't on a crusade to unravel the mystery of Selene he would have missed both of their actions and reactions. But since he was determined not to let this opportunity for first hand information gathering slip through his fingers he was on the lookout for everything. Neither made a sound or false step as they continued nonchalantly looking at other objects in the case. They didn't make eye contact and he suspected they didn't communicate telepathically either. After a few minutes she returned to her seat and Marcus went back to leaning against the wall casually. Tafali wasn't sure what he just learned but he was absolutely positive he just learned something. He had more confirmation of something. What he desperately wanted to scream was how did they recognize something that was buried underneath the ruins of a temple on Centauri Prime for the last 3,000 years just by glancing at it when none of them could find anything after months of research. He didn't but he really wanted to. Just when he was asking himself why he couldn't and was strongly considering going for it Vir turned to Selene, 

"Let's take a walk." 

She didn't say anything and didn't look back at Marcus or Tafali as she got up and walked out of the room. Tafali wondered if he could pry any direct information from the Anla'Shok poster child in the corner. He didn't think so but figured he'd give it a shot. 

"While they're busy, want to take a look around? We've got plenty of other pieces of history around here." 

Marcus just looked at him for a minute and Tafali knew he was getting the twice over. He also knew Cole knew he knew something was up. Shrugging his shoulders carelessly, 

"Sure, why not?" 

[You don't fool me Marcus Cole. I just have no idea what you know!] 

The others are now convinced that every Minbari, Ranger or human connected to them in that strange and secret way they have knows every Vorlon. Or that Ari'ahn at least knows all of them. The Minbari who followed Selene and Cole from the ship didn't enter the office. They couldn't tell what his job was because he didn't seem to be a guard or he would be inside with them like the ones who were here last time. All he seemed to do was stroll around watching different things and people like he was bored looking for something to occupy his attention. Then Ari'ahn walked up to him and they started---talking---everybody guessed because no one happened to be close enough to hear. Then they went off somewhere and chatted as Tafali and Cole came out of the office. Tafali caught the tail end of that interaction and wondered if Ari'ahn was the most social Vorlon in existence. 

Marcus and Tafali chatted extensively about nothing. Tafali had to wonder if the Minbari or Anla'Shok taught classes in this art form because Cole was a pro. They talked about everything trivial except the weather as if they were the most important subjects in existence. As Tafali led him to some of the other display cases Z'al were on hand and tucked away in security watching Marcus Cole, Super Ranger, to learn something about him. They still wanted answers about that group and why they all went through the gateway. Selene was busy with Vir and knew they probably wouldn't be able to get her alone so they contented themselves with him. Marcus was absolutely certain his movements were not only being observed but monitored closely and recorded. He was determined to give them nothing. He got around the Anla'Shok when he needed to, he could get around them. 

Marcus knew it would seem strange if he did not comment on one or two of the pieces or at least ask questions about them. Rangers were notorious for gathering information, they'd be suspicious if he didn't. Actually, Marcus was absolutely positive that Tafali was more than suspicious of him, and specifically of Selene. He's pretty sure Tafali doesn't know anything but is doing his own research into the matter. Marcus had some suspicions about Z'al the moment he saw her uniform and learned she wasn't a Ranger. Now he's got more information to go on even though he has no clue where its going. 

Selene was silent. Whatever Vir was working through or up to, she would wait. 

"You've done good work Selene. Everything I asked of you, you did well. I could not find fault in any of your actions if I tried. I haven't bothered and won't." 

She wasn't sure where this was going but she's got the feeling that Vir's in trouble because he's started learning things he doesn't know what to do with. She has no idea what those things are but she knows the signs. She's seen them in herself. With all the changes in her, she understands. And when she looks at Vir she can tell he is a changed man. 

"Londo won't stop. His message is clear in many respects. He knows my part in everything and he might have let that go for personal reasons but there's no way he can do that now and continue expanding the Republic. I'm sure he's guessed that Z'al won't fit nicely into those plans or be eager to assist him. He doesn't know our name, that is a good thing. He doesn't even know where we are and it will take him forever to find us. But we aren't going to stay locked away here. We're going after the Ministry of Defense. We have to get rid of all the Shadow tech. Its taken time but we've made some headway in the last few months. We can't make a frontal assault against them. That's an open act of treason and we'd get no support from the public. Not that I care about that. But it would make it harder for the message to get out. 

That's where Londo will have a fit. We're going to put the truth out there. All of it. Z'al's history and what really happened 3,000 years ago. It doesn't matter if the people won't accept it or even if they're interested in hearing it, we have a responsibility to tell the truth. You know a little something about that don't you? A little birdie told me you serve the truth." 

Then he laughed. When he saw the nervousness and slight confusion on her face he laughed harder. "Lighten up Selene. It was a joke. The truth, but a joke." 

She laughed at herself and at him. "Yeah, I guess you did hear that somewhere." 

"Selene, you've got a lot of hard work ahead of you, just as we do. But, your place is somewhere else." 

She just stared at him. [He couldn't possibly be kicking me out?] 

"Vir, I know I couldn't report on the missions or what happened at the Gathering but I explained that I was instructed not to. That doesn't mean that I'm not loyal to Z'al or that I don't believe. I..." 

"Selene, slow down. I'm not kicking you out. I couldn't do that if I wanted. Its not my place to choose the faithful. As I said, you have done well. But we all serve in many different ways. For some reason, the Universe is moving you. Has moved you into various places. Your entire life was probably preparation for the life you're going to lead. Don't ask me what that is, I haven't a clue. Yes, you are Z'al and you are Centauri but you didn't grow up in the Republic. The longest you've ever spent here was during training until you left for your first mission. 24 years versus a few months." 

"What are you saying?" 

"The humans have a saying from one of their religious texts, the Bible. 'Behold, I send you out as sheep amongst the wolves.' Nothing so dramatic as that and I'd hardly classify the War Council as wolves---though some of our members are still not convinced about Marcus. I'm sending you out to do what you were called to do. I suspect it is a calling and a purpose beyond any mission I could possibly assign you." 

Selene is in tears at this point. She has no words and can merely listen to what he says as her heart breaks a little. 

"Don't start Selene. You'll ruin your tough girl image. No wonder you and Marcus get along." Then he chuckled. "Seriously, don't think this means you still won't have responsibilities at the station. Truladi does good work but he isn't as colorful as you are in your reports. We can't leave the Narns in jeopardy after starting to free them. Londo is bound to try to flush them out. Its up to G'Kar, you and all the others on Babylon 5 to make sure to get the word out. When you return from your secret mission that is." Then he gave her a sly smile. Vir was really starting to enjoy picking on her. He'd miss that. 

"Now consider today a special day. I have several things for you to take back with you." 

"You're giving me presents?" 

"No, I am making you the guardian and keeper of certain things. And, I am giving you some things that you will need in the future. Now is not the time. I read an Earth story about Pandora in Greek mythology. The gods gave her a box and told her not to open it. Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of her and she did. But, she let out all the evils into their word: greed, jealousy, anger, pain, hate, despair. Get the point? Finally she was able to get the lid closed after realizing what she'd done. The only thing left in the box was hope. And that is supposedly the only reason humans continue to survive and over come their tragedies. Because they have hope. I've seen humans do amazing things. Things that make no sense. They build and rebuild because they have hope that one day it'll work. Centauri would call that stupidity but we're still trying to reclaim the glory days so what does that say to you? 

My point is, do not be Pandora. Do not let curiosity get the better of you and start trying to peek at these things. It isn't time. There is a time and a season for all things Selene. In this respect, the time has not come. Now let's go get your loot. Also, there's a trunk load of uniforms, a couple of Ket'las, pins. All the things a good little Z'al member needs. I think its time you wore the Centauri one. I think you're in company not to be harmed. I suspect our members on Babylon 5 won't be exposed during your absence. 

And, there's something for G'Kar. This is for his eyes only and you aren't to peek at it either. You've been around Marcus too long so I know you've picked up his obsession with information gathering. Oh, and while I'm having the others bring out your things, go into my office. Those pieces in the display case are a mystery to us. No matter what, we just can't figure out what they are. You have access to some different resources than we do. Take a look at them and grab whichever one you want. That's your assignment. Figure out what it is and then make sure you write up a full report to go with it. Don't try to send it to us, that wouldn't be safe. Wait until I contact you with instructions on how to get it to me." 

She knew what he was doing. Once they had everything Vir and Tafali walked Selene and Cole back to the ship. Nosey Anla'Shok were watching everything outside the ship and made their way to grab the things and carry them on board. The Watcher saw all he needed and went on board. Marcus wasn't sure what was playing out but knew it was serious so he shook hands with Tafali and Vir then left the three of them. Tafali gave her a hug, told her to take care of herself and that she should call home more often then walked off. Selene held on to Vir for dear life. Those on board White Star 2 watched carefully and were moved by what they suspected was happening. Those inside the headquarters watched not so discreetly from a distance through windows and over the security monitors. Finally Vir disengaged himself, 

"Go Selene. Walk the path the Universe laid before you." 

"Z'al guide your way." 

Then she turned and ran up the stairs and into the ship. Vir turned and did not look back as the defense shield was activated and ship vanished from view. He felt the breeze and tree limbs sway on his back as he walked toward Ari'ahn and they went off somewhere together. Tafali didn't think he'd ever see Selene again and he thought that whatever Ari'ahn was preparing Vir for was going to be bad. So he decided to prepare everyone else. They were going to train, work and fight. 

Selene ran straight to the garden. Strange how Anla'Shok seem to be prepared for things like that when they serve on ships frequented by members of the War Council. Someone was standing guard at the door to open it on her arrival. Marcus could feel a major shift. He knew something was happening. He ordered them to set a different course to everyone's astonishment and then left the bridge as soon as he could. Not soon enough for them not to catch the first faint edges of light flickering around him so they knew what was coming. They said nothing. They'd seen it before but hoped he got where they knew he was headed quickly so that no one else would. There was no time to order the corridors cleared so two of them followed to inform others that they actually did not see anything should they happen to see something. It did not make their job of containing the spread of information easy if he insisted on parading around the ship in full view of others! 

None of this was lost on the Watcher and he was about to intervene on Cole's behalf when he noticed the actions of the two following him. It was obvious that they were trying to keep his secret though the Universe seemed determined to expose him. This was definitely something to take careful note of. Now he understood that at least the bridge crew of White Star 2 knew. That made sense, it was his ship. He wondered about Selene since she spent so much time on board before their mission. After seeing that they followed Cole to the chapel, opened the door and then took up guard position outside he was assured they were in full containment mode. When he headed to the garden he saw that the entrance was blocked. "Fine, it makes my job easier." Then he decided to head to the bridge and ask their destination and ETA. 

"Are you certain?" 

Sergi rolled his eyes and did a slight head move before answering, "Yes. My ears work perfectly and I know how to plot a course. ETA 9 hours. We're taking the scenic route." He added that last part in case there was some question as to his piloting skills or ability to make better time by taking a more direct course. 

Tannier said nothing in response but considered that all pilots, human or Minbari, seem a bit too sensitive about their job. 

Na'Thal wasn't going to apologize for his actions if he did not have to. He really hoped he would not have to. Personally, he felt that he was not only doing a service but that he had a responsibility. After a few minutes discussion with those of like mind, they convinced each other that it was what G'Kar would have wanted if he hadn't been such a modest man. They were satisfied with their reasoning so during the second evening of their arrival on Babylon 5 Na'Thal set out recording G'Kar's nightly talks and lessons to them. He was very impressed with the quality of the recording. The others assured him that this was really best because G'Kar was more relaxed in this atmosphere and not knowing he was being recorded was actually a benefit. Every freed Narn deserved to hear these words, not just them. 

All of them deserved the chance to hear from the last of the Kha'Ri. They were preserving history! Besides, if he were made aware of the situation somehow, G'Quon himself would approve. Of that they were absolutely certain. Now all they had to do was get the recordings to the others. It took some time because they were not sure Selene would do it. She really was too attached to following all of G'Kar's directives to the letter. They thought she might feel compelled to discuss it with him. Not that they were doing anything wrong, it was a service! No, he was just too modest. Once the other Z'al members came on board, they knew they had found their way. It really didn't take much to convince them to send the copies out to those at the other relocation centers. Truladi eagerly agreed. He couldn't get enough of listening to G'Kar and since he missed the first two months of G'Kar's discussions, this gave him and the others a chance to catch up. 

After Na'Thal and the others on board the Z'al ships sat transfixed watching the events of the Gathering take place, they were absolutely convinced they had done the right thing. When that creature starting speaking about Captain Sheridan as the Chosen and said it thought he was a myth, all of their minds turned back to the words of G'Quon that G'Kar shared with them from the sacred and secret teachings of the Kha'Ri. They believed it when they heard him but now they had actual proof of just whom they were seeing. It amazed them that G'Quon knew of his coming 1,000 years ago. The wisdom G'Kar shared from his own life experiences. The things he saw and heard in his cell on Centauri Prime. They knew divine work when they saw it and they knew a prophet when they heard one. They also recognized the blessed and faithful when they looked to G'Kar. They saw him step through that gateway and they knew whatever work he did, whatever challenge he took up on their behalf was something every Narn should understand. 

Months later they felt a bit of trepidation, who wouldn't, at the sight of 30 Vorlons entering Grey 17. Yes, there were Vorlon war cruisers orbiting the station but none of them got the feeling the Vorlons stopped by to discuss strategies to employ in case of an attack. Even the Centauri came out to see this sight. 

One of the Vorlons walked right up to Na'Thal and said, "Gather them." 

He could do nothing but nod. The Narns of Grey 17 watched silently, rooted in their spots as the Vorlons paraded past them and into the chapel. Na'Thal was not so shocked that he didn't notice 100 pair of beady eyes looking in his direction. As if he invited the Vorlons! There wasn't much else he could do. He turned and left their section of the station to call the rest who worked in station security. They didn't know what he wanted to show them but from his demeanor and that something undefinable about him they knew to come without question. Once he returned with that group of 30, he turned to the others who were still milling about but no where near the chapel doors and motioned for them to follow him. He wondered if they'd all hang back to see if he burst into flames once inside before moving but they didn't. They fell into step behind him and entered to find out whatever message they brought. 

Truladi was just as amazed as the rest but knew whatever reason the Vorlons came was to be a secret among the Narns. He told his people to go about their business or simply go to their quarters and try not to think that whatever sign this brought was something bad. Selene wasn't here so he knew it fell to him to make the call. He was absolutely certain that this could not wait for a courier. He went to his quarters and contacted Vir. 

When they told him that a call came in from Babylon 5, Tafali knew whatever was playing out was happening at once in various places. When Truladi said both he and the other should probably hear this message together his heart seized. After what he heard Selene and Cole saying in Vir's office when they didn't know they weren't alone and the actions Vir took after their private talk together he knew it was all connected even if he didn't know what was going on. Once they were both seated in front of the monitor they saw Truladi's expression and slight nervousness. They were not prepared for what came out of his mouth. 

"30 of Ari'ahn's----friends? Just came into our section." 

"What do you mean friends?" 

"Uh, relatives? Co-workers? Friends? Those like him." 

Vir and Tafali were speechless and really weren't sure what that meant. One or even two maybe but 30? What was going on? 

"Where are they?" 

"In the chapel." 

"Ok, what are they doing and why did they drop by?" Tafali really doesn't want to have to pull out every piece of information after the day he's had. 

"I don't know what they're doing in there. They just showed up. Don't ask how. One moment they weren't there and the next moment they were all in the corridor. They walked up to---one of our business associate's people and said for him to gather them." 

That was a word neither Tafali nor Vir took lightly considering what they witnessed 5 months ago. 

"Come again? The exact words." 

"Yes. He walked up to him and said, "Gather them." 

"Ok, then what happened?" 

"Everyone, including us were shocked. They just marched into the chapel and waited. Then the one they spoke to left the section and went to get the others who were working or off duty. When he came back he motioned for the rest of them to follow him into the chapel. They were still pretty numb but they went. They're all in there now." 

"Where are your people?" Vir finally recovers enough to ask a question. 

"I dismissed everyone and told them to either go to their quarters and not automatically assume it was a bad sign or to take off if they felt like they needed to." 

The two of them look to each other. Vir shrugs. He can't say he'd have ordered anything differently under the circumstances. Vir can see that Tafali isn't going to be of any help because he's gone into thinking mode. 

"Alright. Thanks for the update. Make sure your people stay out of the way and don't try to pester any of them for information. If they were meant to know they would know." 

Truladi is slightly relieved that he made the right call on both accounts and just nods. Then he ends the transmission. 

Vir sat silently. He wasn't sure if he wanted to think on this just yet or if he'd prefer to hear what Tafali had to say. He was absolutely certain that after he got done rattling around the various pieces in his head he would have something to say. So, he figured he'd just sit back and wait. It didn't take long. 

"Whatever is to come isn't here yet but it seems that all the players are being suited up." 

"Suited up?" 

"Yeah, I learned that term from Malcolm. Centauri don't have contact sports but humans seem to revel in any kind of recreation that requires one to subject his or her body to physical abuse and potential damage to the point that they need padding and special equipment to prevent permanent injury or death. Before a game everyone suits up into their protective gear." 

"Strangely enough when you put it like that it actually makes some kind of sense in this situation." 

That catches Tafali's attention, 

"What kind of situation?" 

"I'm not sure when it comes to the Narns. I can say that I think that perhaps the Vorlons are preparing them for whatever Londo is going to do to the Narns." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Londo never really cared that they were free. He never particularly liked them and held a prejudice for them, but he was the only member of the Royal Court who didn't want to rush out and enslave them. He and G'Kar fought plenty over the years but in that last year I was with them on the station it was more form." 

"Form? What does that mean?" 

"They didn't seem to hate each other but they were used to arguing and making each other's lives miserable when they had a chance so they did it out of habit. G'Kar didn't want to kill Londo---though he didn't like him---and Londo didn't want G'Kar dead." 

"And now?" 

"He's probably still angry about the escape and that it ruined his plan. BUT he's had time to see everything that happened since and has to realize that his plan wouldn't have gotten rid of the Shadows. He didn't even know they were all over the Republic. So, if he'd gone back to the station, he would have bellowed and raged but he wouldn't have tried to have G'Kar killed. He's Prime Minister now, it's a different ball game. He's got the power and intends to keep it. No way is he going to free the Narns and return their home world and colonies. He's afraid they'll attack and that would ruin his plans for rebuilding the Republic in his image." 

"Ok, that fits with everything you've said about him and everything that's played out so far but I still don't get the Vorlon connection." 

"He now knows there are several hundred thousand Narns who have escaped. He doesn't know where they are but he knows they are a threat to his leadership if they should decide to mount a resistance. If they should try to go on the attack. G'Kar's off limits. He knows Captain Sheridan and the rest of the Council would take any attempt on G'Kar as an attack on them. And, Shadow tech military ships or not, Londo Mollari isn't stupid enough to put the Republic in a position to face off with a Minbari Fleet. White Stars have police power over ALL the borders of members of the League of Non Aligned Worlds. He's not messing with trade or profits. But, every other Narn is fair game to him and I suspect he'll do everything except kill them off for real." 

Tafali thinks about that for a few minutes. 

"And you think he'll try to use them to get to you?" 

"No. I think he'll try to use them to get to US. We're also a liability. We worked with Rangers to free them. He's got to know we're in it up to our eyes. He probably suspects that we've taken over the operation completely from the Rangers since it is our responsibility and we have the resources now to do it. He'd NEVER go after the Anla'Shok. We're on his most wanted list." 

Tafali doesn't say it but he's pretty sure things are about to get real serious. 

Half and hour before they reached the designated location, the bridge notified both Selene and Marcus that they would soon be at their specified coordinates. Both of them left the garden and chapel respectively and headed to the bridge. Marcus didn't take command and neither one really entered completely as he gave his orders. Then they left to prepare for their second secret mission of the day. 

Marcus said nothing to Selene. He knew the minute she said she'd take the message to Vir that she would need distance and time when it was all over. After feeling the vibe at Z'al's headquarters he had a better understanding. But when they finished their mission, he needed the same. He knew she would come to him when she was ready. They checked in at the training camp and he went to his room to change then headed out to find Durhan. That was the only thing he could do at the moment to put himself back on an even keel. 

"Sech Durhan, I hope I'm not disturbing you." 

"Not at all, what can I do for you?" He was primed for information gathering. Cole never came to him. 

"I know I'm not one of your students but I was wondering if you had some time today. Perhaps a lesson? Just this once." 

Durhan knew they'd just returned from a mission on White Star 2 but had no idea where. He suspected that whatever happened was the only reason Cole approached him. Knowing him as he did, Durhan guessed he really needed to work through something and sparring was the only release he could think of. He saw the anguish and realized it must be something intense for him to voluntarily subject himself to a private lesson. 

"Of course. Let's head over to my practice room now." 

"Thank you for the honor." And those were the last words Marcus Cole uttered for the next 5 hours. Durhan was impressed. He'd seen Cole fight before and he knew the young man enjoyed it. He wasn't enjoying it so much now, but he was definitely very skilled. 

Selene took a different route. She didn't say much and G'Kar could tell she was not ready to talk so he accepted the package and listened to her explanation of what Vir said. Then she left. Selene wasn't sure that she intended to go to the Temple of Valen but that's were her feet lead her so that's where she went. It didn't dawn on her that the place was empty. She just took a seat and started to pray. Everything that she carried inside her found its own release whether she wanted it to or not. The dam seemed to just burst and she couldn't hold back. She wasn't aware of the time when she headed out. Since she'd never been there before she had no idea that the entire city of Tuzanor had a town hall meeting and silently agreed that Isil'Zha should have the temple to himself for those few hours when he came but they could still happen to drop by as he was leaving to sit under his tree. 

He was not surprised to see another person when he entered because he was usually so focused that Captain Sheridan wasn't aware the others were giving him his privacy there. He was surprised by the muffled sobbing he heard coming from one corner of the room and glanced over. When he realized that it was Selene he was momentarily torn between leaving so she could have privacy and going to her to see that she was alright. He felt compelled to go to her and motioned for Michael to have the other guards leave. Michael was certain no one else was there. A full security sweep was completed less than 5 minutes before Selene walked in and he was briefed so he knew she was there. He thought about it and nodded. The other guards were surprised but left at his directive. 

Just to be certain they would both be safe inside, Michael stayed in the back and quietly pretended not to hear anything that was said. Mai'lenn and Zack had already briefed him on what Tannier witnessed both on Z'al's planet and on Marcus and Selene's actions on the bridge of White Star 2 both times. He knew whatever happened was serious though he had to agree with Marcus, she was definitely his kind of woman. Garibaldi couldn't believe what he saw on that recording. It also made him aware that he'd have to instruct Tathann to have jamming devices with him if a Watcher was ever in the captain's presence. He knew he'd have to show the captain that recording when they met later so he'd have some understanding of what those two were up to and going through. He checked. Marcus was with Durhan. It had to be bad. 

"Selene?" 

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. Embarrassed, she tried to pull herself together in an futile attempt at pretending she was alright. 

"Captain. I'll get out of your way." 

"You aren't in my way. And this is Valen's temple, not mine." He smiled warmly and she couldn't help responding. He motioned for permission to sit down and she nodded. 

He wouldn't ask her any questions. He said nothing and simply sat next to her quietly. 

After about ½ hour she reached over and took his hand as she shed silent tears. 

The captain was very concerned. Michael was worried. He didn't miss anything that transpired between them. He saw her tears. Whatever this was about was more than their recent mission. Something else was going on. 

An hour later Selene gave the captain his hand back hoping she hadn't squeezed the life out of it then stood. 

"Thank you." She didn't wait for him to say anything as she turned and left. 

Michael motioned for one of the guards to follow her because she didn't look like she was in any condition to be aware of potential danger. 

The captain stayed for a several hours more then left without visiting his spot. He was certain that what she knew, whatever she was forced to keep silent was tied to more things than Vir and he was positive the Universe was moving her in a significant way. 

Later that evening, Michael came to the captain's suite to make the report. Delenn was there and he hesitated for a moment but realized she would find out from the crew anyway so she might as well hear and see what really happened. He started by giving the Watcher's report that Zack gave him and then pulled out the data crystal. 

"You two aren't going to believe it without proof so here it is. After they left Z'al's planet, they made another stop." 

"Where did they go?" The captain wasn't thrilled about this news considering what he witnessed at the temple. 

"Centauri Prime." 

"Why would they go there?" 

"I don't know Delenn and neither does the crew or Tannier. I'd say its best not to say anything to either of them and I get the sense that this is definitely something we should not try to intervene in. There's a lot more going on than we know and for some reason, the Universe keeps allowing Selene into situations where she gathers information and then is forced to keep it to herself." 

That got their attention. Sheridan looked to Delenn and she nodded her head that Michael had a point without even having watched the recording. Michael placed the crystal into the wall monitor and all three tried to make sense of what they saw. 

"Hold your position while we shuttle down. Keep sensors on an overlapping sweep on several different frequencies as you scan for Shadow tech. At the first sign of one of their ships move out of range. If we're not back in..." Then he turns to Selene for consultation. 

"Four hours?" He thinks about that and nods his agreement. 

"In four hours break orbit and head straight back to Minbar maximum speed. Do NOT attempt to contact us, maintain com silence. Do NOT attempt to come down to the planet. Last time I checked every shuttle in the bay was made from Vorlon tech and has White Star practically written all over them." 

They have to protest and tactical jumps in at the same time as the First Officer. 

"No discussion on this. You all have your orders." 

There seemed to be a great deal of dissent about to rise up from all of them. El Watcher slipped onto the bridge right behind them and moved to the side in time to hear Marcus' orders. Selene is in no mood for Ranger heroics or Watcher knows best. She glances around and makes sure she pins him in her glare when she speaks. 

"You heard Marcus. He is your superior. You all have your orders. This ship does not land on that planet. Those bay doors will remain closed with the exception of our shuttle leaving or re-entering." 

Then she turns to tactical, 

"You have a side arm?" 

Confused but he answers, "Yes." 

"Shoot any person who attempts to defy those orders. If I find out you did not, the next time we meet I will shoot you." 

"Minbari do not kill Minbari!!!" 

"Then maim them. Oh, and if you hadn't already figured it out, I'm Centauri so I have no problems aiming right between the eyes!" 

Marcus couldn't help himself, 

"Definitely my kind of woman." 

Then he turns to her laughing, 

"Come on Bonnie." 

"After you Clyde." 

With that, she followed him out. Everyone was staring open mouthed at each other. Tannier did not doubt her words and quietly took a seat at one of the vacant stations to wait their return. He was very glad he recorded that entire exchange. There was no way Mai'lenn or Zack would believe his report without it. 

Delenn stares wide eyed in disbelief. The captain's jaw is almost on the floor. Both turn to Michael. He just shrugs, he already had his shock. 

The first question she can think of to ask, "Who are Bonnie and Clyde?" 

Being the super cop that he is, Michael Garibaldi knows all the infamous and notorious criminals of Earth's past. 

"Early 20th century Earth. Two human career criminals. They were a couple who were pretty ruthless and very successful at breaking the law. But their specialty seemed to be armed robbery. They married some time in between major heists." 

She's still numb from Selene's words and Marcus' obvious approval. What could they have been searching for on the planet to cause that reaction? She can't figure it out. The captain turns to Michael, 

"I'm pretty sure they didn't go down there to steal the crown jewels. What do you think they're up to?" 

"I don't know but I don't think it was a response to her visit to Z'al. I don't think the two things are connected in any way. They probably just used this trip to take care of both things. What do you think? You talked to her." 

Delenn did not know this so the captain quickly fills her in. It did not make her feel any better. The only thing that eases her mind a bit is their use of the reference to the married couple. She likes that and hopes it is a sign of things to come. 

"John, what are your thoughts?" 

"I don't know. From your report that was a pretty intense goodbye. I don't think Vir expects to see her again. But it probably isn't the reason she and Marcus risked going to Centauri Prime." 

Michael thought the same thing and has his suspicions but wants the captain's opinion, 

"Ok, what are you not saying?" 

"That she and Marcus were gone for 3 months. Yes, they gathered an extensive amount of information but has anyone noticed the holes in their story?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"We have no idea where my parents were or how long the 4 of them were together. None of them will talk and Selene is extremely protective of their privacy." Then he stops but Michael knows there's something else. 

"What else?" 

"I get that they probably needed time to get what they did on Earth and Mars but most of that information is what she got the first time. They just followed up and got the proof this time. You and G'Kar have been studying the data they brought back from the Lanep system, how long do you think they were there from that info?" 

Not liking where this is going, "I don't know two weeks tops. Why?" 

"They were gone for 3 months. Two weeks out in that system. That ship is lightening fast. It would take them 3 days to make the trip there and back to Babylon 5 and that's farther than from Earth. From what they reported, they couldn't have been on Mars and Earth combined for a month. Maybe that. Where were they for the other 6 weeks or so? I think that's where their problems lay." 

Delenn sees the merits of his theory but isn't sure what that means. Then she thinks about something, 

"We never asked them how they knew that the Wind Swords were planning something. Selene said that they hadn't found Shikiri yet, meaning they had already begun looking for him." 

"I thought they mentioned that due to the deal with Earth." 

"No, Michael. Marcus never answered Talia. He asked a question in response. The enemy of my enemy remember? They just presented the information in such a way that it was easy for us to assume they were connected." 

"So your folks could have been with them for at least 6 weeks. Which would explain something your mother said." Then he drifts off thinking. 

"What are you talking about? " 

"You were too busy blushing about the vitamins and Delenn was too busy fussing over Marcus. How did she put it? Ah, always rushing into dangerous situations without taking time for a proper meal but she put a stop to it. Then she said that Selene never had to be forced into eating which is true if you guys have seen her put away food." 

"So?" 

"So, they were somewhere that she was able to play mother hen to both of them. It seems like it was for quite a while. And, they never said where they met Gideon. All they said was that they gave him a ride and dropped him off at Proxima 3." 

Delenn is compelled to intervene slightly to keep them on track. 

"Are either of you accusing them of something?" There's no contempt or malice in her tone. It's a simple question. 

Before Sheridan can speak Michael answers, 

"Yeah, the same thing you are. Misdirection at the very least and keeping some whopper secrets at most. What those secrets are, I haven't a clue. As for why, your guess is as good as mine but I'd say they aren't supposed to share." 

She thinks on this quietly while the captain adds a new twist, 

"What about this Book of G'Quon angle they mentioned?" 

"Yes, I am very curious about that as well." 

Michael exhales deeply and neither of them are reassured. 

"I don't know. G'Kar literally has more knowledge stashed away in that head of his about all things great and small in the universe than anyone alive. And since the Gathering, its more small than great. But space, I don't think anyone knows space like he does." 

"Your answer does not rise to the level of misdirection, Michael, but I believe evasion is a human practice." 

"I know the Book of G'Quon. Not as well as G'Kar 'cause he has studied it for a lifetime and has it memorized word for word. But remember what he said at the first meeting after he returned? G'Quon wrote things specifically for the Kha'Ri that weren't included in the Book. That's how he knew about humans in the Anla'Shok. About the time rift in Sector 14. G'Quon was a prophet and a student of the Universe. Only the Kha'Ri know most of the things he wrote and G'Kar is the last of the Kha'Ri which means he's the only one who knows those things." 

"What are you saying Michael? Or what are you accusing G'Kar of?" 

"I think he's got a few secrets too. I think he knows something about the Wind Swords and I think he knows something about the Minbari. We're close. We spend a lot of time together and I know him, his facial expressions and the way he thinks. Even if I don't know everything that he's thinking. I told you something happened to him on Centauri Prime. What I didn't tell you is that he wasn't the least bit surprised when Marcus said that you'd returned from Z'ha'dum." 

That makes Delenn and Sheridan just stare at him. 

"What do you mean he wasn't surprised?" 

"Exactly that. He just smiled and said that was as it should be. Or something close to that. Then he left us and spent the rest of the trip back alone. I'm telling you, he wasn't the least bit surprised." 

Delenn isn't sure what that revelation means and she isn't sure how that fits into their suspicions about what Marcus and Selene are really up to. She turns to the captain but he is looking just as lost as she is, 

"I have no idea what that means. What any of this means. Or how that is possible." 

"Neither do I but if they were looking for Shikiri it explains his firm hand concerning my security before we left the station." Something does not fit into this scenario. She turns to Michael, 

"How is Susan?" 

[Translation is she having any dreams or nightmares?] "Other than the latest weirdness between her and Fannol, she's fine. They're working through the scouting reports from all the White Stars doing border patrols. She's also sifting through the reports coming from the Rangers on Babylon 5. Well, Talia is mostly working on that and giving her and Fannol updates. I get the feeling Talia's chaperoning." 

"Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on or if I want to know but it all started after their reunion." Sheridan rolls his eyes and Delenn is gracious enough to attempt suppressing a smile. Michael Garibaldi? No such reserve. He laughs openly. 

Then the captain thinks about the other angle, 

"Stephen? He's still 'traveling'. What's that all about or should I ask?" 

"I'm just happy that he's behaving to tell the truth. No tantrums about the guards and he seems to actually stay in line more with the Watchers. But considering they were hired by his boss, I guess he would." He chuckles and then gets serious. 

"He's seen some interesting people since he arrived." That was cryptic enough to raise both of their interests. 

"Who?" 

"Your mother for one." 

Delenn has no idea what to make of that and just stares at him blankly for a few moments. 

"My mother? Why would he see her? Is it possible that he simply did as the rest of us and went to review the ancient texts?" 

"Delenn, I think you'll agree that Stephen doesn't actually have to read those texts. I'm sure he knows more than what's written there even if he'll never tell us. No, he and your mother met for over 5 hours. The guards have no idea what they discussed because they couldn't get close enough to hear. But, it was definitely a two way conversation. She was talking just as much as he was." 

This causes her much confusion and some emotions she isn't able to name. Still, there must be a very good reason and she will not take it as a bad sign of things to come for her mother. [He said they talked. That is different from when Stephen monitors someone.] She pulls herself together and out of those thoughts, 

"Is there anyone else you can mention? I know we are not to know many things that Stephen knows or does." 

He also knows this will be a sore subject for Delenn as she is forced to remember things past. 

"Dukhat's brother." 

She cannot see a pattern yet but she is determined to find it. Both men sense this. Sheridan remains silent and takes it all in. 

"Jenimer's son." 

She is up and pacing at this point. She knows there is a pattern and it is connected to whatever G'Kar knows and to what is to come. She just cannot tell what this information means. Jenimer was the one selected to lead the Grey Council after the10 year period of mourning for Dukhat. After Delenn declined to take her place and chose to stay on Babylon 5. He was the one to elevate Sinclair to Entil'Zha as his dying wish and final act. Even though Valen was the only one to hold that title. Sheridan can see those pretty wheels turning in her head and is getting a kick out of watching her piece together the scattered puzzle. He's certain she feels she doesn't have half the information but is determined to make progress. Michael catches his eye and they are both wise to remain silent while she works. 

"Yes." She barely whispers that as she paces the floor and then stops. That's all she says. Then she gives Sheridan a quick chaste kiss on his right temple, nods to Michael and leaves. 

Murphy is alarmed. None of the Narn members of security showed up for their shift. He can't contact them and when he checks the logs he finds that none of them have entered their quarters in 3 days. He tries to contact Na'Thal but gets no response. Acting quickly, and praying that Centauri assassins didn't find a way on the station, he grabs 4 of the undercover Watchers from security and heads to Grey 17. It's the only place he can think to look. He sent word to both Corwin and Shaal Mayal. She rounded up 5 Watchers and took off in pursuit. She orders station Rangers to spread out and begin searching. Corwin put a hold on incoming and departing ships until he got some word from either of them. Yeah, the ship captains were going to be mad. Ask Corwin if he cared. 

It was a scary sight for those members of Z'al who happened to be in the main corridor of Grey 17 when 4 members of station security and 7 of those Rangers in the black uniforms rush in with weapons drawn. They each drew their Ket'las and turned around in the opposite direction to see what the new arrivals were looking at. When they didn't see anything and the Watchers realized Z'al wasn't preparing to attack them, everyone lowered their weapons. Truladi is the first to speak. If there is a threat they are ready to assist, 

"What is the problem and how can we assist?" 

Not the response any of them were expecting. Murphy sees that the place looks deserted. How could they not notice over 100 Narns missing? 

"The Narn members of security didn't show up for their shifts. I can't reach Na'Thal. Do you know what happened to them?" 

At those words, the 9 members of Z'al retract their Ket'las and put them away. None of the others can figure out why they're relieved. They stay on guard. 

"They're in the chapel." 

"The chapel? For the past 3 days?" As if that was an answer! 

"Yes." 

"Where's everyone else?" 

"No, you misunderstand. All of them are in the chapel." 

"Why?" This confuses everyone. 

"That's where the Vorlons wanted to meet." 

Light is starting to dawn on them and they each put away their side arms at once. Shaal Mayal looks to Murphy and he gives her the 'be my guest' look. 

"Explain." Not exactly detailed and mostly a directive but he doesn't mind. 

"30 Vorlons showed up and told Na'Thal to gather them. He went and got the members of security and when he returned everyone else followed him in the chapel. They've been in there for the past 3 days. Bathroom breaks not withstanding." 

At those words everyone nods like they got it and it makes perfect sense. Murphy just says, "Ok." Then they all turn around and leave. 

They thought the actions of the Vorlons and the Light fest in the chapel was strange. No, they couldn't understand why that group just accepted it like 30 Vorlons congregating in a mysteriously hidden section of a freaky station for 3 days with 100 Narns didn't surprise them in the least. He turned to the others and they all shrugged. 

"It's a really weird Ranger-Minbari thing. They just accept stuff like that and move on." 

"True, but 30 Vorlons? They acted like it was plausible and an everyday occurrence." 

"Operative word, they're Rangers. It probably is." 

"Does anyone know why their uniforms are different?" 

"No, I think that falls under the heading of things we shouldn't concern ourselves with." 

Murphy sent word to Corwin updating him on the situation. His only response, "Ok." Then he lifted the hold and Babylon Control was back in business. 

All was relatively quiet at the Anla'Shok training camp. Many were curious about just what members of the War Council were up to but the Three were very clear they should not get in their way. They were all curious about those from the station. They saw their uniforms and both their pin and the patch on the sleeve. Betla'Nal, Watchers. Anla'Shok with a specific purpose. Yes, they saw the connection and they saw the Vorlons escorting them in. They also heard the report from the Workers who witnessed the amazing events at Valen's home. They knew that was connected to the actions of the Council and they all knew something serious was going on. They saw Captain Sheridan take long walks and have quiet talks with his father. They saw Susan spending time with Durhan in and out of the practice room. They weren't too concerned about Turval having Fannol on an relatively short leash considering his place there before he joined the Council. Talia and Rathenn resumed their time together as they spent on their last visit before the war ended. Dr. Franklin spent most of the day with Talenn and the other healers when he was around. And they saw Kailenn and Mrs. Sheridan spending quiet time together. They'd even decided to become accustomed to the presence or appearance of the occasional Vorlon and expected them to go to Mai'lenn or Zack. Today brought a new twist. 

A single Vorlon passed through the main building and everyone watched to see its direction. They were all surprised when it headed for the guest quarters. The captain was with Rathenn and Entil'Zha was away from the camp. Ivanova was with Fannol and Talia meeting with a courier in one of the offices. Someone happened to be traveling in the same direction as the Vorlon—a coincidence of course and saw that it was headed to G'Kar. Michael Garibaldi, Mai'lenn and Zack picked up on that immediately. Word spread. No one knew how long the Vorlon would visit but they did not expect it to last that long. Three days! What could they possibly be doing in there? Michael briefed the others on the Council when G'Kar did not come out after the first day. One thing he, the captain and Delenn noticed was the impassive mask worn by Stephen---always expected and not a surprise. But Marcus and Selene were doing a pitiful job of pretending to be interested in this event. In actuality, they seemed like they were trying to ignore it. If those three hadn't been suspicious of their secret missions and projects they probably wouldn't have caught the covert look that passed between them just before they set about acting innocent and ignorant. 

That was enough for Michael. He went back to his suite and whipped out his copy of the Book of G'Quon. He would find some answers. He did it before, though it took a considerable amount of time and effort, he would do it again. G'Kar wasn't being evasive. He just wasn't sharing and he was quiet. Too quiet and that meant more to Michael than anyone else. He knew when G'Kar was quiet like that he was going over various passages in either the Book or in the Kha'Ri text and that meant even more. 

Finally, the Vorlon left G'Kar's suite, though he did not come out for a week and activated the do not disturb indicator on his door chime. 

No one attempted to invade his privacy. When he did leave his suite, he did not go to the others, nor did he check in with Garibaldi. The others noticed that Michael was locked away in his quarters during that time as well but did not know what he was doing. Mai'lenn and Zack are always watchful but she knows that Zack has a special relationship with Michael Garibaldi so his concern is on a personal level as well. Shortly after that, they learn that Selene and Marcus have returned to their old ways of wandering at night. It does not escape those at the camp and they are concerned that something will occur as it did during the first week they all arrived. Marcus spent longer and longer periods walking the beautiful garden at the camp in the dead of night. Lennier finally had to report this to Delenn though he really did not wish to. But, he felt she should have the information early so that she could get used to it. He was surprised by her response. She seemed concerned but not overly concerned. That made him immediately suspicious and he decided to keep a closer eye on that situation as well as Delenn. 

Marcus knew that he was going to be noticed soon. He couldn't call attention to himself and there were just too many Rangers around for them not to notice his midnight haunting of the garden. He opted to get as far away from the camp as he could. But he technically didn't go too far just in case he was needed. He did not wish to be out of reach so he shuttled up to White Star 2 and decided it was much more palatable. There were just too many things to deal with. He could not rest at night for more than a few hours but he knew that wasn't healthy. He could feel the change. He did not know what to do about many things. He and Selene still had not talked. He could not understand how they seemed to know to give each other space during these times without thinking about it. Somehow it was just natural. Then he thought about it and decided it wasn't a mystery. 

They watched Marcus Cole for 3 nights walking around the garden. Then he seemed to sense that wasn't the most desirable spot if he wanted maintain his cover of not being affected by something. The 4th night he was as far away as he could get and Tannier had to wonder just what was driving him. He knew their lives would not be easy but it seemed to him that this group spent more time in agony with restless nights than any he'd ever encountered. Whatever it was, had to be big. 

Selene went back to the grove at the same time Marcus took to the garden. Their timing wasn't lost on anyone. She didn't last as long as he did. After the second night she headed for the chapel and that is where she spent her nights. She hoped that no one would mind. She was not Anla'Shok and she was not Minbari but she knew they were very polite. She hoped they would say something to her or perhaps Delenn if she were in their way. Then she would slip away quietly and find another spot. She did not want to be monitored but she could not help it. She could feel things beginning to shift again. She couldn't blame it on the station anymore. Looking back, she liked having that option. 

The others said nothing to them and made no comment amongst themselves. Zack informed Michael of Marcus' late night wanderings and that he had taken to shuttling up to White Star 2 after the first few nights. By the 6th restless night Marcus decided that being out of view of the others was an acceptable exchange for them finding out about his state of mind. He did not care and moved into his quarters on board the ship. He was certain one of the Watchers had already told Garibaldi. Fine, If he was needed, they would call. 

Over the next couple of weeks, everyone noticed that Selene spent more hours of the day and night in the chapel than anywhere else. She was rarely in her quarters except to shower and change her clothes. They missed her in the cafeteria. Never had they seen anyone with her appreciation for food and her figure. She ate little now and even then she kept to herself and did not socialize. All those at the camp looked toward the others on the Council in fear that it was to be a group reaction but saw nothing except the business as usual. They did notice that each of the 8 did a very good job of pretending they did not notice Cole was missing or that Selene was spending ½ the day and all night in the chapel. 

Lennier did not understand why Delenn did not go to Marcus. This was not like her. Nor did she check on Selene. That convinced him above all else that something very serious was about to happen. Susan saw and others turned to her in an effort to gage her reaction. Since they did not know how she knew what was to come they could not tell if she knew something or not. G'Kar never said a word about his 3 day vigil with the Vorlon and none of them commented. 

The day finally came when the Council was to meet and all reports were due. That was the day many things happened all at once and the strangeness kept coming. The Three sat back and took it all in. They had to wonder how residents and staff at the station accepted these kinds of unusual events. Then they considered the oddity of that station and Turval said it probably went unnoticed. Well, this was the Anla'Shok training camp and headquarters at Tuzanor so they noticed when 50 Narns and 10 Watchers arrived. The Watchers were also a surprise because it was immediately apparent to everyone that this group was NOT part of those who left weeks ago. Now all of Tuzanor wondered just how many there were. The Watchers went to Mai'lenn and Zack and were led to their barracks. They obviously weren't expected and had a report of some kind to make. Zack took careful note of the way the Narns were dressed but was not surprised. He'd gotten Murphy's report the same day they learned the Vorlons gathered them. That was why he and Mai'lenn were not worried about G'Kar's visitor or the amount of time he remained alone after the Vorlon left. 

No one knew what to think about these Narns who'd arrived. Everyone knew Babylon 5 was the only place in known space they had sanctuary. For them to openly move around was an invitation to be captured. Then they considered that this was Minbar, the Centauri would not dare! They noticed the uniforms as well and many of the pieces of the puzzle started to click into place. None of them liked what they were thinking. They went to G'Kar and Zack informed him that there was plenty of room in their barracks for all of them to stay. He also said it made a nice meeting place and smiled as he walked off. Things just continued to get more and more strange. Khashrim had been gone over a month without explanation and he turned up ½ hour after the Narns. He looked anxious and was breathless as he raced into the building straight to Mr. Garibaldi without stopping to speak to anyone. Before they could get over the sight of their favorite Moon Shield running through the main building, more arrivals poured in. The 20 Watchers they knew slipped away came in and headed for the barracks. Their expressions were somber and there was fire in their eyes. No one was willing to get in their way. They knew trouble and bad news when they saw it march through their front door. 

The last thing they saw seemed to be the nail in the coffin of their hopes that nothing was going to happen. Selene and Marcus ended their self imposed exile. Everyone noticed and whispered about its eeriness that they seemed to be in sync. When Cole entered the building he wore his dress uniform complete with full regalia and saber. He looked more determined and more focused than any of them had ever seen him. Selene dressed for the occasion as well in one of her new uniforms Vir packed for her. She was surprised that it was a dress uniform and did not even know they had them considering their desire to shun the ostentatious. She had to admit it was beautiful and she understood the reason behind it. She was dressed to match her intent. In addition to her Ket'las she holstered the side arm that was packed in the trunk and put on her broach written in Centauri. When she stepped from her room and made her way through the building to the complex of their meeting room, she passed many people. Everyone took note of the way she was dressed and not one person missed that weapon holstered as she walked and her robe swayed. Not one person impeded her progress. The others were already assembled and waiting for them. Somehow they all knew they would come. Selene and Marcus both entered and took their seats silently but everyone knew something was about to happen just by looking at them. 

They said nothing throughout the meeting. Others gave their reports. G'Kar shocked everyone except Stephen, Marcus and Selene. The captain didn't miss that. He did not know his lectures and talks over the last year had been recorded and distributed throughout all of the relocation centers. Michael couldn't let him off the hook because he found the humor in that. He also hadn't realized when he was speaking and sharing the ways and knowledge of the Kha'Ri to the group in Grey 17, he was teaching and training them. Apparently the Vorlons thought so because they were gathered in his absence. When he mentioned that in addition to some other things, the Vorlon brought him a personal message from G'Quon himself everyone sat up and took notice. They all wanted to know more. G'Kar gave them nothing. 

Michael gave Khashrim's report along with what he learned from his secret sources and informants. 

"The Wind Swords aren't our only problem." 

That wasn't the opening line anyone wanted to hear but it was accurate. Fannol looked to Delenn and they both sat and waited for what was to come. 

"All of the Night Shades left after the Nine were convened. They just slipped away quietly. How that's possible, I don't know. All of the Star Riders are gone as well. Every single one of them left. Shikiri went first after he brought them shame at Yedor but something happened and they all decided that Shikiri was not wrong just that he hadn't succeeded. The remaining Star Riders who hadn't made up their minds about leaving or were still not comfortable with certain things pretty much lost their minds all at once for some unknown reason. They denounced the teachings of Valen and went to meet up with the rest of them. I haven't been able to find out why they did that or what they all believe now. Khashrim called it Dark madness. He doesn't know either." 

Never in a million years would Delenn have believed it was possible for a Minbari to denounce Valen. She could not process this. Fannol completely lost the power of speech. His mind was on over load at Michael's report and desperately wishes he would stop speaking and say no more. Delenn is determined to get some understanding, 

"How is it that every member of two entire clans leaves the Federation and no one knew? What about the others?" 

"According to Khashrim, the remaining clans were afraid to speak out on what was going on in fear that Minbari would look to them with suspicion and that they would be shunned or driven from the Federation simply because they are Warriors. 

The captain allowed all this to settle. Talia was praying again as she is apt to do during a meeting when something is just too horrible to imagine let alone accept. Susan and the others turned to the quiet ones. They could not prod Stephen. When things such as this occurred, they knew he would speak if he needed to. 

Stephen took a deep breath and then spoke, 

"Kesha and Dulann managed to do the impossible and that is why their lives changed drastically. But it wasn't as simple as protecting them from the Dark forces that were watching and listening them or they would have returned after the Gathering. We'll see them again but first their talents are being put to good use." 

Once again, Draal showed up and surprised everyone because no one but Stephen knew he had that kind of holographic range. 

"I thought you might want another visual aide from our troublesome twosome. Something they came up with before Talia and Fannol's mission." 

"Thanks." 

With that, Draal released an image of Kesha and Dulann working through her theories while they were en route to the Vorlon home world. 

"There is no record of Valen other than what he wrote or what was written about him. You are the queen of conspiracy theories Kesha. You do not find that the least bit suspicious? 1,000 years ago we had the technology. We could have preserved his speeches to the people, his image is no where except one statute at the Temple of Valen and if he knew that were erected he would not be pleased. He wanted no record of his likeness or voice saved anywhere. There are no drawings of him Kesha and of course we could have done that. Yet, you accepted the oral history and oral recount of his teachings and prophecies, his work without question when you arrived a Tuzanor. You accepted something written 1,000 years ago in another species' language. Why?" 

Kesha was busy moving some of the texts, data crystals and flimsies they had scattered around her quarters and wasn't paying too much attention to him. She had her own secret theory about that but would never utter it out loud, even to Dulann. She wasn't sure what the Anla'Shok would do but she was pretty sure she'd spend the rest of her life wading through cleansing and purification rituals if the Religious Caste ever got a hold of her.

"The truth points to itself."

That made several of the groups and individuals who were watching them stop and pay even closer attention to her if that was even possible. Dulann shifted his weight and turned to her questioningly,

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" 

"All I said was that the truth points to itself."

"That is an interesting choice of words. Explain the meaning."

"Fine. Mark Twain wrote, "What is a lie, but the truth in masquerade?" He had to define what isn't true in the context of what is true. Basically, the truth needs nothing else. It stands on its own. And it reflects itself in the face of its likeness. Somehow we will always know it, recognize it because it can never really be hidden."

"Then we should theorize that every one of these enlightened souls consecrated in Light already knows the truth? Are you saying that is the reason you knew and believed what you learned at Tuzanor?"

She had to take a few moments to get it straight in her head first,

"I lost all of my family and most of my friends during the war. Just because I wasn't old enough to have fought then, doesn't mean I wasn't affected by it. But, I'm no different than any other human, we were all affected. Especially those of us on Earth watching the Battle of the Line. I'll never forget how my heart clenched seeing all those War Cruisers jump into orbit around the planet. Hundreds of them and they were just picking off Star Furies and ships like lent from your sleeve. I don't have to tell you this, Dulann, we were as good as gone. Nothing we could have done would have prevented our complete extinction and destruction. 

But, in OUR greatest hour of need, the truth pointed to itself. The universe paused and the Universe's plan was not disrupted. It was no accident that Valen arrived with that space station on the eve of the Minbari's destruction during the last Shadow War, led them to victory and built a new society. Just as it was no accident that Entil'Zha was the one captured by the Grey Council. The circle was complete. That is balance, symmetry, and truth. Nothing anyone wanted to do could have prevented it. No matter how the Nine might have felt in those moments after learning the truth, they could not do anything to change it or make it any less true. But, even if they tried. Even if they had ignored it and finished destroying the human race, it STILL would have been the truth. There is no power in existence that can erase the truth. They can try to hide it and they can alter the viewer's perception of it, but they cannot destroy the truth. That is why I accepted what I learned at Tuzanor. That is why I was compelled to go there even when it made no sense to me at all. That is how I recognize the truth. It pointed to itself. It pointed to me."

Dulann always liked and respected Kesha, even when she was determined to have her own way with some new idea. But there were times, such as this, when he was forced to take a second look at his friend and remember just how enlightened she is. It warmed his heart to know that she felt these things with such power and conviction. He smiled at her affectionately and nodded his approval,

"You are right and you said that quite eloquently. Can we apply that basic theory to some of these things we are researching and piecing together? Should we not be able to recognize it in another? Just as we are able to recognize truth for itself."

"When you put it like that, I suppose so. Explain."

"I am not completely sure. Do not get excited and keep this theory to yourself. It is more a rhetorical question than a theory."

Dulann knows that he must wait for Kesha to give her actual assent or he'll never hear the end of it. He knows he's treading on delicate ground and carving a dangerous path with this.

She thinks she sees where this is going but so far so good so she nods yes.

"All humans are not compelled to fight against the Shadows or against Darkness. We know that Entil'Zha Delenn has banned all Rangers from Centauri space. For her to do that means they know something we do not and it cannot be anything good. At the same time she removed all Rangers from Earth, Mars and ALL human colonies except Proxima 3 indefinitely. That means something even worse. She wants none of the Anla'Shok to have any contact with any humans who are not fighting Shadows or engaged in the Resistance movement against Earth. I believe there is also a secret Ranger training camp on Proxima 3 and that Rangers and humans have joined together for that Resistance effort. We are Anla'Shok. We go into Dark places. Valen called us 1,000 years ago for the sole purpose of fighting and directly engaging Shadows. What could be worse than that? The only thing I can think of that would cause Entil'Zha to shield Rangers to such an extent is massive Darkness. She would not have sent Anla'Shok on a scouting mission to Z'ha'dum before the captain destroyed it. It is my suspicion that she fears those places have fallen to complete Darkness and will not risk certain death of her Anla'Shok."

Kesha sat quietly while he spoke. She thought she knew where he was going with this but somewhere he threw her for a loop. She had not taken her thoughts that far. She also realized that as much as Dulann pretends to complain, he is very good at weaving his own conspiracy theory.

"My point, is that there is balance. Not every Minbari is fighting against the Shadows and I am not talking about being on the front lines. Not everyone can do that but there are things that can and are being done for the over-all war effort. The Workers are building ships, preparing supplies, and creating the things we need. The Religious Caste is assisting them in those efforts as well as taking their war ships out into direct engagements. There are some who refuse to admit the return of the Shadows. There are some who did not believe Valen's prophecy that they would return and chose to fight against an enemy who could not defend itself rather than prepare for the coming Darkness. There are some who have remained silent. There are some who have been silent for over 10 years."

Kesha nods because she understands exactly where he's going and finishes the thought,

"The Wind Swords never surrendered during the war. They chose to run rather than surrender. They're out there somewhere. They have learned what all Minbari know about humans, they don't care. The Shai Alyt knew who Entil'Zha Sinclair was but still would not allow Warriors into the Anla'Shok. The Star Riders and Night Shades have said nothing since Shikiri. And, unlike the Moon Shields, they have yet to join the fight. They know many things. I am certain that the Warrior Satai know many more things. It is just the two of us here Dulann, say it."

"The truth points to itself and in the case of those you just mentioned, it does not point to them. Yes, Kesha, I accept your theory. I think you should prepare yourself to face a great Darkness in your species. I must do the same. I cannot even say your people or my people because the Anla'Shok are our people and Tuzanor is our home."

That was, without question, the most radical thing Kesha had ever heard Dulann utter. She was certain it was the most radical thing he'd ever thought in his entire life. She said nothing because there was nothing she could say. When she started her theory she hadn't meant to do this. She was still trying to wade through the Vorlon and Fannol issue and somewhere, somehow she got lost. This was too much. Kesha knew this realization hurt him deeply. She reached over and took his hand.

The holographic image faded out. The room was quiet as those on the War Council took in what they just witnessed. Sheridan is amazed to hear his words come back to him. He is really starting to understand the Universe's over-all plan more and more though he wishes he had known Kesha was able to think so broadly. Secretly, he thinks they could have come up with some really good plans together. How those two came up with all of that by themselves was a mystery to them all but the captain knew Marcus and Selene had more. He said nothing while Stephen continued.

"This isn't the only thing they uncovered. Valen knew the reason that humans and Minbari are connected. He did not share that with anyone and thought that would be another thing he had to keep all to himself. But he does have someone to compare notes with now. Last time I checked in on them, Kesha was dragging Dulann through the streets of Yedor so they could get there early enough to grab good seats to watch Valen convening the Nine for the first time under the Star Fire Wheel." 

Michael almost choked, "In Valen's name! They're in the past?" 

Stephen laughed, "Yeah. Kesha is absolutely determined to have confirmation on every single one of her theories. Problem is, she's right about all of them. And many of them span the galaxy. Both of them entered the Anla'Shok and trained under Sinclair. He knew them both very well. Especially Kesha and her off the wall ideas and plans. The Universe feels that Valen would make a good chaperone for the time being." 

Susan looked at him and asked the same thing everyone else was thinking, "How is that possible? You say that like its happening right now." 

"Time isn't linear like science suggests. Its confusing so don't stress. Think of it as the past, present and future happening at the same time." 

Then he turns to Marcus because he knows this will ease his mind, 

"I know you worried about this for a long time and you worried about Sinclair. Catherine wasn't lost forever in Sector 14. Thanks to Kesha's obsession with conspiracies and some really bad piloting, she and Dulann found Catherine in the vortex. All four of them are together now." 

Marcus can only stare at Stephen and the relief on his face is so intense everyone is momentarily moved. He looks to Susan and she smiles and nods, "Yeah, I saw that too. Not the part about Kesha but that the two of them would be together again. It wasn't for anyone to know except him. Well, and apparently all of us." Then she laughs. 

Captain Sheridan gave everyone a few moments to process what they'd just heard then moved on. He knew the time had come. 

"Marcus, Selene which of you is going to make the report?" There was no sense pretending and he knew they were ready. Marcus looked up and around the room, 

"Shikiri will send some of his people here for Delenn in 6 days. They want her alive. But they won't return her that way." 

That wasn't what the captain expected to hear and neither did anyone else by their expressions. They wanted to know how he knew that but then considered it really wasn't important. They remembered what Stephen said about both of them. 7 people in the room turned to Delenn, then they turned to the captain. Delenn was no shrinking violet. She was ready to fight but she still had to make one stop before she could. And she was determined to have all the facts before she did. Not wanting the others to get off track, 

"There is more to your report. Selene?" 

"Marcus and I are leaving after the meeting. We are going to get him first." 

Most of them weren't sure how to take that but Michael, Delenn and Sheridan all watched that recording. They had a good idea. Instead of addressing that, the captain thought it best to move on to a different point, 

"What about the Wind Swords?" 

Selene was suddenly a fountain of information and they all sat back in amazement, 

"Some Minbari willingly served the Shadows 1,000 years ago. They are Shryne. They learned the prophecies of Valen when they remained on Minbar after the Shadow war until they had to flee in the presence of Light. That was the second war Valen led. The one between Darkness and Light from within Minbar. Valen knew that there would be another war between Darkness and Light and that it would be fought after the Shadows returned. After this last war. He saw that and he gave prophecy to the Minbari of what would come. What we are about to face now. Valen knew that Shryne would know the Shadows would return because they were still among the Minbari when he told them. They knew roughly the time to prepare. They told the Drahk so that they would be ready to meet them when they awoke and called their lost servants home. 

When the Wind Swords ran instead of surrendering, they were welcomed among the Drahk. They found a new home while they have waited to reclaim this one. The Drahk were servants of the Shadows during the last war. Not just servants, they worshiped them as gods and proudly called them their masters. When Valen turned the tide of the war and drove them into slumber, the Drahk swore to wait patiently for their gods to return. Shryne have existed among the Drahk for the last 1,000 years. That is where Minbari go when they embrace Darkness." 

No one could believe what they were hearing and Delenn was absolutely floored. All those who studied the ancient text from before the time of Valen knew nothing of that. All of them knew their Minbari history and thought they knew all there was to know from the time of Valen. They don't want to believe and aren't sure what to do with it. Marcus picks of the tale, 

"When the Shadows opened that time rift in Sector 14 it was a combined effort. They had additional help. The Wind Swords assisted. They were the ones attacking the station with the Shadows to prevent us from moving it into place. They did not want Valen to arrive. 

They fought with the Shadows against us in this war but obviously not in War Cruisers. Once Shikiri was disgraced Wind Sword Shyrne came to him and offered him sanctuary. After all of the revelations began to occur and he rested, he brought a message of Darkness to the other Warriors and they accepted. Once they saw the type of power he has now and they considered their own fallen situation here on Minbar they went willingly. The Night Shades were always in contact with the Wind Swords. They were their eyes and ears within the Federation. When they saw how the Grey Council was reconvened they abandoned all ties, they denounced the teachings of Valen and left. 

Valen was smart enough to protect your identity and not make any reference to the time Isil'Zha would arrive. We would simply have to recognize you ourselves. He did that to insure Shryne would not have a chance to intervene. No one was prepared for you, captain. Even Jyenalazor did not expect you to call the Gathering. You heard, it could not believe you had the power or knowledge to do so. The Drahk thought they had more time. The Shadows thought they had more time. Shryne thought they had more time. You ruined their chance to be granted power from their masters once Darkness defeated Light as they were certain it would do this time. Now, they will take Minbar. The Shadows could not turn Delenn when they took her away to be tested. Jyenalazor admitted to defeat because you could not be defeated by Darkness or it. The Warriors don't have to defeat, all they want now is to remove the obstacles from their path to success. That starts with Delenn. They know you are the one who ended the war and facilitated the surrender. As far as the Wind Swords are concerned, you are the reason for their exile this last decade, self imposed or not. You can imagine how Shikiri feels. His anger is more recent and failure more public." 

Then they are both silent and sit back while the others catch up to what they've said. They all catch that Marcus knows the name of the creature from the Gathering but aren't sure they want to know how he knows. Then they each seem to get that it doesn't matter. 

They don't want to believe something like this is possible and all of them are having a lot of trouble buying it. Except Stephen, cause he knows its true. And the captain on general principle of all he's learned about the beginning of time and the workings of the Universe. G'Kar believes it because he considers G'Quon's veiled warning of this. Michael isn't sure but he thinks having this information is cause for the two of them to have acted the way they did since their return from the mission. 

Selene thinks for a minute then looks to Marcus. He nods that its ok to tell them this. 

"Remember that the Wind Swords shielded Deathwalker for 10 years. What do you guys think her incentive was for them to protect her all those years? And why'd they just let her walk away in the end?" 

[That ought to keep their minds busy and away from other things for awhile.] 

Sure enough the room is filled with a bunch of "In Valen's names" and a "G'Quon" as they put the pieces together. 

"Are you saying she gave them the formula?" 

"Yes." 

And the hits keep coming. Things are going from horrible to unthinkable. That gets the captain's attention (as if the other things they said did not) and he turns to Marcus, 

"Please don't tell me all of the Wind Swords or all of the Warriors with them have access to the formula. They're not all immortal?" 

That's one of the only good things about this mess. He looks a bit relieved when he answers, 

"No. She spent the better part of that decade working on it. She only left them once she was certain it worked but she didn't give them enough to spread around and she was smart enough to hold something back as protection for herself. Remember she tried to buy her freedom by selling it to any of the younger races who would pay the highest price. What she gave them was time delayed. But, the Vorlons knew we shouldn't have access to it. They also knew what was coming. That's why they were ordered to intervene when Earth Gov sent that ship for her and destroyed it. 

Shryne never forgot Valen's prophecies. They knew someone would come to them and that person would be their deliverer and the way to reclaiming Minbar. The Drahk were entrusted to keep the completed formula as they have been committed to helping the Minbari who came to them for the last 1,000 years. There was no threat they would take it for themselves for two reasons. First, it wasn't a generic formula. What she left was specific to Minbari and can't be reproduced or synthesized. It could not work for them. Second, she was supposed to return to them after buying her freedom and make it available to all of them. She didn't so all they have is what she left. They gave it to Shikiri." 

G'Kar knows he has even more to confess to the Kha'Ri when this meeting is over. He went to Deathwalker when Commander Sinclair had her locked up in a holding cell on the station. He tried to buy the formula for his people. He was authorized to pay any price and would have even offered her sanctuary among the Narns for this chance to uplift his people. The only reason he did not was because her price was too high on a personal level. She demanded the head of his aide, Na'Toth. If she had wanted anything else, G'Kar is certain he would have given it to her. The Universe continues to point out the mistakes and the horrible ways his soul was almost lost. He should have known, he should have seen that she was a student of Darkness. Nothing else could explain all the experiments and vile poisons she created over the years before the Dilgar war. She used entire species as test subjects. She was death, destroyer of worlds. And he would have given her a home among his people. He continues to be humbled and chastised. He can only thank the Universe for interfering every time he planned something foolish in the name of his people. He would have brought them all into the service of Darkness! 

Fannol finally recovers enough to ask the question he needs answered, 

"Why are these prophecies of Valen unknown? We knew nothing of a war between Dark and Light among Minbari, that a second war would follow or that there would be some deliverer." 

"Minbari were revisionist when it came to recording their own history. It was considered their greatest hour of shame and they did not want anyone to know. They were so busy editing out the fact that not only did some Minbari serve but that it was quite a large number for them to have had to fight a war. There was no way to keep his other prophecies in tact to warn us of what is upon is now without admitting to what happened in the past. I believe this is a perfect example of that old human saying about never forgetting history or you'll be doomed to repeat it." 

They all look to Susan for more details. She IS the Oracle of Minbar after all! Susan exhales, 

"I saw some of this. Not the particulars of Shikiri with the Drahk or any of this about Deathwalker. I knew there was a great Darkness in the Minbari's future that would challenge everyone. I just did not know when. I also saw the last war, all of it. And, it wasn't pretty. It is true that they rewrote history after Valen died. They simply hoped that Minbari would be strong enough to fight the Shadows and would defeat all Shryne at the same time. They did not know Isil'Zha would arrive in our greatest hour of need. They did not know the Universe's plan but they tried to interfere. G'Quon knew this as well. That is one of the reasons he and Valen were so close. One but not the only reason. 

Valen did not simply have the knowledge of Sinclair. Entil'Zha was having dreams long before he took the first steps to begin walking his path. He told me my purpose the night I became Anla'Shok. That a time would come when I would both serve and lead the Army of Light. Valen knew many things that would come to pass after the Shadows returned. He suspected that the Minbari would not keep a record of his warning. G'Quon was certain of it. He saw some things that Valen did not. That was why they met in secret so often. They knew what others of their time did not and they knew they each had a burden of silence. Valen hoped that the Kha'Ri would be stronger than the Minbari and that they would be more attentive than the Anla'Shok. G'Quon saw their end with G'Kar. Valen knew that the Kha'Ri would endure. Put the two of them together and you have the history of the future. That was a part of the Universe's plan as well." 

Then she stopped and collected her thoughts for how to say this correctly before turning to G'Kar, 

"G'Quon saw many things. I don't know what was in that message he left with the Vorlons. That was for you alone. G'Quon saw the things you would do. Not your entire life, but many of your choices, challenges and obstacles. He understood certain things from that long ago." 

Her revelations weighed heavily on G'Kar. He never saw himself as anything other than a simple workman for his people. Then he thought about G'Quon's message and decided he better get over it in order to do what must be done. 

Stephen finally decided he could share a little. 

"Delenn, I know you were preparing to inform the Grey Council of what was coming after the ships were ready. This is an internal war. None of the League races can assist. I know everyone was concerned about having enough people to man the ships. The Universe took care of that as well. I believe there are quite a few Betla'Nal and Kha'Ri camped out in the barracks comparing reports and sharing information. It is time Susan spoke to the Nine. You'll also need to assemble the Council of Elders. They know the Oracle is here, there is no reason to conceal that fact any longer or to pretend amongst ourselves that we do not know. 

Most of you have searched the ancient texts of Minbar's history looking for certain answers. None of you will find answers or unlock any mysteries of what was or what is to come in those records because you were never intended to. There is only one person who can but that individual isn't in this room. We are on our own, for the most part, in what we all know is going to start soon. How we do this is just as important, perhaps more so, as what we do." 

The captain turns to Stephen because they've covered a lot and there's much more to do. 

"Anything else we need to know before we start formulating a plan and put it into motion?" 

Susan turns to Sheridan, 

"John, you do realize you are the last person who needs to be mentioning that there's a PLAN if you want cooperation from the rest of us." 

"Be quiet Susan. Stephen?" 

He's testy but realizes its true so he let's it go. 

"Probably, but that's all I'm going to give you guys today." 

He chews on that for a few moments but there's nothing he can do about it so he shifts gears and addresses Selene and Marcus. 

"Where are you two headed?" 

"We'd rather not say where we're going to prevent any attempts at assisting or rescuing us if we should fail." 

Delenn isn't the least bit happy about that but has accepted many things since her last experience with the Triluminary. She will trust in the Universe and she will trust these two to do what they must and then return. 

Marcus sees where her mind is and does not want her thinking about them, 

"Michael, I don't have the time to do it so you need to meet with Zack and Mai'lenn as soon as the meeting ends. Tell them everything. Do not leave anything out. You must tell them I said that Shikiri will move in 6 days if you have not heard from me or Selene. Tell them just like that. They have an understanding of the situation. Find out what they know. Betla'Nal have their own War Cruiser and an unnumbered White Star. They sent their people out weeks ago. You see they all returned today. I suspect they've been all over the Federation gathering information. 

You also need to coordinate with them about Delenn going to address the Grey Council. Both of them will go because they are aware of certain...procedures that must be followed where Delenn is concerned. Lennier cannot travel with them this time. They should take 10 of their people with them. None of the other Rangers must go. None of Susan's security from White Star 3. Only Watchers. 

It is against all protocol but I do not care and neither will Zack or Mai'lenn. Both of them will be in the chamber when Delenn addresses the Nine. Tell them that was my directive. They will know how to prepare." 

"They will also need to be present when she meets with the Council of Elders. Susan has to be there as well so they need to have warning to prepare for those security arraignments. Her guards from White Star 3 can be there as long as they are not meeting on the Grey Council ship. Anytime Delenn boards that ship Mai'lenn and Zack must be with her and Betla'Nal must be the only guards present." 

Even Delenn is confused about why she needs special precautions of this kind when she is on the ship but does not question Marcus. 

"If Selene and I fail they will come for Delenn. We have a small window of opportunity because he doesn't know that he's going to send them for her yet." 

That last sentence made everyone stare at them both harder. Since when does Marcus know the future? 

He turns to Delenn, 

"This is not the time for secrets or misdirection. They all must know this is the second war AND that Valen's prophecies were purposely concealed by Minbari. They must understand the reasons that was done. Feel free to misrepresent when it comes to mentioning that Selene and I told you this information since none of you know how we know. But they must know everything you know. The Three should be informed before everyone. I suspect they are ready for this. Especially Rathenn. Both you and the captain must tell them everything as soon as you leave this room. Susan's presence would probably help Durhan take this better. He is a Warrior. 

Susan, you can't leave anything out. Give everyone all of the details. Let them know they can ask you as many questions as they need to and answer all of them. You are their only source of history or understanding. 

Talia, Leroon should be here soon. I sent a group of Watchers, Anla'Shok and Warriors on Mai'lenn's White Star to pick him up. He is too isolated at his school and his ties to you are well known. Its up to you to prepare him. Tell him everything, his counsel will be of great help to you all. 

You must also pull Kailenn aside and speak to her privately. We try to run from her when we get the chance but the absolute truth is that she has a greater purpose than we understand. She knows a lot more than we think. And in some respects, she knows more than any of us. Tell her before Leroon arrives or after. Its your decision but he does not need to be wandering around wondering why he is here while all of this unusual activity is going on. The fact that he is being brought here under heavy and assorted guard has already put him on high alert." 

Selene turns to the Sheridan, 

"Captain, you have to limit your movements for the next week. I am sorry but you cannot visit Valen's temple until after everyone is informed of the entire truth and of the impending war. If you must address the Grey Council, Tathann is the only one of your regular guards who can travel with you. Michael will have to be there and be very close. Talia should be with you as well. Zack and Mai'lenn must have as much warning as possible to make additional adjustments for your safety. Please remember that Warriors are the guards on board that ship. I am not saying that they are involved in this madness. I am saying that they most probably knew what was happening within their caste and remained silent. The Warriors with us on Babylon 5 had no idea what was happening here on Minbar. 

I know that you will be busy finalizing your pla...strategy for engaging them. You do not have much time. G'Kar will be able to figure out where they are. But this battle must take place within Federation space. Whether it remains a secret from the other races is unknown but it must be fought in the presence of Minbari. There is a separate reason for that." 

She didn't bother explaining that and though they wanted to know they did not ask. They all got the feeling that the captain was working on this long before the first report because he seems to be taking it all too easily and adjusting too quickly. Everyone was suspicious that he knows her other unspoken reason. Finally, she addresses G'Kar. 

"Sir, you must attend to the Kha'Ri as soon as you leave here. They will fight this war because they are supposed to. You must be the one to brief them and you must be explicit. You know a great deal. They must understand many things. And you must point out the balance, symmetry and truth now or they will be lost in the times ahead." 

When she finishes, Selene looks to Marcus and he nods as they both stand. "We have to leave now." 

Selene turns to Marcus, 

"Come on Fred." 

"After you Ginger. 

After they leave the room Delenn turns to Michael for an explanation of that reference. When he finishes she is confused and say she does not get it. No one else does and they all wait for Michael to explain. He was hip to the way they made their report and gave all those instructions at the end even if the others didn't catch on. His answer doesn't make any of them feel good. 

"They think its going to be their last dance." 

Durhan looked up as Susan approached and knew whatever was to come was near. Everyone was certain of that fact. He watched Selene and Cole march from the building with a purpose. They moved as if they were going into battle. They were obviously dressed for it. But, he knew it was to be very bad the moment he saw Talia standing quietly in the Great Hall waiting for Leroon as he entered the building under heavy guard. She took his arm and led him away without a word. Durhan said nothing but braced himself mentally before Susan spoke. 

"Master, Entil'Zha and the captain would like to meet with the three of you." 

He took in her demeanor and simply nodded his head before speaking, "I will get them, we can meet in the office." 

Durhan feared that Rathenn was expecting this. Everything in his countenance since the Vorlons spoke to the Nine made him suspicious of that fact months ago. When all of the movement and activity began that day, he tried to prepare himself. Once they were gathered all of his fears were confirmed when Susan purposefully moved a chair from across the room to sit next to him. By the time Delenn and Susan finished speaking, he knew he could say nothing so he did not try. Rathenn had no words and Durhan could tell that he did not know this. He had no idea of the extent of the situation. Now Leroon's unexpected arrival and that mixed assortment of guards made perfect sense. Durhan assumed he would be in residence here for some time. Turval was the only one to gain control of the situation and the other two knew he was putting his own emotions aside in order to assist his brethren. They were gratified. 

After Delenn laid out the plan for speaking to the others, Rathenn felt he should offer his personal assistance. 

"You certainly do not require my presence but I would be honored to accompany you to address the Grey Council and the Council of Elders if you wish." 

Delenn did not hesitate in her response, "The honor is mine Rathenn. I thank you. Time is of the essence. We should make ready to leave in 2 hours. It has been some time since we walked those halls together." Then she smiled warmly. She knew what he was feeling and she knew he was the only one who understood her feelings and position at the moment. 

After the meeting ended the captain went to start organizing the tactical strategy. First he needed some quiet moments alone to center himself and put much of the information in order. There were things he understood differently from the others. Things he saw that he was unsure how they would play out. He knew this would be difficult on everyone and that the debts payed to other were different from the debts about to be collected. There would be grave changes and, once again, he was going to be at the center of it. 

Turval enlisted Fannol as his personal assistant in all preparations for the Anla'Shok. There were many camps, there were Anla'Shok patrolling borders all over the galaxy. The word had to be disseminated while the spread of information was contained to the Rangers and Kha'Ri. And, they had to start organizing who would do what. Fannol didn't mind. Turval snatched him up and pushed him back into the administrative duties he assumed after Entil'Zha went away as soon as he realized they would all be staying on at Tuzanor. They worked well together. Especially when Turval wasn't trying to squeeze information from him. No, Fannol saw that Turval had all the information he could handle. Truth be told, Fannol did as well. 

Talia was concerned because Kailenn was silent. She said nothing and she barely moved. It took some time to lay out the story for her. She was sure that part of Kailenn's reaction stemmed from surprise at being given all the available information without having to gather any for herself. Talia misread Kailenn. She was turning over many things in her mind. She knew what the Vorlons showed them and she considered everything she'd witnessed since their arrival. No, she did not doubt one word. She knew it for the truth. She also thought on many of the other things she knew. Talia was surprised and did not know how to respond when Kailenn turned to her, 

"Tell me how I am to help." 

That was all. No questions and no shocked reaction. And that's when Marcus' words came back to her. She thought for a few moments and then began discussing several options. 

No one seemed to know why the War Council came to Minbar and remained at Tuzanor for all this time. Everyone assumed Captain Sheridan would be leading the war to liberate Earth. They heard the stories of a new group, a special branch of Anla'Shok called Betla'Nal, moving through various cities on Minbar and around the Federation. They did not know what that meant but they knew it was tied to those 10 and to Delenn's last visit. But, weeks had gone by without them being able to gather any new information. Then, all at once, they started getting reports coming in from everywhere. Narns on Minbar? In uniform. Traveling with Betla'Nal. Then they learned it was Tuzanor and they were immediately suspicious. When Delenn contacted them and requested to meet formally to make a report to the Grey Council they were surprised. They understood she was requesting to stand before them as Entil'Zha and knew that was significant. Of course they would convene to hear her report. But when she said it was urgent and should be done in the next 3 hours they were alarmed. 

They monitored her arrival under the heaviest guard they'd ever seen her with. Last time Cole brought 2 and her aide. This time, those same two returned with 10 more! At least they got to see these Watchers for themselves. They also understood why a member of station security wore a denn'bok. He was in hiding. If they hadn't been alarmed before, seeing Rathenn in her company sent them over the edge. They were certain Delenn and the others knew nothing of the Vorlons' visit or their message. Nor did they believe Delenn knew that they had visited the camp or been counseled by Rathenn. His presence was a message to them and they heard it loud and clear before anyone said a word. 

They said nothing at the complete breach of protocol as her two guards entered the chamber and stood silently to the side keeping Delenn in their sight while monitoring everything else in the room. Rathenn and Delenn stood among the Nine, they knew the rules. That they broke them blatantly in this manner meant there was a serious reason to do so. It did not take long for them to learn that reason. Every time Delenn said something more shocking and more drastic they just knew it had to be the end of her tale. Silently they all wished she'd shut up and not say another word. There wasn't one member of the Grey Council who wasn't thankful, yet again, that their faces had to remain shrouded by the time Delenn finished speaking. Never could they have imagined any of the things she said. And Shikiri! What was this madness? In the end, each of the Nine were wishing they had Anla'Shok or Betla'Nal guarding them because they were all secretly suspicious of their own guards. 

But then someone else stepped into the circle without introduction and lowered the hood of their cloak. Ivanova! When they saw her face they all had the same thought. For her to reveal herself to them. For her to come to them, they were absolutely positive that the last days must have surely arrived. By the time she explained in great detail what happened during the last war between Darkness and Light of Minbari more than a few were calling on every shred of discipline they had to prevent themselves from gasping or crying out. All of them believed that their history was revised to edit out that great shame. None of them could forgive their ancestors for concealing Valen's prophecies that could have warned and prepared them sooner simply because they were embarrassed! 

Everyone knew that Valen and G'Quon were friends. Hearing Susan explain just how close they really were surprised them all. When the Nine learned that Valen did not trust Minbari to record the truth or reveal his prophecies they were ashamed. But to hear that he took the extra precaution of informing G'Quon so that he could tell the Kha'Ri something of what was to come amazed them. Now the Nine understood completely why those 50 Narns risked possible capture by the Centauri to leave where ever they were hiding to come to Minbar! Learning that the Kha'Ri accepted their charge to stand with the Anla'Shok and fight simply because Valen asked G'Quon to preserve his message gave them all something additional to think about. 

Then their thoughts all turned to the Narn who sat on the War Council with the others. He stood with them from the beginning, fought with them and was even captured and enslaved by the Centauri while carrying out his duty to the Council. They considered that conversation on White Star 9 in a different light now. His knowledge of certain great beings was much more extensive than theirs. It was obvious he knew a great deal and they began to wonder about many things. The Nine were determined to have some more information on G'Kar and tapped their emergency source of Workers at the camp. They reported that he met with a Vorlon for 3 days in secret. That the Vorlon had come to him. Yes, they had a great deal to think about. 

Now the conversation between the Three made even more sense. Each of them remembered Durhan's explanation of the Vorlons' presence. Preparing the Anla'Shok for what is to come because of what the Anla'Shok must do. Many things began to make sense to all of them. Rathenn's words rang in their ears, "the wrong step, pride, arrogance, a disbelieving spirit" this was it. They would hear this and they would prepare. None of them were completely certain of what to do. They each wished there was one to stand beside the Nine. How they were all jealous of Delenn and Rathenn to have had Dukhat to guide them. They knew they were on their own with this one. 

Strangely enough, Delenn's entourage seemed to keep growing as the Grey Council said they would like to accompany her when she met with the Council of Elders. That was a shock to her. The Nine did not parade around the Federation or Minbar! They did not go to people, people came to them. Then she considered this group. A new Council perhaps had decided to adopt new ways. Yes, that too. But there was no way they would allow dissension to rise up on the eve of their greatest tragedy in 1,000 years. They wanted everyone else to know with certainty that the Grey Council accepted the truth of the past and the present. And they wanted them to all have confirmation that the Grey Council acknowledged that the Oracle had arrived and her name was Susan Ivanova. 

Personally, Susan didn't like everyone assuming that she saw all that stuff about Deathwalker and the Drahk. She knew it couldn't be helped because they did not know how Marcus and Selene knew and could not expose them. It really didn't matter 'cause most people were stuck on the outrage that Minbari lied and covered up a war. But the reaction from the Council of Elders matched that of the Nine. They were seething to learn that they had the nerve to keep Valen's prophecies hidden from them. They understood what both women said. They got the message. The Anla'Shok would not hide the truth and they would not cover anything up. They would face this and they did not care if other races found out. Their only concern was for the Federation and Minbari. 


	6. Chosen of Dukhat

No one said anything about Vir's routine or Tafali's intensity in their preparations because they all felt the weight of whatever caused Selene's visit and they all witnessed her saying goodbye to both men. They knew something was coming so they increased their efforts and steeled themselves for whatever was to come. None of them were prepared for what did come through their front door uninvited, unexpected and unannounced. Vir and Tafali were holding a meeting to go over the latest intel they gathered on Londo's new policies toward expansion. Things did not add up. Vir Cotto knew Londo Mollari better than anyone in the universe and the information they were getting did not make sense. He believed the reports but his suspicions were starting to be confirmed. He had his thoughts but turned to Tafali and asked for his, 

"There's another player in the game." 

"That's what I was thinking. This isn't Londo's style and he couldn't have done ½ this in the last 8 months. There is no way he could have done it while Cartagia was alive." 

"Maybe it was one of Cartagia's projects." 

"And then you came back to reality and remembered he was a lunatic who couldn't even tie his own shoes. This isn't Cartagia." 

"Just trying to be optimistic. Geez." Everyone laughed but they were still at an impasse. Then someone rushed in frantic. 

"Uh, you guys should come out to the lobby now!" 

Instantly on alert everyone jumped up preparing for an attack and looked toward Vir. He looked to Tafali and Tafali just shrugged. Seeing he'd get no help from anyone else, Vir turned to the messenger, 

"What's going on?" 

"Vorlon!" He was practically screeching as he waived his hands around motioning frantically for them to follow him and ran out. 

Everyone relaxed and got up to see what the problem was. 

"What's Ari'ahn doing? Or did he want something?" 

"You're asking me? He's your friend. But Jalese obviously needs a vacation he's way too up tight." All laughter was cut off at Jalese's agitation when the group entered the lobby to see Ari'ahn standing there apparently chatting and acting as social director to 30 Vorlons. 

Tafali said nothing and hoped they couldn't read his thoughts cause he was thinking that group sure got around. Sensing exactly where his thoughts were Vir looked at him but neither knew what to make of it. 

"What do we do?" 

"Again with the questions. Like I'm an expert on Vorlons." 

"Fine. But we shouldn't just stand here staring at them." 

"You want to offer them a refreshing beverage? They came to us, I think they'll tell us what to do." 

"Now you have an opinion." 

Before Tafali could offer up a snappy come back Jalese, who has apparently turned into the Z'al messenger de jour, rushed up to both men and said Truladi had an urgent call and said he needed to speak to both of them at once. 

Vir hoped he wasn't being rude by just leaving them standing there but something told both men these two events were connected. Tafali wasn't sure why but he got the distinct impression that those Vorlons were waiting for them to take the call before getting down to business. They took off to the office to find out what was going on. 

Truladi did not look well at all. And he seemed to be shaking just a bit. 

"What's going on?" Tafali didn't even wait for Vir he just jumped in 'cause this was information he was certain he needed and he had a feeling who it was connected to. 

"A message from Selene. She said to pack up everything immediately, follow the couriers and head to the docking bay." 

Before he could finish Vir broke in to ask---in code---why he was talking so freely over an open channel. 

"We aren't on the station. This is THEE most secure channel in existence and you wouldn't believe me if I told you how this call was being transmitted anyway so I won't try." 

Tafali had a pretty good idea just how secure the channel was considering their recent arrivals. 

"Fine. Where are you and what's going on?" 

"We're on a ship. Selene sent for us and we're heading somewhere." 

"That's it and you just left with the couriers?" Vir knows she must have had a reason for this but that's not exactly the safest thing for them to do considering Z'al's current position. 

"With these couriers? Yeah. Some of Ari'ahn's friends if you understand?" 

Ah, yes. He definitely understands. Tafali isn't finished getting his information and doesn't like having his question unanswered.

"Did she give you anymore information? Did she say where she was? I repeat, what's going on?" 

"I have no idea where we're heading. Her message was one way but she's with Cole and I get the sense they're into something serious and very dangerous 'cause she did not look like she was playing around. Selene said we were being called to order." 

"Called to order?" Tafali isn't sure he likes what he thinks is happening. 

"Yes. Apparently a lot of people are. I think some of the Kha'Ri and the special Rangers must have been as well." 

Vir scrunched up his face trying to figure out what was wrong with that sentence. When he got it, 

"Kha'Ri? Special Rangers?" 

"Um, yeah. Kha'Ri. And special Rangers. Can't tell you anything about the last ones because I don't know. My Minbari is obviously not as good as I thought because the only two words I could understand on their emblem were Betla'Nal, Watchers. And Kha'Ri 'cause they are. 50 of them left with 10 of the Betla'Nal yesterday." 

Tafali stays quiet cause he's starting to get a serious clue. Vir sees he's out of questions and continues, 

"Ok, what else?" 

"She said that once I spoke with you we were on permanent blackout from home so if we couldn't handle that we shouldn't answer the call. That there wasn't any need to hide so we should wear our Centauri pins. That she might not make it back from her mission but that we had work to do regardless. That we would get our instructions on arrival and that we should consider our new home our new home. She said you'd need to send station replacements and that there wouldn't be any problems with them stepping in and taking over." 

That was a lot to take in but they both just sort of nodded internally, not having the time to work it through. 

"Anything else?" 

"Yeah. It was creepy the way she said it and none of us understand what it means but she was dead serious. Selene said to prepare because the winds of change are about to start blowing across the universe and that nothing would be the same when they settled." 

Both men are silent for a few moments trying to absorb those last words. Neither thought it was an indication of anything good. Vir pulled himself away from those thoughts, 

"All of you answered the call?" 

"Yes. Considering the messengers and the general feeling we've all been having lately, we knew we were supposed to. None of us has a clue what's going on or why but we all know its serious and that the Universe is obviously moving people in preparation for something. I don't like the idea of never being able to go home again or call but I get the sense that there is a definite plan unfolding. We couldn't turn away from that." 

"I agree. You all have done good work and we'll miss you. But, there's obviously something specific you're intended to do. Walk your path while we walk ours." 

"Z'al guide your way." 

When the call ended both men sat silently for a few moments. As he's gotten into the habit of doing, Vir turns to Tafali. 

"That last part of Selene's message, that was a warning for us." 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I hope she doesn't get into trouble for that." 

"I don't think so. The Vorlons let her send it." 

"Come on, let's go get suited up." 

It had been a rough couple of days in Tuzanor. Everyone at the camp was getting used to the new arrivals and the strange assembly of groups. They were briefed by Entil'Zha and Ivanova. Well, there was nothing brief about the things they had to say. Susan called up to all ships in orbit and ordered all Warriors and Rangers to abandon ship and head straight for the camp immediately. Each of them had to get over the shock of just what was being said. The Warrior were mortified. None of them could understand how their clans would keep something like that a secret even if they didn't know what was really going on. They should have suspected that the others up and leaving to follow Shikiri again was nothing but trouble and something they should all be on guard for. None of them even bothered to contact their families or other clan members to find out why. The damage was done and their silence put them all in jeopardy, especially Entil'Zha. 

Everyone was on alert and pins and needles as the count down continued waiting to see if Marcus and Selene would succeed or if they would have to fight off attackers right there at the camp. Everyone wanted Delenn to leave but she refused. Everyone demanded that Captain Sheridan be moved immediately. He didn't even bother addressing that and just went back to what he was doing. They got new arrivals and more strangeness. Durhan was starting to understand what Turval meant about people on Babylon 5 not noticing the unusual behavior surrounding that group. He sensed that most of those at the camp were pretty much getting over being shocked and surprised. Well, until what they hoped was the last group arrived. 

Nine Vorlons entered the building with men and women from Selene's Order. Most people didn't know her group but they recognized the uniforms and the broaches they wore. This was actually a relief to Zack and Mai'lenn. No one on the station, even the Narns who remained in Grey 17 knew where they were. One moment they were there and the next all of there things are gone and they just disappeared. They did not have a ship in orbit and the Rangers searched for them. Station security checked all passenger manifests but they weren't listed on any departing ship. It was strange. They knew from the Narns that their group was still in hiding from the Centauri. They also knew that the Republic put a price on Vir's head. Nothing. They couldn't find one trace of them and everyone feared what happened to them. Murphy updated Zack that there was no update. Some of those working at the camp wondered how the Narns would feel about Centauri in their presence. G'Kar might get along with Selene, but that didn't mean they all did. 

Neither Mai'lenn nor Zack knew why the Vorlons brought them but they weren't going to bother asking. Before either of them had a chance to inform Garibaldi or Durhan so that some kind of accommodations could be secured for them, the Vorlons headed off in the direction they wanted to go. Apparently, they decided this was a self service bed and breakfast and they could just choose whatever they wanted. When everybody thought about it, they supposed they could. The one thing that EVERYONE noticed was that Stephen went with them. They had no clue what that meant and they all caught the way the Vorlons bowed deeply to him then moved aside so that he could pass before them. Kailenn added that little nugget of information to her secret stash and moved on. 

Truladi and the others were nervous but getting over it while on the ship that was obviously flying itself. They tried to prepare like Selene said but since they didn't know what was coming none of them were certain they were preparing correctly. Once they realized they were on Minbar their confusion grew but it did explain the Watchers taking off. How the Kha'Ri fit in they didn't know. They made eye contact with each other and were pretty sure they now knew where the other members of the War Council were for the last couple of months. Why Minbar when they were supposed to be preparing to go after Earth they didn't know. But they all figured they'd find out soon enough. 

This latest twist definitely raised a few eyebrows and caused more than a little quiet speculation among everyone. 6 days! No one else was gathered for that long. The 19 of them did not leave that room for 6 days. The others wondered what sign that was. This was the day Shikiri was supposed to come for Delenn and their were 9 Vorlons and a Soulwalker hold up in a suite with 9 Centuari. Then Garibaldi sent out the word for everyone to stand down. They all knew how to follow orders but none of them wanted to take the chance and called in for individual confirmation. Its something he would have done but after he had to tell the 20th person to stand down he sent out another message and it was obvious he was annoyed. Michael Garibaldi isn't really the type of person you annoy without a good reason. 

Half an hour later everyone started to exhale. Word spread quickly that Selene and Cole re-entered the building. But neither went to their quarters or to check in with the others and make the report everyone wanted to hear. After a few minutes checking and double checking they learned that both of them had gone to the healer, Talenn. That wasn't a good sign. When Delenn and the others rushed to check on them, they were blocked from entering. Talenn was firm that they could not pass. That made no sense. Especially for her to be standing outside when two people were in there. Their concern grew when they turned and saw Stephen racing down the hall toward them. He said nothing and Talenn moved out of his way as he ran in. G'Kar was more than concerned and did not do a very good job of concealing it. Na'Thal wasn't any better. All of them went to an even greater state of alarm when all 9 Vorlons rounded the corner a few moments later and entered the room. Before the last one entered it turned to them and said, "Go!". They went. 

Mai'lenn and Zack had no clue what was going on and felt they were doing a poor job as Watchers not to be on top of the situation. None of those from Z'al left their room to see what was happening so everyone assumed the Vorlons and Stephen warned them not to. Delenn was beside herself with worry as she and G'Kar kept some silent vigil together waiting for any news. But then things just got even more weird. Less that 10 minutes after the Vorlons dismissed everyone, another guest arrived. No uniform this time and she obviously wasn't a member of one of the various specially trained groups now in residence. All those at the camp, every Minbari Anla'Shok and Warrior immediately recognized her. Delenn's mother entered the building and bypassed those who rushed to greet her without a word. They assumed she was here to visit her daughter. When Delenn got the word she came out to meet her but did not have a chance to speak to her because her mother did not stop. Delenn, along with everyone else, watched her move purposefully and with great haste through the building as if she'd been there before and knew her way around. Everyone knew she was at the Sisters of Valeria and hadn't left the convent in over 10 years! She carried a box of some kind wrapped in cloth and headed straight to the infirmary. That was beyond strange. Delenn was on alert as her suspicions grew but had no clue what any of this meant. Before she reached the door, Talenn moved and let her pass without a word. Three hours later she exited the room and left the building without speaking to anyone. 

Some time after that, the Vorlons came out and went back to whatever they were previously doing with those newly arrived members of Z'al. Stephen nor his patients left for the rest of the night. It was quiet throughout every hall at the headquarters. People seemed to appreciate the gravity of the situation. They knew those two had gone after Shikiri. Because they returned, they knew he was no more. But, they also knew that Deathwalker had left her vile formula for him. Whatever happened to the two of them was serious and whatever they went through dangerous. They all prayed for their safety and recovery. 

Captain Sheridan simply watched those around him covertly. He had some time to think about those two, the things Stephen said, and the things he knew. It was obvious that Talia and Fannol had no idea what was going on. One look at Susan and she confirmed she knew nothing and had seen nothing. She was just as blind on this one as everybody else. Kailenn was thoughtful and quiet. Sheridan gathered that she did not know anything for certain but was thinking on things she did know. He wondered if she knew what was in that box Delenn's mother obviously brought from the convent but couldn't tell for sure. Then he accidentally stumbled upon some information from two unlikely suspects when he happened to catch them giving each other knowing looks later as someone mentioned the situation in the medical facility. His first thought was that they were concerned for their friends. But John Sheridan knew his parents just as well as they knew him. And when he sized them up he realized they knew exactly what was going on! 

The next morning was a relief to all as Marcus and Selene were spotted walking down the hallway to their rooms. Delenn and G'Kar were informed first but they each felt they should give the young people some time to themselves and to rest properly so they did not go to them. Neither of them were in their room for very long. 1 ½ hour later they each stepped out in their regular uniforms and headed off to check in with the others. No one but those 10 knows what was discussed at the meeting but by the way Stephen, the Vorlons and even Entil'Zha's mother shut them out, nobody really expected they would learn anything about their injury or what happened in that room. The captain was determined to keep speculation away from their medical condition during the meeting so he moved the conversation along. They got it and they would play the game. 

"Selene, Marcus, can you make a report?" 

Marcus nodded, "We found Shikiri. He's dead. They won't be coming for Delenn." 

Captain Sheridan had to admit it was factual, logical and to the point. He'd hoped that after being gone a week and obviously having been to hell and back they would have shared one or two more details. Everyone else seems to be a bit uncomfortable asking what they are certain was nothing more than the hit squad for more. The captain gets that so all he says is, 

"Anything else?" 

Selene shrugs, "Now we fight." 

Knowing when he's beat John Sheridan doesn't ask anything else and hopes the others don't either. 

"Good work both of you and we're all glad you're back." That's as close as he would get to referencing their injuries. 

Hoping to move the meeting onto something either of them would be more apt to discuss he turns to Selene. 

"You probably already know but station Z'al arrived 7 days ago." The fact that they still hadn't come out of the room with the Vorlons or that Stephen only left to attend to them and then come to this meeting went unspoken. Sheridan wasn't sure why he felt like he was walking on egg shells but if she wouldn't give him anything on this he was going to adjourn the meeting and go get something to eat. 

"Yes. They are no longer assigned to the station and Minbar is to be their new home. They will be fighting in this war because they are supposed to. They are the only ones besides myself who will. They are still being briefed on their permanent assignment following the war. Their location is known only to those who have seen them with their own eyes and needs to remain that way." 

She knows it's a delicate situation but after a few moments contemplation Delenn decides she's going to risk it, 

"Does that mean that Vir and the others do not know where they are? I am curious why Minbar is to be their home. They are always welcome among the Anla'Shok, of course." 

"Vir knows that they were called to something specific and he knows who sent the message. Obviously, you all have seen the messengers so you can guess where their new orders have come from. He does not know where they are because they did not know where they were going until they arrived. So, they were unable to tell him. All they knew was that they were being called to order. The condition was that they can never return home again and can no longer have contact or communication with anyone else from Z'al. They had a choice. They accepted the condition and answered the call. They are on Minbar because it is a part of the Universe's plan." 

Everyone is silent as they take in what she just said. It was direct and very clear. It was also explicit and full of information. The problem is they really got no understanding from that at all. The captain wouldn't question her. Instead, he moved everyone else along. No one said anything but they all found out later that Delenn left the camp immediately after the meeting and went to Valen's home. Garibaldi informed the captain that she was sitting alone in the garden and asked not to be disturbed. 

Delenn was concerned about many things after that first week when they were all moved to Tuzanor. She still had not gotten answers or understanding as to how the Centauri but she knew it was the truth because Stephen said so. When she first started checking the ancient texts it was for information as to why things and people before the time of Valen started popping up. She knew there was much she did not understand and many more things she was not intended to know. Delenn never felt herself above others and never felt she had a right to information that was not meant for her. The only things she sought were patience, acceptance and guidance to help her deal with the things she did not know. After Selene and Marcus gave their first report on the extent of darkness within Earth Alliance and their ties to the Wind Swords, she felt she needed to go back and review the texts armed with this new information. She also knew she needed time with the Triluminary. She knew it would get more and more difficult to visit with it if she were to keep her secret. Yes, if she were still one of the Nine or even the chosen she could have daily access but that was not her path. Besides, she went to it rarely and only in the times when the greatest need for understanding arose. Or when she was summoned to it. That, she learned long ago. 

Delenn did not know of her personal connection to the Triluminary until she advanced her studies under Dukhat while he led the Grey Council. It was unusual for a member of the Council to teach while they served but for the one to stand beside the Nine to have a student was unheard of. But, he was Dukhat and no one would question his decision. Because of that, Delenn spent a considerable part of her life on board that ship. Before she completed her studies at temple she was taken aside and told that she was to leave soon to go to the Nine. That surprised and pleased her that she was selected to be an aide for one of the members after graduation. When the priests corrected her and explained that Dukhat had decided to take Delenn as his personal student she could not speak. It was quite some time before she regained the ability to speak, several days in fact. She did not know what to do or say. When she informed her parents, her father said little except to congratulate her and to impress upon her the honor Dukhat was bestowing on her. He reminded her to take every opportunity to learn all that he tried to teach her. Delenn's mother said nothing. She merely smiled, nodded then gave her daughter a hug and left. 

The time she spent with Dukhat was strange to her in the beginning. He was Dukhat, the best of them. Why he insisted on her looking him in the eye when they spoke was beyond her. She was a simple novice. And that was even more confusing as she was not sure what he wanted to instruct her in so she opened herself up and followed his lead. Quickly, Delenn learned that he was so unlike any priest she had ever met. Aside from having a sense of humor, he encouraged her natural curiosity and inquisitive nature. He challenged and he questioned her. For some reason, Dukhat seemed determined that Delenn accept that it was ok to think differently than others and to hold fast to her convictions even in the face of superior forces or opposition when she was following the will of the Universe. There were some things that they did not discuss. Why she was there was at the top of the list. She never asked and he never alluded to it in any way. 

Dukhat understood the concept of a field trip just as much as Kosh and Kailenn because he took her on one a few years after she arrived. They did not have to leave the ship as he led her to a secret vault. She had been there for years and explored as much of the ship as she thought she could get away with. Never had she even seen that area of the ship. Following her thoughts, Dukhat decided it was time to let her in on a few secrets. 

"No one except the one who leads the Nine knows of its existence or location." 

That amazed her and then her mind processed what he just said and she wondered why in Valen's name he would share this great secret with her. She would not ask and tried not to fidget as she remained silent. Dukhat knew her too well and it was all he could do not to laugh at her efforts. Finally deciding to put her out of her misery, 

"You will stand beside the Nine after me. I am simply showing you in person instead of leaving a message on some dusty data crystal for you to find 10 years after I am gone." 

She would never admit it but Delenn seriously disliked the way Dukhat seemed to take great pleasure over the years in rendering her speechless. She would almost swear it was his hobby. Because she could not speak she simply turned to him with narrowed eyes demanding that he explain this nonsense. 

"Do not give me that look Delenn. You heard me quite well. The others do not know yet because you are not far enough along in your studies and preparation. Though you are close, we have much more to discuss and you have a great deal to learn. You are the one I have chosen to follow me and lead the Nine." 

"Master....why?" 

"Because you are suppose to." 

[That is your explanation? That is all I am to have?] Then she quickly pulled herself away from those thoughts and reminded herself that he is Dukhat and she knows better than anyone why he is the best of them. She will not question him on this and simply nods her agreement. Then she realized that was unnecessary because he'd already proclaimed it to be without her consultation or consent. 

Dukhat really did enjoy watching her struggle with all of the changes he put her through some times. But, he understood that she needed it. He was certain that her time would be difficult and she would have to be strong and prepared. Dukhat was not certain of many things but he was positive that she would lead Minbari during the return of the Shadows and that time was growing closer each year. He knew that he would not live to guide his people through it and he wanted them to have someone who was strong enough to meet the challenges and prepared enough to help them fight. 

Long ago, when he was merely one of the Nine, he saw Delenn's face in his dreams and he searched for her. He saw that she was special and that she would bare the mark of the Triluminary. That was confirmation to him. He kept an eye on her progress over the years without getting involved or alerting anyone to her gift. Once he was elevated to lead the Council he felt that was a sign that she would follow him. He simply continued to watch and wait until it was time to intervene. He knew some other things about Delenn beyond the Universe's gift to her. He knew she would be the one to fulfill the most unusual of Valen's prophecies and directives. Dukhat would never dare question Valen's words even if he was not certain how this one would play out. Still, he accepted it and moved on. Others would not understand why it would have to be her but he did. She bore the mark. The Triluminary was a part of her. She was the only one who could. 

Finally, Delenn's curiosity helped her overcome her inability to speak. Dukhat never said anything but he knew that was the case with her. The desire to know would burn a hole in her and always loosen her tongue before she burst into flames. 

"Why is it here? What is this? Why is it a secret?" Her eyes were wide as she combed every corner of the room. "Oh, and what are we going to do?" 

At that, Dukhat did laugh. "Come Delenn, let's begin." 

By the time Dukhat explained that these were the remaining records from Minbar's ancient past not preserved at the Sisters of Valeria and that Valen ordered such a vault to be constructed on every ship for as long as the Grey Council was in existence she was wide eyed and speechless again. 

"Yes, for some reason, he felt that Minbari would destroy the old records and forget our history before his arrival. He wanted it preserved so that we would have record of it. Obviously, he was right. But I suspect it was something more." 

That last part was the only thing to pull her attention away from the shelves her greedy little eyes were raking over hungrily. 

"Yes? What do you think?" 

"He said that only the one to stand beside the Nine should know of its existence. I think there is something written in one of those records intended for that person alone." 

Knowing the greatness of Dukhat, Delenn is absolutely convinced that Valen wished for these records to be preserved for him. She forgets her place with him at times, occasions such as this the most. But, Dukhat really isn't all that concerned with standing on too much ceremony and formality with her. He mostly does it out of tradition and discipline. Plus, he does not wish for anyone to question the propriety of their relationship. 

"What have you discovered? Surely this must have been left for you!" She is practically dancing from side to side by this point at the prospect of having some small kernel of wisdom from whatever knowledge he has gained. 

"No Delenn. I am not the one that these were intended. I've studied them because it is my responsibility to do so. History is very important. It is a guide to the future because we can see evidence of actions from the past. That, and I have a natural thirst for knowledge in general." 

This confuses her greatly. Who could possibly be special enough for Valen to have preserved information for other than Dukhat! She contorts her face trying to understand what Valen was thinking bypassing him but then lets that go completely and hopes the Universe doesn't mind that slip. 

"These are not for you yet Delenn. But they are for you. You have an inquisitive nature which I am certain has gotten you into trouble in the past. I encourage it because it is necessary for your growth and development. It is also a part of you and I wish for you to understand and embrace all of your personality. But you must not search the ancient past just yet. Not these records. Feel free to study what is available to everyone under general Minbari history and folklore. In fact, I insist that you do so. But these records are off limits to you for a long time. Not even once you take your place beside the Nine. After the Shadows return, things will change within the Federation and Minbar. After the time all of Valen's prophecies are fulfilled. When you are faced with more questions and no answers. When something comes to you beyond all hope of you understanding, that is the time. You will know. Do not come here until then." 

His words were so grave and intense she knew she would obey that directive. She is certain it will be ages before that day arrives and she will be an old woman because the time of Shadows is nearing and Dukhat is their leader. Delenn just knew he would lead them for a very long time. 

Dukhat was a patient man but he knew his time was drawing near. He was not certain when and did not wish for Delenn to be caught unaware. Some precautions would have to be taken and she would have to learn some things on her own because he could not teach her. He allowed the revelation of the secret vault to settle knowing that she would immediately start studying everything she could find in the public data bases. Delenn was very predictable when you understood her. Fortunately or unfortunately, Dukhat could not decide which, he was certain that there would be very few people in her life to come who would understand her. No, he was certain that most of the things she did would remain a mystery to Minbari in general for ages to come. He was also certain that once she took her place among the Nine, the Council would never be the same again. He's wondering how that shift in her position will affect their relationship. He does not want her to continue in a teacher student relationship and not voice her opinions. Then he stopped and considered that Delenn always finds a way to voice her opinions to him now. [She will be fine.] 

The day finally came. Dukhat prepared her by requiring that she brush up on her understanding and knowledge of the Triluminary. Two of them would be used to fulfill prophecy and one would remain in its place for Minbari. One thing Delenn began to understand as the years went by, there was much more to Valen's prophecies and much more to the Grey Council. She was not sure but she realized that many of the secrets to understanding prophecy were held by the Council alone. She accepted that, it was their place as both leaders and those chosen to follow in one of the creations of Valen. When Delenn entered Dukhat's suite for her lesson she noticed that the room was rearranged and there was a box of some kind on the table. He was not present so she assumed he was still meeting with the Council. She took a seat and waited. After about 15 minutes one of the aides came to say he would be detained for at least another hour, perhaps more but that she should continue to wait. 

Delenn had already spent the last 15 minutes trying not to look at the box on the table. Then she decided that it would be an acceptable use of her time to study it. Without rising from her seat she took in the details of its shape, general appearances, size, color and attempted to determine the material it was constructed from but could not. 10 minutes later she was up from her seat, nonchalantly strolling around the table trying to get a closer look. Finally, she could take it no more. She reasoned that if it were something she was not to know about, it would not be there in plain view on the table. Then she thought on it more. 

"This is the time for my lesson. This is the table where we work and the box is on it. Surely it is something I was intended to study or it would not be here." 

She was starting to do a very good job of convincing herself that it was alright to do what she knew deep down in her heart she was about to do. Still she did not open it. Then she leaned in as close to it as she could as if that was somehow connected to the reasoning she was working on. She tapped it a few times with her fingers and decided the foreign material was made of good quality. Finally, she was unable to contain herself any longer and sat down in front of it. She glanced around quickly, though she was certain she was alone so she had to spend a few more seconds convincing herself that reflexive movement was not a sign of guilt. Satisfied, she lifted the lid and got the shock of her life. Thinking she had done something horrible ranking up there with the greatest of sins she slammed the lid shut and jumped up from the table. Delenn was not prepared to see a Triluminary! That was not for her. She realized her curiosity had gone too far and that she had surely gotten herself into trouble with this. She paced the room for several minutes trying to get a handle on her agitation. Then she stopped and considered the situation and worked through her logic again. Funny, it sounded suspiciously similar to what she used the first time. 

"This is the time for my lesson. This is the table where we work and the box is on it. Surely it is something I was intended to study or it would not be here." 

That was pretty much all it took and she rushed back to the table and took her seat. She was not sure what it was used for. She did not know if it had a specific purpose other than what they all knew it represented. She was about to reach out and touch it when she thought it might be harmful to it and pulled her hand back. Once again, Delenn's powers of logic and critical thinking prevailed. 

"I could not harm it by simply touching it. Somehow it got into the box!" 

More shocks and more surprises before she touched it, it started to glow. Unsure if it was suppose to do that or if she'd just signaled some self destruct program she took her hand away slowly and simply stared at it. Then she began to feel something and she was not sure what that was all about but it was calling to her and it did not scare her in the least. Without realizing what she was doing or even noticing the unconscious actions she closed her eyes and began to pray. That's when she felt something greater. Something seemed to pour through her and from her at the same time. It was peace and it was clarity and Light. Then she began to have some kind of understanding as she heard and felt information and something else that she could not name but recognized instantly. Delenn remained that way for nearly an hour. Finally, she opened her eyes, waved her hand in front of it again and closed the lid on the box. She sat back in the chair and simply leaned against the back rest for several minutes with her eyes closed. She understood what just happened but she was not sure why it happened. She was also certain that Dukhat knew many more things about her than she did. This had to be either a test or a lesson of some kind. She just did not know which. So, she got up from his seat and left, knowing he would contact her soon. 

Delenn knew Dukhat just as well as he knew her because it was a lesson and a test. Though the test had nothing to do with the Triluminary, he knew who she was. No, he wanted to test her actions and reactions to that type of situation. [Really, she is predictable!] He knew what she was thinking the entire time she sat there trying in vain not to look at the box. By the time she started rationalizing her actions out loud he was laughing. Dukhat is certain that if she were his daughter she would bring him much joy and many headaches. The teacher set up the lesson but learned a great deal about the student as he watched her covertly over the monitor in his office. Knowing who she was and seeing evidence of it were two different things. He saw it glow and that amazed him. She seemed surprised but then he was sure she considered that it was probably supposed to do that. What Dukhat saw that she did not was the mark appear on her forehead and he knew the potential danger of that in the future. He also saw the Light being appear after some time and abide with her for over ½ hour then disappear. He did not know all but he knew enough to help guide her. The rest she would have to do on her own. And, he realized he would have to start teaching her many things that were secret to the Grey Council alone. He had a responsibility to her and could not risk that his time should come before she learned things that she needed to know. 

As she sat alone in the garden at Valen's home, Delenn was causing those guarding and watching her some concern. They looked to Lennier, who rarely let Delenn out of his sight these days, because he, Cole, and Captain Sheridan knew her better than anyone. When she returned to her suite after the meeting, Lennier was in the greeting room updating her schedule and going over many of the messages that were pouring in for her. Entil'Zha had both her place and her responsibilities but both of them realized that there were some things coming to her instead of the captain. They both understood that everyone else was a bit confused about how to or if they should approach him. He is Isil'Zha and Minbari knew what that meant but they did not. They gave him his honor and his due respect but they also understood that he was among the Anla'Shok and that is where he intended to stay. 

Entil'Zha commanded the Rangers but due to their personal relationship, all Minbari understood that Delenn and Sheridan were a team and would work together. They also knew that he had not spoken as to his place in Minbari society or within the Religion Caste and neither did the others in his company. The Elders and the Grey Council were still recovering from the fact that Ivanova was forced into finally revealing herself and did so willingly. But the Nine and those at the training camp knew what others did not. They watched that recording of Sheridan in the garden speaking with those Light beings. They had all the confirmation they needed of his identity then. Hearing that creature speak about him as the One with the Greatest Soul ever to exist was just more icing on their cake. They each had the sense that if he could get away with never having to answer to the title beyond those in his close circle, he would. They respected that. For now. Because they were all certain that just as the Vorlons exposed him to those at the training camp, the Universe would expose him to the rest of the universe. With what they know is to come, many of them think it will be soon. 

Lennier knew the signs. He stopped what he was doing and began to make preparations to leave. He was pretty certain where they would soon be headed. Captain Sheridan spent his time at the Temple of Valen. Delenn went to Valen's home. Lennier was not sure what happened during the meeting but he could immediately sense that this was something that affected her alone. Her expression mirrored the one she wore as she viewed the recording of the captain's return speech in the Zocolo. That meant Delenn had just made some revelation. He could not discern if it was good or bad but he knew it weighed heavily on her and that she wished to flee the confines of her suite but remain out of view of the others. He also knew that the captain would not come to her. They seemed to understand each other quite well. When he suffered through the change after the secret mission, she watched him from a distance but knew that he must work through certain things on his own. She asked no questions, did not pry, and gave him his space. Lennier knew that Captain Sheridan would do the same and that he was definitely aware of her condition. 

While she sat quietly contemplating all the things she pieced together and all the things she still did not know, Delenn asked for simple guidance. Nothing more. She did not ask for understanding or acceptance because she already accepted what was and whatever is to come. Her last visit with the Triluminary was intense and confusing. She felt things that disturbed her greatly and made no sense. Now she knew it was because of what she did not know. She could not help thanking Valen for his foresight and understanding of the situation. She wondered just how much he actually saw that he knew preserving those records would be crucial. She also understood Dukhat and thanked him for his wisdom and guidance. She wondered what he saw. Delenn did not know how long Kosh was with Dukhat so she did not know what he taught him. She only suspected that a Vorlon was coming to him shortly before she took her place among the Nine. Dukhat was crafty and wise. He would neither confirm nor deny anything during her inventive attempts at getting him to talk. Many times she felt shame at her actions after his death. That war dishonored him, everything he stood for and everything he taught her. She never stopped to think why she never once went to the Triluminary during that time. [Perhaps that is how it was meant to be.] She understood that the war was necessary and a part of the Universe's plan. Still, she disliked her part in it. Her father died of a broken heart because he could not take the pain of seeing what Minbari had become. Shortly after that her mother entered the convent. This was a source of guilt for Delenn for many years and she still feels responsible for her father's death. All of the years since, she tried to grow from it. She wanted to glean some wisdom from her actions so that she would learn valuable lessons for the future. It took time but she did. 

Now she sees more things coming to the Minbari and many more things coming to the universe. She does not want to make any mistakes. She looks up to where she is certain Lennier is waiting while watching her every move for some indication of distress. 

"Lennier, I am not returning to the camp this evening." 

Before she can continue, she notices Lennier shift his position so that he catches someone's eye. 

"I know you just as well as you know me, Lennier. I am certain you anticipated that." 

"I will inform the guards immediately. Should I tell Captain Sheridan?" 

"Yes, please. I'm sure the guards will give Michael and Marcus full reports as soon as you inform them. But, I would appreciate you telling him in person. I am fine." 

"I do not mind at all." Then he turned to inform the guards. 

Captain Sheridan realized that Delenn was struggling with whatever she pieced together during the meeting. He knew her and her reactions. She was strong and always in control. Minbari probably invented the concept of keeping secrets but he's sure this goes beyond Delenn's natural inclination to remain silent. When he considers that, some things begin to click into place. He does not have all the pieces yet, but he has enough to understand that the woman he loves is now in possession of a great deal of knowledge and information that she does not wish to have. That alone is reason for him to step up his plan and get things moving. They still have one more dragon to slay but something tells him that the one they are about to face will be the biggest beast of all. 


	7. The Elipagh Cometh

Before the ship completely cleared the jump gate every White Star and War Cruiser in orbit went to Red Alert and had weapons hot. Once C&C informed him of the situation, it was all Corwin could do to send out a Fleet wide message to stand down from Red Alert but remain watchful. All of them thought he was suffering from the combined stress of his responsibilities and being so publicly exposed by the Vorlons after being in hiding for so long. Corwin put an end to that in true Minbari fashion. "Understanding is not required, only obedience." They got it. The ship was hailing C&C and he knew they had to be frantically wishing it were possible to back up through the jump gate and get out of there as quick as possible. 

"This is Lt. Corwin of Babylon 5 Command and Control."

There was a definite hint of relief in the voice responding, "This is Captain Jessica Yates of the EAS Kitty Hawk. We made contact with Marcus Cole some weeks ago and he informed us that Babylon 5 was safe harbor. I hope that still applies." 

He chuckled and it seemed to ease her tension a bit more, "Yes Captain Yates. Sorry if the welcoming committee wasn't so welcoming. The last time Earth Force Destroyers came through the jump gate wasn't a good day." 

"Completely understandable." 

"Kitty Hawk you are clear to dock at bay 19. Are you in need of repairs?" 

"Desperately." 

"Well, come on in and I'll see what we can do to help fix you all up." 

"Thank you. Kitty Hawk out." 

Corwin saw the delicate situation and quickly alerted Murphy and Shaal Mayal. He told Murphy to bring along one of the Watchers in hiding and for the three of them to meet him in bay 19 to greet Captain Yates and her command staff. Shaal Mayal informed Corwin that she was bringing one of the Minbari station Rangers who just happened to be a telepath. When he started to protest she simply cleared her throat and he considered everything else that was going on. 

"Fine, but keep it quiet. And you guys hurry up." 

Captain Yates and her officers were more than a little surprised to see two Minbari standing with humans waiting to greet them. She did not miss the way Lt. Corwin and Sgt. Murphy were dressed the same as one of the Minbari. None of them were quite sure how to handle that. They also saw the other Minbari in the same uniform as Cole and one other in a station uniform. They had no clue what they'd just walked into and weren't sure if they'd make it out. They'd heard stories about these Rangers, Marcus Cole being the only one they'd ever met personally. But the sight of humans and Minbari standing side by side like that was too much for some of the officers who fought during the war. 

"Captain Yates, I am Lt. Corwin. Welcome to Babylon 5." 

"Thank you, Lt. Where is Captain Sheridan?" 

Without missing a beat and giving nothing away, "He's off station at the moment, Mam. If you'll follow me, we can sit down and talk." 

She nodded but still wasn't sure what was going on or why they were all dressed in Minbari clothes. Yates turned to her Chief Tactical Officer but he simply shrugged. He wasn't about to comment on this. He did wonder if everyone had gone Minbari. Then he thought about how crazy Clarke was and the conditions back on Earth and considered that might not be such a bad thing. Too bad he was broadcasting a bit too loudly because Furil picked up on all of that, filed it away and set about trying to determine if there were any hidden agendas among the group without being caught. He knew there weren't any telepaths but, one could never be too sure. 

The Narns working station security surprised them but the Warriors scared them. Still, they made no comment as Corwin and company led them to the War Room. He knew it was secure and he knew Shaal Mayal was already loaded down with several recording devices. She'd have that couriered out to Captain Sheridan within 15 minutes of the meeting ending. En route, the others saw business as usual and that surprised them all. They'd heard the stories of alien influence and everything else coming out about Sheridan and those on the station but then they considered the Ministry of Peace and discarded that. It was immediately obvious to all those newly arrived Earth Force officers that they'd just entered a state of the art War Room and they were impressed. They'd also heard something about some war that the entire League of Non Aligned Worlds seemed to join together in. Corwin and Murphy made eye contact. He knew they were concerned about the presence of Minbari in the room. Ask Corwin if he cared. 

"Captain Yates, we received a report from Marcus regarding your meeting and were advised that you all might be stopping through. Glad to have you. Is the extent of your repairs such that you all will need quarters during your stay or will your people be staying on board?" 

She wasn't entirely sure why he asked. Any other time, 4 or 5 years ago she wouldn't have thought twice. But there was so much different now and she couldn't be sure. She did not know if he really wanted them on board or not. 

"We'll need quarters but we aren't a full crew anymore after two years on the run. We've sustained some heavy damage after running into Black Omega a week ago. They are basically on a search and destroy mission when it comes to certain ships." 

"I can imagine. One thing you don't have to worry about is Black Omega or any other Earth Force ship pursuing through the jump gate." 

"Yes, that is a---large Fleet orbiting the station. I recognize the Minbari War Cruisers and we've seen footage of those beautiful White Stars, which I can't believe are war ships, but those other ships are a complete mystery." 

"Those are Vorlon war ships." 

At those words, every single one of them stops and stares at him in absolute disbelief. They've heard the stories about Vorlons. They can't believe it. And they have no idea why a specie that powerful and that old would be protecting Babylon 5. [What is going on around here?] 

"Vorlons are defending and guarding this station?" 

Corwin knew it was coming and tried to be as impassive as possible in his response. 

"Yes." 

"Why?" She couldn't help it and every single one of her officers was right behind her on that nodding that they wanted to know too. 

He took a few seconds to phrase his answer in his head knowing it would simply raise more questions than provide definitive answers but he's gotten very good at misdirection over the last year. Plus, he knew they didn't really understand who and what the Vorlons are. 

"Because this is where Captain Sheridan lives." 

None of them are quite sure what that means and turn their gaze slightly so that they can take in the other station people and gage their response to that answer that was no real answer. Unfortunately, they're all nodding like he just explained the meaning of life. 

"Vorlons are defending this station because of Captain Sheridan?" 

"Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because this is his station." 

It was all Shaal Mayal and Murphy could do at that point to keep it together. Murphy because of Corwin's new twist of circular misdirection. He had to admit he was impressed at Corwin's nerve to actually try it out now. He's wondering if Corwin forgot the meeting was being recorded. [The captain's gonna get a kick out of this.] Shaal Mayal because of the expressions on their faces. She knew this was a sign that she spent entirely too much time with Murphy over the past 6 months. 

Yates did not want to tackle that. She studied Lt. Corwin carefully and was assured he was serious in his response. That didn't mean it made any sense! 

"Captain Yates, we would appreciate any information on the situation out there that you can provide." 

And with those words she was able to find more solid footing and slipped back into discussing something she was more familiar and comfortable with. The briefing took well over 2 hours. They'd been through a lot since meeting up with Marcus and Selene. Then she is compelled to ask one other question. Things happened so quickly before and she was thrown with the Vorlon non answers that she forgot earlier. 

"Where is Commander Ivanova? I would have expected her to be in the briefing." 

"She is off station at the moment." 

"Captain Sheridan and Commander Ivanova are away from the station?" 

"Yes." 

Corwin hopes she doesn't ask the question because he does not want to slip up and tell her the answer that's on the tip of his tongue. He catches Murphy's laughing eyes and struggles to ignore them. 

"When will they be back?" 

He is desperate to keep it inside. [When they return.] He hoped doing it that way was enough and started channeling all his military training just in case. 

"They haven't confirmed the exact time of their arrival." 

Yates is tired and knows she is out of her league at this point. She isn't sure what is going on because Corwin does not appear to be stalling or lying. She can't process and decides that it is the stress of everything they have gone through coupled with the strangeness of all they witnessed on that brief walk from the docking bay to the room. Defeated and utterly confused, she simply nods. 

Corwin decides to take this opportunity to end the meeting. 

"Captain Yates, I'm sure you and your people would like to get settled in. I'll begin making arraignments for quarters now that I know the exact number of crew you have. Shaal Mayal and Sgt. Murphy will escort you back to your ship. Each of your people will have to clear customs and have their identi cards swiped. Service weapons are not permitted on board the station but we are secure so all of your people will be safe. A survey team will begin inspecting your ship after you all debark to determine the extent of the damage and repairs needed. Corporal Bennings will be assigned to lead that team so feel free to have your contact person meet with her." 

Then he turns to his partners in misdirection and mayhem, 

"I'm going to assign everyone to...Brown sector. Please insure that everyone has station maps and knows the location of the mess hall and officer's mess. Also, issue Captain Yates and her command staff visitor com links so that they can reach us at anytime." 

"Yes sir." Murphy knew full well there wasn't any such thing as a visitor link. That was Corwin's way of wanting to be able to monitor Yates and her officers without them being connected to anyone but the three of them. 

"Shaal Mayal, round up some station Rangers to assist with the escort and having them settle in." 

"Yes sir." 

They got his message loud and clear. 100 Earth Force uniforms was going to be a bit much for many people to take considering what they'd all gone through two years ago. Rangers were the sign that they were welcome. Yates wasn't sure what that was all about or how Rangers fit into things around here. They still weren't clear on an organization of humans and Minbari working together so closely. And, none of them really understood the chain of command around there but they were going to find out! 

He turns to Yates, 

"If you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to contact me. I'm not responsible for the food around here, though. This might be an independent station but the cooks in the mess all got their training from Earth Force. We've found that massive amounts of seasoning helps it go down easier." 

That was something that all the Kitty Hawk crew could identify with. For the first time since stepping onto the station they felt a definite connection to the others. It felt good and they all laughed as they stood and headed out. 

Two hours later, the three of them met back in the War Room. Corwin was certain of two things, a courier was on their way to Minbar with the recording and there were Watchers and hidden station Rangers crawling all over Brown sector and throughout the station doing nothing but tailing them. He didn't even bother with the preliminaries, 

"Where are we?" 

At that point Shaal Mayal and Murphy could no longer hold it in. He let them have their fun at his expense. 

"Oh, I don't know, I'm just glad Captain Sheridan lives here 'cause that really explains why there are Vorlons orbiting the station." 

"Shut up." 

"Ok but the captain's gonna love that. And I can pretty much guarantee Ivanova's gonna give you a hard time about that for awhile. But, I have to give you credit for not saying it." Then he cracks up. 

Shaal Mayal breaks in at this point, "Yes, I too was impressed with your...restraint. It is a credit to your training and professionalism." Then she joined Murphy laughing. 

"Whenever you two are finished. Next time an Earth Force Destroyer pops through the jump gate I'm going to sit back and let the two of you deal with the crew. I know they're confused but its not my fault they haven't spent much time in the right circles to know what's really going on in the rest of the galaxy. This is a good place for them to get an education if they are honestly interested in learning the truth." 

Then he narrows his eyes at Murphy, "And you could have been a bit more helpful." That just causes the other two to start laughing again. 

"Anyway, Benning is going to keep me updated on the status of their repairs. I'm not sure how long they plan to stay but lets all make sure that they feel welcome. We've been to hell and back in the last 2 years but we knew the truth about Clarke before others. Mostly because the captain and Ivanova were actively searching for the truth and not simply turning a blind eye to things they knew were wrong. While Captain Sheridan did not make the decision to declare independence lightly, he did so without hesitation because it was and still is the right thing to do. I can only imagine what Captain Yates and her crew have been through not knowing if or when they'd be able to pull into port. If they want to stay here indefinitely, that's fine with me. As long as they are genuinely committed to liberating Earth, I have no problems with them." 

Then he turns to Shaal Mayal, "What's your opinion on their ability to fit in and accept Minbari? Especially the Warriors?" 

"You are asking me as if I am human and can understand their situation. I cannot. I do not think any of them have ever met a Minbari and I am certain that most of them fought during the war. This may be difficult. It has been 12 years but they are not like us in many if not all respects. None of us look to each other and see human or Minbari. We see family and friends. I believe they were also confused about the Narn members of station security. But, if they knew Captain Sheridan the way the rest of us do, that would not be a surprise. He does not support tyranny or oppression in any form. Earth Gov did not want him to give them sanctuary but he was not about to turn them over to the Centauri or any other race to be enslaved. 

My sense is that they are confused. They perhaps see things here that are beyond their understanding, training or beliefs. We cannot do anything about that. Rangers understand the full extent of the situation." 

Murphy turns to her, "I don't doubt you explained things to them with great care." 

"As if you did not to station security." 

Murphy just looks at her but knows she's right so he nods then turns back to Corwin who has been quiet, "Any problems with the Fleet?" 

"No. Well, not after I went Minbari on them. They thought I was suffering from stress when I told them to stand down at first. They got the message. But, I do need to meet with the Fleet captains later to go over the specifics of dealing with any other Earth Force ships that may drop by. They responded correctly and I want to make sure that they continue to do so. This situation has given me a few ideas that I need to run by Ivanova." 

He can see they're about to jump in asking for specifics, "Nope. I said ideas. That's what they are. And, I really do need to speak to her first. Anything else?" 

"Not at this time." 

That told Corwin several things. Shaal Mayal was about to go into full protective and watchful mode and Murphy was about to do the same. He wouldn't say anything just yet and wasn't too sure how he felt about it but he had the distinct impression that several Minbari telepaths would be roaming the station. She'd definitely be calling a few down from the Fleet. 

"Alright people, let's get back to work and we'll convene later to make our reports. 

Just about the same time, Captain Yates was meeting with her senior officers in her quarters. 

"What do you all think?" 

"Mam, I really don't know what to think. That is a huge Fleet out their orbiting the station. And it didn't do my heart much good to look up and find myself staring down the face of a Minbari War Cruiser again. Oh, I mean several Minbari War Cruisers. There must be 30 out there! I'm not even going to comment on the Vorlon ships because I don't get that. Nor do I really get them." 

Yates nods her head and turns to her head of security. 

"I know you have something to say." 

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on around here but something is really strange." 

"Something? You're going to have to do better than that Cooper." 

"Fine. Did anyone else get the feeling that those Rangers 'escorting' us had nothing to do with getting us settled in and helping us find our quarters?" 

She had her suspicions but wanted to hear from him first, "What are you saying?" 

"That it was some kind of parade route on purpose to let others know that we weren't the enemy. Somehow having the stamp of approval from these Rangers---who I still don't get----was for our protection. And, I don't think it was from station personnel or security." 

That went further than she'd thought. "How so?" 

"I get the feeling that it was for the benefit of the other races here and for ambassadors from the League of Non Aligned Worlds. Something to let them know we aren't a threat to Captain Sheridan." 

"Don't you mean Babylon 5?" 

"That too but nope. I mean Captain Sheridan. I didn't understand his answer and we've only been here a couple of hours but from what I can tell, it was the truth. Vorlons are here because of him and other races are firmly behind him 100%." 

"You got all of that in a few hours?" There's a bit of sarcasm from the others. 

"I got most of that in 15 minutes. Put on your civies and take a stroll through that Zocolo. Find someone who isn't human or Minbari then ask them about Captain Sheridan. All I heard was he returned from Z'ha'dum. And, he's not just the leader of the Army of Light." 

"Army of Light? Z'ha'dum? What are you talking about?" 

"You're starting to sound like the Ministry of Peace and their whole alien influence thing. What are you saying about Captain Sheridan?" 

"I'm not saying anything 'cause I don't know. He's on Clarke's hit list just like the rest of us but something tells me if he aims at Sheridan, he's gonna have a hell of a lot of Minbari aiming back at him. And, from the way people---and I'm not just talking about Minbari---look when they speak about him I get the feeling a whole bunch of other races will be standing next to the Minbari too." 

"How is that possible? Or why I suppose is a better question. What is this Army of Light?" 

"I don't know but one of the venders in the Zocolo was talking about him like he was the second coming or something." 

Not wanting them to get off track, Yates tries to pull them back in, 

"Ok, we're in unknown territory and things are obviously very different here than we expected. I'm sure most of the changes occurred after Clarke. Let's do some basic research. Let's not draw attention to ourselves or give them a reason to ask us to leave. I'm just as tired as the rest of you all and if we can have some down time where we don't have to worry about dodging weapons fire for a week straight, I'm going to take advantage of that. You all should too. We aren't here investigating Captain Sheridan. He's given us safe quarter. I'd like to keep it that way. Some of this stuff you all are reporting seems like it ought to be public knowledge. Check the station data base. I know I will. And, we know there was some coalition for a war against some specie though that doesn't sound right. See if anyone knows anything about these Rangers. I still don't understand that. Nor do I understand Corwin and Murphy wearing the same uniform as that female Minbari when the other one was dressed like Cole. Its obviously got something to do with the Rangers because of that pin and the patch. I want to know what we've gotten ourselves into but I get the impression that it isn't a bad thing. And, NOTHING here could be as bad as Clarke." 

That last point pretty much gets everyone's attention and they all agree with that. 

Quiet speculation about the new arrivals runs rampant throughout the night but the next morning its not so quiet. Well, until one of them walks into a room. They were all aware of the suspicious looks they each received when walking into the mess hall for breakfast. It didn't take many of them long to realize that their Earth Force uniforms had to go. 

Jessica Yates did not get much sleep the night before. No, she thought she'd take a quick look through the station data base to check on some of these strange terms she kept hearing. Nothing made much more sense to her several hours later. Every time she searched Army of Light she kept getting Minbari history of a war against these Shadows 1,000 years ago. [This does not make any sense!] But she had to admit she was hooked. She read of Valen and that made her understand more. Anla'Shok. It took some time until she realized that Ranger was the English word for Anla'Shok. Now some of the pieces were falling into place. Prophecy of their return. She thought it was folklore or fiction but then considered that they heard the Army of Light just fought a war against the Shadows and defeated them. She had to know more. [Vorlons are Light beings? What is a Light being?] 12 years of Catholic education kept shifting images in her head but the practical military mind said no way. Not possible and she moved on. But she read about Z'ha'dum. That scared her enough that she decided she really wasn't ready for bed anymore. She wondered why all the information was under Minbari history. Then she considered they were the oldest space capable race and the ones who fought on the front lines. She checked and the Narns had record of them as well. The things G'Quon wrote amazed her. Then she realized he and Valen knew each other and were friends. That wasn't a surprise considering the times and the enemy they all seemed to be fighting. Then she found footage from this last war. She saw the White Stars and other ships from the League. But when she saw a Shadow ship she nearly fell off her chair. [It cannot be!] 

Cooper contacted her in a near panic telling her to get everyone back into her quarters ASAP because he had a MAJOR report to make. "He definitely needs a vacation. But even here he won't rest." After everyone was assembled ½ hour later she looked to him, 

"I suppose this means you have a report of some kind to make?" 

"Hold the sarcasm until you've seen this Skipper. You won't believe it and then you will." 

She had no idea what that meant but nodded. 

"I see most of you found out that Earth Force uniforms aren't in style here. Good. I had a talk with that same vendor from yesterday. Once I explained that I didn't know anything about Shadows, Z'ha'dum or the Army of Light he looked at me like I was crazy and actually asked what rock I was living under my entire life not to know this stuff. Then I said I didn't know anything about Captain Sheridan in some war and he and his wife sat me down for a story you wouldn't believe." 

"Well if we wouldn't believe it why are you telling us? Besides who says its true?" 

"Let me finish people. Then they gave me some data crystals. Three are vid recordings and one is audio only. Just watch." 

With that, Cooper moved to the monitor and inserted the first data crystal of Ivanova's speech to the League. When it was done they all stared at him and at each other. 

"She's talking about him like he's some....I don't know. Righteous. Armageddon. What is all this Light and Dark? And he actually blew up a planet? That doesn't sound like John Sheridan. I can't believe he'd kill all those people!" 

Yates jumps in,"Harris, I don't think you did any research last night. I haven't been to sleep yet because I couldn't look away. Look up Shadows, Z'ha'dum, Anla'Shok which I figured out is the Minbari word for Rangers and they're over 1,000 years old, Valen and Army of Light. Oh, and the Narns have a history of it too so check someone named G'Quon." 

"What do you mean history? The war just ended 3-4 months ago." 

"The second war. The first one was 1,000 years ago where Valen--the Minbari's most holy religious figure led the Army of Light in that Shadow war. Seeing a pattern people? He gave prophecy that the Shadows would return in 1,000 years and that there would be a second war." 

Then she stopped talking. She still doesn't know what to think but hearing Susan Ivanova of ALL people speaking like that was unnerving. And, apparently she's a Ranger too! 

Cooper let Yates's words settle then moved on. "There's more people. Watch this very carefully." 

He switched to a copy of the fight between Kosh and the other in the Zocolo and they were all horrified then looked to each other in confusion. They knew what their eyes saw but it could not be. 

"What was that?" 

"It looked like an angel and some demon." 

Cooper didn't answer the question directly, "Watch this and then I think you'll know exactly what one of those beings was." 

He then switched to the protest in the Zocolo and when they heard one of the ambassadors saying that the Vorlon died fighting some hideous beast they all turned to one another in awe. By the time they heard all that stuff about Sheridan not returning from Z'ha'dum again they all started to suspect that was why Corwin met them in the docking bay. But once again, Ivanova's words chilled them and Yates demanded that he stop and cue it up so that she could hear those words again. Cooper did and she nodded her thanks. When Sheridan came out even they were amazed to have confirmation that he was alive. But his words! Jessica Yates heard and she saw but she could say nothing. She was so confused she did not know what to do. Her mind went back to that fight between the angel and the demon and her world was pretty much rocked. She said nothing. She was completely silent along with everyone else trying to make sense of what was going on. Cooper saw this as he looked around the room. He waited. He had one more recordings but wasn't sure if they were ready. After a few minutes they all looked up at him one by one and he played Sheridan's Fleet wide address after the Gathering. Then she looked up at him. 

"What does this mean?" 

"I'm not sure. The things they said about what happened at the Gathering are amazing. I didn't know anything about First Ones but apparently there are or where until Captain Sheridan kicked them out, beings in the universe billions of years old. Of all the younger races, humans are the youngest. Which is one of the reasons they all thought we were stupid to try to make contact with the Minbari. There's a lot of stuff going on that we obviously don't know about and never heard of." 

"So that angel in the Zocolo fighting that demon, that is a Vorlon?" 

"Yeah. They hide underneath encounter suits. When Ivanova was addressing the League. The one standing next to her was a Vorlon. From what I can tell it stayed hidden for years and none of the other races accept the Minbari and their Rangers knew what it really was. It only revealed itself to save Captain Sheridan." 

That caught everyone's attention. "What!" 

"A few years ago, the day he was suppose to apologize for destroying that Centauri ship that came here to attack and capture the Narns on a ship he gave sanctuary, someone put a bomb in the transport tube. He fell something like 80 feet and the Vorlon left its encounter suit and floated up there to save him. Everyone on the station saw it and every single one of them was amazed. The second time was to fight that demon. It wasn't a Shadow. No one knows its name but they said it was one of the creatures of Darkness like the one Sheridan battled at the Gathering." 

They are numb and trying to take in all of his words. That last part gets them and they all need more information. Cooper gives them the story word for word that he got from one of the Drazi who witnessed the Gathering. 

"What does all of this mean? I still don't understand." 

"Don't you? Or do you not want to understand?" 

"What are you talking about captain? None of this stuff is possible." 

She just looked at Ramirez for a few moments, "I debarked the same ship you did at the same time. I just got here. We know what we see with our eyes. Vorlon ships defending a station because this is where John Sheridan lives. Minbari War Cruisers defending this station because this is where John Sheridan lives. White Stars, which after listening to Ivanova I realize are HIS Fleet of war ships. White Star Prime. Like Earth Force One. And we all just sat here and watched the same recordings. I can't believe the Ivanova I've met and heard of spoke like that. But WE all heard him speak twice. You tell me what isn't possible. I don't know. I said I spent the entire night reading through that data base. I don't have all the answers people. I don't have ½ of them I'm certain. But I know what I saw and heard. What I see are humans and Minbari working together, defending this station, and you all saw those Ranger guards he had. There are Minbari Warriors answering to a human in station security working side by side with Narns and other humans. I don't know much of anything that's going on here but I'm not ruling anything out." 

Ramirez didn't know what to say about that. Her voice was so distant and contemplative it made him stop and think. They were all quiet for some time. Cooper spent hours with that couple earlier today. Brakiri speaking about John Sheridan that way. He spoke to Drazi, Gaim and Narns as well as some humans visiting and working in shops and they all said the same things. He didn't know what any of it meant specifically. But he now had confirmation of what he suspected yesterday. John Sheridan is one man Clarke has to fear for many reasons. And, he's certain that Sheridan will be mounting some war against Earth. That was the feeling and impression he got from Cole. He just couldn't understand where he was right now. 

Yates dismissed everyone and told them to go spread the word to the others but not to make a nuisance of themselves. She got the feeling from Cooper that people were all too willing to talk about John Sheridan so she wasn't too worried. And she was firm that each of them head back to their quarters and start researching the data base as she did the night before. Once they started to leave she caught Cooper's eye and he nodded then held back. She was too quiet so he interrupted her thoughts, 

"Skipper?" 

"Talk to me Coop." 

"Specifically, I don't know but the Earth Minbari war makes a heck of a lot more sense now." 

That really got her attention. 

"How?" 

"The Prometheus fired on the Valen'tha. That's the Grey Council's ship. That's like opening fire on a combination of Earth Dome, the Vatican and Earth Force HQ at the same time. They killed their leader, Dukhat. The couple I spoke with didn't know too much about the inner workings of the Minbari. They keep their secrets and their personal business pretty close. Its also not something to ask a Minbari or a Ranger about. Human or Minbari people don't make a distinction between the Rangers. If you're one, you're not only a Minbari citizen, you are a part of their culture and society. But Dukhat was known as the best of them. The best of ALL Minbari and we killed him in an unprovoked attack." Then he shut up and let her piece it together. 

"Then why did they surrender? No matter what others want to believe or what Clarke says, we were dead. They were going to kill us all." 

He's not sure about this, about any of this, but takes a shot from what he pieced together. 

"In Ivanova's speech she mentioned that Shadow agents tried to kill Captain Sheridan and Entil'Zha Delenn. Entil'Zha is the title of the one who commands the Rangers. In 1,000 years there have only been 3 people to hold that title even though they've had many people in charge." 

"Ok, I'm guessing its significant. I read a lot about them. What aren't you saying?" 

"All Rangers pledge to live and die for the One. The One is Entil'Zha. Valen was known as Entil'Zha he was the first and for 1,000 years he was the only one to hold that title. The second person was...Jeffery Sinclair." 

"What? Commander Sinclair the one who used to be in charge of this station? The ambassador to Minba..." 

"Yeah. The one who went missing at the Battle of the Line for 24 hours then all of a sudden Minbari are surrendering, offering huge war reparations and an apology to us then leave." 

"And this Delenn?" 

"She was the Minbari ambassador here for several years but they also said she was secretly a member of the Grey Council at the same time. After Sinclair left...and no one knows where he went, she was sworn in as Entil'Zha right here on the station. Many people traveled from Minbar to see it. Something else. They say that Ivanova stood up as her second in the ceremony. And, in addition to being a Ranger--though her uniform is different from all of their's even if it is black---they say she's a Fire Wing." 

"Ok, what's a Fire Wing." 

"One of the clans within the Warrior Caste." 

She doesn't speak for a minute and just stares at him. "Excuse me?" 

"Yes, she is the only human within the Warrior Caste. Apparently, she was brought into the house--something like being adopted or something--by her mentor. The most powerful and influential Warrior within the Minbari Federation. Reports are sketchy and only Rangers and Minbari know the facts but you know we can't ask them. But apparently, they are very close. He sort of adopted her." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I don't know but it would explain those Warriors working station security. Or maybe not. But one thing is definitely clear, on this station, humans and Minbari are close whether they're Rangers or not. Something is going on that we really don't know about but I get the feeling Sinclair is the reason they surrendered though it makes no sense. I'm positive that Captain Sheridan is not someone to mess with unless you want to mess with the entire Minbari Federation. And, some of these Narns are members of something called the Kha'Ri." 

That made her whip her head around. "Kha'Ri?" 

"Yeah, why you know something?" 

"Valen was pretty tight with a Narn named G'Quon. They fought the Shadows together. He was said to be a prophet and a holy man and he also commanded a group called the Kha'Ri. See a pattern?" 

"Sort of but we're missing all the facts. What about Z'ha'dum?" 

"If ½ of what I read about the Shadows is true, I'm glad he blew up the planet. Tell me how he survived that? No one expected him to. And what is all this returning alive from Z'ha'dum? How does a dead person return?" 

"Night of the Living Dead?" 

"Are you making fun of me?" 

"Nope. I've spent hours talking to people. I don't know what to think exactly but I know what I suspect." 

"What?" 

"We are way out of our league. There's stuff going on that every single race in the galaxy knows about and takes for granted that we don't have a clue about. No wonder they think humans are stupid." 

"Not all humans, obviously." 

"Nope, not all. I made a copy of these recording for you. I figured you'd want to look them over for yourself. I did learn that the entire War Council is gone." 

"War Council?" Then she remembers the War Room. 

"Yeah, they took off somewhere a few weeks ago. Sheridan and the others went first. Ivanova stayed for another week or so then left with the rest. Where they are, no one knows. Um, I'd say no one except the Minbari and those Rangers. I get the feeling the Kha'Ri Narns know too but won't talk. What do you think?" 

"I think we're in over our heads. I think I'm tired from an all nighter but there's no way I can sleep now. I'm going back to finish reading the Minbari history and religion. The Narns, or at least those of the Kha'Ri and those that follow the teachings of G'Quon believe the same things as the Minbari. And both races acknowledge Valen and G'Quon." 

"Yeah, but EVERY race here acknowledges Sheridan. I don't know where Ivanova fits into this. Those recordings are months apart and she was speaking about him like she knew what was going to happen." Then he stops for a minute. "She said she knew he would return and he asked if she saw it and she said yes." 

"What, are you saying she's some kind of seer or something?" 

"Watch the recording again and tell me how she knew what was happening on a planet light years from here in such detail. Obviously, the two of them are tight but they've known each other a long time." 

"I still don't get it. Minbari HATED him for a decade. They tried to kill him when he first took command of the station." 

"No, some Warriors who didn't surrender after the war and took off tried to kill him. Everybody else just hated him. Until a few years ago. How he became the leader of the Army of Light I don't know." 

"When you heard him speak in those two recordings, what did you hear?" 

He takes a deep breath and tries to get his thoughts in order. Honestly, he doesn't know for sure but his gut is telling him something. 

"I think that whether he wants to be or not, he is a religious figure. I've never heard anyone speak like that before and I've heard more than my share of tent revival sermons. Ivanova said she felt his presence. I heard it. She said great changes were coming. The man Gathered some mighty powerful beings together and then allowed himself to be tested or challenged in some way on behalf of all the younger races. And that thing with Delenn, I don't know what that was but everyone said those angels came to her and healed her or something." 

"Answer the question." 

"He's something. I don't know who or what he is, but he's something. And I think we better make sure all our people understand that if we're going to stay on this station. Truth, I'm not tired of resisting Clarke. I'll never get tired of that and there's no way I'll surrender. But, I am tired of being on the run. I definitely think Sheridan's going to go after Clarke. But I get the feeling something else came up and that's why they aren't here preparing for war. Plus, Cole said they were still trying to make contact with other ships. Seems like Sheridan is into building coalitions." 

"Which is a heck of a lot better than Clarke and his oppression. Coop, let's keep all of this stuff between us. Especially about Sinclair. I get the feeling that's really something Minbari and Rangers don't want anyone to know about." 

He nodded then rose sensing that she needed some time to herself. He also got the definite impression that she knew something else and that was what was bothering her. Something she just figured out after coming onto the station. Cooper decided to go hit the data base and see what he could learn. 

After he left, Yates sat on the couch for some time turning over things in her mind before going back to her monitor. She wanted to learn more about Minbari religion and Valen first. Then she would try to understand Shadows and what that really meant. 

Corwin knew he'd have to call a meeting because he always got the sense from Zack and Mai'lenn when they were up to something. Murphy and Shaal Mayal were just like them. He wasn't sure who was worse because Murphy learned everything from Zack and Zack learned everything he knew from the Chief. Then he decided that was worse. Ranger training didn't hold a candle to Michael Garibaldi. Once they were all settled in around the table in the War Room Corwin started things off with his patent opening line, 

"Where are we?" 

Shaal Mayal and Murphy turned to each other and she nodded for him to go ahead. 

"Yates' head of security, Lt. Cooper, has been very busy since he arrived and they've already had two meetings in her quarters with command staff." 

"Consider this a station briefing and not a Ranger status meeting." Dead panned but they got the point. 

"Fine. Cooper walked around talking to lots of people during the past 12 hours or so. Right about the time we were meeting yesterday they were too. That's after he hit the Zocolo. He wanted to know what or who the Shadows were. Basic questions but it proves they knew nothing. Never heard of the Army of Light or anything about the war we just fought. He went back to the Brakiri merchant he met yesterday and he and his wife sat him down and set him wise about everything they knew. Gave him all the data crystals too. After that he raced to Yates' quarters and they were all in there for a couple of hours. Our people said they left pretty dazed and confused and each of them went back to their quarters. Haven't left yet." 

"What about Yates? How's she fitting in? She hasn't contacted me for anything." 

"She hasn't left her quarters since she entered yesterday." 

"Is she ill?" Corwin really doesn't want anything happening to her on his watch. 

"Nope. Busy and a bit tired." 

"I think we covered the Ranger responses already." 

"She was up all night reading through the data base. She used standard phrases, Army of Light, Shadows, Rangers. She spent a long time studying the last war and picked up some footage from this one. Downloaded that last part though, I don't know why." 

That got Corwin's attention and the look on his face told the others he knew something. 

"What?" 

"Not sure. Footage from this war means she saw a Shadow ship. I don't have any proof, but it might mean that she's seen one before." 

Mai'lenn Jr and Garibaldi III were primmed to intervene though they weren't sure what that meant. 

"Don't get excited folks. And I'm not going to ask how either of you, because I know you both are, are monitoring her searches. What's she working on now?" 

They smiled openly at his comment but said nothing. They knew he didn't care. 

"She went back and read up on G'Quon and the Kha'Ri after meeting with Cooper privately when the others left. Then she delved into Minbari religion and culture. She seems a bit obsessed with Valen, the Anla'Shok and G'Quon. Those are the things she looks at the most. Then she looked up Dukhat. That's the only time she entered a text search. 'why was he the best of them?' I think she's trying to understand the Minbari's reaction to his death and what caused the war. 

One thing that isn't so good or I'm not sure about. She pulled Sinclair's service record but didn't down load it. Then she studied the Battle of the Line and the terms of surrender. After that, she went right back to the Anla'Shok. Someone must have told Cooper about him being Entil'Zha and she's confused. No one else is searching that stuff but her so I think he only told her and she hasn't said anything to anyone else." 

Corwin's not sure he likes that. He's pretty sure she couldn't make the connection. None of them did. But he's getting the feeling that she's putting the pieces together or at least trying to about why the Minbari surrendered and figured it has to do with Sinclair. 

"She needs closer watching. Both her and Cooper do. I'll stop by and check in with her if she doesn't leave her quarters. I pulled her service record last night but I think I'll go back and look at her personal file as well." 

"What are you thinking?" 

"I haven't decided yet." That was as good an answer as they were going to get from Corwin and they knew it. He turns to Shaal Mayal, 

"Let me have it." 

"Most of them are confused and a bit nervous according to....reports. All of them are just happy not to be on the run defending themselves from attack or capture. All of them are relieved not to be somewhere within Clarke's grasp and they all seem to have the impression that Earth Force won't be stopping by anytime soon." 

"Don't get carried away. I think that's general enough. We aren't Psi Corp." 

"Of course." 

Corwin tried not to roll his eyes at that. He knew her. She would keep it up until she felt comfortable. And she wasn't going to feel comfortable anytime soon. He didn't feel like fighting her on that point and let it go. For now. 

Jessica Yates didn't know what she knew but she knew she knew something. She watched those recordings until she almost had them memorized. She listened to the comments shouted at Ivanova both times to get some kind of understanding of what the other ambassadors were confused about. She still did not understand returning from Z'ha'dum and not being alive. She did understand how they could all question Sheridan returning after hearing what he did there. No one should have survived that. She abandoned her search of all things Minbari and Narn and decided to look a little closer to home. 

She started with the book of Revelations from the Bible, highlighting and searching specific passages then printed out chapter 20 because she had another theory to work through later. Finished with that, she moved from the Bible to the Jubilees and the Book of Enoch. She would have her understanding of these Vorlons and Light beings! Immediately after that she entered a broad search of all Earth religions where 3 was a symbolic, holy or significant number. She knew she was onto something but was not sure what she was onto. Only that she saw a pattern of some kind. Something had to tie Sinclair to the Minbari. Something had to tie humans to the Minbari and she was going to find it. Rebirth. Well, reincarnation was close enough so she went with that. Then she considered the Minbari belief in souls. She amended her search of Earth religions with 3 as a significant number to include souls and reincarnation as well. Goodness knows those nuns at Our Lady of the Sacred Heart told her enough times that her soul would be lost if she didn't straighten up and fly right. 

Yates knew she ought to get some sleep but that was out of the question now. She paced her quarters wondering what could make the Minbari abandon a war to avenge the death of the best of them on the eve of certain victory. She went back to her search. 3 castes. She had no proof but thought that all were represented on the Grey Council. That made sense to her. Then she remembered the story of Valen and checked that again. [Yes! He chose 3 from each caste.] She went back to Sinclair. His service record was not enough. She pulled his personal file and read all she could. Then the public record. Then went back to her search on the terms of surrender and the Battle of the Line. Sinclair and then Valen again. She indexed, referenced, saved and highlighted. Valen then back to Sinclair. Then the space station in their greatest hour of need on the eve of their destruction. "Wait a minute. The Minbari surrendered on the eve of our destruction." The missing 24 hours. She was absolutely positive that they captured him. "They had to have learned something about him to make them surrender." She searched the Babylon Project. Finally, she went back to Revelations. CLICK, SNAP, BAM, GOTCHA! 

She could not believe it. Then she realized she did believe it. She knew it was the truth. She got the feeling all Minbari didn't know this. Not this much, how could they keep something that big a secret if everybody knew! But what would drive other humans to join the Anla'Shok? To live and die for the One. Even now that Sinclair was gone and a Minbari was in charge. And how did all these humans know about Shadows and Darkness when she and her crew did not? It was not something known on Earth. Something else was going on because it was more to it than just Sinclair. "If there is one, there could be more." Now she understood. The enormity of that was too great but she knew what she saw with her own eyes on this station. She knew what she heard from those recordings. And she knew that was the truth as well. 

"Who is Sheridan?" She did not know that. Then she remembered what Cooper said. The thing thought he was a myth or a legend. The Greatest Soul to ever exist. She went back to the Minbari data base and typed in Rebirth. She almost dismissed it when a ceremony popped up but she read it through. "Will you follow me into to fire, storm, darkness and death?" She had no doubt what that darkness was that Valen was talking about. Then she remembered Sheridan's speech in the Zocolo. "He used almost those same words!" There had to be more. She kept reading through the ceremony. "Then do this in testimony to the one who will follow. Who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat." 

She thought about it for a few minutes, "A heck of a lot of Warriors died on that Black Star. And they were defeated." But when she got to the next line she understood much better. From birth through death and renewal. [Oh my God! He did die at Z'ha'dum!!!] They couldn't have known about Sheridan all these years. She's positive about that. She flipped the screen and searched Earth Force for Sheridan's record. She wasn't interested in anything except that one engagement. Then she went back to the Rebirth Ceremony. From there she searched Black Star. Then she checked White Star. Then back to the Rebirth Ceremony. "A myth or a legend. I suppose 1,000 years would do it." She listened to his address to the Fleet after the Gathering. "Oh yes. He IS the One. The Chosen." She was numb and excited at the same time. She couldn't tell her officers. That would make her seem crazy and they wouldn't believe it. "No, let them get their own proof!" 

Yates printed that then cleared all those searches and started something else. 

She aimed at Clarke. "When did he get on this anti alien kick?" It really didn't make any sense. She searched ISN for Ministry of Peace reports. Then read up on martial law and Mars Dome. She went back to Revelations and then flipped to Genesis. She left the Bible and went to the Torah first and then the Koran. She knew she was all over the place but she could not remember what she thought she should remember. Yates left all of that and decided she should look a little farther East so she read up on Buddhism. There! She found another reference and then skipped to ancient Greek mythology. Something wasn't sitting right so she went back to Minbari history and checked their ancient religion and more than a few things started to make sense to her. She read everything, though there was not much. She thought about Ivanova so she pulled her service record too. Nothing, it did not matter she had her answer. 

Then she moved to the language data base and searched ancient Minbari for Betla'Nal. "What did the Stregheria say?" Now everything was falling into place. She went to the Old Testament for confirmation in Daniel. Then she flipped to Valen's prophecies again. Back to the Book of G'Quon—she really liked him just as much as Valen and he said something specific. She could not let that go. Armed with his words, she went back to ISN reports and did more searches on Night Watch and from there, Mars mafia. When she was finished with all of that, she went back to her Light beings and read all she could on the Vorlons and their home world. She did not discount anything. She read the myths, legends, folklore and fairy tales. Then she thought about that beast fighting the angel in the Zocolo and decided that someone knew what that was. She would find them. She went back to Earth and searched many of the ancient pagan religions. Then she read up on the Centauri and searched their ancient past. "Z'al? Blessed and taught by a Light being." She read everything she could find on them. Then back to Clarke again. She read everything he proposed or supervised as Vice President. Everything he participated in. Every committee he sat on. "Oh yes, I am cookin now!!!" 

She checked the Babylon 5 Treaty for Mutual Self Defense. Then she looked up the Earth Centauri Non Aggression Pact. Then she stopped and searched Psi Corp. She looked up their charter then went back to the Earth Centauri document. She cleared that and went to Earth Gov. She looked at the Earth Alliance Constitution and Articles of Confederation. She read all the amendments passed under Clarke's new Senate. "Why does that sound familiar?" It took a few minutes then the answer came to her and she searched ancient Egyptian history and more things fell into place. Then she searched Psi Corp again. Their history and powers of operation. Something caught her eye, an article about the assassination of Psi Corp Director Johnson at Ganymede. She searched Santiago's death and the destruction of Earth Force One. She went back to Clarke's record. This time she not only downloaded, she sent it to print. That was going to take some time. Then she went back to Z'ha'dum. "What did Ivanova call them? Shadow agents." She entered a search for Shadow agents and the records popping up were enormous. There were references under every specie. Now she understood exactly how someone could return from Z'ha'dum and not be alive. [No wonder they think humans are stupid. We don't know any of these things. Well, obviously the Anla'Shok do!] Her mind was on auto pilot. She went back to the Bible and searched Mark 5. "Yes, one demon infested man to another."

As far as Yates was concerned Psi Corp and their Black Omega Squad were as dirty as Clarke and they were all in it together. Problem was, she wasn't absolutely certain what 'it' was. But she saw that ship. Then she went back to the Narn data base and checked something that itched in the back of her mind. "How did G'Quon drive the Shadows out if they weren't in space yet?" She reread that many times and finally found what she missed before. "Mindwalkers. Telepaths!" She went to Earth Force and looked up its charter knowing full well there's official and not so official channels. She searched Earth Force for any reference to ships like the one in the footage she downloaded. "Somebody saw something!" Then she went back to Psi Corp again. Then she thought about IPX. They were the galaxy's whores and scavengers always trying to get more technology and sell it to the highest bidder. She searched IPX for any record of Z'ha'dum. [There! A footnote. Alpha Omega 3] Back to Mars. Then Earth Gov for the term Alpha Omega 3. Yes, a reference of alien tech on the planet. It didn't say what kind of alien tech. Psi Corp again, no record of Z'ha'dum or Alpha Omega 3. Earth Force one last time. She entered a search for both names of the planet. When she finished her searching she printed all her results and sat back in her chair. 

Jessica Yates had been on Babylon 5 a little over 36 hours and solved a 12 year old and a couple of 1,000 year old mysteries followed by a 2 year old nightmare and one much older. Then she realized that she'd figured out a heck of a lot more than that. After a few minutes she got up, dressed and left her quarters just after 1 am. She had to walk it off. That's when she realized she hadn't stepped outside her door since entering. She knew Harris was handling things. Fine, her ship was in port she needed a break. The station was quiet and she set off in no particular direction not really aware of the fact that she hadn't checked the map and didn't know where she was going. After a couple of hours walking aimlessly she ended up in the garden. And that's when the full weight of everything she knew, thought she knew and suspected hit her. That's when Captain Jessica Yates dropped her head into her hands and cried. 

Murphy knew he was going to have to wake them up. Fine, let them share his headache. Once they were all settled in the War Room Corwin, half sleep, looked to Murphy. 

"What does she know?" He knew this had to be about Yates and her search of the data base. 

"Everything. I think." 

That made Shaal Mayal and Corwin perk up and stare at him. "Come again." 

Instead of answering he passed out flimsies of her search record. They didn't know what she specifically was looking for or actually read but they could see how long she stayed with each document and exactly what she entered in as search terms or requested. Neither of them looked pleased when they noticed how often she flipped back and forth between Valen and Sinclair when checking history against his record. Shaal Mayal was a bit confused on some of the biblical searches she made but Corwin saw exactly what she was doing and wasn't pleased in the least. He couldn't be certain what she knew but from her search of souls and the Battle of the Line he knew she already knew too much. When they got to the Rebirth Ceremony and her searches of Sheridan's record limited to the Black Star then her checking the White Star they were lost. 

"How did she make that connection? She did not know anything about Minbari faith or religious beliefs before she stepped onto this station. Even with those recordings how could she possibly stumble onto that?" 

Corwin thought for a few minutes then considered the way she was crafting her search. 

"According to her record she spent 12 years in Catholic school. Sinclair was educated by the Jesuits. They think the same. But that's not even what concerns me." 

Both of them looked at him like he was crazy. At best she discovered the real reason for surrender and that Sinclair has the soul of Valen which no one is supposed to know outside of the Anla'Shok and Minbari. At worst, she figured out Sinclair IS Valen which no one outside the War Council and Betla'Nal are supposed to know. Though they are all positive that Rathenn, Durhan and Turval know this as well since they came with him. And learning Sheridan's true identity was just plain dangerous. 

"Aside from her learning everything she is not supposed to know, please tell me what would concern you." 

Corwin ignored the sarcasm in both her statement and her tone. 

"Keep reading. Look at the last couple of things she searched." 

"Uh oh." 

"Exactly. I told you she probably saw a Shadow ship but since she's never heard of them before coming here, she didn't know what she was seeing. She's checking an Earth Centauri connection along with the B5 treaty, why? And all that stuff with Psi Corp, IPX and Earth Force. If she hadn't come here she never would have heard the name Z'ha'dum. She didn't know what was going on." 

"But you sense that she does now." 

"Don't you two?" 

Before anyone could answer both Murphy and Shaal Mayal got an update. 

"Where is she?" 

"The garden." 

"What is she doing?" 

"She appears to be crying. She walked the station for a couple of hours then ended up there. I guess whatever she was going through hit her." 

"Does every human in distress on this station haunt the garden in the middle of the night?" It was a rhetorical question and she had to stop him from trying to answer before signing off. 

Corwin gave them both an 'I told you so' look then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Murphy broke the silence. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Me?" 

"You're in charge around here." 

That did make Corwin roll his eyes. "I could walk up to her and say, 'Captain Yates security and head of station Rangers have been covertly monitoring all of your searches over the past day and a half and would like to know what secrets you have uncovered regarding Earth Alliance and its possible connection to Shadows or the Centauri'?" 

Then he realized his mistake as both of them were looking at him nodding like that ought to be the plan. 

"We continue to watch and we wait. One thing is for sure, she isn't going anywhere anytime soon." 

Or so they thought. 

Cooper stopped by the next morning and immediately saw she did not look like she got any sleep at all. He brought take out but he had a feeling she wasn't going to want breakfast either. 

"Skipper, what's up?" 

"Me, too late last night." 

He wasn't buying it. He did his research and learned enough to know when to quit researching. Cooper was very interested but really didn't think Babylon 5 public data bases were the way to go about it. Besides, he was more fascinated with Sheridan and Valen and planned to study Valen a lot more later. He decided that it did not matter why the Minbari surrendered since they did and seem to get along well with humans. He also decided that it was obvious Sheridan wasn't suffering from the effects of alien influence. On the contrary, every specie on the station seemed to be under the effects of Sheridan. He couldn't wait to see what the man would come up with for his move against Earth and Lt. Cooper had every intention of being front and center. 

"I repeat, what's up?" He's positive she figured out whatever she didn't realize she knew last night. 

"Can you keep a secret?" 

Her tone clearly meant this was going to be her secret. He thought about it and decided he'd do it for her because he had a feeling this was going to be something really big and something he really wouldn't want her to do but it was obvious she really needed to. 

"Yeah, for you." 

"This is a recording that I'm leaving with you to give to Harris. Officially, it says I'm taking leave. Six weeks personal time since we're not on the run at the moment. And that I have some private family matters to attend to. He's to report to Corwin that the crew has two weeks leave on the station and then request that they be assigned duties. And if anyone other than our crew wants to know when I'm coming back you guys are to tell them I haven't yet confirmed the time of my arrival." She said that last part with sarcasm. 

"Where are you really going? You're still a fugitive from Earth." 

She looked at him carefully. He knew she was warring with telling him and it better not be anywhere near EA or he was coming too. 

"Minbar." 

"Huh? I wasn't expecting that. Why?" 

"Because I have to. Please, I can't explain because there's just no way to explain. But, I'm not going to get into any trouble. I just wanted to let you know where I'm going but NO ONE else. If you guys have to take off before I get back, leave a contact point and I'll either catch up with you or I'll stay put on the station until I hear from you all." 

"When?" 

"There's a Minbari passenger ship leaving in ½ hour. I figure even though its private there's no way Earth Force would try to board anything Minbari to come after me." 

"Are you sure Minbar will be safe?" 

"Look around. I'll call when I get there and leave where I'm staying but the location is for your eyes only. No matter what happens or who says they need to speak to me you tell NO ONE where I am or even that you know I left the station. I'm not even packing a bag because I don't want anyone noticing that I'm going somewhere." 

"This is serious." 

"Yeah, for me it is. I'm not sure about everything else." 

He had to accept it. Coop knew her for years. She was solid. Plus, she had the bloodhound look in her eye. 

"Done. You have my word." 

"Thanks." 

"What!" 

"She just boarded a ship." 

"She is a fugitive from Earth. Where could she possibly go where she would not fear captur..." Shaal Mayal narrows her eyes before speaking, 

"Which ship did she board and what is the destination?" 

"The Taliris. Minbar." 

"And you could not stop her?" 

"How? There's no reason to hold her. She isn't a prisoner on this station. She is allowed to leave." 

Shaal Mayal no longer wishes to speak with Murphy and turns to Corwin. 

"You can order that they put a hold on the ship." 

Corwin thinks about it for a few seconds. 

"No. Its too obvious. Besides, we know she's going to Minbar and we know which ship she's on. Just have some of our people there tail her." 

She accepts that grudgingly but really wishes that Murphy could find a reason to detain her. She does not like the idea of her leaving the station with that knowledge let alone going to Minbar. 

"What do you suppose she is up to?" 

"Gathering information seems to be a specialty both on this station and within the entire Federation." 

"You are not being helpful." 

Corwin knows that but he still isn't sure how to handle it or how it will play out. 

"I'm shuttling up to White Star 7 so I can give Zack and Mai'lenn a heads up. Once she finds out what we suspect Yates knows, she's going to explode." 

Murphy decides he does not wish to speak to Shaal Mayal so he turns to Corwin, 

"Where on Minbar?" 

"Tuzanor." 

"You think she's headed to the camp? They'll have a fit." 

"Yeah, but I get the sense that something else entirely is playing out here folks. Being watchful does not mean being suspicious." 

"What are you saying?" Now she is interested in rejoining the conversation completely after getting over her initial irritation. 

"In 36 hours she figured out stuff its taken people over 12 years to learn. She put together at least one 1,000 year old mystery and let's hope not another but I'm open to that possibility." 

"I am unsure where to find the positive points in your argument." 

"There must be a reason why she did it. Or why she could do it. 36 hours, she doesn't speak Minbari, never had contact with one at all. Knew nothing of the culture, religion or history. But we suspect she figured out ALL of our secrets in 36 hours. From a public data base? Something is going on with her. And, I think she figured out a heck of a lot more than what we think she did. She was researching ancient Minbar then pulled Ivanova's service record. Then she figured us out searching ancient Minbari language. No way she could have gotten that from Cooper or those Brakiri merchants. No way for them to know. Don't ask me guys, I have no clue if this is a good or a bad thing. I'm just making an observation." 

Murphy doesn't have anything better and it sounds good for now so he accepts it. He does have one piece of information neither of them will like especially, Shaal Mayal.

"I think we can count it as two 1,000 year old mysteries for certain." 

That surprised Corwin. "Why?" 

"In this order, the last four things she checked 15 minutes before ending ALL her research on Sinclair 1) the official report of him missing for 24 hours on the Line 2) the story of Valen arriving with a space station 3) Babylon 4's disappearance and 4) a specific Bible verse. It was impossible to see just which verses she was reading before because she'd either call up the entire book, a chapter or the whole Bible then scroll down to where she wanted to go. The last time she entered the exact chapter and verse. I looked it up." 

Neither of them looks well or well pleased. They did not know she narrowed her search to Babylon 4. All the Watchers speculated but none of them had any clue how Sinclair got to the past or where Valen got a space station. They were certain they'd never know for sure unless he sent another message via Vorlon because they all knew the War Council nor the Three would admit it let alone answer their questions. Corwin and Shaal Mayal just stand there looking at him so Murphy produces the flimsy he printed and read it. 

"And I saw the heavens open up, and behold a white horse: and he that sat upon it was called Faithful and True, and in righteousness he doth judge and make war against a great enemy when the people had almost fallen. He led an army of the righteous and devoured darkness to preserve the light. His eyes were a flame of fire, and on his head were many crowns; and he had a secret name written that no man knew but he himself." 

Corwin and Shaal Mayal just stared at him. Then they stared at each other. It took several minutes for her to regain the power of speech. 

"How is that possible!" 

"I have no clue. But it looks like she did it." Then Corwin closes his eyes and shakes his head. This was definitely not something he was expecting to deal with. He's trying to figure out what that means and what impact it will have. Murphy interrupts his thoughts. 

"Do you want to messenger a copy of her entire search out for them to look at?" 

"Yes and no." 

"Consider this a station briefing." Murphy's had time to get over his initial shock. 

Corwin laughs 'cause he's still reeling from the whole thing but explains, "I don't think we were suppose to see that and I don't think we're supposed to figure out any of the other stuff she learned so I'm telling both of you to dump your copies now and I'll do the same." 

"Huh? Who's getting the copy?" 

"Captain Sheridan. Don't ask me how I know I don't. I'm not even sure he's supposed to know everything in there so hopefully he'll stop reading when he gets to the stuff he shouldn't see. But I get the definite feeling that he's the only one. The courier gives it to him and no one else. My directive. If he's asleep, they wait. If he's away from the camp, they wait. If he's going to be gone for a week, they stand there and wait but they put it in no one else's hands but his. You've got 20 minutes to write up a detailed report to go with it filling him in on her never having heard of Shadows, G'Quon, Valen or the Army of Light before she stepped onto this station 36 hours ago. Let him know about her not leaving her quarters once since arriving, her actions after completing her search and that she's headed to Tuzanor but we do not know where she's going yet. He'll know we're watching her and ask one of them for updates if he wants to see her. Oh, include a copy of her service record, personal file, anything that's public record and that Bible verse." 

"Fine." 

This had been one of the craziest weeks of her life and the last two years had been nothing but crazy. The one thing she counted as a plus was being able to stretch out and sleep comfortably during the trip. Well, she admitted that she was so tired standing up would have seemed comfortable. But now that she's reached the orbital docking ring she's more than a bit nervous. She has no idea if they'll turn her away or if they'll understand why she has come. Jessica decides she isn't going to worry too much about that and just go for it. Her introduction to Tuzanor is just like everyone else's. She's awed and so awed by what she sees she does not notice the two people who have been following her since she debarked her ship. The Watchers know she's headed to the camp but can't decide if she's going to the Temple of Valen first or straight to Anla'Shok HQ. Mai'lenn and Zack decided to take no chances. They would keep a close eye on this one themselves. If there was going to be some kind of trouble, they would be ready to intervene. 

Surprise does not cover it when they see where she's headed. 

"What do you make of that?" 

"She might be gathering information." 

"How would she know there is information in there to gather?" 

"You are asking me? This entire situation is strange." 

"We need to find out how long she intends to be in there so that we can be ready to pursue her to the next location." 

"Why don't you just go in and see for yourself?" 

"I am in uniform." 

"Like she'd notice? This is Minbar she'll probably see more people later." 

Mai'lenn thinks about it and agrees. 

When she comes out 15 minutes later Zack is not prepared for what she had to say. 

"We need to assign some others to watch her." 

"Is there an emergency? No one contacted me?" 

"No, not because we have to leave right now. We have to assign others because she is not leaving anytime soon." 

"I can wait a few more hours we're already here." 

Mai'lenn shakes her head. 

"Zack, she did not come to Tuzanor to visit the camp or anyone there. This was her destination and this is where she intends to stay." 

"You're not saying what I think your'e saying?" 

"No, but something is going on. It was obvious that they were expecting her." 

"She called ahead?" 

"No." 

Mai'lenn's tone and expression said it all. They were dealing with something and perhaps someone who was much more than they anticipated. 

"What do you mean?" Murphy and Shaal Mayal just stare at Corwin while he updates them on the situation. 

"I don't know but I told you guys I thought something else was playing out here." 

Murphy isn't interested in cryptic or 'I told you so' right now, he just wants details. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that." 

Shaal Mayal is nodding her full agreement at this point. 

"She didn't go to the camp and according to Mai'lenn she never had any intention of going there or trying to see anyone there. She and Zack met her ship and tailed her all the way to the Sisters of Valeria..." 

"Sisters of Valeria? What is she doing there?" 

"If I can finish my report. Mai'lenn obviously couldn't get full details but she heard and saw enough to know that something is going on with Captain Yates and it's a lot more than we thought. We still don't know what that is though. The sisters were definitely expecting her and even Yates was surprised by that. She tried to introduce herself and explain why she was there when one of the sisters stops her and says they've been waiting for her. Then she tells Yates that her room is ready and took her to settle in." 

"I don't get it." And Murphy didn't. 

Shaal Mayal goes noticeably quiet, which is always a sign of danger, so Corwin pays close attention to her. After a few moments she turns to Corwin, 

"The exact words. Did Mai'lenn tell you the exact words that the sister used?" 

Corwin's 'uh oh' meter is going off but he answers, "Yeah she did. And I quote, 'We have been waiting for you'. Why, does that mean something to you?" 

She shakes her head because she has no specific knowledge. She has no general knowledge or even a suspicion other than what Corwin said--that something is going on with her. 

"No, I have no knowledge or understanding of this. It is curious." 

Murphy still hasn't said anything 'cause he still doesn't get it. Now its Corwin's turn to be thoughtful and quiet. They interrupt him. 

"What are you thinking?" 

"That her actions make sense now. Or some of them do." 

Murphy really does not like Corwin's failure to provide him with details and more specific information. 

"Please explain that. You aren't making much sense." 

"Fine. According to Mai'lenn, Yates didn't even tell them her name before they cut her off. She figured out a hell of a lot of stuff in a day and a half, you both have to admit that. WE knew who he was and still didn't make the Babylon 4 connection but she did, in just a few hours of research. And, she was all over the place. I said it before, there has to be a reason she was able to do that. Or a reason she was supposed to. Whether or not the sisters know that, I haven't a clue. What I do know is that someone expected her to find something that would compel her to risk leaving this station alone and head to Minbar---where she knows no one." 

"We do not know why she went there. I confess I was extremely suspicious of her motives and potential future actions. But, you both must admit that she is in possession of a great deal of sensitive information." 

Murphy knows that had to hurt her to say it so he isn't going to give her a hard time by rubbing it in. 

"True, but there's only a couple of reasons I can think of. She thinks there's more information there to gather or she wants to take vows--which she wouldn't do while leaving her crew hanging here on the station." 

"Yes, but that does not explain why THEY were waiting for her." She cannot help it. She is Minbari and if she smells the slightest whiff of some prophecy being revealed she is compelled to investigate thoroughly and then honor it. 

Corwin senses exactly where her mind is. [She is just like Mai'lenn!] "I don't want to speculate on this and I don't want either of you to because we're supposed to be forgetting certain things that we know." 

"But?" 

"Valen." 

"Come again? And please add at least one verb, several nouns and a few prepositions to your next response." 

Shaal Mayal really can be snippy when she wants to be. Corwin sees that she has definitely spent too much time with Murphy. 

"Alright. Sinclair and Yates never met each other and have no ties. But I think Yates and Valen do." 

Murphy looks to Shaal Mayal as both of their expressions scream that even though he is their superior, Corwin is dangerously close to suffering bodily harm if he does not give them more extensive information. Then they turn on him with those looks and he gets the point. 

"Valen and Yates think alike. Because of her education, she was able to make many connections. It took her less than ½ hour to figure out the captain after finding the Rebirth ceremony a on her first search. And most of that time was spent pulling up the specific Earth Force record she wanted and then looking for specific information on the White Stars. All she had to do was read what Valen wrote and she knew exactly what he meant and exactly who he was referring to. Then she moved to the next thing on her list. I think he saw her and knew what she's supposed to do. I think Jessica Yates is the reason Valen established the Sisters of Valeria and ordered that specific information be preserved there. I think Valen may have written some other things we don't know about that were left there for her because he knew she would understand what she was reading. I think he warned the sisters that she would come to them at a specific time and for them to be ready. That's the only reason I can think of that explains why they were all standing around in a welcoming party for her and already had her room ready and her daily schedule set. Like they already know how long she is going to be there and exactly what she's going to do." 

Corwin figured he'd given Shaal Mayal all the nouns, prepositions, verbs and adjectives she could handle for awhile with that one. He was also certain that Murphy wouldn't be hounding him for more information any time soon. So, he just sat back in his chair and let them work it out. He was still trying to work through something else that was going on. 

The recording from Corwin's briefing with Yates and the officers from the Kitty Hawk was informative. Not just because of the information they were able to provide but because of what he was able to see with his own eyes. He was absolutely certain that Jamison was a Watcher in hiding. That B5 uniform didn't fool him one bit. Hopefully, it fooled those from the Kitty Hawk. Garibaldi's only comment, 

"Is everyone in station security a Ranger?" They all laughed but he was sort of serious. 

Susan and Marcus cracked up laughing at Corwin's explanation of why the Vorlons were guarding the station. "I'm never gonna let him hear the end of this." 

Delenn was nodding and definitely impressed, "He has found a means of improving upon misdirection. It seems very effective." 

They all knew Delenn was taking notes. When they glanced at Fannol and Selene, they seemed to be as well. One thing that Sheridan noticed was Corwin's command of the situation and his people. He was impressed. The captain felt that if his duties to the Watchers weren't going to be infringed on he was definitely looking at the future commanding officer of the station whenever he retired. He didn't even consider Ivanova because something inside told him she would be living on Minbar soon. Then he turned to Michael, 

"Since when do we issue visitor links?" 

"We don't. That's his way of tracking them. I'm sure Murphy has them set so they can only communicate with each other and the three of them." 

Marcus is very impressed with that. They gained a lot of useful information and the captain knew he was going to have to contact Yates soon to assure her that her crew was welcome and that all was relatively well. 

This new twist was a major surprise. He looked at the courier waiting for her to hand it over and saw her obvious hesitation. 

"Its your eyes only, sir." 

That put him on alert. He wondered what Corwin would send him that rose to that level. "Ok. Do you need to wait for a response?" 

"No, sir." 

Those around him couldn't help but be very curious of whatever was in that packet considering Corwin's instructions but knew not to inquire. Captain Sheridan wondered if Corwin was going to make a habit of sending him stuff the entire time he was on Minbar. This made two deliveries in two days. He didn't know what to expect when he returned from Valen's temple and was informed that a courier waited for him for over 5 hours because Corwin expressly ordered that she place the package in his hands and no one else's. But he knew what to think. [This is not good.] Once he read Murphy's report he had an idea of the nature of what they sent him, or so he thought. He wasn't too sure what she was doing with some of the searches but they all made sense and he couldn't believe she did it in so short a time frame. When he got to the Rebirth ceremony he felt a bit unnerved that she identified him so quickly. Seeing someone else search your service record was weird. But he kept reading and was fascinated by what he saw. She was all over the place but when he thought about it for a few minutes, he realized that she was not. She was actually going in a logical and orderly fashion. He realized that from the way she was moving from Valen and G'Quon to current events that she was uncovering many things. He just didn't know what those things were. Sheridan understood that she saw a pattern even though he did not. But when he saw her searching the B5 treaty along with the Earth Centauri Pact, he was on full alert. 

"Why is she checking charters and articles of confederation? Some of those are almost 200 years old." Then he considered that she using things older than that as either the basis of her research or a source of confirmation for her findings. By the time he got to the end of her search he completely understood why she was sitting in the garden crying. Though, he was certain that she knew a hell of a lot more than he did at this point. Her searches of ancient earth religions and the book of Revelations were not lost on him. How she managed to find Z'al was a mystery. Then he noticed that she went directly from that to searching Clarke. He could tell it wasn't a new search or a tangent by the way she methodically picked apart his political record. And, whatever she learned from G'Quon led her straight to Earth Force and Psi Corp. John Sheridan had no clue how much she discovered but he was absolutely certain that he, Sinclair, Susan and Betla'Nal had no secrets from her anymore. [She did that in 36 hours?] Yeah, he understood Corwin's instructions to the courier and he completely understood Corwin's instructions to him when he said it was for his eyes only. Sheridan also got the feeling that Corwin suspected even he shouldn't have access to some of that information. The captain immediately agreed. 

"They said she's on her way to Tuzanor. She couldn't possibly have figured out we were here." Then his eyes travel to that Bible verse Murphy included and he decided to retract that thought and remain open to all possibilities. He called down for Zack and Mai'lenn. He knew he didn't have to explain why. They were waiting outside the door once the courier checked in with them that she'd just dropped something off with the captain from Corwin. He didn't waste any time or words. 

"Where is she and what's she doing?" He's more curious and intrigued than alarmed. He knows if some of what she's uncovered got out to the wrong people, Jessica Yates would be facing some serious problems from more than a few Minbari. 

They were prepared for his question but not for the abruptness though there was no malice or displeasure in his tone at all. He was simply getting down to business. Mai'lenn wasn't too comfortable with the answer she was going to have to give him and he saw it. What surprised her was that he was not surprised. The captain simply sat quietly thinking for a few minutes turning over several things in his head. He thought on all he knew and all he suspected. John Sheridan was not going to get in her way. He wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. 

"What else?" 

This was the first time Zack or Mai'lenn had given a report to the captain and neither were certain if this was simply how he worked or a result of whatever he learned. They thought for a minute and Mai'lenn turned to Zack to give Corwin's theory on the Yates Valen connection. She was still in the throws of dealing with the possibility that there were many more of Valen's prophecies they did not know and might miss after hearing Entil'Zha and Ivanova's briefing. Mai'lenn never would have considered that at all until learning of the things that her ancestors kept from them. Zack understood what she was feeling and answered for her. 

More than Sheridan was expecting. He hadn't gotten around to reading her record yet because he wanted an immediate update on her location. As crazy as it sounds, it made perfect sense. Valen went out of his way to leave them that veiled message about telepaths. Then Sheridan considered their current situation with Minbari rewriting history and leaving out crucial prophecy. Valen couldn't be certain Susan would have dreamed the last war and even she didn't know when this one was coming. He may not have known about Marcus and Selene or that they'd find out what was going on. [How did they find out what was going on???!!!] But the captain senses Zack is leaving something out. 

"Zack, I get the feeling that there's something else you aren't telling me." 

Yeah, he was stalling 'cause he hadn't shared this little tid bit with Mai'lenn yet. He wasn't sure what it meant and didn't want to cause a panic or get anyone riled up. When he exhaled deeply then looked at Mai'lenn gently, the captain knew he hadn't told her and that it was going to be something big. 

"I did a lot more research on her and didn't tell anyone so we're the only people who are going to know this. There's a lot of misdirection going on here. It took a lot of digging through fake documents and made up files but I was finally able to locate her real birth certificate. She wasn't abandoned at birth like her record says. Yates' father died in the shuttle craft accident that caused her mother to go into premature labor. Her mother died about 15 hours after delivering her. But she wasn't an orphan. She was raised in a convent but it wasn't an orphanage or a Catholic school even though that's what their records clearly state. Our Lady of the Sacred Heart is a cloistered convent and has been for the last 1,500 years. Absolutely no one is allowed to visit. No one is even permitted through their gates unless they are about to take vows. Not even the Vatican has authority over them. And hasn't since it was established. The sisters there have had no contact with the outside world in 1,500 years accept once 34 years ago. Its weird and I've never heard of it happening before but when she was a baby she was adopted by the convent. Not by one of the nuns but the actual convent itself. For some reason, the sisters made up the name Yates and changed her first name to Jessica. Her real first name is Valeria." 

Mai'lenn did not know what to expect when Zack looked to her. She knew he was working on something but did not pry. Even as he began giving his report she had no idea where he was going with that information. Never would she have expected him to say that. She had no idea what it meant or what she was supposed to do with this information. Was this some sign? Mai'lenn said nothing and barely moved. She was also torn between demanding to see all of the specific information once they were out of the captain's presence and stepping back allowing what is to be. The captain was mirroring her last thought. He wasn't prepared for that last word in Zack's report but once he heard it Sheridan understood exactly what was happening and recognized exactly who she is. In the mean time, they needed directives. 

"That's impressive work, Zack. I'm not going to ask how you managed to get around regs on that one. Get rid of all traces of your research and make sure there are no secret files stashed around for anyone to see. I'm sure you did an excellent job erasing your finger prints and making sure that her secret remains a secret. I wouldn't want Corwin and the others to be the only ones forgetting things. Neither of you knows anything about anything about Captain Yates. Update the others so that when she returns to Babylon 5 she isn't watched or monitored by anyone there. I just know Shaal Mayal has Minbari telepaths crawling all over the station. Tell her I said to stop. And, no one is to scan Yates, ever. Finally, I think you can both understand why it is imperative that no one else know that she has knowledge of certain things. She'd never make it off the planet if certain people found out. We stay out of her way and we do not intervene no matter what happens." 

Then he stopped for a few moments but they knew he wasn't finished. 

"Pull everyone off of her immediately. There are already too many people who know where she is." 

They can only stare at him in shock and disbelief. Neither wants to say it. Sheridan gets it. 

"You both heard me and there is no room for misrepresentation, misdirection, evasion, or loop holes. I don't want anyone watching her. Yates isn't to be approached by anyone for any reason. She isn't to be detained on Minbar or on the station. If she leaves tonight and decides to pack up her crew and take off to parts unknown, we let her and we don't follow her. Something else is going on that neither of you knows about. I know exactly what she's doing and why. This is going to play out the way it plays out. I won't allow interference in the Universe's plan." 


End file.
